Double Time
by Reggieme
Summary: The sequel to Stepping Time. Recommend that you read Stepping Time prior to reading as there are original primary/secondary characters in ST & this sequel. This story centers around Olivia, not A/O romance, but Drama/Femslash/Friendship Epilogue finally!
1. Chapter 1

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below this chapter)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 I will be finishing up "Talk, Ask, Listen" and started trying to write Chapter 25, but with today's long-awaited and historic DADT repeal, my muse is happily guiding me to Chapter 1 of the Stepping Time sequel "Double Time"**

**Author's Note #2 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 1**

"Christ Carmichael," Alex yelled quickly pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Was it that loud? Sorry Alex," Abbie laughed.

"Was that a vuvuzela?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…Serena got it for me during World Cup to try and get me interested in the matches…I think she regrets it though. We've got some friends over here toasting and celebrating the repeal. Tried calling Olivia…"

"She's on her way over here," Alex interrupted. "She got called out on a case this morning."

"Has she heard anything from Erin? I've sent Erin a few e-mails the past few days, but haven't gotten anything back," Abbie questioned.

"No, she hasn't heard or received any e-mails from Erin in five days," Alex said. "I hate this Abbie. Angie and I have been trying to reassure her…I mean Erin did say wherever the hell they were sending her she wouldn't be able to call almost for sure…"

"And e-mail would be sporadic if at all," Abbie added. "I mean with technology I think in so many ways it has to be better than like back in the World Wars, Korea or even Vietnam…shit all you had then was basically letters that you could receive a month after your loved one was killed."

"Well it is the not knowing that is driving her insane and the not knowing not only if she is okay but where she is…Of course we're guessing she is in some of the worst parts…those remote villages, outposts in the mountains between Afghanistan and Pakistan," Alex sighed.

"No I agree," Abbie said. "I'm sure if she was at a base in Kandahar she'd be able to call or at least e-mail. I talked to Liv briefly twice this week, but both times she was working cases."

"It has been good that her clavicle has healed so well and she's off desk duty and staying busy," Alex said. "And she has been good when not working or sleeping with doing stuff with me and Angie, Casey and Jeff, and of course the guys have been great."

"Serena and I are spending the 23rd and Christmas Eve at Serena's parents, but we were talking about spending Christmas day and Sunday and Monday in the city," Abbie said. "Hopefully, Erin will be back at Camp Phoenix by Christmas anyway."

"I know," Alex sighed. "She's been out nine days today now and said should be two weeks max. I think you two ought to come here next week…Serena's parents live by Albany right?"

"Yes, Saratoga Springs now," Abbie replied.

"Angie says yes too," Alex smiled as the brunette handed her a glass of wine and plopped on the couch next to her. "You can stay with us."

"Or they can have my apartment," Angie smiled as Alex pressed the speaker icon and held the phone out so Abbie could hear.. "All the furniture from California will be in there by then."

"Are you sure? I mean we'd be getting there mid-evening on Christmas Eve?" Abbie queried.

"Absolutely," Alex said. "It would be great to have you two here. We should have asked you two before, but just assumed you would be with family."

"Serena's parents fly to Greece Christmas morning for a three-week Mediterranean cruise and we did up Thanksgiving with my family in Texas," Abbie said.

"Well Christmas Day we're just doing a white elephant exchange and lunch and drinks here. Olivia and Jeff and Casey will be here and the guys from the precinct are all coming by and ADA Hardwicke."

"Babe we can break in Angie's new apartment," Abbie yelled to Serena.

"Lord, Angie hasn't known you as long as I have Carmichael," Alex laughed. "Probably best you two stay in my apartment and we'll break in the new one."

"We're in," Serena said grabbing the phone from Abbie. "Thanks so much you two."

"No problem. Can't wait to see you two again…I know it will be great for Olivia to have you both here for the holidays too," Angie laughed. "I'm just scared of Abbie's white elephant gift."

"Speaking of Olivia," Alex said getting up from the couch at the sound of knocking at her door.

"Hey thanks again Ang," Abbie said. "It was so much fun hanging out with you and getting to know you the last time we were up."

"Same to you both…and I appreciate being so readily accepted into this crazy group," Angie chuckled.

#-#

"So are you done for the day?" Alex asked as Olivia hung up her coat.

"Yes," Olivia sighed. "The victim died in surgery, but she wasn't sexually assaulted so they turned the case over to homicide."

"You want a beer?" Alex stated more than asked, walking to the refrigerator. "Abbie is on the phone."

"Hey Carmichael," Olivia yelled, accepting the beer from Alex. "Everything okay with them?" Olivia asked Alex softly. "She tried calling me too, but no voicemail."

"So you haven't heard?" Alex smiled.

"They aren't having a baby now too?" Olivia joked as they walked to the couch.

"Oh fuck no Benson," Abbie laughed. "We're celebrating the DADT repeal down here."

"Oh thank God," Olivia smiled. "I was a little busy and I didn't see any text messages."

"Should have sent you one, but the final vote just went through like 30 minutes ago," Alex said.

"Think I am going to have to get you a t-shirt made like the one I sent to Erin," Abbie laughed. "Hmmm Do Ask Do Tell I am the colonel's official girlfriend."

"Lord Carmichael," Olivia smiled. "I can do without, but Erin loves hers. So Alex said when I came in that you two will be here for Christmas…that's awesome."

"We're looking forward to it and then will be back up about a month after that for Erin's welcome home party," Abbie said excitedly.

"I'm getting to my e-mail now to see if I got anything from her," Olivia said hopefully, her eyes focused on the laptop screen. "I wonder if she knows about the repeal."

Alex and Angie both tried to subtly eye the computer screen from where they were sitting, hoping that there would finally be a message from Erin.

"Nope," Olivia finally sighed. "Fuckin' war," she mumbled softly getting up to grab another beer.

#-#

"Olivia, you want some cake?" Angie asked.

"Naw, thank you though Angie. I'm stuffed from dinner. It was really good. Thank you," Olivia said as she finished loading the dishwasher.

"Well if you want some later just come get some," Angie said, walking into the kitchen from the dining room.

"I appreciate that, but I better get going anyway," Olivia said.

"Liv just stay for a while okay. We were just going to watch a movie," Angie said sincerely.

"Well you just got back in to town a few days ago. I'm sure you two could use some alone time," Olivia stammered a bit. "I mean you have been absolutely wonderful with me, but I'm sure…"

"Liv," Angie smiled widely. "This is most functional and loving dysfunctional group of friends and exes and because of that I feel like I fit in perfectly. I feel about you the same way Alex feels about Erin."

"Which is?" Olivia smirked, arching a curious eyebrow.

"I know why Alex fell in love with you and she knows why you are in love with Erin," Angie said as a matter of fact. "Hell, I've only met Erin once and I know why you are in love with her," Angie smiled.

"Thanks Angie," Olivia smiled wrapping her arms around the petite woman and into a friendly embrace.

"Hey," Alex called walking towards the kitchen from the bathroom. "Can I have a hug too… even though I didn't help much cleaning up," she smiled.

"You can have a hug if you can pick out a movie that will keep Olivia entertained for a couple of hours," Angie smiled, kissing Alex on the cheek.

"Comedy Liv," Alex queried.

"Sure, preferably a funny one," Olivia quipped and Angie laughed.

"You won't like her as much once you two get to know each other better and she's a smartass with you too," Alex smiled, slapping Angie on the ass.

"You guys want some more wine or something else to drink?" Olivia asked as she felt her iPhone vibrate. She glanced at the screen recognizing the 202 area code as D.C., but not the numbers behind it. "Benson," she answered.

"Detective Benson, it's TJ McCoy, Senator Rushing's press secretary. The senator would like to speak with you if you have a moment."

"Yes…is every…"

"Olivia, Senator Rushing," the senator said pleasantly.

"Hello senator," Olivia said, immediately drawing the attention of Alex and Angie. "Please don't…" Olivia started, her fingers wrapped tightly around her beer bottle and her heart pounding.

"Oh no dear," the senator said quickly. "Part of the reason I am calling is because when I spoke to Erin a few minutes ago I asked her if there was anything I could do for her. She said to call you since she couldn't and to let you know she is doing fine and she loves you."

"Oh thank God, thank you senator," Olivia exclaimed, pounding her fist on the counter in both release and celebration.

"Well I was going to call you anyway," Rushing laughed, "but that girlfriend of yours can be rather insistent."

"I suppose you can't patch back thru to her now," Olivia only half-jokingly questioned.

"No, I can't," the senator laughed. "But she should be at Camp Phoenix again on Wednesday and her orders for coming home have been cut. She'll be on her way back to you on January 27th. Report date to the Pentagon, Monday, February 7th," Rushing added.

"This is such good news. Thank you so much for calling me and thank you for everything with the DADT repeal and picking Erin…and I'll try to compose myself again now," Olivia stammered.

"Olivia it is fine. My granddaughter is only a sophomore at West Point and I'm already worried about her," Rushing replied.

"But I'm a cop so I shouldn't…"

"And I'm a senator," Rushing countered. "When it's family it's emotional no matter what title goes in front of your name. The other reason I'm calling is I am hoping you can join Erin for dinner with me and several of my colleagues at my residence on Saturday, February 5th. TJ or one of my staffers will be providing all the details."

"Yes, I'd be honored senator," Olivia gasped.

"I have to get back to the floor now Olivia. We'll be in touch again soon…oh and Erin said to tell you, I wrote it down here…oh…fearlessness."

"Fearlessness," Olivia repeated.

"I assume that is special," Rushing said.

"It is," Olivia smiled. "Thank you again so much Senator Rushing."

"Take care Olivia and happy holidays."

"You too senator."

**"Stepping Time" **The story ended on 12/5 with Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Olivia's girlfriend finding out that she would only be in Afghanistan for six more weeks before redeploying to the US and an assignment in DC. Alex has been dating an attorney, Angie, who took a position with the International Criminal Court prosecuting crimes of violence. Alex now just has an advisory role on the task force she helped to create and has returned as the SVU ADA. Casey is now engaged to Jeff Stockton (daughter Amelia) a war veteran and prosecutor in Connecticut. Jeff is Erin's best friend. Abbie and Serena are engaged and planning a summer 2011 wedding in DC where they live.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below this chapter)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Happy Holidays all! Hope to have chapter 3 up on Sunday.**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 2**

**Jalalabad Air Base, Jalalabad, Afghanistan 1500 hours, December 22**

"Colonel Mathison," Erin heard a male voice call as she read over memos, directives and assorted flyers on a bulletin board in the small building off the helicopter tarmac at the airfield. Erin turned and saw the stocky warrant officer, clad in a flight suit approaching.

"I'm Colonel Mathison," Erin smiled.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. "I'm Chief Warrant Officer Ritchie and Chief Warrant Officer Chambliss and I will be the pilots for the trip to Camp Phoenix. As always there's a little weather we're waiting to clear in the mountains. But we should be taking off by 1730."

"Thank you," Erin replied. "Since we're delayed a little bit is there a chow hall close by and maybe internet and/or phone access for my soldiers?"

"Specialist Tompkins," Ritchie called.

"Yes, chief warrant officer," the young soldier responded stepping out of the tiny office.

"Take the colonel and her soldiers to the dining facility and the MWR building for internet and phone please," Ritchie calmly ordered and then turned to Erin. "Ma'am if you'd like you can use the phone in the office here."

"That'd be great," Erin smiled. "Ok if my captain makes a quick call on it too?"

"Sure," Ritchie replied. "Your troops can keep their gear grounded here, but of course need to take their weapons. And need to have everyone on the manifest back here by 1645."

"Sergeant Dwyer and Specialist Weston, Specialist Tompkins is going to take you two to the chow hall and to the MWR building," Erin said, beckoning the two soldiers over. "Get some hot food, send an e-mail, call home but be back here by 1630."

"Yes ma'am," they both answered.

#-#

"Detective Benson," Olivia answered her phone blandly.

"How's your morning going sexy?" Erin asked enthusiastically.

"God it is so good to hear your voice," Olivia exclaimed, standing up from her desk and smiling widely.

"Tell my favorite colonel hi," Elliot smiled, knowing that it had to be Erin…finally.

"Yours too babe," Erin replied. "Glad this part of my Afghan adventure is done."

"So you're back at Camp Phoenix then, right?" Olivia queried.

"No, but out of mountain madness marching. There's some really rough terrain in this country…but I don't think I have been in this good of shape physically since I was in my early twenties," Erin laughed.

"So where are you then?"

"About a 75-minute helicopter ride away. We were scheduled to fly in a few minutes, but we're delayed a little…just waiting for some weather to clear," Erin said. "And this way I got to call you sooner."

"So everything went ok while you were out wherever you were…you're all good, all okay?"

"We had a few adventures, a few hairy moments, but we're all okay. We've got it good at Phoenix compared to a lot of the Marines and soldiers that we were with," Erin remarked. "So how are you doing? How's your shoulder feeling?"

"El and I have stayed busy and my shoulder is fine. Glad we have had some cases to keep me occupied the past two weeks," Olivia said.

"I know desk duty was driving you crazy…but I worried less when you were pushing paperwork…"

"I know I got shot babe, but I do think your current assignment is much more dangerous than mine," Olivia playfully challenged.

"Thirty-four more days…Senator Rushing did call you and tell you right?" Erin questioned.

"Yes, yes she did and she said we're having dinner with her and some of her colleagues on February 5th," Olivia smiled. "Thank you for having her call me…my woman has a lot of power."

"Not really…but I was pretty insistent once she asked if there was anything I needed," Erin laughed.

"Well when I was talking with her I asked if she could get you back on the line…so kind of surprised she still invited me to dinner," Olivia said giddily.

"Benson, Stabler," Olivia heard Cragen shout.

"Shit," Olivia mumbled. "Captain is calling me."

"No problem Liv. I'll call you later when I'm back at Phoenix. I love you babe," Erin said quickly.

"Thank you for calling Erin," Olivia said, signaling to Cragen that she was coming. "Be safe. I love you babe. And I'll talk to you later."

#-#

"Sure Casey. Glad you called. Sounds good to me. Think El will be fine with it too," Olivia smiled.

"Free pizza…I doubt he'll object," Casey laughed. "We'll be over about six."

"And I have plenty of beer and wine. You all have spoiled me," Olivia added.

"What are Angie and Alex up to tonight?" Casey queried.

"They're going to see Wicked again."

"I thought they just went to see Wicked two weeks ago," Casey questioned.

"They did, actually this will be the third time they've seen it. I like a good Broadway show, but lord they were quoting lines back and forth this weekend," Olivia laughed.

"Not singing too, I hope."

"Well actually Angie can sing…but you know Alex…not so much. Elliot is ready to get out of here. We'll see you in about an hour then. Bye Casey," Olivia said ending the call.

"So where are we going instead?" Elliot queried, putting his coat on.

"Casey and Jeff are bringing pizza over to my apartment. They're finishing up some last minute Christmas shopping."

#-#

"Liv the weather over there is dicey at times. They're probably still grounded at Jalalabad," Jeff said reassuringly.

"But why wouldn't she call again then or at least send an e-mail. She called me from there and you too," Olivia challenged.

"The Army is a lot of hurry up and wait and they may have some flights and missions ok'd in the area or to the south. Just like at any airport here. You might have most flights running on time to most parts of the country but not to a region with storms going on. Same with the helicopters," Jeff replied, even though he was also becoming apprehensive.

"Still doesn't explain why she hasn't called," Olivia grumbled.

"She told me that she was calling from an ops building right off the flight line. So you know not really where personal calls are supposed to be initiated," Jeff said. "I know her troops made their calls from the MWR building and you know Erin…if they're holding in a pre-flight area she isn't going to make a personal call if her soldiers can't too."

"That's very true," Casey interjected.

"But it is like three o'clock in the morning, wouldn't they have just scrubbed flying by now 'til daylight?" Olivia questioned.

"Just depends on the weather…but they fly at all hours when the weather is good. They're probably catching some zzz's in some very uncomfortable folding chairs or on duffle bags or rucks," Jeff smiled.

"Here have another beer and relax Liv," Elliot said, handing Olivia a bottle and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "She could be just getting back to Camp Phoenix now. You know how our days and nights can be at work, a lot of hurry up and wait also."

#-#

"Colonel you okay?" Ritchie called.

"Yeah," Erin moaned, trying to ignore the shooting pain she felt from her left foot to her knee.

"Tompkins, Eddy?" Ritchie yelled.

"Good sir,' Tompkins replied.

"Sound off Sergeant Eddy," Ritchie called again.

"He's out but breathing and has a pulse," Specialist Weston called leaning over the sergeant on the floor of the helicopter.

"Captain Winthrop, Sergeant Dwyer," Erin yelled.

"Hooah ma'am," Dwyer sounded off. "Fine colonel," Winthrop shouted so both pilots could hear.

"Fuck," Warrant Officer Chambliss yelled. "We got no radio comm."

"GPS?" Erin queried.

"About 20K from Phoenix and five clicks from Outpost Mercury," Chambliss replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**(Sorry for the delay. Was thinking I would have time to write all of this chapter yesterday, but didn't work out that way. Hope you all had a great weekend and Christmas for those who who celebrate it. Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first two chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 3**

"Thanks Kevin," Jeff sighed, running his hand over his closely cropped hair.

"I'll call you back Jeff as soon as I find out more," Kevin said evenly. Jeff steadied himself against the wall in the hallway leading to Olivia's apartment. He went over the information he had just received from Kevin, an Army buddy for years currently serving at the Pentagon. He tried to keep his composure, to focus on the positives even though he was struggling to find one beyond the obvious…Kevin hadn't given him the worst news possible so there was still hope.

Jeff walked slowly back to Olivia's apartment door, hesitating for a moment before turning the knob and entering. Casey, Elliot and Olivia immediately looked to him, his body language and dazed look betraying his mind's desire. Casey quickly crossed from the kitchen, grabbing Jeff's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Jeff…," Olivia gasped, her hands griping edges of the kitchen island tighter as Elliot moved towards her.

"Last radio contact with Erin's helicopter was at 2310 Kabul time," Jeff said, his voice trembling slightly. "No mayday call, no reports of hostile fire. Combat Search and Rescue operations are underway. GPS tracking report last had their helicopter about 14 miles east of Kabul. My friend Kevin will call me again when he has more information."

Elliot wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders, trying to be comforting despite the fear, anger and sadness that were building within him. Elliot learned long ago that life wasn't fair, but this was not only unfair, it was just wrong. Olivia had already been through too much in her life…and for once he had seen her happy, truly in love, with someone who not only loved her, but was good for her and great with her, who had broken down the walls protecting her heart. He needed to be here, be strong for Olivia, but the more he thought the more he worried as he pictured another American flag draped coffin. He cursed himself internally for assuming the worst. He felt the muscles in Olivia's shoulder begin to tremble and then watched as her arms began to shake. To say everything would be all right was not a promise he could keep and not a false one she would want to hear. He knew his partner, and although he was tempted to question his God, to curse and scream, he chose instead to say a silent prayer.

Olivia bolted from the counter and ran quickly to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll go," Casey said, quickly telling Jeff she loved him and kissing him on the cheek.

Casey knocked on the bathroom slightly and only to alert Olivia she was coming in. She could hear from outside the door that Olivia was vomiting. Casey stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. She turned on the sink faucet, warming a wash cloth and then sliding down on her knees next to Olivia.

After a few moments Olivia's convulsions subsided and she sat fully on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. Casey rewarmed the wash cloth and handed it to Olivia.

#-#

"Elliot, what's up?" Alex asked answering her phone.

"The…the Blackhawk that Erin was on board coming back to Kabul went down," he paused, looking at his watch, "about six and a half hours ago."

"God no," Alex yelled. "Where's Liv?"

"She's here at her apartment. Casey, Jeff and I have been here all evening," Elliot said.

"And you're just calling me now?" Alex questioned angrily.

"No, we just found out like 20 minutes ago," Elliot shot back. "We were here for pizza and drinks. And now of course we're staying and waiting for more information."

"I'm sorry El…so it went down, but you don't know if…" Alex started.

"We don't Alex. There is still hope. We just know that they have an approximate GPS location on it and search and rescue teams have been deployed," Elliot finished.

"Ok…ok…that's good, that could be good," Alex stuttered. "We'll be over there in a few minutes. Thank you El."

#-#

"Jeff please just answer it here?" Olivia almost begged as Jeff reached for his phone.

"Ok," he sighed. "It is Kevin," he added looking at the caller ID on the screen of his phone.

"Strobe signals," Jeff repeated what Kevin was telling him. "Bad weather is impeding rescue efforts. Blackhawk located from air approximately 350 meters from strobe signals origination. Appears to be heavy damage to tail boom and tail rotor, but cabin and cockpit appear to be mostly intact."

"That's good," Elliot sighed in relief as they waited for Jeff to speak again. "It's gotta be getting light there now or soon too," Elliot said computing the time difference in his head.

"Thank you Kevin," Jeff said ending the call.

"So if the strobe signals are coming from a distance from the helicopter that has to mean everybody is out of the helicopter, right?" Alex queried.

"They wouldn't leave anyone in the bird. That's correct," Jeff replied.

"But that doesn't mean everyone is alive," Olivia sighed.

"Liv, the strobe signals and what appears to be from the air minimal damage to the cabin and cockpit bodes very well for survivability," Jeff countered. "Honestly, when I talked to Kevin an hour ago I was thinking the worst…but this news gives me lots of hope."

"I know…it is good news. I thought…I thought," Olivia stammered as she paced across the living room. "What kind of bad weather and why can't they just send some vehicles to get them if the weather is too bad to fly?"

"Freezing rain and high wind gusts," Jeff stated. "And the terrain they're in, they're in the mountains."

"So why would they move from the helicopter?" Angie queried.

"Helicopter provides too easy of a sighting target for the enemy, but they would have taken any weapons and ammo they could take with them," Jeff replied. "And they would have sought better cover. You don't want to be in the open and/or have a perimeter where the enemy can approach from all sides. Including crew there were eight on board and the crew receives special training for basically all imaginable scenarios and of course Erin and her troops along with the pre-flight briefing have their training."

"And the strobes can emit infrared light so when they signal they are only signaling our aircraft," Elliot added.

"Jeff," Alex called, pulling up the current Afghanistan weather radar up on Olivia's computer. "So did Kevin say how long ago it was they received the first strobe signal, because I know we don't know exactly where they are, but this looks like most of the bad weather is moving away from Kabul to the west."

"That would be very helpful," Jeff said looking at the laptop screen.

"Please tell me they're doing something while they are waiting for the weather to clear," Olivia said tersely voicing her frustration.

"Liv, there's a whole lot going on," Jeff tried to reassure. "Trust me the Combat Search and Rescue teams are highly skilled, trained and efficient."

"I'm sure they are," Alex countered, "But they obviously had a helicopter in the air that sighted them…"

"Well along with needing a landing zone, you have to have support for the rescue bird. You run the risk of a second scene and more people on the ground in need of rescue otherwise," Jeff said evenly. "Radio communication would certainly help the process, but they know how to do rescues with strobe and even more primitive signals," Jeff emphasized.

"The information Kevin is providing is great and certainly appreciated, but did he give you any idea how current it is?" Alex queried.

"His update was from about 5 a.m. Kabul time and it is…what about 6:30 there now," Jeff replied.

"Do you think anybody from the military would have contacted Dylan or Erin's dad by now?" Casey asked.

"Probably not, too soon, and an ongoing operation" Jeff sighed. "I should probably call Dylan though and let him know what is going on."

"Use my phone babe…or I could call him," Casey said, squeezing Jeff's hand. "Babe, I know how much Erin means to you," she said softly. "I want to help if I can."

"You can get me another beer please," he smirked slightly, taking Casey's phone. "I need to call Dylan though. Thank you for offering."

"I know," Olivia gasped. "I'm going to call TJ, maybe he and Senator Rushing can find out what the fuck is going on."

"Liv, I'm not saying it's a bad idea, but I don't know…" Elliot started.

"I can't just sit here. It's been hours already," Olivia hemmed and hawed. "El you should go home and get some sleep. They're going to need you at work in the morning and I'm obviously not going in."

"Not going anywhere Liv," Elliot said sternly.

"Neither are we Olivia," Angie said and Alex nodded.

"You know Jeff and I are staying. Erin and Jeff are best friends…we just all need to be here together," Casey faltered slightly, wiping away newly formed tears.

"Thank you," Olivia said looking around the living room at Elliot, Alex and Angie, and Casey. And Casey…I know…this isn't all about me…I know everybody here cares about Erin…and that she and Jeff…"

"Liv, it's okay," Casey said sincerely pulling Olivia into a hug. "I'm going to go check on Jeff."

"Tell him again he doesn't have to go in the hallway to make or take phone calls," Olivia said choking back tears.

"You know what an ass Dylan can be Liv. And I think you should call TJ. Senator Rushing was able to get Erin on the phone a few days ago. I mean Kevin obviously has his contacts, but…" Casey said taking a step back and heading towards the door.

#-#

"TJ is on it already," Olivia said grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. "Anybody need anything to drink?"

"Do you have any coffee?" Angie asked softly.

"I do. And even cream and fresh milk," Olivia smirked slightly.

"I'll make the coffee Liv," Alex said bounding from the couch.

"I can do it Lex," Olivia replied.

"Liv, you and El make cop coffee…a 'lil too strong for me and way too strong for Angie," Alex smiled.

"Well why didn't you tell me that when I made coffee over at your apartment?" Olivia questioned.

"Because you were our guest and you were drinking it too…but since you are drinking beer," Alex countered. "Except Elliot…do you want some coffee?"

"No, I'm good and for the record…the really, really strong coffee in the precinct is always either made by Liv or Munch or has been sitting for hours on end."

#-#

"Benson," Olivia answered her phone nervously at nearly 2 a.m.

"Olivia its TJ and Senator Rushing is on the line as well."

"Senator," Olivia gasped slightly and ran a nervous hand through her hair. Alex moved alongside Olivia in the kitchen and ran a comforting hand up and down her back. Jeff held onto Casey and Elliot and Angie got up from the couch and moved slowly towards the kitchen.

"Olivia they rescued them all and Erin is now at the military hospital at Bagram Air Base which is north of Kabul," Senator Rushing said.

"Is she going to be okay senator?"

"I was told that she and the other soldier who was injured have non-life threatening injuries. I know it's her left foot and lower leg, and she is awake and alert, but they were just taking her into the emergency room."

"She's at Bagram Air Base in the ER. Left lower leg and foot injured, but awake and alert," Olivia said hurriedly to her friends.

"Sorry senator," Olivia sighed.

"Olivia I'm glad you aren't alone, don't apologize."

"I'm very lucky to have such great friends…"

"I will call you or TJ will call you when we get an update on Erin's condition…but like I said non-life threatening injuries and I've been to Bagram and the hospital there. It's high tech with phenomenal staff."

"Thank you so much Senator Rushing."

#-#

"Thank God she's alive," Olivia said, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "They'll call when they know more on her condition," she added as Alex pulled her into her arms, stroking her hair as more tears of relief were shed not only by Olivia but by everyone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first three chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 4**

"Morning Liv. You want some coffee?" Alex asked softly.

"Please," Olivia sighed, looking at her phone on the coffee table.

"I checked yours and mine when I got up to make sure we didn't miss any calls," Alex commented.

"How long have you been up?" Olivia queried, padding to the kitchen.

"About 45 minutes. Angie left about 30 minutes ago. She's got a couple conference calls, but she's going to bring over some lunch later and my laptop," Alex said.

"You all are so good to me. Hell, if I had more places to sleep, I don't think we would have been able to get El or Casey and Jeff to leave after Senator Rushing called." Olivia said gratefully, leaning on the kitchen island sipping her coffee. "I don't know what I would have done last night if I would have had to go through it alone. And I'm glad you are still here now."

"I want to be here. Want to be here for you, and so did and so does Angie," Alex said, walking behind Olivia and beginning to massage her neck and shoulders.

"God that feels good…thank you," Olivia moaned.

"Well when Angie and I came out of the bedroom this morning, your head was hanging half off the couch," Alex smirked. "Made my neck sore just looking at you. I kind of guided you back on the pillow."

"Was I drooling and talking in my sleep too?" Olivia chuckled.

"No, not even snoring."

"I was dreaming though…I know that, but it is kind of a blur," Olivia sighed.

"Well, you haven't had much sleep," Alex said, patting Olivia on the back as she walked around the island to grab the coffee pot.

"It took me awhile to fall asleep. I was afraid I wouldn't hear the phone…But you've had less than me."

"I'll sleep good once we hear from Erin…I know I've told you before but I really do like Erin. And I'm really glad to call her a friend now. It's kind of funny that straight, softball playing Casey is not only responsible for introducing each of us to our girlfriends, but also really being the catalyst for getting this circle of old and new friends together," Alex smiled.

"Very true. I hadn't talked to Casey in months when she came by my apartment this past spring…and had totally lost touch with Abbie and Serena…hell didn't even know Abbie had totally settled down," Olivia laughed. "Not sure if Carmichael will ever settle down…but I think you know what I mean."

"Do you want me to call Abbie and Serena?" Alex asked.

"It's the 23rd right," Olivia mumbled out loud. "So were they getting to Serena's parents today or yesterday?"

"I think Abbie said today."

"What do you think Alex? I'm thinking maybe we should wait until we know how Erin is doing. God, I'm just so glad she is alive, but I want to know more…want to talk to her. I mean we know it's her leg and non-life threatening…but that is so vague. I wish I could be there with her."

"Knowing Erin she is probably most worried about you, her family, Jeff. I think she is probably the same type of patient you are."

"I still don't remember everything from when I was shot," Olivia sighed. "But when I woke up in the hospital…I was scared…I was scared Alex, and I wasn't alone."

"Liv…It will certainly be better when she gets back here, to you, to her friends…but you know she considers the Army a second family too…and Senator Rushing told you she was awake and alert the whole time…never lost consciousness."

"You're right. There are a lot of positives…well most positive would have been if the fuckin' helicopter wouldn't have crashed or been shot down or whatever the hell happened…in the first place," Olivia exclaimed. "That's my phone," she added running to the coffee table to retrieve it.

"Casey," Olivia answered seeing the caller ID.

"And Jeff and more importantly some good news," Jeff said enthusiastically.

"Thank God, let me put you on speaker. Alex is here with me," Olivia smiled.

"Just got off the phone with a Captain Winthrop. He's in Erin's unit and he was on the flight. Erin has a tibial plafond fracture and she'll be on a MEDEVAC flight in a few hours to Ramstein Air Base in Germany and on to Landstuhl Regional Medical Center from there which is only a few miles away."

"Jeff, I know the tibia is the shin bone," Alex started.

"I had to ask too, and then I started researching," Casey interjected.

"It's a break of the tibia right where it comes down to the ankle. And often the fracture extends into the ankle," Jeff said. "Told Casey she won't be playing softball anytime soon, but I won't have to teach her how to walk and run and everything on a prosthetic lower leg." Jeff joked.

"Is she still awake and alert?" Olivia queried.

"Captain Winthrop said they were all exhausted and a bit dehydrated by the time they were rescued. And with Erin's injury they have her on antibiotics and some pretty strong pain meds. Said she was sleeping by the time they were done checking him out," Jeff said.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful that Erin is going to be okay…"

"Liv, I was kind of wondering too. Only Erin and who was it hon?…Sergeant Eddy," Casey started. "Yes Eddy," Jeff said. "Well they were the only two out of the eight with serious injuries. Guess Eddy has a pretty severe concussion and a couple broken ribs," Casey finished.

"When they were going down," Jeff said evenly. "Eddy, he was one of the door gunners, never got fully strapped into a seat. They had impact on the side Erin and Eddy were on first…high energy impact and Eddy slammed into Erin and then to the cabin floor. Winthrop had to get a few stitches in his calf for a laceration and the lead pilot has a stress fracture in his right foot."

"Do they know what caused the crash?" Alex queried.

"Winthrop said lightning. Said they had had a pretty smooth flight. Could see lightning and hear thunder to their west and then all of a sudden a very loud clap of thunder and lightning that was almost blinding because they were flying at night and it was so bright," Jeff said.

"Jesus," Alex gasped.

"Winthrop said they heard a loud bang and then the tail dipped violently where it felt like they were almost vertical…"

"Jeff," Casey interrupted. "The important thing is Winthrop said the pilots were amazing in keeping some sort of control and bringing it down for essentially a very hard landing."

"I appreciate that Casey," Olivia sighed. "But she is going to have to talk about it when she is ready. I know there are already a few things from this deployment that are haunting her."

"She's seen some shit, but she has each time she's been deployed. She'll do what she needs to do," Jeff said firmly. "Hell, I was the one that came back a mess…not just with my physical injuries and she was there for me and kept on me until I got the assistance I kept denying I needed."

"Jeff she told me on more than a few occasions about you pulling her through after Sheila was killed," Olivia replied.

"You know," Jeff started, than took a long, deep breath. "You all would've really liked Sheila too. She had the driest since of humor. Never mean-spirited, and she would never dominate group conversations. Just sit back and listen and then deliver a zinger that had everyone laughing or totally rethinking something that was said."

"I'm sure Sheila was a great woman. Erin attracts quality," Alex said sincerely.

"I'm sorry," Jeff sighed. "Probably not the opportune time to be talking about Sheila…I was just…"

"Jeff, it is fine," Olivia insisted. "Hell less than 12 hours ago it certainly ran through my head that Erin…that Erin died basically just like Sheila did…in a helicopter crash in fuckin' Afghanistan. I'm pretty sure that was probably one of the thoughts she was having as they were going down."

"I'm liking the idea of getting back to good news out of bad news," Casey interjected. "Wishin' it wasn't because of a fractured leg…but Erin will be out of Afghanistan for good in a few hours…which means she'll be in Germany for Christmas Eve and Christmas."

"Very true and good point Casey," Alex smiled.

"Where is Landstuhl, Germany? What's the closest civilian airport city?" Olivia questioned.

"Liv, I would wait," Jeff replied. "Most likely they'll only keep her at the Landstuhl hospital for a few days tops and then send her back to the States…either Walter Reed or BAMC."

"I know Walter Reed is in D.C., but what and where is BAMC?" Alex asked.

"Brooke Army Medical Center in San Antonio. And since Erin's family is there and San Antonio is a nice option in the winter months," Jeff said.

"Months?" Alex quizzed.

"Well she will probably need surgery. Started doing a little research as I said, while Jeff was on the phone with Captain Winthrop," Casey said. "And then of course she'll have physical therapy. Full recovery time is approximately 14 weeks depending on the grade of the fracture."

"I'm speculating, but I think they'll send her to Walter Reed so once she is post-op and just doing PT she can start her assignment at the Pentagon," Jeff added.

"When do you think she'll be able to call? Or can I call her at the Landstuhl hospital?" Olivia asked.

"She told the captain to tell me that she will call as soon as she can from Germany," Jeff said. "It's about a six and a half hour flight from Bagram to Ramstein so I imagine you'll hear from her sometime this evening or tonight."

#-#

"You feel better?" Alex asked.

"I do. Shower was definitely a good idea."

"Angie called. She'll be here in about 45 minutes with lunch. Otherwise no phone calls or e-mails."

"Thanks Lex," Olivia said plopping on the couch. "Alex…do you think I could be good at being anything other than a cop?"


	5. Chapter 5

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first four chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 5**

"You're already really good at other things than just being a cop Liv," Alex said sincerely, sitting down on the couch. "I don't think you realize that… see that like other people do. You're one hell of a victim's advocate, and you would…don't hit me…make a wonderful prosecutor."

"Well I can argue," Olivia smirked.

"A lot of people can argue, debate a subject, but the art of persuasion, takes facts and knowledge along with emotion, often empathy. And you are very smart, but you also have innate qualities and characteristics that can't be taught that can sway people to your point of view, make them act."

"So I would be a good telemarketer?" Olivia quipped, a bit embarrassed and unsure of how to properly accept the huge compliment Alex had just delivered.

"Only if you were calling on behalf of a charity you believed in," Alex said slapping Olivia on the knee lightly. "You are far too honest and have too much integrity to try and sell overpriced shit that people don't need."

"No, a sales career is definitely not for me. And I definitely take it as quite the compliment that you think I have the brains to be a prosecutor, but lord just all the paperwork I have to do as a detective. All that prep work you have to do before you go to court and then during."

"And after…and of course most cases never go to trial so you never get a chance to argue before a judge or jury anyway," Alex added.

"And I think other than interacting and advocating for the victims, being in the courtroom actually arguing a case would be the only part I would truly like," Olivia grinned broadly.

"What's that look for?" Alex questioned.

"Oh," Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair and then laughing. "Well you know when you first started as our ADA…when I first met you…I hadn't been a detective that long, and since we hadn't had a dedicated ADA and none of the ones that were assigned to our cases were of interest to me on a personal level…"

"So there were no hot ADAs before me," Alex challenged playfully.

"I said of personal interest, not hot," Olivia laughed. "But yes that is true also. And because of personal interest in you and your hotness I did learn and come to respect a lot more what good ADAs have to do…all the work that goes into it and the challenges and obstacles and frustrations."

"And I don't think I would have ever gained the same level of appreciation for what detectives go through if it weren't for a hot, leather jacket clad one that was of personal interest," Alex smiled. "You know sometimes when I would come over to the One-Six I thought my reasons…my excuses for coming over would be so transparent…and then I would get so nervous. And then I would get back to my office and think…"

"That you wanted them to be so transparent that I would ask you out or when I came to your office on what I thought…feared were such transparent intentions that you would ask me out…'em yeah." Olivia laughed. "Pretty sad for a detective and an ADA…but of course there was the co-workers issue, me thinking you were totally straight, and you being the first woman that I felt a huge sexual attraction too."

"And since you never asked me out even when I thought I had mustered enough courage to at least shoot you some I'm very interested looks…Lord," Alex laughed. "For being an adult woman…it was like I was in high school or even lower. Should have just passed you a note…asking whether you liked me or not."

"Hell Lex, I was no better than…probably would have sent the note back with questions…do you mean like or like, like," Olivia smiled and then hesitated. "So can I ask you something?" Alex nodded. "Besides Angie being beautiful, smart and extremely funny…"

"Why am I so smitten with her?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it," Olivia replied.

"Remember when I started as ADA and basically I saw everything with the law pretty much black or white and no gray. I guess I was and still sometimes can be like that in my personal life. She's helped me to see that not only is gray acceptable it is sometimes very good…that being really open and honest, even vulnerable isn't weakness…it's healing…freeing," Alex sighed. "I trust her, because of that…because she has been that intimate with me too, her secrets, fears, thoughts and hopes. And then you throw in that she is damn hot, smart and makes me laugh so much."

"And?" Olivia questioned, noticing Alex biting nervously on her bottom lip.

"Because she was very patient with me…and even though she considers you a friend now too. I don't know if I, even though I trust her, would be secure enough, would be able to handle her being close friends with her most significant ex."

"Yeah, I kind of marvel at both Erin and Angie for that," Olivia smirked. "But I am very grateful for it."

"Me too," Alex said sincerely. "So tell me when you first met Erin…I mean you said you two just clicked from the start."

"Well, it probably helped that it was a social situation and I didn't have a chance to overthink and analyze things…not to mention she knew that I found her attractive the minute we met. I mumbled under my breath something about all women from Texas being gorgeous, and she heard me and at first I was embarrassed that she did, but then we went and played the softball game and then to that sports bar Madison's up there," Olivia smiled.

"And so you had a group of people and of course Casey too," Alex commented.

"And Erin and I we were talking a lot and then we got to playing pool and it was just a lot of fun and I felt very comfortable with her. She flirted with me a bit and I found myself doing the same. She was confident, but not arrogant…and of course her wit…her sense of humor," Olivia smiled, remembering when they first met.

"Erin's just got an energy. I don't know an aura…and a very contagious laugh," Alex added.

"She does. And you know how you were talking about Angie with that openness and honesty and vulnerability," Olivia started. "I mean the first time Erin and I went out…went to dinner and I was just asking questions…pretty general background questions…but still questions that I myself would normally dodge or evade. Not that it was easy for her because she told me about Sheila being killed that first…that first date. I'm going back to that comfort thing…but I don't know I guess since she was just so open and honest…"

"It got you to as well," Alex smiled, arching an eyebrow. "Amazing how that works, huh? Same thing for me with Angie. I would tell her things and not only would she not run away we would get closer."

"Yeah," Olivia smirked. "And I could tell when Erin talked about her Army career how much she cares about the soldiers she leads. And I saw how she agonized over picking these soldiers from support units to go on raids and other dangerous missions over there, be a part of her unit. It's an awesome responsibility and they were never just files she was looking at in making her decisions."

"Just like victims are never just another body or another stat to you Liv."

"If they ever become that to me than it is definitely time for me to hang it up," Olivia sighed.

"But that's not why you asked my opinion about a possible career change though, is it?" Alex asked softly.

"No, but for the first time in my career…I think if early retirement was an option I would take it," Olivia replied seriously. "I mean it was so hard when you were in witness protection…not knowing if you were okay. And then you having to be given a new ID, a new location after Connors' trial."

"Well you know now that I couldn't shake the fears…that I was still traumatized until I finally went and got help…seeing Dr. Southerly, talking to George, to Angie and to you…now I know how to live with what happened," Alex said, squeezing Olivia's hand gently. "Liv, have you talked to George or your therapist about your shooting?"

"Yes, actually I have talked to George a few times and I'm seeing my therapist twice a month now, starting last month. And I was a bit nervous how I might react getting off desk duty and out there again, but so far it hasn't been a problem…and I have had to draw my weapon twice since then…"

"So why are you thinking of changing careers Liv? Has Erin asked you too?"

"No, she hasn't. Not even suggested," Olivia said, leaning back into the couch. "You know there were times, where Kathy would call El when we were out on cases and I thought this woman needs a hobby and to stop worrying so much."

"And now you know how hard it is when you love someone and you don't know if they're okay, if they're coming home," Alex finished.

"Yes, I definitely can sympathize with that a lot more. I mean you've been shot, I've been shot, Elliot a couple of times…And if Erin still had five or six years 'til she could retire that would probably mean at least one more deployment to Afghanistan or some other combat zone…and I don't think I could deal with that…deal with it well. I don't know how these families do it when their spouse, father, daughter whatever has been deployed four, five times like some have."

"So you're wondering if it is fair to Erin for you to do another five years until you can retire?"

"Essentially," Olivia sighed. "I'm not sure."

"I would echo what I said earlier…that I do believe there are many things you are good at already. And just like Casey found a second career working with and for vets…a job she loves more than she ever imagined," Alex replied, "I think you could do something like that on behalf of crime victims and not only succeed, but also find it rewarding…"

"But?" Olivia questioned, noticing Alex's hesitation.

"But would you be considering a career change if you hadn't met Erin…if you were single?"

"Not before I got my twenty years," Olivia replied quickly.

"I didn't think so," Alex said.

"That's no help," Olivia laughed slightly. "So what do I do?"

"I think for right now you breathe. You've been though an emotional roller coaster the past 16 hours or so. And hopefully Erin will be able to call from Landstuhl tonight. And when she is back in the States and her leg has healed a bit…just ask her, how she feels, what she thinks. It is very tough to be a cop's partner. But she also knows you are just as much a cop as she is a soldier. You're not on a time clock, where you punch in and out…it is part of you."

"It is. But you know basically all my life I have put some pretty sturdy emotional walls around me, around my heart…and you were penetrating them and then you were shot…taken away. And until this year really Elliot was the only one who would sometimes get by them or see over them…and I thought that that was good enough. I had my work, a great partner and friend to work with and great colleagues," Olivia stammered slightly.

"And now you have and realize there is so much more," Alex smiled. "Know that feeling too."

"Yes, and not just with Erin. Our friendship now…this whole close circle of friends. And I'm scared shitless of losing it. My whole identity, how I identified myself was basically Detective Benson and it is definitely still a part, a big part, but not everything anymore."

"We both got smart this year," Alex smiled, picking up her phone to read a new text message. "And you know we both took risks and confronted fears to do it."

"From your woman," Olivia smiled looking at Alex as she read the message.

"Yep…Be here in ten…could use some help bringing stuff up." Alex grinned, getting up from the couch to get her coat and boots.

"I'll help too," Olivia said following.

"No need, it can't be that much."

"Alex…Thank you so much," Olivia said sincerely.

"No problem. I'm glad we can talk like we do," Alex smiled.

"That we're open and honest," Olivia queried.

"Yep," Alex winked, heading out the door to meet Angie.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first four chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 6**

"Detective Benson's phone," Alex answered evenly.

"Alex," Erin replied a bit groggily. "It's Erin. How are you?"

"Jesus Erin," Alex chuckled. "I'm fine…we're all fine. Just been worried sick about you. Liv's in the shower, but I'm going to knock. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was in our little improvised mountain hideout…My captain did call Jeff and then Jeff called Liv right?" Erin queried. Between exhaustion and the pain killers she was on, she really didn't remember much of the MEDEVAC flight from Afghanistan to Germany. She now had been at the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center for about two hours. It was nearly 4 a.m. there on Christmas Eve as she sat in a wheelchair, her left lower leg and foot currently immobilized by an air cast and resting on the leg extension of the chair.

"Yes, this morning our time…Liv, Erin is on the phone," Alex shouted, knocking on the bathroom door and opening it slightly.

"How's she holding up? …And thanks for being there for her." Erin grimaced, feeling a sharp stabbing pain around her ankle.

"A lot better than about 24 hours ago when all we knew was that your…" Alex started.

"Wait," Erin interrupted. "So you all knew that we went down before Winthrop called Jeff?"

"Yeah," Alex sighed as Olivia opened the bathroom door securing her robe over still damp skin and walked briskly to her. "Erin we can't wait 'til you are back here. Here's Liv."

"Thanks Alex." Erin said as Olivia took the phone from Alex. Alex closed the bedroom as she padded to the living room and joined Angie on the couch.

"Erin," Olivia gasped, taking a seat on her bed.

"Hey you," Erin sighed softly, closing her eyes and imagining Olivia's arms wrapped around her, just holding her.

"Oh God babe…are you okay…how are you feeling?" Olivia stammered.

"I'm okay sweetheart…definitely hurtin' a little, but I'll be okay," Erin replied, her voice wavering a bit with emotion. "How…how did you and Jeff know about it before my captain called Jeff?"

"I knew you would have called me or e-mailed me if you had been still stuck in Jalalabad and definitely if you had gotten back to Camp Phoenix…and Jeff and Casey and Elliot were here anyway. And Jeff was getting concerned too…so he called his friend Kevin who works at the Pentagon," Olivia rambled.

"I'm so sorry…so sorry you…you all had to…"

"Erin…I knew it. It was like I almost…Not almost, I knew something was wrong and as it got later here…I could tell Jeff was worried too…the unknowns were driving me insane," Olivia said trying to hold back tears. "I was so scared."

"I was scared too," Erin sighed. "But I'm safely tucked in a wheelchair in the charge nurse's office in Landstuhl now."

"What they don't have enough beds?" Olivia questioned seriously.

"They do," Erin laughed. "I just wanted to call you and it is like four in the morning here…so they were nice enough to wheel me in here. I guess the orthopedic surgeon will be coming to see me in a few hours in my bed."

"So you're definitely going to need surgery? And I know you have a fractured tibia…" Olivia questioned hurriedly.

"Liv," Erin chuckled slightly. "Straight up…my leg, my ankle hurt, still hurt like a son of a bitch…but other than that just a few scrapes and bruises. Right now they have an air cast from my foot to my knee on me."

"Just an air cast?"

"Well, it is actually pretty sophisticated. They didn't hard cast it at Bagram because I have apparently a lot of soft tissue damage around the actual break just above my ankle…so I guess depending on what the surgeon thinks here, I could have a traditional cast or external or internal fixation," Erin said.

"That's what Casey was saying. She did a whole bunch of research on tibial plafond fractures," Olivia replied.

"Ha," Erin laughed. "You probably know more than me. I just know external or internal fixation involves plates and screws so I'll set off metal detectors…temporarily at least."

"I don't care if you beep…I just want you home babe…home for good."

"Awww babe," Erin laughed. "That's so cute…did Casey find in her research how much recovery time I might need before you can beep me? My toes on my left foot currently don't curl."

"No, she didn't mention finding that in her research," Olivia laughed. "But up to 14 weeks for complete healing and recovery."

"And you didn't do any research on that one very important aspect?" Erin playfully challenged. "I see…as long as I can beep you relatively pain free…"

"That research will be a priority for me tonight," Olivia smiled briefly. "Erin, it is just so good to hear your voice…to know you'll be okay and you are out of Afghanistan and coming back," Olivia sighed.

"Hopefully, I'll know in a few hours when and where they'll be sending me. They may do any surgery if I need it right here and then send me to I'm guessin' Walter Reed in D.C."

"Jeff thought there or Brooke in San Antonio," Olivia replied. "I'll fly either place. And Alex is insisting I use some of her ample frequent flier miles."

"I'm hoping Reed," Erin laughed. "Much better time around Abbie and Serena than Dylan and my dad."

"Well it is hard to beat those two…but I do want to meet your dad and brother at some point."

"You know what Liv…I might actually get to come back to New York for a bit," Erin mused. "My last orders were for January 27 out of Afghanistan to current home station, Fort Hamilton and then separate orders for Feb. 7 to my assignment in D.C…Whether they cast me or put in plates and screws…I'm not going to be inpatient more than a couple days I think."

"That would be awesome!" Olivia exclaimed. "But even if not it is almost the new year, so I'll have plenty of vacation days…"

"I would prefer," Erin smirked, turning her head as she heard a light knocking on the door "that we could actually go on vacation somewhere with those vacation days. Hey, my very wonderful nurse is here," Erin smiled. I'll call you after I find out from the doc later what they are going to do with me."

"Ok…God Erin…I don't want to say goodbye again…I love you baby," Olivia sighed.

"I love you too…so much…Merry Christmas Eve you."

#-#

"You okay Liv?" Angie questioned as Olivia walked quickly through the living room to the kitchen.

"I am. Do you all need another drink?" Olivia asked grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"I'm good," Alex replied and Angie nodded the same.

"She's in some pain, but she's going to be okay," Olivia murmured, her emotions threatening to crash over her again. She took a seat in the recliner opposite the couch where Alex and Angie were sitting. "The orthopedic surgeon is supposed to come see her in a few hours and then she'll know about what they will do next. She thinks there is even a possibility that she'll be able to come back here to New York for a while."

"Instead of going to D.C.?" Alex queried.

"Well her orders for her assignment down there aren't until Feb. 7th…And like she said whether they have to do some surgery, the plates and screws or whatever is decided, she still thankfully won't have to be in a hospital for long."

"It's all going to work out Liv," Alex smiled.

"I'm finally feeling that now," Olivia sighed, wiping away a tear. "Now that I've talked to her. You know last night at about this time…Well, I think we were all thinking fearing the same…And now lord…I'm just finding it difficult…"

"To be patient?" Angie queried. "Liv, it's understandable."

"And I'm tired, frickin' exhausted actually, but it is almost like I am afraid of going to sleep and waking up and thinking I only imagined talking to her," Olivia stammered, running a hand through her hair and sipping on her beer. "You know Alex, it wasn't long after you were in witness protection where I had a nightmare…a nightmare about that night…"

"When I was shot," Alex finished.

"Yeah, and when I woke up from it, I knew you were still alive and out there somewhere…but when I went to work that morning…I still pulled El aside…This isn't going to make any sense…because I knew, I remembered so vividly up until that point seeing you that night they were taking you away…"

"You had to be reassured that you hadn't imagined that," Alex said softly. "Liv…it does make sense. And until you wrap your arms around Erin and then wake up with her in your arms the next morning…But that is going to happen soon. And she told me on the phone that she was definitely hurting some…but she is…she is going to be okay."

"Speaking of sleep," Olivia smirked. "You two have to be exhausted too. I'm thinking I should probably call Abbie and Serena too."

"I already talked to them while you were talking to Erin. They'll be down here about four tomorrow," Alex replied.

"Hopefully, I'll be off work by five," Olivia replied.

"So you're going to go in?" Angie asked.

"Well Erin could be back here or in D.C. or in Texas in a couple of days…so whenever and wherever she gets in I will be there."


	7. Chapter 7

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first six chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 7**

"Morning Liv," Angie called from the kitchen as she saw Olivia walking towards the kitchen from the guest bedroom. "I'll pour you some coffee."

"Thanks Angie," Olivia said softly, still trying to fully awaken.

"There are donuts and coffee cake on the table too," Alex smiled, stepping out of the bedroom freshly showered and dressed.

"I guess you two have been up for a while. Aren't you supposed to sleep in the morning after Christmas?" Olivia murmured.

"We've only been up a little over an hour," Angie countered. "And it is almost 10."

"I bet Carmichael won't be up here until right before kick-off," Olivia smirked. "Too much tequila even for her last night I think."

"And you'd be wrong," Angie laughed. "She and Serena have already been up here and gone."

"Gone?" Olivia questioned. "I thought they weren't going back to D.C. 'til tomorrow night or Tuesday."

"Not gone, gone," Alex stammered a bit. "They went shopping for a little bit. You know there are great deals the day after Christmas."

"Carmichael hates shopping…more than me even…I think," Olivia mused, sipping her coffee.

"But she's getting married…so good deals to be had. And they went early so they could be back in time to watch some football," Angie added.

"I don't remember them talking about shopping last night, but I did a few shots myself," Olivia said, picking through the box of donuts.

"Well…and remember you and El and Fin were playing Counter Force on Wii for I don't even know how long," Alex smirked.

"True…," Olivia sighed. "And thank you both for hosting and all you did. I know everybody had a great time and I had a lot of fun too."

"And I really think Abbie and Serena are going to come back up for New Year's Eve since Erin will be here by then," Angie smiled widely.

"I hope Erin calls again today."

"I bet she will, Liv," Alex said, patting her on the shoulder. "Were you having good or bad dreams last night, cause you have serious bedhead going on my friend."

"That bad," Liv grinned. "I brushed my teeth without the light on and then just walked towards the smell of fresh coffee. I slept really well though."

"Good," Alex replied turning her head towards the sound of Angie's voice. "Everything ok babe?"

"Yes," Angie smiled. "Abbie and Serena have what they set out for and just want to know if we need them to pick up anything on their way back."

"Liv?" Angie queried.

"I'm good, thanks."

"I don't need anything now," Alex winked at Angie and Angie nodded. Angie ended the call and put her cell phone on the kitchen counter. She grabbed the coffee pot and walked to the table, quickly refilling Olivia's coffee cup and then hers.

"How long until they are back?" Alex questioned.

"A good 35 to 45 minutes," Angie said.

#-#

"Ok I am just going to say it now and get it out there," Abbie stated boldly. "I am so going to cry when I see Liv's reaction."

"So she really doesn't suspect a thing?" Erin smiled, stretching her foot to knee casted leg across the backseat of Abbie's car.

"No," Serena smiled, turning her head towards Erin from the front passenger's seat. "And I think you did right by not telling her there was the slight possibility you'd get back today, because otherwise she would have just been disappointed if it didn't work."

"And she would have been worrying the whole time your flight was in the air, whether it was this one or the one she still thinks you are probably coming in on Tuesday," Abbie commented. "She definitely missed you yesterday…well we all did…but she relaxed some and I think enjoyed Christmas as much as possible."

"And Abbie slowed down on the shots, distributing them to Liv anyway, when Alex got the e-mail that you were on the flight to Dover," Serena chuckled.

"I'm not even hung over babe," Abbie smirked.

"Good, because I am definitely ready for a few shots and to throw down some beers," Erin smiled.

"I bet there were a few bottle or flask carrying folks on that bus ride from Dover," Abbie cracked.

"Well, I'm sure there were a few, but like you saw it was mostly military. And most going home on leave somewhere in the region. And God it is good to be home," Erin sighed.

"It's great to have you home finally," Abbie smiled. "So what kind of pains meds do they have you on? Not sure how much liquid celebrating…"

"I've got Vicodin if I need it, but I took two Ibuprofen in Dover," Erin interrupted. "And honestly the pain isn't that bad right now and when I do get it…now with the cast…it is shooting pain from my ankle through my toes."

"So how long with the cast?" Serena asked.

"Go up to the hospital at West Point in a couple of weeks and they'll cut this one off and run another MRI. If it is healing well, they'll recast it, and then probably another four weeks. If it isn't, I'll probably need the plates and screws after all," Erin sighed. "And by the way Carmichael no matter how drunk you or I get…the cast is off limits. Basically, it is now a part of my uniform so not even a smiley face."

"Well fuck," Abbie laughed. "I already got a box of Sharpies from Alex."

#-#

"Hey Angie," Erin smiled. "I like the apartment. Very nice."

"God, I'm not usually the sappiest soul," Angie smirked walking briskly towards Erin and kissing her on the cheek. "But I'm about to cry. We were so worried."

"I was a 'lil worried about me too," Erin grinned trying to lighten the mood. "But I'm all good now. Alright if I hop on over to the couch."

"Yes and you and Liv can stay here, hell 'til you report to Washington if you want," Angie exclaimed.

"Serena and I are going to stay up at Alex's tonight and probably tomorrow night too," Abbie added.

"Thanks Angie and you two too, but we can probably go back to Liv's tomorrow. I mean I definitely want to be here now to see you all…while you are still in town," Erin said looking at Serena and Abbie. "And since Jeff and Casey are coming over later too. Just don't want to impose long Angie."

"Shut up Erin," Angie smiled. "You're not imposing. Besides Liv has to work Tuesday through Friday and Jeff is bringing Petraeus over here…so it makes more sense to be here so Alex and I can take him out when he needs to."

"Petraeus coming over was supposed to be a surprise for Erin, honey," Alex smiled entering the apartment. "Awwww, welcome home Erin," Alex said striding to the couch and embracing Erin.

"Thank you for everything you did," Erin whispered into Alex's ear while returning the embrace. "You're a great friend."

"You're going to make me cry," Alex sighed softly. "I'm so glad you're home."

"So what's the plan?" Abbie smiled, handing Erin a cold beer.

"Thank you my friend," Erin smiled. "So what is my woman doing?"

"She was just going to dry her hair," Alex said. "I'll go up and get her and just tell her that we're going to watch football down here."

"I'll bet she'll want to know why when the same size TV is up there," Abbie countered.

"Better surround sound here," Angie smirked. "I'll go with you."

#-#

"What else do you want me to bring down Alex?" Angie asked, grabbing some chips, dips and a small vegetable tray.

"I want some of my Michelob and Serena wants some of that Chardonnay," Alex replied casually.

"What are we doing?" Olivia questioned.

"We're going to watch football at my apartment," Angie replied.

"Wouldn't it be easier to watch up here, rather than haul stuff down there?" Olivia smirked sarcastically.

"Better surround sound at my apartment, and Abbie and Serena ordered pizza for lunch," Angie made up. "Liv, I've got the beer and wine, will you bring the chips and stuff."

"Okay sure," Olivia said getting up from the couch and grabbing the bags Angie pointed too.

#-#

"Hurry up," Abbie said smiling as she stepped into the hall. "The game is about to start."

"Jesus Carmichael," Olivia barked. "I didn't think you cared about the early games." Erin lifted herself from the couch at the sound of Olivia's voice and leaned against the side of the armrest. She bit her bottom lip, trying to choke back tears that were suddenly threatening to overcome her.

Angie and Alex stepped through the partially open doorway first as Abbie garnered Olivia's attention by snagging the bags from her hands.

"Hey you," Erin gasped, immediately drawing Olivia's attention away from Abbie in the hallway.

"Oh my God," Olivia cried, standing frozen in the doorway momentarily as she stared in almost disbelief at Erin.

"Hi baby," Erin smiled. "I'm thinking you might be able to come here quicker, than…"

"I love you again Abbie, all of you," Olivia shouted as she quickly closed the distance to Erin, cupping Erin's face in her hands.

"Kiss her already Liv," Abbie cracked, drawing an elbow from Serena. Alex wrapped her arms around Angie's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder as they both looked on with tears in their eyes.

"Yeah, kiss me babe," Erin whispered. Olivia crashed her lips to Erin's as tears began to flow freely from both women. Erin slid her arms around Olivia's back pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She slid the tip of her tongue across Olivia's bottom lip and was quickly granted entrance. They were lost for long moments in the taste and feel of one another again, finally breaking their kisses for longer than mere seconds at the clicking noises from Serena's camera and the need to regain their breath and wipe away tears.

"Just thought you might want a few reunion pictures," Serena said sheepishly.

"And don't worry, Angie had me pack up my cameras when Serena and I vacated the bedroom this morning," Abbie cracked. "Changed the sheets and bedding for you two also."

"Thanks Abs," Olivia smirked, her arms still wrapped tightly around Erin. "And thanks Serena."

"We have some great friends," Erin smiled. "So you weren't suspicious at all?"

"I was surprised that Abbie would go shopping early in the morning the day after Christmas, but Serena has gotten Abbie to do a lot of surprising things," Olivia grinned.

"And you two," Olivia said turning her head towards Alex and Angie, "seemed extraordinarily happy and bubbly this morning, but I just attributed that to…well other things."

"Well there were the other things too," Alex laughed.

"And speaking of other things," Abbie smiled and looked towards Alex and Angie and then Serena. "We're all going to go up to Alex's to watch football."

"Casey and Jeff will be coming over about 3:30," Alex added as the foursome headed out of Angie's apartment.

"So there's probably not pizza being delivered down here then?" Olivia called.

"No," Alex smirked as she was closing the door. "But there's some food here and there will be plenty upstairs when you two choose to come up."

"I still can't believe you're here," Olivia said gazing into Erin's eyes and stroking a hand under her ACU jacket and up her back. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too," Erin murmured, pressing her lips to Olivia's once again.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first six chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 8**

"Liv…babe," Erin moaned, sliding her hands under Olivia's t-shirt and trailing her fingers along her sides, sending shivers through Olivia's upper body. "Baby I want…I need to feel you…make love to you."

"God Erin," Olivia sighed, "I want…oh do I want…but your leg."

"I think I'll be fine giving," Erin whispered hungrily, sliding her hands out from Olivia's shirt and reaching for her crutches.

#-#

"What are you thinking?" Olivia asked softly, as they lay naked, except for Erin's cast, on their sides in the bed.

"Mmmmm," Erin purred, tracing the fingers of her right hand through Olivia's hair and across and down her shoulder. "How beautiful you are," Erin smiled shyly. "And that although once I am healed up a bit more I'll…well I just hope I can satisfy you now."

"I love you so much Erin," Olivia sighed, slowly sliding her hand through trimmed damp curls and coating two of her fingers with her own wetness.

"God baby," Erin moaned. "You are so sexy." Olivia glided her fingertips from her drenched folds over Erin's stomach and up, circling around a taut nipple before continuing up to Erin's lips. Erin inhaled Olivia's scent, before taking the digits between her lips, stroking and circling the tips with her tongue.

"That's just a little taste and feel of what you have done to me already, so imagine when you touch me," Olivia said. Olivia moaned as Erin took the fingers deeper in her mouth sucking and licking, savoring her taste. Erin palmed Olivia's breast with her right hand, releasing her fingers from her mouth and lips as she gazed into Olivia's eyes.

"So sexy," Erin murmured.

"And yours, all yours," Olivia breathed, arching her back into Erin's touch. Erin carefully adjusted her body, placing her right leg between Olivia's legs and guiding her onto her back.

"Fuck babe," Erin moaned as she pressed her thigh into Olivia's center. "So hot, so hot," she hummed, before crashing her lips to Olivia's, her tongue snaking between open lips. Olivia tangled one hand loosely in Erin's hair, the other sliding along Erin's back. Erin arched her hips slightly seeking some contact for her own soaked core. She felt a shooting pain from her ankle cascade through her foot, and she mentally fought the pain, but knew it might soon overwhelm her own arousal.

Erin quickly slid her hand from Olivia's breast and taut dark nipple, down her stomach and then lower, cupping her sex and drawing a deep moan from Olivia. Olivia broke the kiss, throwing her head back into the pillow and further exposing her neckline which Erin eagerly attacked with her lips and tongue. She bit and sucked at Olivia's pulse point as she pinched Olivia's swollen bundle of nerves between a thumb and forefinger.

"Oh fuck…Erin," Olivia cried, feeling Erin's finger and thumb stroking around and over her clit, her lips and teeth alternately kissing and biting at her pulse point, and Erin's soaked pussy rubbing and grinding against her hip.

Erin continued stroking around Olivia's swollen bud with her thumb as she slid two fingers between Olivia's folds, probing at her entrance.

"God yes…Erin," Olivia gasped, writhing under Erin's touch. "Inside baby…fuck me…fuck me Erin." Erin thrust two fingers deeply inside Olivia's velvet walls, gasping at the feel of her lover once again.

"Oh yes," Erin called huskily. "You feel so good…so good baby." Olivia knew she was so close and a part of her wanted Erin to thrust inside her longer, harder, and faster, but she was concerned about Erin's leg and foot. Olivia opened her legs further and arched her hips. Erin gasped as Olivia's hip bone was now sending her closer to the edge she was already so close to.

"More baby please," Olivia cried. Erin quickly inserted a third finger and she felt Olivia's inner walls begin to shudder and constrict as she pumped faster and deeper. Olivia tightened her grip on Erin's back with her right hand as she slid her left hand down to Erin's ass, pulling her deeper into her.

"Fuck Liv," Erin moaned, lifting her lips and mouth from Olivia's neck. "Come with me baby…come with me," she murmured before crashing her lips to Olivia's once again. Olivia moaned into Erin's kiss as she began to feel the waves of her release crash over her. She broke the kiss quickly, latching onto Erin's neck with her lips and teeth, marking Erin as she felt her juices pour over Erin's fingers and into her palm. Erin soon followed, crying first in ecstasy and then pain as her orgasm shot through her.

"Fuck," Erin cried, her head collapsing into the pillow above Olivia's shoulder.

"Baby, you okay?" Olivia gasped, her breath still ragged and feeling small sporadic tremors of her inner walls around Erin's now stilled fingers.

"I am," Erin murmured, biting her bottom lip to try and muffle the moans from the spasms of pain she felt shooting through her ankle and up her leg.

"Erin…I love you…but you're lying," Olivia said softly.

"Ok," Erin admitted, her face still buried in the pillow. "I will be in a minute or two," she groaned. "Just keep holding me please."

"Always babe."

"Mmmm," Erin hummed in response. "I like that."

After a few moments of contented silence, Erin lifted her head and kissed Olivia on the cheek. She slid her fingers from inside Olivia bringing them to her mouth and smiling as she savored once again the taste and scent of her lover.

"You are so damn sexy," Olivia grinned appreciatively.

"Even with my big ole' cast?" Erin smiled.

"Yes baby," Olivia replied, stroking her fingers through Erin's long dark locks of hair draping her shoulder.

"I love you Olivia Benson. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Olivia smiled.

"I'm hungry so I was thinking maybe we could go upstairs with the gang for a little bit at least…but my bag is in the living room with the few clothes that I have with me…I don't want to put my uniform back on."

"No," Olivia smiled, "Those pants were much too difficult to get off."

"I told you to get some scissors," Erin laughed as Olivia gave her a quick kiss and got up from the bed. "Jeff and Casey are bringing me more clothes, but there are a few sweatshirts and some shorts in that bag."

"So are you still in pain?" Olivia asked after they finished dressing.

"Not bad…honestly," Erin smiled. "And trust me it was worth a 'lil pain."

"It was great baby," Olivia said placing a quick kiss to Erin's lips and then handing her the crutches. "You ready?"

"I am," Erin smiled.

#-#-#-#

**Not a very long chapter. Just needed to write a happy and loving chapter after a very sad day here in the U.S.**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first six chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 9**

"Nice work, Erin," Abbie smirked, playfully poking the fresh mark on Olivia's neck with a finger. "You should get that inked Liv."

"Yeah a little extension there and add some yellow and orange within and you could have a beautiful butterfly tattoo," Angie added, causing a flush of redness in Olivia's cheeks.

"So what do I have?" Erin cracked, pulling her hair away from the left side of her neck with one hand and lowering the collar of her sweatshirt with the other.

"Damn," Abbie gasped playfully. "I think we need to swab and suture you. Any a 'lil lower you need me to inspect?" Abbie joked, pulling Erin's collar slightly lower with her finger.

"Hey," Olivia laughed, slapping Abbie's hand away from Erin.

"I didn't touch or see anything I shouldn't," Abbie grinned, plopping down on the other side of the couch. "Nice abs though Erin," she winked.

"Thanks Carmichael," Erin laughed, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Where's your fiancé Abbie?" Olivia queried.

"She's in the bedroom on the phone with her parents. They made it to Greece fine and their cruise starts in the morning our time."

"So I guess this has been a pretty exciting game…27-24 in the fourth," Erin commented.

"Don't know about the first half, but since mid-third quarter it has been," Abbie replied, sipping on her beer. "By the way we were just talking about ordering pizza and wings. You two want some?"

"I was going to order one supreme, one veggie, and one pepperoni and sausage," Alex interjected, walking out of her bedroom, combing through still damp hair.

"I'm thinking nobody watched the first half of the game," Erin chuckled.

"Hmmm," Olivia murmured.

"Well your reunion was not only sweet and romantic, but a bit inspiring," Alex smirked.

"Definitely," Angie sighed, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and kissing her tenderly.

"And it is Sapphic Sex Sunday," Serena added as she padded towards the kitchen, drawing laughs from all.

"And did you thank your parents for me for not calling 20 minutes earlier?" Abbie grinned.

"Yes, once again mom asked if she called while we were fucking," Serena smirked, turning and looking at Abbie from the kitchen.

"Shut up detective," Abbie snorted as Olivia laughed at Serena's remark. "Until my future wife said Sapphic Sex Sunday you were clueless what the rest of us were talking about."

"I'm hoping I can take some credit for that, but you were a 'lil slow on the uptake babe," Erin laughed, pressing an adoring kiss to her neck.

"I think you definitely won our first Sapphic Sex Sunday competition Erin," Serena laughed. "Casted broken leg and Liv is still not speaking in complete sentences."

"Can I have a beer please?" Olivia sighed and then grinned.

"I was grabbing a couple for you and Erin already," Serena smiled.

"And although I didn't realize there was a competition today, I do agree that Erin won…but I was certainly happy to accept the prize."

"And Liv is back with us," Alex joked.

#-#

"Jeff," Angie called, still laughing at the latest raunchy comment from Abbie. "Elliot should be here in a few minutes to rescue you if you want. You two can watch whoever is playing now in peace and quiet, or man yells, or whatever in my apartment."

"Trying to get rid of me Angie?" Jeff smiled slyly.

"No, not at all," Angie said embarrassed. "I just thought with…"

"Trust me Angie, Jeff does just fine in Lewd Lesbianland. We go back quite a long way and some pretty wild parties…thankfully before camera phones were so prevalent," Erin laughed, feeling quite a bit buzzed as she sipped on her fourth beer, after declining a second shot of tequila with Abbie.

"And I bet I have had more 'dates' with lesbians than any other man who served in the military," he smiled, using his index fingers for quotation marks.

"Yes, Jeff played cover guy for many a lesbian at dinners and balls while we were at Fort Hood especially," Erin smirked.

"Yep, my then wife stayed back in North Carolina and she much preferred me hanging with Erin, who she knew already, and then Sheila and all their friends," Jeff said. She definitely preferred that to me going out with the guys to the local strip joints. Turns out there were much better shows at Erin's parties anyway," Jeff laughed.

"Really?" Olivia smirked, raising an eyebrow as she looked down at her girlfriend, who was seated on the floor, her legs stretched out with the casted one elevated slightly with pillows, in front of Olivia on the couch.

"There might have been some pool parties with skinny dipping and the sort," Erin laughed. "But's it damn hot in Texas, isn't it Hot Texan One."

"It sure is," Abbie smirked. "Really, really hot…God, I should have visited Fort Hood. Women in and out of uniform."

"And you are officially now not allowed to visit Erin at the Pentagon or any Army post," Serena cracked, slapping Abbie on the shoulder.

"What you're the one…" Abbie was temporarily hushed with Serena's palm over her mouth. "Don't you dare Carmichael," Serena warned.

"What Abbie? You must spill," Alex shouted.

"Lord, I need another drink," Serena blushed, resigned to Abbie embarrassing her.

"Oh c'mon baby," Abbie cackled "I'm pretty sure that you and Liv aren't the only women in this room that find Erin incredibly hot in uniform…well maybe not Casey."

"Damn I should have used the scissors on those uniform pants," Olivia laughed.

"Jesus Abbie, I am straight but I can still appreciate a hot woman," Casey replied.

"Serena, you aren't alone there," Alex smirked. "Abbie you're selling Casey Sapphicly short, she was all into the idea of some Skype sex between Liv and Erin just a few weeks ago."

"You all had Skype sex," Abbie shouted. "I'm impressed."

"No, no, no we didn't," Olivia exclaimed.

"I just said it would have been hot," Casey retorted.

"There's hope there Jeff," Erin laughed.

"Should we get a notebook?" Jeff queried, looking at Erin.

"Would be fun and interesting. I know my answers," Erin smiled.

"I'm in whatever it is," Alex said enthusiastically as she began to prepare another pitcher of margaritas. "Me too," Angie smiled. "That must be Elliot," Angie added hearing the buzz of the intercom.

"Perfect," Erin grinned. "Two questions, kind of like the game 'I Never' but even more anonymous…I hear no objections, so Alex we need a pen for everybody and a couple pieces of paper or Post-It Notes ideally."

"Doubt I can be anymore embarrassed than I already was a few minutes ago," Serena smiled.

"I'm very flattered Serena," Erin winked. "And I'm very glad Jeff remembered this."

"Liv, you know…" Alex started.

"On the desk in your study," Liv interrupted, getting up from the couch.

"Ok before Elliot gets up here, because he is going to rewrite each of our answers before knowing the two questions," Jeff said. "So when you get your Post-It note you are only going to write two names. The first name you write is of the person in this room, who you have NEVER had sex with, that you would hook up for ONE night of crazy, wild sex if you were both single."

"And thanks to Serena settling you down…you actually have some choices Abbie," Alex cracked.

"I do believe I actually have more available choices than you do counselor," Abbie countered.

"I think you ought to blend those margaritas babe," Angie smirked, kissing Alex on the cheek. "She got you on that."

"Okay what is the second question?" Serena asked curiously.

"The second question is, who you would choose in this room for a threesome with your current partner," Jeff smiled. "Write the two names on your Post-It and give it to Elliot face down."

"Give me what?" Elliot questioned walking through the doorway.

"Just have a beer and sit down for a minute," Alex ordered with a smile.

"Lord," Elliot grinned. "Can I say hi to Erin first at least?"

"Hey El," Erin turned her head. "I'm getting up. Know my answers, and I need to hop to the ladies room anyway." Erin pushed herself off the floor onto the edge of the couch.

"Here you go cowgirl," Abbie smiled, pulling Erin the rest of the way up and handing her the crutches. "Will you show me your answers now?"

"Uh-no," Erin grinned. "Second part of this is individual detective work."

"So do we need the shredder than too?" Angie asked.

"Fireplace will do it for the originals," Jeff said.

#-#

"Ok Elliot, now that you have all eight Post-Its flip one over at a time and without speaking write the two names in the same order on a fresh Post-It," Jeff said.

Elliot did as instructed. When he finished there were eight Post-It notes all in his handwriting that read as follows:

Erin/Abbie

Liv/Serena

Serena/Abbie

Alex/Abbie

Angie/Erin

Erin/Casey

Angie/Liv

Liv/Alex

Jeff collected the original crinkled Post-it notes Elliot had piled on the table and tossed them in the fireplace. He then told Elliot the two questions and Elliot grabbed a fresh Post-it note for his answers, but hesitated.

"And we don't have to say our answers out loud?" he questioned Jeff.

"Nope, the next step depends on your own detective skills. You may figure out none, some or all," Erin piped in.

"El knows my writing though and probably Alex's too," Olivia mildly protested, a little too buzzed to care.

"I do," Elliot grinned. "But since I didn't know the questions, I merely recorded the names. I really only remember the second name you wrote. And I must say nice choice, not like there is a bad one in here, except for me and Jeff who obviously weren't listed." Elliot finished, drawing laughter from all.

Elliot wrote his two names, Serena/Angie on a fresh note and turned it over with the others.

"So now what?" Olivia queried.

"Ok, first step is just to draw a number from this bowl to determine the order," Jeff said. "And it's best if we gather all in one area and since the least mobile is Erin, circle or something around her."

"Now who drew number one?" Erin asked.

"I've got one," Serena smiled.

"Okay Serena, pick up all nine Post-It notes. You have two minutes to study. then you have to place each one face down in front of the person you think made the choices on the note, keeping your own, of course."

"And when Serena puts one of the Post-Its in front of you, do not look until everyone has one. And when it is time to look do not show anyone else. If she gave you the right one just hold it. If she didn't get guess right then put it face down in front of you," Jeff said.

"You get a total of three chances," Erin said. "And only 30 seconds to change your choices in rounds two and three."

"The winner at the end is the person who got the most right, but you never say the answers out loud," Jeff said. "So the better you are with your own detective work, the more envied intimate knowledge you have."

"Seems like it will be pretty easy having three rounds of guesses through process of deduction," Alex surmised.

"We thought that too when we created this 'lil game," Erin laughed, but Jeff is a lawyer and I'm a military cop and my lowest score after three rounds with nine players was three. And I've only got all of them right once and that was because peeps were drunk and talking as we played."

"So quiet while we play but then we can share?" Abbie grinned.

"Not supposed too," Jeff smiled.

"All right Serena, study those notes. Your two minutes start now," Erin said looking at her watch.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first six chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 10**

"Is there any drinking involved in this game?" Angie quipped as Serena placed Post-Its in front of perceived owners.

"You can drink anytime you want," Jeff smiled.

"I guess that could add another level to our Changing Partners game," Erin mused. "How about for however many you don't have correct after three rounds you have to do a shot?"

"And the people that you get wrong get to pick the kind of shot you have to do," Alex interjected.

"No way. Not mixing. Shot of choice," Elliot countered.

"For the detective that got to write out all the answers and who knows Liv's and Alex's writing you're quite the pussy Stabler," Abbie retorted. "I thought you'd be all cocky at this game and you're afraid of a tummy ache and hangover."

"I agree with El," Olivia piped up.

"What has happened to the One-Six? Fuckin' AARP precinct," Abbie smirked as she shook her head in mock disdain.

"I can hang Carmichael," Olivia smirked. "But I think you have already noticed," Olivia added, sliding her hand over Erin's thigh, "I have better options than tossing tequila with you tonight."

"Awww babe," Erin smiled.

"And depending on how you two answered, I might too," Abbie grinned.

"You do, but not that option," Serena glared and then laughed.

"I think this is the first time we have ever played this where everybody playing is in a relationship," Jeff said, and Erin grinned quickly garnering Olivia's attention.

"There was one time when we played that it led to a few single women hooking up," Erin said.

"You?" Olivia queried.

"I wasn't single then," Erin smiled. "All right Serena you have had well over two minutes. You need to decide which note you are giving to Casey and which to Angie so we can all look."

"Ok, ok, this is just harder than I thought it would be. And the first player is at a distinct disadvantage because if I put the wrong one in front of you then you know one that you can start thinking about. I had to look at all of them at once."

"I believe Serena has raised a legitimate objection," Alex said.

"And how do you suggest we rectify this?" Jeff questioned. "We never claimed this to be a scientifically valid and reliable game."

"Ten seconds off the original two minute time limit in order of turn. So whoever drew number two only gets 110 seconds and down the line by draw number," Abbie said.

"Works for me," Jeff said and Erin nodded in agreement. "All in favor." Everyone called out or nodded in agreement.

"Okay now that Serena has finally placed all the Post-Its," Erin grinned. "Look at the one in front of you, without it being visible to your neighbor. If it is yours keep it in your hand. If not, place it back in front of you, face down."

Serena scanned the group as they picked up their Post-its. Abbie, Liv, Alex and Angie all kept theirs, while Jeff, Casey, Erin, and Elliot placed theirs back down in front of them.

"Fuck," Serena mumbled. "Only four right sucks, doesn't it?"

"Well you got mine right, baby," Abbie tried to console. "And yours, so that's five right actually."

"So much for your better options than tequila tonight, honey," Serena said sarcastically.

"I'll borrow one of Erin's uniforms babe," Abbie joked, causing Erin to blush and the others to laugh.

"Now you're on the couch smartass," Serena smirked, as she placed different Post-its in front of Casey, Jeff, Erin and Elliot.

"Okay round two, the four of us look again. Hold if it is yours, in front if it is not," Erin said.

"Yes," Serena exclaimed with a fist pump when the remaining four all held onto theirs.

"Not bad at all," Jeff said high-fiving Serena.

"That is pretty impressive Serena. Nice job," Erin said. "Jeff you're keeping the score right. I drew number two. So Abs as soon as I have all nine notes in my hands will you start my 110 seconds?"

"Absolutely colonel," Abbie said, looking at her watch.

Erin picked up the Post-Its and scanned through them quickly. She kept five in her right hand and put three on the floor next to her and hers on her thigh.

"I'm a little bit challenged mobility wise. So here Abbie," Erin said, leaning to her left and stretching her arm out and handing Abbie a Post-it. In short order Jeff, Casey, Serena, and Alex were handed Post-its as well.

"Shouldn't I have been the first one to receive?" Olivia queried. "How much…"

"Shhh," Erin smiled. "Don't disturb my process," she added picking up the three remaining Post-its from the floor. She handed the Post-it with Liv/Serena written on to it Angie, the one with Serena/Abbie to Elliot and finally the one with Serena/Angie to Liv.

"Ok all are down. Take a look," Jeff said. Olivia lifted hers and laughed.

"As El said there are definitely no bad choices, but this is not my Post-it," Liv smiled.

"No bad choices, but this one isn't mine," Elliot smirked.

"Fuck," Erin chuckled, somewhat embarrassed. "Looks like you got everybody else right though," Alex winked at Erin.

"Just the threesome wrong," Erin mumbled louder than she intended.

"I do believe through inadvertent discovery, we now know that El and Liv have the same woman for their one night of crazy monkey sex," Abbie pronounced.

"Carmichael, shut up. I was hoping some people didn't hear Erin's comment," Angie rebuked. "And further I need to raise another objection."

"Lord, maybe this game isn't best played with six attorneys," Erin grinned. "I believe the objection to be risen is that since I only got Liv's and Elliot's wrong they now know each other's answers."

"Very good Do Ask, Do Tell spokesperson," Angie smiled, causing Erin a case of the giggles.

"What's so funny Erin?" Abbie and Serena queried.

"Oh Lord," Erin gasped, trying to control her laughter. "I'm just imagining my senior non-comm's face when she was inventorying my stuff at Camp Phoenix to be shipped back to me. I forgot about that damn t-shirt you sent me, that I love so much Abbie."

"I only heard about the Do Ask, Do Tell t-shirt," Elliot said. "Well at least you don't have to worry about DADT anymore," Elliot said.

"I am sure I don't because of Senator Rushing, my next position, and because of that assignment my bosses over there and new bosses already knowing," Erin sighed. "But DADT isn't officially over yet. Still have the certification and then implementation to go through. And hopefully, an executive order upon certification."

"Seriously Erin," Abbie said concerned. "That shirt won't get you in any trouble, right?"

"No, Sergeant Major Jensen probably laughed her ass off. Might get a smartass note affixed to it even. Okay, no ideas from me how to offset the advantage Liv and El now have, but who is next?"

"No worries Erin. I'm thinking Liv and El would probably figure each other's out anyway," Casey smiled.

"And I'm thinking we won't make it through all rounds before we all know all the owners," Angie added.

"And with that, it is my turn," Elliot said, gathering all the other Post-its and handing Liv's hers to start.

After the first round Elliot had only four correct including Olivia's and his. He had correctly given Jeff the one reading Angie/Liv and Alex's reading Erin/Abbie.

"Frick," he complained. "I think the guys are at a distinct disadvantage in this game. You all were probably chatting or e-mailing about this since we were all at Humphrey's last."

"You want a little whine with that pout Stabler," Abbie smirked.

"Very true," Erin laughed. "Jeff paid his dues at Fort Hood to enter Lesbian Land. You just walk-in and will leave with knowledge many men would pay for, just to imagine the real and fantasy hook-ups."

"And we will never let Kathy know about this game, let alone that I played," Elliot blushed slightly.

"You're going to leave here early and buy some flowers and do some dishes or something so you can get some though I bet," Olivia stated.

"Hell, I'm leaving as soon as this game is over," Elliot laughed.

Elliot finished his three rounds with Serena's and Abbie's still incorrect. Jeff went next getting six correct in the first round and deciphering correctly the remaining three in the second. Angie and Casey followed, each getting five in the first round and the remaining four in the second round.

"All right here comes the first and only perfect round one," Abbie said, sauntering into the middle of the group, Post-its in hand.

"Here you go Liv," she said confidently setting the Post-it reading Serena/Abbie in front of her and winking. In front of Serena Erin/Casey; Erin Alex/Abbie; Alex Erin/Abbie; Casey Liv/Alex; Jeff Serena/Angie; Elliot Serena/Angie; and Angie Liv/Serena. All the women held onto their notes and Elliot and Jeff set theirs in front of them.

"Frick," Abbie yelled.

"So much for the perfect round," Alex laughed.

"But at least I know my lesbians," Abbie countered. "Let's see what you've got Cabot."

"Gladly," Alex called gathering the notes.

"She's going to get them all right," Liv whispered to Erin. "She's got that look she has when she is in the courtroom and knows she has won."

"I should probably put my glasses on then," Alex smirked as she overheard Liv's comments and handed Liv and Erin their presumed Post-its.

Alex stood in the middle of the group with two notes remaining in her hand. She looked to Elliot and then Casey and then back again.

"This has to be yours," she smirked at Casey, "So that makes this one yours El," she added smugly.

"Please let her to have missed at least two," Angie chimed in loudly.

"Oh so you weren't giving her any info when you two went to the kitchen to get more drinks," Serena queried. "There was a lot of whispering over there."

"Sweet, sexy nothings to do with this game, well not info at least," Angie smiled.

"All right look at 'em already," Alex commanded. As soon as it was apparent all were indeed correct, Alex began bouncing like she was on a pogo stick, arms extended in celebration. "Yes, yes, yes," she exclaimed. "Verdict mine."

"Quite impressive counselor, but I could still tie you," Olivia stated, getting up and gathering the notes that were once again piled together.

Olivia studied the Post-its and then when she made her decisions she placed them in the order she was going to hand them out as she walked the circle, starting with Erin. After they were all handed out she took a deep sigh, feeling confident with all except Casey's and Angie's, thinking she may have them switched.

Alex smiled when she picked up the note in front of her, seeing Erin laugh when she picked up hers and put it in front of her. Elliot put his on the floor in front of him, while the rest held on to theirs.

"There will be no tie," Alex exclaimed. "Wait how did you manage…"

"No," Liv interrupted. "El I handed you the wrong one."

"I know," he laughed. "That's why I put it down in front of me."

"Jesus Liv, you already knew El's and you still fuck up his and Erin's," Abbie laughed.

"Oh c'mon you guys. You know I knew El had Serena and Angie and Erin had Alex and Abbie, I just mixed 'em up when I handed them theirs," Olivia pouted.

"So much for any confidentially left," Jeff laughed.

"Oh hell," Liv protested, "Everybody had them solved by the end of three rounds anyway."

"I think you should get credit for eight and a half correct babe," Erin smirked. "But Alex is the winner."

"Thanks Erin," Alex grinned.

"Yeah just remember you two though," Angie said, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and looking at Erin, "that the one night of wild and crazy sex was only if you were both single."

"But as the threesome victor," Abbie called.

"You're already on the couch baby," Serena glared. "You going for the hallway?"

"I can always just go down with Liv and Erin," Abbie joked.

"You need to wait 'til I get this cast off," Erin laughed.

"It's not even seven and I think I should be making some coffee and distributing some other non-alcoholic beverages," Serena laughed, shaking her head.

"Wonder if the pizza is still hot?" Casey questioned.

"When was that delivered?" Olivia queried, only somewhat jokingly.

"I think during my turn," Casey laughed.

#-#

**A/N After Chapter 9 AlexCabot89 suggested a series of One-Shots based on the answers in the Changing Partners (Thanks to laurel hardy for the name) game. So AC89 and I are thinking of collaborating on a few, starting with Alex and Erin hooking up if they were single. Let me know via PM or Reviews if you all would be interested if we did write some of these One-Shots.**

**And always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. So appreciate all the comments, reviews, and PMs I've received since I started posting stories here last July. Means a lot and I thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 10 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 11**

Olivia trained her eyes down on her still sleeping lover, Erin's head rising and descending slightly with Olivia's chest. Exhaustion and more alcohol than she had consumed in months sent Erin into a quick slumber by 11 the night before. Olivia had stayed awake for at least another hour, just savoring holding Erin in her arms, feeling her body pressed alongside hers, Erin's head resting on her chest as she slept.

Olivia kissed the top of Erin's head softly, so grateful to wake up with Erin really there in her arms. Petraeus was still snuggled alongside Erin's back. She brushed back some errant hairs from Erin's face and stroked through her long dark locks with two fingertips.

"I only knew moments of happiness before you Erin," Olivia whispered softly to herself, a tear sliding down her cheek. Erin shifted slightly, adjusting her hips and triggering a quick yelp from Petraeus. Erin reached her right hand over her back, instinctively seeking to comfort her pet as she quickly awoke.

Petraeus licked Erin's hand briefly and then propped his front paws on her shoulder, sniffing and then licking at her ear and causing her to squirm, giggle and gently push him away.

"Mmmm," Erin sighed, sliding her fingertips over Olivia's exposed breast and then down her side. "Morning baby," she smiled tilting her head up.

"Morning my love," Olivia smiled, pressing her lips to Erin's forehead. "How you feeling?"

"My leg or my head?" Erin smirked. "Thanks for bringing me to bed early. I think I'd be really hurtin' this morning if I did a couple more shots."

"You were exhausted babe. You fell asleep within five minutes of getting into bed. You want some coffee?"

"Would love some coffee," Erin murmured. "And would you…"

"Take Petraeus out," Olivia finished. "As long as you are still in the bed naked when we come back."

"Well, need to get up and take care of a few things, including my breath, but I'll be back here waiting."

#-#

"You have far too many clothes on detective," Abbie said in a low growl. She pressed her back into the headboard, extending and stretching her arms upward as her white ribbed tank rose navel high.

"Jesus Carmichael," Erin elbowed Abbie, "I thought we were going to be a 'lil more subtle. You know talk about it, see where things go. Babe, can I please have my coffee," Erin added, pushing herself up, so her back was also resting against the headboard of the bed.

Olivia handed Erin her coffee and paused.

"I think I'm going to add some Baileys to mine," she smirked, unsure of how to react and what else to say.

"That sounds good Liv," Abbie smiled. "Will you bring me a coffee too?"

"Yeah and just bring the bottle of Baileys sexy," Erin added.

"I didn't get to see her facial expression," Serena whispered, poking her head around the partially open bathroom door.

"It was kind of a blank look," Erin smirked.

"You two didn't plan for what to do if she took it seriously," Serena added in a whisper.

"We'll tell her we're kidding, before it goes too far," Abbie replied softly. "Just play your part." Olivia stopped in her tracks a few feet outside the bedroom door, putting Abbie's coffee and the Baileys down as quietly as possible on an end table by the couch.

"Now she's corrupting you," Serena said looking at Erin. "Did I really agree to marry you," Serena smiled.

"In Abbie's defense, we were definitely co-conspirators on this," Erin grinned.

"Well," Serena blushed slightly. "I can't say I'm not enjoying this some. You're arms and shoulders are mighty fine colonel. I think you should start doing some push-ups Abs."

"And I think you should go back in the bathroom," Abbie countered, smiling.

Olivia padded softly away from the guest room and towards Angie's bedroom. Olivia opened the doors to Angie's walk in closet and gasped. Alex had a girlfriend with a wardrobe that not only matched hers, but probably exceeded it. "Jesus Christ," Olivia mused. "How does one person need so many clothes? I just want a tank, t-shirt, or a robe."

"Babe, you okay?" she heard Erin calling loudly.

"Do your nips always get hard when you yell?" Abbie grinned at Erin.

"It's cold in here and I asked to borrow a tank, not a satin camisole," Erin countered.

"Serena picked it out," Abbie winked.

"Be right there," Olivia yelled back stepping to the doorway of Angie's bedroom. "Just making a fresh pot of coffee."

"No I didn't. Alex gave it to me. It's hers," Serena said drawing a quirky look from Erin. "We didn't pack a lot for this trip. Besides Jeff and Casey brought you clothes over."

"Just sweats and jeans for a couple of days," Erin replied.

"Don't drink all the Baileys while you're waiting for the coffee to finish," Abbie shouted to Olivia.

"Be there in a minute ladies," Olivia replied. She ran back to the closet in Angie's room opening drawers of a medium-sized bureau. "Angie I've seen you in plenty of t-shirts, where the fuck do you keep them?" she mumbled opening a bottom drawer of the bureau. "Damn girl," she gasped looking at the vibrator, strap-on with leather harness, and tube of lube topping the drawer. She imagined Erin in the harness hovering over her, the tip of the dildo teasing at her entrance and then slowly pushing into her, filling her. "Aww fuck," she sighed, pushing her knees together. "Have that discussion later. Robe…bathroom," she closed the drawer and strode quickly to the master bath.

On hooks on the inside of the bathroom door hung two robes, one silk and mid-length and the other cotton and short. She tossed her sweatshirt and sweatpants on the floor and reached for the cotton robe. She looked in the mirror and although the robe adequately concealed her braless breasts, the four-inch height advantage she held over Angie only partially covered her thong clad ass. She grabbed the silk robe and besides extending to almost mid-thigh, the sleeves fell appropriately and it was larger around her torso. Once she had it on she surmised it must be one of Alex's.

"Ok I'm coming…I'm on my way," Olivia shouted entering the living room. "Do you need anything else besides the coffee and Baileys?"

"Just you babe," Erin replied. Olivia sighed and put on her game face. She grabbed Abbie's cup of coffee and the Baileys and walked confidently toward the bedroom. Serena slid behind the bathroom door.

"Babe," Olivia said padding to the bed. "Do you want some Baileys in your coffee?"

"You changed!" Erin quipped.

"I believe I got more comfortable or maybe more appropriately dressed," Olivia husked. "Here's your coffee Abbie," she said, placing a knee on the bed and reaching over Erin to hand Abbie her coffee. She lingered over Erin, knowing if the silk fabric hadn't already revealed she was braless, the way the loosely tied robe fell slightly off her chest in her current position would leave no doubt.

"You are so fuckin' sexy babe," Olivia growled, pressing her lips to Erin's briefly. "Did you want some Baileys?"

"Sure," Erin mumbled, punching Abbie in the thigh under the covers. Olivia poured a little Baileys in Erin's cup and then stood up from the bed.

"Abbie I only put a little in yours," Olivia said, walking around the bed to Abbie's side.

"It is…ok…maybe just a little more," Abbie stammered as Olivia sat on the side of the bed, facing her, her feet on the floor. Olivia watched Abbie take a sip after she added some more Baileys. "Is that how you like it Carmichael?" she questioned, placing the bottle of Baileys on the floor and straddling Abbie, her center mere inches over Abbie's blanket and sheet covered lap.

"Liv," Erin called.

"Don't worry babe, I have no intention of neglecting you," Olivia husked, sliding her right hand over the camisole, up from Erin's stomach and between her breasts.

"But Liv," Abbie said softly, afraid now that their prank had completely backfired and only embarrassment and hurt feelings would result for Olivia, and guilt and remorse for her and Erin.

"But what," Olivia moaned, leaning forward. Abbie turned her head towards Erin, avoiding Olivia's fast approaching lips. Olivia crashed her lips to Abbie's now exposed neck, placing two chaste kisses, before whispering softly, "Nice try counselor, but you underestimated my skills as a detective."

"Aw…fuck me sideways Benson," Abbie grumbled.

"Shit Carmichael my leg," Erin shouted, pretending to be in pain.

"She will not fuck you any way, let alone sideways," Serena commanded, bounding from the bathroom.

Olivia scrambled off of Abbie and around the bed to Erin. "Babe you okay?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Serena, babe…that's not what I meant…"

"Abbie didn't even hit my leg," Erin admitted. "I just…"

"Were you getting a 'lil jealous?" Olivia grinned and then laughed.

"You knew, didn't you?" Erin exclaimed.

"Yes she did," Abbie said, extending her hand to Serena. "I should have chosen different words for my response when she whispered in my ear that we were busted."

"I was kidding Abbie," Serena smiled. "I definitely know your sexy fuck me voice from your awe fuck me voice."

"Damn you played that well," Erin sighed.

"You've never seen her interrogate a perp I guess," Abbie smiled. "But even with having witnessed some, where she totally transformed, playing a perp to get a confession…"

"You didn't think I could play you, huh?" Olivia smirked. "Not playing though when I say you have an incredibly sexy neck and jawline."

"Easy there detective," Serena chuckled, crawling under the covers next to Abbie.

"I do believe I might have heard about some ogling of Erin's very sexy shoulders and arms, blondie," Olivia rebuked. "Is this yours by the way?" Olivia asked, gently tugging at Erin's camisole. "It's pretty damn sexy, but since it is about as transparent as Saran Wrap I am a bit surprised Serena's focus was on your arms and shoulders."

"I might have glanced at all that it reveals once or twice. Alex was the one who gave it to me for Erin," Serena countered.

"Hmmmm," Olivia teased. "And you and Alex both picked Erin for your one night."

"And whose robe is that detective?" Abbie smiled. "I do believe it is Alex's, but it looks really good on you too."

"Well I couldn't pull this off in my sweats, so I had to scramble. And Angie's robe was a 'lil to snug and a lot too short."

"You're very sexy regardless of what you're wearing babe," Erin sighed, "but this does look really, really sexy on you," she added, pulling Olivia in for a quick kiss.

"Thanks babe. I could really use a fresh cup of coffee now. Anybody else?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah," Serena smiled. "Alex and Angie are making breakfast. We should get back up there."

"They've got coffee too, Liv," Abbie added. "And they're making food for all of us. Hey, since we're late, we could make them think…"

"No, no, no Abbie," Erin interrupted. "You just want to see if you can successfully pull off another joke since we crashed and burned here."

"And deny me my rightfully earned moment of glory," Olivia smirked.

"They know you pretty well sweetie," Serena grinned, kissing Abbie on the cheek.

"All right," Abbie shrugged, sliding off the bed and grabbing the sweatshirt she had tossed on the floor. "Let's just go get some breakfast."

"We'll be up in just a couple of minutes," Erin smiled.

"Yeah, think I better go get my clothes off of Angie's bathroom floor," Liv laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 11 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 12**

"Erin really just sit down and relax," Alex said firmly.

"Yeah Erin, trust me after you are healed up, Serena and I are going to hit you up to help us with wedding stuff, so we can definitely take care of the breakfast dishes," Abbie said, pointing to the couch.

"Ok, ok," Erin smiled.

"The black remote on the coffee table is the one for the TV," Angie added as Erin headed to the couch on her crutches.

Erin flipped through the channels until she found CNN. She settled comfortably into the couch while the others finished cleaning up after breakfast.

"In Kabul, Afghanistan Sunday," the anchor started as Erin instantly reached for the remote and increased the volume, quickly stilling all movement and conversation around the kitchen, "three U.S. soldiers were killed and four were wounded by a suicide bomber trying to enter a newly opened community center on the city's south side. According to an Army spokesperson the soldiers were providing security…"

"Liv do you have your laptop?" Erin asked stoically as the anchor moved onto a story about flight cancellations and delays across the southeast of the U.S.

"It's at Angie's. I'll go get it," Olivia replied, hustling to the door.

"Erin you can use mine," Alex said, walking briskly to the study to grab her laptop.

"If you don't mind," Erin uttered, rubbing her hands nervously over her thighs.

"You know that community center don't you?" Olivia asked softly, sitting down next to Erin.

"Yeah," Erin sighed. "I was there a few times with some of my soldiers when it was being built. A joint project with some of the locals and one of our engineering companies. A civil affairs project. I would have been there for the opening…the ribbon cutting and all."

Olivia grasped Erin's hand. She couldn't find the words to say and doubt that there were any that existed. She was confident she knew what Erin was thinking and knew that if in a similar situation most words or phrases that were ping ponging through her mind would not only not suffice, but likely only annoy or anger her. Alex handed Erin the laptop and Erin nodded her thanks.

"I'll have an e-mail from Sergeant Major Jensen if…," Erin finished with a sigh as she logged into her e-mail. "I should have checked my e-mail last night," she mumbled.

She scanned the screen rapidly, her eyes drawn quickly to an e-mail from the sergeant major with the subject line reading Unit Update-Urgent. Erin shook her head as she clicked on the message.

"We're all here for you Erin," Abbie said softly.

Erin scraped her front teeth over her bottom lip as she read the e-mail, her grip on the laptop becoming tighter the more she read. Olivia read along silently with her and wrapped her arm around Erin's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia whispered, but Erin remained motionless, except for the repetitive biting on her lower lip. She stared blankly at the screen for what seemed like endless moments.

"God damn it…God damn it," Erin muttered. "Will it ever fuckin' end?" Erin set the laptop on the coffee table and buried her face in her hands. Olivia gently pulled on Erin's shoulder trying to bring her into an embrace, but Erin tensed and resisted, so Olivia resumed softly rubbing her shoulder and upper back.

Images of 22 year-old Specialist Cassandra Weston flashed through Erin's head. Weston with her freckled-face toothy grin, a smile and laugh that was contagious. Weston tending to Sergeant Eddy when their helicopter first went down. Weston and Sergeant Dwyer constructing a make-shift splint for her as they waited for rescue in a small natural hollow on the mountainside in the freezing rain and cold. Weston's four confirmed enemy kills when their convoy was attacked just eight days before near Khyber Pass. Weston at the community center with her while it was under construction. Weston in Erin's quarters when she received a letter from her parents condemning her 'special friendship' with her dorm mate back in Tennessee. Weston had been one of the first soldiers Erin selected, when reviewing files of female soldiers just prior to her deployment, to attach to her Mobile Public Affairs Detachment, and now she was dead.

"I'm sorry," Erin said strongly, lifting her head from her hands and scanning the room with a distant stare. "Specialist Cassandra Weston was not only one of my troops, she was my primary driver, and she probably…she did save my life less than 10 days ago around Khyber Pass. And…I'm sorry…I just need a few minutes please," Erin said pushing herself up off the couch and reaching for her crutches.

"Whatever you need Erin," Alex said softly. "Don't apologize."

"If I could still use your laptop in a little bit. I need to e-mail and a few things."

"Of course," Alex replied.

"Babe," Liv whispered. "Where are you going?"

"I just need some air," Erin said, quickly using the crutches to cross the living room to the front door.

"I'm going with you," Olivia said firmly, standing next to Erin at the door.

"Liv…I love you…I do so much babe," Erin said softly. "Just trust me please and give me a few minutes."

"Will you at least wear a coat?" Olivia questioned.

"Here wear mine," Abbie said grabbing it from the closet by the front door, and sliding her cell phone in a pocket. "My phone is in a side pocket," Abbie whispered softly into Erin's ear.

#-#

"Why did you give her your phone?" Olivia questioned Abbie sharply after Erin left.

"In case she wants to make a phone call and/or so we can call her if she is gone too long," Abbie said as a matter of fact.

"Damn it, I don't want her to shut me out," Olivia shouted, heading back towards the front door.

"Liv, hold on," Alex said firmly stepping in front of the door. "Just give her a few minutes. If she's not back in 15 or 20 then go after her. Hell, we'll all go looking for, but I think she'll be back like she said."

"Fuck," Olivia mumbled. "She hasn't told me any details about the crash and the waiting for rescue. Didn't mention before she was almost killed in Khyber Pass…"

"Liv, sweetie, she hasn't even been back a full 24 hours," Alex countered. "And she just said a whole lot in three or four sentences."

"I think Alex is right," Serena whispered, running a comforting hand up and down Olivia's back.

"She's just hurting so bad and I can't take it away," Olivia sighed, dabbing with her fingertips at a few tears that were running down her cheeks.

"It's going to take time," Alex whispered, pulling Olivia into a hug.

"She was really close to Weston," Abbie added.

"She talked to you about her?" Olivia asked inquisitively, lifting her head from Alex's shoulder.

"When you were in the hospital after you were shot, Erin called us a few times. It was driving her nuts that she couldn't get back here right away to see you. She told us about Weston and that letter from her parents," Abbie said.

"I wonder how much she hasn't told me," Olivia said, shaking her head.

"Liv she loves you," Abbie said. "Loves you very much. She was over there for seven plus months. It's going to take her some time to readjust."

"I know. And I know there's plenty of cases I worked while she was gone, where I didn't share details or really anything about them. We didn't get to talk enough while she was over there and when we did…"

"You both needed to talk about things other than just your work," Angie commented. "Liv just give her some time. Not saying don't be there for her, not to ask her questions, but she's not going to be able to tell you everything in a day."

#-#

Erin knocked softly on the apartment door softly a few minutes later.

"Ok that I brought Petraeus back up with me?" Erin asked after Alex opened the door. Petraeus was sitting next to Erin, waiting for his cue to enter.

"Of course," Alex smiled.

"Erin do you want some more coffee or anything?" Angie asked.

"A soda would be great. Dr. Pepper or Coke or Pepsi if you have," Erin said, resting her crutches along the side of the couch and then sliding in next to Olivia. "Thank you," she whispered to Olivia. "I could use that hug now."

Olivia pulled Erin into her arms, rubbing Erin's back as she felt tears streaming against her neck and shoulder. Angie grabbed a box of Kleenex as she walked from the kitchen to the couch with the Dr. Pepper.

"I love you Liv," Erin said, lifting her head after a few moments and reaching for a Kleenex.

"I love you too," Olivia said softly.

"You know I was thinking," Erin started after wiping away tears and blowing her nose, "I was thinking when Petraeus and I were outside, at least Weston wasn't killed on Christmas Day. But I don't know if it really matters whether it was December 25th or 26th. Maybe it will make some small difference sometime down the road, for her family, her special friend," Erin smirked slightly, "and all those who loved her. Sergeant Dwyer who was out in the fuckin', he was on the bird too. Out along the border those two weeks."

"He was at the community center too," Olivia finished, remembering from reading the e-mail. "The sergeant major said he was going to be okay Erin," Olivia said, squeezing Erin's hand.

"I remember as our bird was going down one of the things going through my head was that damn Alanis Morissette _Ironic _song. Thought I was going to go out just like Sheila did," Erin laughed bitterly. "Then when we were waiting and waiting and so fuckin' cold…And I wanted to scream, the pain in my leg and ankle was so bad…but we had to stay as quiet as possible. And I prayed, prayed to a God I'm not sure I believe in anymore or maybe never really did…And then I cursed at him in my silent prayers…"

"Let it out Erin," Abbie said softly.

"I…I thought just dying instantaneously in a crash wasn't good enough for him, for all the times I cursed him after Sheila's death. So in my darkest moments when we were out there…I figured the Taliban would find us and…And now it turns out that this fuckin' broken leg is the most likely reason I'm still alive. It's not fair."

"Erin you didn't kill her. The suicide bomber did. Weston and those two other soldiers and the others that were wounded, military and civilian," Alex said. "I see and read things that happen in this city, this country and world, some firsthand, and they aren't fair and they aren't right and I can't figure out why. And I would lose it again, if I thought I could control it and make sense of it all."

"I know…I know you're right Alex," Erin stammered. "I am just so angry right now and I feel guilty that I'm not there for my troops. Tight knit group overall, but Cassie is…was definitely one of the most popular."

"Babe it's not like you came home…were sent home over a stubbed toe or something. You have a severe leg fracture," Olivia countered.

"I know," Erin smirked, grabbing the laptop. "I would just feel better about it if it wouldn't have been from a lightning strike on our bird."

"And I would have preferred if I had to have a shoulder wound it would have come from a car accident rather than being shot," Alex challenged. "Erin you were injured in the line of duty."

"I'm sorry…that was very insensitive for me to say," Erin started.

"No it wasn't," Alex smiled. "It was honest and what you're feeling. And I feel for those families and friends with loved ones in Afghanistan, Iraq and other dangerous places our troops are deployed, but selfishly I'm glad you weren't at that community center. I'm glad and grateful you are here."

"Me too," Olivia sighed. "You wouldn't have been able to prevent it."

"Probably not," Erin mumbled.

"Erin you're here because you're supposed to be here. The only thing I've been able to firmly conclude regarding religions, spirituality or any of that stuff is that there is a God or something greater and I know it's not me," Angie said.

"Very true," Serena agreed.

"Thanks you all," Erin said quietly but sincerely. "I think I should go downstairs and work on some e-mails. I'll leave your computer here Alex and use yours," Erin said looking at Liv. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Olivia replied.

"I'm going to go to Tennessee for the services. I want and I need to go," Erin stated as she grabbed her crutches.

"I want to go with you," Olivia whispered.

"I would like that if it can work with your job schedule," Erin smiled, kissing Olivia on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 12 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again!**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 13**

"What are you thinking 'Rena?" Abbie asked softly, stroking through Serena's hair as the blonde snuggled against her on the loveseat.

"You all may think I am crazy," Serena replied turning her gaze towards Alex and Angie who were cuddled together on the couch.

"What babe?" Abbie questioned.

"I was just thinking since Kathy and Elliot have family plans on New Year's Eve and Casey and Jeff are going to be in South Carolina…What if instead of us coming back up here for the weekend, we all meet up in Tennessee instead?" Serena asked. "I mean I know we don't know yet when the services are going to be…"

"I can't imagine they would be before Friday at the earliest," Angie commented.

"I only have to be in the office tomorrow afternoon and Wednesday and Thursday," Alex said. "We could catch a flight to Nashville Thursday evening and come back Sunday night or even Monday morning."

"I like the idea. I think we need to ask Erin and Liv though," Abbie commented.

"I agree," Serena said. "And I don't know since we don't know any of the arrangements or anything if it would be appropriate if we all go to the funeral. I was just thinking since Erin said she was going to try and meet privately with Specialist Weston's parents and family and her girlfriend that it would be good to have support there for her after."

"And for Liv so she's not just sitting in the hotel room alone waiting and worrying how those meetings are going," Angie said. "But you know Liv best babe," Angie added turning her head back towards Alex who was cuddled behind her, "I wouldn't want her to think that we think she…I don't know,"

"I think she would appreciate not only the gesture, but the actual support," Alex finished. "I mean less than 12 hours ago the six of us were definitely going to spend New Year's Eve and most of the weekend together again."

"And I think we just present it that way you know. It's not like we have to go out and tear up the town celebrating the new year or anything. We can just do dinner, hang out at the hotel or whatever," Serena said. "I've never been to Nashville, so I definitely would like to take in some live music and explore a bit, but I'm fine with Liv and Erin guiding what we do."

"I was there twice as a kid and once when I was in college. Erin said Cassie was from a suburb of Nashville right?" Abbie queried.

"The e-mail is still open here," Alex said, kissing Angie softly on the neck before she sat up and reached for the laptop. "I haven't been to Nashville but once and I was only 17. Went for a week with my high school best friend and her family during the summer. We got our fake IDs confiscated trying to get into some bar," Alex laughed.

"Damn Cabot, you had a 'juvi' record?" Abbie laughed. "You never told me that."

"No I never had a record. He didn't call the cops, just told us that we looked old enough to see an R rated movie, but not to get into their nightclub," Alex chuckled. "Have you been there Ang?"

"I was supposed to go there for a conference last May but it was canceled because of all the flooding," Angie answered.

"Weston is from Donelson which looks about 10 miles east of downtown Nashville," Alex said. "You want me to check flights from D.C.?"

"Sure we'll probably just redeem miles though," Abbie replied.

"Going to be a lot of miles babe. Holiday weekend," Serena countered.

"I know, but the flight prices on three or four day advance. You know with our wedding…"

"Did you already forget about the check in my purse from my parents for our wedding?" Serena sighed.

"No," Abbie smiled. "I just think they're going to come back from the cruise and tell us the last zero was a mistake and it was supposed to be 750 instead."

"Abbie," Serena scolded. "They love me and they love you. They know that you make me happy…maybe not at this particular moment…but that you do."

"I'm sorry…I'm just still a bit overwhelmed by it. It is just very generous."

"I think you should just listen to your fiancé on this," Angie said looking at Abbie. "It is very generous, but they obviously wanted to do it…so just keep making their daughter happy."

#-#

"What?" Liv questioned, feeling slightly uncomfortable by Erin's eyes training their focus on her as she sorted through her duffle bag.

"Hmmm," Erin smirked. "I was just going to ask you to come over here and read this, but then I kind of got distracted by your legs and then your ass and then your breasts in that tight t-shirt without a bra."

"And here I thought I was just doing some laundry," Olivia smiled. "So you finished the e-mail to your soldiers?"

"I think so, but I want you to read it. I mean I'm not their commander anymore so I want to be sensitive to that," Erin sighed. "Sergeant major said the colonel who is replacing me is coming in Sunday now. I don't envy her. It's tough enough to assume a command at about mid-tour and now with Weston's death."

"But Sergeant Major Jensen also thought a message from you would mean a lot to them all," Olivia said climbing on the bed next to Erin. "I'm glad you got to talk to her."

"Me too," Erin said softly, putting her arm around Olivia. "It helped. But honestly babe, I don't know where I'd be with trying to get through this without you. I keep thinking how lucky I got when Casey convinced you to come play softball."

"Well I am forever indebted to Casey as well…but I am also very grateful that you heard me when I mumbled about gorgeous women from Texas, even though I didn't intend for you to hear it," Olivia grinned, grabbing the laptop to read the e-mail. "Once you busted me out and then started flirting with me, it kind of…well it just worked."

"I'm not saying it wasn't an ego boost or that it wasn't to my advantage to know from the beginning that you thought I was hot…but I would have flirted with you and pursued you even without that upfront information," Erin said trailing her fingers up the outside of Olivia's thigh and then under her shirt. "God, you are so sexy Detective Benson."

"So are you colonel," Olivia moaned softly, stilling Erin's exploring hand as it moved towards her breast. "I want…"

"Tell me what you want," Erin said, her voice dropping an octave as she began kissing and biting exposed olive skin from Olivia's jaw to collarbone.

"Fuck…what you do to me," Olivia sighed, briefly throwing her head back against stacked pillows.

"I want…"

"Erin…hold on a second babe," Olivia said, sitting back up fully against the headboard. "I'm losing all ability to concentrate and I really want to read this e-mail and then you need to send it."

"You're right," Erin smiled, pulling her mouth away from Olivia's neck and plopping her head into the pillows. "It already took me much longer to write than I thought it would and I told Sergeant Major Jensen I would have it to her by 7 p.m. their time."

Erin stole glances at Olivia while she read, wanting to gauge her reaction to the words she was reading. Olivia slid her left hand from the laptop to Erin's right and laced their fingers.

"This is really good and powerful and inspiring," Olivia said softly as she continued reading.

"Well I'm a public affairs officer," Erin said shyly.

"It's not just the words babe. Most people can learn words and even how to string a few together, but not many can write where you can feel, can feel their heart."

"Thank you," Erin whispered.

"It's really, really good. Which isn't a successful stringing of words to describe how good it is," Olivia stumbled. "I obviously was never meant to be a poet or a speechwriter. I think you should just send it as it is. I wouldn't change anything."

"And I wouldn't change anything about you," Erin smiled.

"Ok for someone as skilled with words as you are, that was a pretty cheesy line," Olivia laughed as Erin grabbed the laptop and sent the e-mail. "But still very much appreciated."

"I put a lot of thought into writing that e-mail," Erin smirked as she put the laptop on the floor and then quickly shed and tossed her sweatshirt on it. "So my brain is a little vocabulary fried and I am also incredibly horny and wet."

"That's really…"

"Good," Erin interrupted laughing.

"I'll just speak in one or two syllable words now," Olivia smiled stripping off her t-shirt and shorts and straddling Erin.

"Oh fuck," Erin growled as Olivia began grinding and rubbing her soaked center against her lower abdomen.

"Babe," Olivia whispered, unclasping Erin's bra and palming her breasts. "I want to taste you, lick you, suck on your clit and fuck you with my tongue, but…"

"Please don't worry about my leg," Erin breathed, rocking her hips up into Olivia. "Baby I want to come in your mouth while you do in mine."

"Mmmm," Olivia purred, licking her lips while carefully sliding down the bed, removing Erin's shorts and panties as she went. "Top, bottom, or side?" Olivia questioned sliding her hands up the insides of Erin's muscled thighs.

"Bottom," Erin husked, her eyes darkened with desire. "Fuck babe, I could come just looking at you…I'm so close already."

"Me too. You are so hot, but I want…I need to taste you," Olivia said repositioning herself on the bed as Erin slid lower on the bed and under her. Erin wrapped her arms around Olivia's thighs, pulling her toward her as she felt the first soft swipe of Olivia's tongue over and around her clit.

"Fuck babe that feels so good," Erin moaned inhaling Olivia's scent and then mimicking the strokes of Olivia's tongue with her own. Olivia took Erin's throbbing clit between her lips stroking the nub of bundled, throbbing nerves deeper and faster. She tucked her left hand around Erin's thigh, gripping tighter as Erin's tongue and lips had her writhing at the edge of release. Knowing she wasn't going to last much longer, she slid two fingers of her right hand between Erin's folds, probing at her entrance, and causing Erin to momentarily pull away.

"Fuck yeah Liv," Erin cried. "Fuck me baby…please." Olivia thrust two fingers inside Erin's velvet walls. Erin tried to still Olivia's bucking hips, her arms and hands wrapped tightly around her thighs. Erin moaned into Olivia's sex as the brunette's fingers stroked deeper and faster inside her. Olivia flattened her tongue against Erin's clit, the combination of tongue and fingers sending Erin over the edge. Erin pulled Olivia even tighter against her, plunging her tongue inside her as she came over Olivia's fingers.

"God yes…yes…yes," Liv chanted pulling her mouth from Erin's sex and biting and sucking at Erin's inner thigh as her inner walls convulsed and tightened around Erin's tongue.

"Fuck, I am so glad you heard me say you're gorgeous," Olivia said through still ragged breaths as she snuggled her head against Erin's chest.

#-#

"So are they coming up for lunch?" Alex asked as Angie walked back into the apartment a change of clothes and some work folders in her arms.

"How's Erin doing?" Serena queried.

"I do believe Liv is making her feel much better," Angie laughed. "Actually Liv sounded like she is feeling much better too. I think it might be best to just call Liv's cell in a few minutes and invite them up for lunch."

"Have you met your neighbors yet?" Abbie grinned.

"Just the lady right next door," Angie smiled. "Why?"

"She probably thinks a hot lesbian brothel opened next to her," Abbie laughed.

"The walls are pretty thick in that apartment too," Alex smiled, wrapping her arms around Angie's waist. "Or maybe she's a bit hard of hearing."


	14. Chapter 14

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 13 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thank you again! And sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. It took me a long time to write this one.  
**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 14**

"Thanks again for lunch," Erin smiled.

"Wasn't too much work to order subs and salads from the deli," Angie replied.

"Erin there are brief stories on Specialist Weston on a few of the Nashville media outlets now," Alex said carrying her laptop to the dining room table.

"You know I was telling Liv downstairs that I didn't know how I'd be getting through this without her, but that extends to all of you. I'll never forget the soldiers that died under my command in Iraq," Erin sighed heavily. "But you know this unit was so much smaller, so I got to know all of them and Weston especially well. I'm just really grateful to have the support and friendship of this group."

"Well we were all thinking earlier," Serena started as she and Abbie joined the group at the table, "that if you and Liv are okay with it we will just all meet up in Nashville Thursday night and spend the weekend there."

"Thought that maybe since the six of us were going to be together here over the weekend, we could just all spend time together in Nashville instead," Abbie said softly.

Erin scanned the group around the table, her eyes blinking rapidly as tears threatened to spill. "I…I haven't even checked flight prices yet…but I'm sure…" she stammered.

"We have," Alex smiled, squeezing Erin's hand. "And we also have three rooms on hold at the Renaissance downtown. I guess The Hermitage is the nicest, but they're booked for the holiday."

"You all truly overwhelm and amaze me," Erin said softly, wiping away tears. "Me too," Liv smiled, placing her arm around Erin's back.

"I talked to the casualty assistance officer with Weston's Reserve command back in Tennessee. He said he made the initial notification yesterday afternoon and visited with her family again this morning. I am going to call her parents in a little while. CAO said funeral would probably be Saturday."

"Erin was able to talk to Sergeant Major Jensen back at Camp Phoenix too," Olivia added.

"Well besides representing our little Mobile Public Affairs Detachment at the funeral…I guess I have another purpose in being here as her comrades, not just from our detachment but others that she knew and worked with, are e-mailing me pictures and words of remembrance that I need to print and try to be crafty…which I'm not," Erin chuckled, "to give to her family."

"When are you supposed to get them?" Angie queried.

"I'm sure I already have some in my inbox, but sergeant major was going to pass the word to try and get me most or all by about 10 tomorrow morning our time," Erin replied.

"Good," Angie smiled, "because I am crafty and I don't work tomorrow."

"And I don't have to go in 'til the afternoon and I think we have everything here except for a new photo album or scrapbook," Alex added.

#-#

**Tuesday Morning**

"So did the cap give you the okay on leaving early Thursday?" Elliot asked Olivia as she returned to her desk.

"Yep and Munch will cover if anything comes up Thursday evening or Friday," Olivia smiled and then sighed softly.

"What? I'd thought that was what was stressing you out…waiting for the captain to get in so you could get your answer," Elliot shrugged.

"No," Olivia shook her head. "Fuck, I'm sorry El. I am grateful for that. I'm just wishing I could be with Erin this whole week, especially with Weston's death now too."

"I understand, but I'm sure with Alex and Angie helping her with that memorial album…And you know it's almost lunch so hopefully we won't catch a new case and you can go over there then," Elliot said.

"Benson, Stabler," came the familiar call from Cragen.

#-#

"You doing okay Erin?" Alex asked softly as she, Erin and Angie sat around the dining room table among scattered pictures and notes.

"I am. On the one hand I can't imagine having chosen another career. I mean even after I retire I'll always be a soldier. It is simply part of who I am. But you know when I was commissioned it was a couple years before Operation Desert Shield and Desert Storm," Erin said.

"And a relatively long time after Vietnam," Angie commented. "Were you deployed to the first Gulf War?"

"No, first deployment to a combat zone was Somalia in 93, then Afghanistan in 2003 and Iraq in 2007. Maybe this sounds a bit crazy, because you know if you join the Army…well it is the Army. I guess though when I was in college I didn't…I don't know," Erin sighed picking up some of the pictures off the table. "I was young like most of these troops in the pictures. I guess I had an idealistic view of the military and if we went to war it would be clear, even with Vietnam or possibly because of Vietnam, who the bad guys were and what the mission was."

"It is different," Angie sighed, "but Alex and I have talked similarly about law and our view of it when we were in law school. I started out in a prosecutor's office and I thought it would be crystal clear, wrong, right, good, bad, and it's just not. I had to get into private practice for a while. I had to get away from criminal law period for a while. But you know now I had to get back to it, not with the same idealistic ambitions I had 20 years ago, but just doing the right thing and hopefully in the process helping the victims and giving a few others hope."

"I definitely felt it would be like what Angie said too," Alex added. "And I don't know…and it really is in many ways almost impossible to know, but I don't know if I wouldn't have been shot and sent into witness protection, if I could have just stayed straight through in SVU."

"Why did you want to go back Alex?" Erin queried.

"I never thought I'd be a victim, and then once I was I stayed one for too long," Alex said. "Now I'm a healing survivor. I finally accepted what happened to me, I still don't like it, but I accepted it. So maybe beyond the books I've read and studied the degrees I have earned and all of that stuff that I thought made me a good prosecutor, maybe I am or can be a better prosecutor now, especially for the victims."

"I had a career map of dream assignments, commands that I thought would earn me stars on my shoulders," Erin sighed. "Then I lost four troops in Iraq and then Sheila was killed and that career path became so insignificant."

"Erin the path isn't insignificant it's just different than from what you expected it to be, as well as your reasons for continuing to walk it, but I and many others are thankful that you do," Angie stated. "And I'm grateful for what Alex does and Liv and Abbie and Serena and so many good people. There will never be an end where we can say the good prevailed, and it is all over, but if we and others don't keep trying to do the good, the bad could ultimately prevail."

"I hope I can use that or write something similar to what you just said," Erin smiled, "because Cassie's parents called the CAO this morning and then he called me. I guess after I talked to them last night they decided they would like me to speak at her service."

"You obviously already brought them some comfort with what you said to them on the phone," Alex said.

"I had a few notes before I called," Erin chuckled uncomfortably, "but I don't even remember half of what I said to them. Hell, I think they helped me more than I helped them."

"Erin why didn't you tell us that they asked you earlier?" Angie questioned.

"Besides that you two have already done so much to help me," Erin smirked. "I don't know. I guess I'm just…I hand-picked their daughter for this unit and she saved my life and about two weeks later I'm speaking at her funeral. I have to do this right and I can't make much sense of anything right now."

"Erin I am confident they aren't expecting you to make it make sense to them either," Alex replied. "We're making this album because so many wanted to share how she touched their lives. So many people that her family will probably never know personally, but will still bring them comfort. You're bringing that message to her family and friends, who only knew of her life as a soldier, from those who served with her."

"Along with the part of me that feels guilty," Erin shook her head, "there's a part of me that feels unworthy. She didn't flinch on any mission she went out on and was disappointed, actually angry, when for a week before we went out on that two-week stint I pulled her from any missions and kept her inside Phoenix. I would sit in my quarters some nights and wonder what the hell we were doing here. Is there a way to win, or will we be sending today's fourth graders over in ten or eleven years doing the same thing? Is it worth it? But still I always had to try and make soldiers feel like they were not only accomplishing their missions, but making a difference."

"You were doing your job Erin. You still follow orders whether you are a colonel or a lieutenant, but by the time you get to where you are at, you not only have a lot more experience but also a lot more information to guide your decisions and to see the bigger picture, even if you don't have the ability to change it," Angie surmised.

"Tell me why you pondered the mission and why we're there?" Alex questioned.

"Because I know the cost and it is too real," Erin sighed heavily.

"And that is why you are a great leader and commander, Colonel Mathison," Alex said firmly.

"I…I fuckin' froze out there where Weston saved my life and possibly others'," Erin cried, as she pounded the table with her fist. "I had killed twice earlier that day…and I never had to do that before," Erin stammered as Angie rubbed her hand up and down her back. "The first one…and they happened seconds apart…I…I…"

"It is okay Erin," Alex said softly. "Let it out."

"I'm not sure…I'm not sure he was armed. It was chaos and he popped out from the side of this building where we had just taken fire…and I killed him…but I can still hear his screams and see his face and I'll never know if I killed a young man who wanted to kill me, us…And so later than I wanted to make sure before I squeezed that trigger again…and I almost got myself and others killed with my hesitation."

"But it didn't happen Erin," Alex retorted.

"I didn't see his weapon 'til after he fell from Weston' shots. I had just seen his eyes, his face, but I think I was actually seeing the face of the guy I had killed earlier," Erin murmured.

Angie slid her chair closer to Erin and squeezed her hand.

"Erin," Angie said softly. "I killed a man seven years ago. A young man who had actually interned for me for a semester a few years before that."

Erin lifted her head and turned her tear-filled eyes towards Angie. "Oh my, I am so sorry," she muttered. "What…"

"It's a long story, and I've only shared with a select few. But he was diagnosed with schizophrenia when he was 22. And it got worse over the next two years and he became obsessed with me," Angie sighed.

"And he stalked her and harassed her, despite protection orders and Angie moving three times. He would never do enough to cross the line where they could put him away," Alex said.

"Until one night he kicked in the door to my apartment and he had a knife and he came after me, but I had my gun. Everything happened so fast, yet in that split second before I squeezed the trigger I had so many thoughts race through my mind, so many images seemingly flash before my eyes."

"Jesus Angie," Erin exclaimed, leaning over and pulling Angie into an embrace. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. All of it…before, when it happened and after."

"Thank you," Angie said sincerely. "But I did make it through it. I grieved for his family and friends. And I grieved that he was sick and chose not to take his medications or the help offered to him. But I don't grieve his death, because in that brief moment his actions made the decision for me."

"Erin you've been to hell and back and then some, but thankfully you're here and you're supposed to be. Don't let things you cannot change, things that have already happened deny you your happiness, your future, because than you are denying others of you and all you have to offer," Alex said almost pleadingly and then smirked. She stood behind Erin and Angie, putting an arm around both. "A very wise woman whom I am incredibly in love with gave me that advice on a beach in California about six months ago."

"It is pretty solid advice," Angie smirked, "but I really just wanted to get into your pants."

"Did it work?" Erin laughed.

"She was so already there, but she made me wait until we were on that safari," Alex chuckled.

"Made up for all the waiting there though babe," Angie smiled, kissing Alex on the cheek.

"Did you two actually see any animals on that safari?" Erin laughed.

"Oh you never did see all the pictures did you?" Alex said excitedly.

"Baby you have to go to work," Angie snickered glancing at the clock.

"I do want to see them though," Erin replied.

"No, you don't," Alex laughed, playfully slapping Erin on the back of the head.

"Ok maybe not all 1,000 or so pictures, but definitely the elephants and rhinos," Erin grinned.

"Hey," Liv called walking into the apartment and removing her key from the lock. "I did knock lightly."

"I guess we were caught up in our conversation," Angie replied.

Erin stood up and wrapped Olivia in her arms, kissing her deeply. "Thank you," Erin said, as she broke the kiss.

"You're welcome," Olivia grinned. "But for what?"

"Many things, but at this particular moment for being you and bringing such wonderful people into my life," Erin smiled, looking towards Alex and Angie.


	15. Chapter 15

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 14 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Thought this was going to be a short chapter, but obviously didn't turn out that way. Hope you enjoy.**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 15**

Erin stood in front of the bathroom mirror in her hotel room checking her Class A uniform for any lint or errant threads while also ensuring her ribbons, badges, and nametag were resting evenly just above her chest. She was scheduled to meet Specialist Weston's girlfriend, Kelly, in the lobby at 4 p.m. When they talked on the phone Tuesday night, Kelly had told Erin when she said she would be in uniform that there was no need, she would easily recognize Erin from the pictures Cassie had sent over the months of the soldiers she was serving with. Even though the phone conversation with Kelly had flowed easily, especially considering the circumstances which initiated it, Erin would have never considered meeting the spouse, fiancé or girlfriend or boyfriend of a fallen heterosexual soldier in civilian clothes, and although the wearing of it might seem trivial she hoped to convey the same respect for Kelly's relationship, her loss by doing so.

Erin grabbed her crutches and smirked looking at herself in the full length mirror just outside the bathroom. Her uniform was certainly squared away and her hair was neatly pinned up, but the cast was evident not only at her foot but also by the way the left leg of her slacks hung below her knee. She originally had the skirt on instead of pants, but she didn't know if single leg full length pantyhose even existed and knee-highs for one weren't high enough and along with bare legs not allowed by regulations. So the Class A slacks were on instead and would probably stay on until she could get help pulling them off gently over the cast later.

Erin had arrived at the hotel just after noon and had spent the first few hours in the room crafting, then tweaking and re-tweaking her words in the eulogy she would deliver Saturday. Abbie and Serena were scheduled to arrive in Nashville at 5:45, while Olivia, Alex, and Angie's flight was scheduled for a 7:30 arrival.

"Colonel Mathison," Kelly called softly as she approached Erin. Erin turned her head toward the voice and recognized Kelly immediately from the photos Weston had shown her.

"Erin please," Erin said extending her hand to shake Kelly's.

"Thank you for meeting with me. It means a lot," Kelly said still gripping Erin's hand. "And no you didn't miss me," the tall, slender brunette added. "I came in the east entrance. The hospital I work at is just a couple of blocks away."

"We can go, like I said on the phone, wherever you want," Erin replied.

"I used to bartend and waitress in the restaurant here," Kelly smiled slightly. "It really is fine to stay here."

They went to the restaurant and settled into a booth in a corner. Erin ordered a coffee and water and Kelly ordered a dry martini.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't…that I didn't bring her home safely to you," Erin said softly. "I've had many fine soldiers I've had the privilege of serving with, but Cassie was among the best of the best as a soldier and a person."

"You were her hero," Kelly gasped, trying to maintain her composure. "You know before she was activated for this deployment, the Reserves, I mean she liked it and all, but her main reason for joining was to pay for college."

Erin contemplated internally Kelly's words, wondering if Cassie had said she was her hero prior to her freezing on that mission and whether she died with a much lesser opinion of her. She snapped her thoughts, her focus quickly back to Kelly.

"I think you were," Erin countered. "You gave her so much strength. You and your family."

"You know," Kelly shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into the booth. "We had it all figured out, except for telling her parents and eventually her younger brother and sister…she was going to be a teacher and a coach and I just got my RN and am working on my master's now…but we were just going to have our quiet little life here doing the things we felt called to."

Thoughts of Sheila ran through Erin's head, the plans they had and Erin ached for Kelly, the pain of losing Sheila running raw through her again as if it had happened just days ago as well.

"Kelly," Erin breathed deeply. "I lost my partner three years ago in Afghanistan too."

"I'm so sorry," Kelly said a perplexed look on her face. "Cas said she was sure you were with that detective…Olivia Benson, but she was always careful what she said or wrote because of that stupid DADT shit."

Erin smiled and ordered a glass of wine as the waiter approached. Kelly had barely touched her martini.

"Well that stupid DADT shit is why she only referred to you to me as a special friend when we talked. We played the game so if anything did ever happen neither of us would have to be forced into a position of lying. And since that repeal has been passed, but not certified and implemented yet, military people with special friends," Erin smirked, "still have to be careful. But yes that detective is my partner now."

Kelly took a long sip of her drink and ran a hand through her short dark hair.

"I'm glad you found happiness again. I'm…right now I don't even know what I'm doing really. It just feels…it's a blur, the past 72 hours or so and I know it is real, but I still keep checking my e-mail…or thinking my phone will ring and I'll hear her voice again," Kelly stammered. "I don't know if it was good to go to work today because I helped save a life or just because the ER was so busy today I didn't have time to think about anything else than what I had to do."

"When my previous partner Sheila was killed I was a commander of a unit in Iraq and it did, I don't know if help is the right word, I guess I coped for a while by staying busy, the responsibilities I had there," Erin replied.

"How did Sheila die?" Kelly questioned.

"Helicopter crash, massive mechanical failure."

"I didn't even know about the crash and all you went through with that and waiting to be rescued until she was already back at Camp Phoenix and called me," Kelly shook her head. "And damn it, I thought after the two weeks along the border and then a crash…I thought…I thought well she made it through all that…just four more months."

"I did too," Erin sighed.

"You know ironically I got a call from her father last night and it was so good in so many ways because he reached out to me just like it was before she told them there was a sexual part of our love," Kelly said, grapping a napkin and dabbing tears from her eyes. "I'm invited to the wake and the funeral and even the cemetery and the lunch for family and close friends afterwards," she said waving her arms in front of her. "And I had this anger and gratefulness and compassion and all these emotions running through me at once listening to him."

"That's understandable, but I am glad that he called you."

"We ended up crying together over the phone, because he told me while she was out there for the two weeks he realized that all he cared about was her being healthy and happy and I was part of her happiness," Kelly gasped and Erin squeezed her hand, trying her hardest to fight back her own tears. "He wrote her a letter telling her that…and he asked me if I knew if she received it and read it before…before she was killed."

"And you don't know do you?" Erin queried softly.

"I don't. I only got to talk to her that one time after she got back to camp. And I got one longer e-mail from her and a real brief one just before she left for the community center. I would like to know. I pray that she was able to read it before, she was daddy's little girl and those words would have meant so much to her," Kelly said. "And I want it for Mr. Weston too."

Erin signaled the waiter over and quickly signed the bill to her room.

"Let's go find out," Erin smiled. "I can call Sergeant Major Jensen via DSN. I talked to her this morning and Cassie's personal belongings are being shipped back tomorrow or the next day."

"Thank you," Kelly said sliding out of the booth.

"Bring your drink with you," Erin smirked, just noticing in her haste to hopefully find one positive thing for Kelly and Chuck Weston to hold onto, that Kelly still had half of her martini left.

As they rode in the elevator to Erin's room, Erin let out a heavy sigh drawing Kelly's attention.

"What?" Kelly questioned.

"Did she ever tell you about the letters most of us write and have someone else hold and mail if…"

"If you are killed," Kelly finished.

"Yes," Erin replied. "She wrote one for you. And I had it while I was still there, in a sealed envelope of course and pre-addressed. Sergeant Major Jensen took the ones I was holding for troops before I left. She mailed the one from Cassie to you yesterday."

"I used to tell her not to write one as I thought they were bad luck. Now even though it is going to be so hard to read, I am glad she didn't listen to me on that."

"I felt that way too," Erin said as she inserted the room key. "And I did…I cried so hard when I read Sheila's, but I am so glad she wrote it and I have it. And I wrote them on this deployment because of that."

"You know I can see already why she liked you so much and looked up to you," Kelly smirked. "I was even a little jealous with her crushing on you, especially after she sent pictures of you all playing football, but then she said…"

"You can finish," Erin laughed at Kelly's blush, "Let me guess, that I am just as old as her mom."

"God, I am so embarrassed," Kelly said. "You don't look…Yes you are about the same age as our parents…And I'll just shut up now and actually drink my martini."

"I have something for you. I had a lot of help from my friends but we made two duplicate albums of remembrances of Cassie from photos and e-mails sent to me from members of our unit and others at Camp Phoenix."

"Thank you so much," Kelly said grabbing the dark green album and hugging Erin.

"You're very welcome. She was well-loved and respected by so many over there."

Kelly took a seat at the small table by the window in the room. "She said that everybody in your unit felt the same about you. So are the friends that helped you make these the same ones that she talked about in the pictures in your quarters over there."

"Yes," Erin smiled grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge. "All my friends that are as old as me."

"She said they're all good looking too," Kelly smiled.

"Well I think they are, but you can judge for yourself as Abbie and Serena should be here in a few minutes actually," Erin said glancing at the clock. "And my partner Olivia, along with Alex and Angie will be here in a couple of hours."

"I'm glad you don't have to go through this…well spend the time here alone," Kelly said sincerely.

"And you don't either. Not only while I'm, we're here, but after," Erin replied. "You have my cell number and e-mail."

#-#

"Thank you so much," Erin smiled looking towards Abbie and Serena as she hung up her Class A jacket in the closet.

"I'm glad we got to meet and talk with Kelly," Serena replied. "I think that album really helped her and then when the sergeant major called back and said that the letter from Cassie's father was in her shoulder pocket…Thank God she had it and had read it before."

"It is good. And it is good that she is going to meet with Cassie's father now," Abbie sighed. "I tried not to cry when she was talking to him, but I couldn't help it."

"Baby, I had tears too," Serena said, pulling Abbie into her arms as they sat on the edge of the bed. "I mean even with the phone to her ear, you could hear, feel his emotion with finding out she knew. And now they're meeting together again. Maybe the mother will come around and maybe she won't, but at least Kelly and Mr. Weston are coming back together."

"You know when we went downstairs, she pulled out a business card an Army Nurse Corps recruiter gave her months ago," Erin sighed. "Asked me what I thought."

"What did you say?" Serena asked softly.

"After I wiped away some more tears, I said the Nurse Corps and the Army would be privileged to have her as a nurse and an officer," Erin sighed. "But I also said she should take some time and make sure she really wants to do it."

"And what did she say?" Abbie said, squeezing Erin's hand.

"That she would take time, but she really couldn't think of a better use of her skills than taking care of soldiers," Erin smirked. "You know, you have people complain about the current generation. I guess that always happen, but they obviously haven't seen and don't know the ones I do."

Erin sat on the bed and unpinned her hair and shook it out. She took off her shoe and single black sock. "You two up for some food and drinks?"

"Absolutely," Abbie smiled and Serena nodded.

"I need a little help in getting these pants off over the cast," Erin smirked. "And I could use a couple shots of something, but not tequila Abs."

"Lay back on the bed," Serena smiled at Erin. "I think I can help you."

"And where are the pants that are going to replace these uniform slacks?" Abbie questioned, playfully pinching Serena's ass.

"The black Nike athletic pants on the chair over there," Erin grinned.

Abbie walked over and grabbed the pants and handed them to Serena.

"You know," Erin laughed as Serena worked the slacks over her cast, "Kelly said in a lighter moment that she had a tinge of jealously because Cassie talked about me a lot, until Cassie reminded her that I was as old as her mom."

"So did you have big 80's hair like Abbie? Well even bigger than normal 80's hair as she already had the big Texas hairdo going," Serena laughed.

"No," Erin smiled sitting up and pulling up the athletic pants. "I revolted and got my hair cut super short my sophomore year in college and kept it that way for almost ten years. But I would love to see the Carmichael big hair pictures sometime."

Only when I have done many shots of tequila," Abbie laughed.

#-#

"So how's Erin doing?" Olivia asked Abbie as they walked to the hotel restaurant. Olivia had dropped her bags in Angie and Alex's room and then the trio had met Abbie in the lobby.

"Pretty well I think," Abbie grinned. "The meeting with Kelly was good, like she told you when you called from the airport and she's meeting with Cassie's parents tomorrow at 11."

"She told me on the phone how much she appreciated you and Serena being there with her with Kelly for the phone call with Cassie's father and looking through the album," Olivia said, wrapping her arm around Abbie's upper back. "Thank you."

"I'm glad we're all here," Abbie replied.

"Did Kelly like the album?" Alex queried.

"It definitely meant a lot to her and awesome that you guys did it," Abbie said. "We sat next to her as she went through it and there were tears and laughter and then more tears and laughter, but she knew of so many of these people through Cassie's e-mails and phone calls…It was tough, but yet so good for her, and definitely healing and important for her to have."

#-#

"I know we haven't quite reached 2011 yet," Erin said as the group finished dinner and the table was cleared of all but their drinks. "And if I could change a few things that happened in this year, especially the reason why we are here I would. But yet I look back at this year and I feel so grateful because I have been blessed with so much and most of it is right here at this table. I thank you for being here now, but also for being there for me while I was physically gone, and being there for Liv and each other."

"Jesus Erin you're going to make me cry again," Abbie sighed rubbing Erin's back.

"Ok," Erin grinned. "I wasn't trying to be overly sappy. How about," she said lifting her glass, "To a new year of hope, healing, health and happiness. I love you guys."

"Here, here," they all called, tapping their glasses and then sipping their drinks.


	16. Chapter 16

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 15 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. **#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 16**

"Are you sure babe?" Olivia queried softly as Erin drove past the funeral home and pulled into the parking lot of the small coffee shop down the street. "I can just wait in here or once you and the CAO go to the funeral home I can go in and get coffee and read and wait."

"You're so cute and sweet," Erin smirked appreciatively, caressing Olivia's cheek with her hand. "Where's your reading material?"

"Newspaper box right there at the entrance," Olivia countered smiling.

"Babe I appreciate it, but this could be quite a while and besides you all need the vehicle to go shopping or whatever it has changed to since we left the hotel," Erin laughed.

"I don't know my way around this city and I haven't driven an SUV this size in I don't know how long," Olivia commented, squeezing Erin's hand in her lap.

"My New York City cop of a partner is worried about driving an SUV through Nashville with GPS on a 60 degree day. Not buying it," Erin grinned, but then noticed Olivia's smile had disappeared.

Olivia looked down at their intertwined fingers and sighed softly.

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" Erin queried softly trying to recall her exact words for what might have caused the abrupt change in Liv's demeanor. "Babe, look at me. What did I say to make you upset?"

Olivia looked towards Erin, "That's the first time I've heard you refer to me as your partner," Olivia said nervously.

"I'm hoping…I'm really hoping," Erin stammered, squeezing Olivia's hand tighter, "that that isn't a bad thing…'cause…"

"Oh God no, it's not bad, it's great," Olivia said hurriedly seeing Erin's worried expression. "That's how I see you as for me."

"Liv, I love you so much. I am totally and completely in love with you and when I think of today, tomorrow and all the tomorrows after that I hopefully have, it is with us…you as my partner," Erin said sincerely, but still a bit baffled. "Are you sure that's the first time you ever heard me refer to you as my partner?"

"I want that too," Liv tried to smile, but Erin could see it was forced. "It is just a word. I don't…I shouldn't have gotten so hung up on it. And you're probably right…you probably have said it before and I just really heard it this time."

"No, it isn't just a word and even though I have felt that way about you for quite a while I obviously hadn't said partner to you before," Erin sighed, tapping the fingers of her free hand on the steering wheel as the realization hit her. "Babe I've had girlfriends before, a few really good ones…and then yes Sheila was my partner…"

"I'm sorry Erin," Olivia interrupted. "I don't know why…Jesus, it makes me happy that you said it and I fucked it all up with my status insecurity attack…And I'm pretty sure that man in a very similar uniform that just got out of the car with the government plates is the CAO."

"I love you Liv," Erin sighed, her brown eyes locked with Olivia's "I'm sorry. I know I say previous or former partner when I refer to Sheila, that's what she was, but you are my partner and you make me so happy. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry I hadn't said it before…And I'm sorry I have to go now. We'll talk more later okay?"

"I love you too. I'm sorry…"

"Zip, zip, zip it," Erin said playfully as she adjusted her beret. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. I'll call you as soon as I can. Go have some fun babe."

Olivia slid over to the driver's seat after Erin got out. She watched as Erin paused on her crutches briefly to return the salute of the CAO. After she saw them enter the coffee shop she banged her head against the seat back several times.

"Way to go Benson," she cursed herself, "as if she doesn't have enough on her plate you have to add your trivial rhetoric based insecurity attack to it."

#-#

"Hey you," Alex smiled as Olivia entered the room. "Angie is on a conference call in our room, so since we have adjoining rooms thought I would just hang here 'til she's done and Abbie and Serena are back."

"Where'd they go?" Olivia queried.

"Just walking around since it is nice outside. See if there are any good stores nearby. They'll be back by 12:00," Alex replied. "So did you see anything interesting on the way there or back?"

"No…wasn't really looking around," Olivia murmured as she pulled out the other chair at the small table Alex was sitting at and joined her.

"So you want to talk about whatever has you annoyed or flat out pissed off?" Alex questioned, keenly aware of Olivia's body language.

"I'm only pissed at myself," Olivia sighed, picking up the Nashville tourism magazine and leafing through it.

"Hmmm, am I supposed to guess?" Alex smirked. "You weren't able to parallel park the Yukon on the first try?"

"No, that's not it," Olivia responded sternly, still blankly turning through the pages of the magazine.

"So you can tell me, and we can talk about it, or I'll just continue on with my onslaught of annoying guesses," Alex said firmly while snatching the magazine away.

"Yeah," Olivia smirked sarcastically, "then I can embarrass myself with my stupidity and selfishness not only with Erin but you also."

"So you guys had a fight," Alex said softly.

"No," Olivia chuckled raising her hands above her head and then slapping the table. "As if she doesn't have enough going on I had to choose this morning to have an insecurity attack." Olivia felt her phone vibrate signaling a text message.

_I know I referred to you as my partner several times with Kelly yday—Luv u_

Olivia slid the phone to Alex so she could read the message and Alex arched a curious eyebrow. Olivia recalled the conversation with Erin for Alex.

"See that's what so stupid about it on my part. We were laughing and when she said partner my initial reaction internally was just such happiness, but then I thought the way it was thrown in to her teasing me about driving back, that maybe she didn't realize she said partner and maybe didn't mean it," Olivia said. "God she tells me she loves me, that she is in love with me, we've talked about moving in together, a future together…and we haven't even known each other a year yet…and I'm hung up on partner."

"Why?" Alex questioned simply.

"Because…because like I told you before I'm afraid…When her helicopter went down and we waited those hours I thought, even though I held onto some hope especially because you all were there…but I thought it would only be the worst news."

"But Liv," Alex said softly intertwining their fingers, "that is over. She is back safely home with you and she loves you. And you two are so good together."

"Is it stupid that I worry sometimes if I measure up even close to a woman who has been dead for three years?" Olivia asked softly. "I mean in truth that's why hearing her say partner and mean me and not Sheila…"

"Does she compare you to Sheila? I've heard her say partner in reference to Sheila but always prefaced with former, previous or deceased."

"No, she's never made me feel like that or done that. It is me and my insecurities," Olivia sighed. "Hell Alex this is the most serious relationship I have ever had and we've been separated for most of it and soon will be separated again."

"So when you were talking to me previously about a possible career change part of the reason is so you could look for a job around D.C.?" Alex questioned.

"Yes," Olivia admitted. "But not just because of my fears of making it work while she's there for 15 or 18 months or whatever it turns out to be before she officially retires, but because I really want to be with her, to be together and not have to do the long distance thing."

"I think you just help her to get through tomorrow with the funeral…And then you know the six of us have all day Sunday and Sunday evening to just hang out and have fun," Alex reassured.

"Well that was kind of my plan," Olivia smirked. "Wait until we got back to New York and talk to her about where we are at and where we are going, and throwing out my career stuff as a topic. But now because I made the big deal about her referring to me as her partner…"

"And she sent you that text so obviously you know that she means it, that it wasn't just an accidental word," Alex interrupted.

"I know, but that is why I feel bad. She's worrying about what I am thinking, trying to reassure me when I should be being strong for her and all she is going through."

"I think she sent you the text because she loves you," Alex smiled. "And if she wants to talk about it when she gets back later or tomorrow, or wants to wait until you are back in New York you are still who is most important to her."

"I'm worrying too much about stupid stuff, aren't I?"

"Liv," Alex smiled, "Yes, I think you are, but hell we all have insecurities and when things are chaotic…I think Erin was genuinely surprised that she had never said that to you before. And I can't cite a specific date and time off the top of my head, but honestly I think I have heard her refer to you as her partner as well."

"Oh Lord," Olivia blushed in embarrassment, "I promise I won't be whiny anymore this weekend. Thank you for listening and helping…again."

"You're welcome," Alex grinned, patting Olivia's hand. "It's good that we both talk a lot more now than we ever used to. But if I thought you were being whiny," Alex chuckled. "I'd just frickin' tell you."

#-#

"Hey babe," Olivia answered her iPhone. "How did it go with Cassie's parents? Do you want me to come pick you up? We're just finishing up lunch down the street from the hotel."

"It went well. Her parents are both very nice as are other family members I've met so far," Erin replied. "I just had a long talk private talk with her father, and I'm going to stay here through visitation hours. It starts in a few at 2:30 and ends at 6:30."

"Okay…well I'll just pick you up at 6:30 then," Olivia said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Babe you all just go and do something fun. Enjoy the afternoon, the weather. I'll catch a cab back and then still be ready to go out by 8:30 tonight like we planned," Erin said sincerely.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes," Erin smiled. "One thing for sure. You in my arms, kissing you at midnight, and much more afterwards, as we bring in the new year."

"That's what I need too," Olivia smiled, and then felt Alex kick her foot lightly under the booth and saw her smile.

"Tell the gang hi and really…go have some fun now! I'm standing out behind the funeral home and the sun feels so good. We're going to be back to dirty slush and snow and cold in less than 72 hours."

"Will do," Olivia smirked. "I love you."

"Always babe," Erin said ending the call.


	17. Chapter 17

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 16 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. **#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 17**

"What the hell are you all doing?" Erin smiled as she entered the hotel room.

"Jeopardy is on and Angie and Serena are tied going into Final Jeopardy," Abbie smiled as Olivia got up from the edge of the bed and moved towards Erin. "You and Liv benefit no matter who wins."

"How's that?" Erin asked arching a curious eyebrow.

"If Serena wins Alex buys the first round of drinks for all tonight and if Angie does I do."

"I like that. I'd like even more if there is another of those beers you and Serena are drinking for me now," Erin replied.

"Absolutely Hot Texan 2," Abbie grinned, grabbing a beer out of the cheap Styrofoam cooler along the wall as Erin placed her crutches against the closet door and wrapped her arms around Olivia. "It's so good to see you," she whispered in Liv's ear.

"Serena thought it might be rude if I iced up your tub for beverages so got this environmentally unfriendly and unattractive…" Abbie continued.

"It does the job," Erin smirked grabbing the beer from Abbie. "And thank you Serena, because I need a shower. What is the final category?" Erin queried as she leaned on Olivia as they moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Famous U.S. Generals," Alex smiled as the show returned from commercial break. "So you can't give the correct response until they both have written theirs down."

They listened intently as the final answer was read, "This U.S. General, who later became governor of New Jersey, was removed by Abraham Lincoln from command, first as general-in-chief, then from command of the Army of the Potomac."

Serena immediately wrote down her response, eliciting a groan from Alex. Angie tapped her fingers on her leg trying to decide between the two generals who came to mind.

"You know too, don't you Erin?" Alex questioned hurriedly.

"I do," Erin smiled taking a long drink of her beer. "There used to be an Army post in Alabama named after him too."

Angie smiled, Erin's additional information remedying the debate in her head.

"No fair, no fair," Abbie shouted. "Serena had it before the clue from the colonel."

"I was leaning 70, 30 McClellan anyway," Angie contested. "It is McClellan right?"

"Yes it is," Serena grumbled, "There's a McClellan Memorial on Connecticut Avenue in D.C."

"See you knew it because you live in D.C.," Alex retorted.

"I didn't know, even after colonel cheats extra clue," Abbie laughed.

"And honestly Halleck and McClellan came to my mind at the same time, but I think Halleck replaced McClellan as general in chief and…"

"Fuck Angie," Erin laughed. "I don't even know who Halleck is, but if you know his name I'm sure you're right."

"I think we should just say it is a tie," Olivia piped up.

"How about I buy the first round for you all coming here and if there are any of those trivia machines at any bars we hit tonight you two can face-off at that to determine a winner," Erin said.

"Are you going to give clues to Angie again?" Serena pouted playfully. "Wait, you picked Angie for your one night…"

"No," Alex winked, slapping Serena on the shoulder, "Erin picked me for that."

"Ulterior motives there in helping Angie out," Serena smirked. "I agree to the trivia bonus round, but you still owe me Erin."

"I need help getting out of my uniform pants again," Erin shot back giggling.

"And I think that Liv can handle that task just fine now," Abbie smirked.

"Definitely," Erin smiled, "So if you all don't mind leaving a beer or two…"

"We'll move over to our adjoining room," Alex smiled, grasping Angie's hand. "8:30 still good to leave?"

"Oh yeah, that's good. It's only 7:15," Erin smiled unbuttoning her Class A dress jacket. "We're going to Church Street right? Kelly said there are some decent bars and dance places there, either gay or gay friendly."

#-#

"That feels so good babe," Erin moaned, leaning her head back on Olivia's shoulder as Olivia massaged her scalp while working the shampoo through Erin's hair. "You feel really good."

"You're exhausted babe, aren't you?" Olivia asked softly.

"I'm a bit emotionally exhausted," Erin snickered softly, stepping under the showerhead to rinse the shampoo from her hair. "And I'm already over being on crutches and taking showers with a Hefty bag and duct tape up to my knee, but I've got it so good," Erin said turning to face Liv as the remaining shampoo flowed down her back. "I have a future with the woman I love," she said pulling Olivia into her and then cupping her face with her hands, her thumbs softly caressing Olivia's cheeks. "Babe I promise you I am going to do a better job at being the partner you deserve."

"God Erin…" Olivia stammered, trailing her fingertips down from Erin's shoulders and over and along the sides of her breasts. "Erin you are already so much better than I ever imagined having as my friend, my lover, my partner."

"I am your friend, lover and partner," Erin whispered as she brought her lips to Olivia's neck, her hands cupping Olivia's ass and bringing their bodies tightly together. "But you're right, hearing you say partner sounds so damn good too."

Olivia lifted Erin's chin with her fingers, bringing their lips together. Erin rocked her hips into Olivia, her freshly manicured nails trailing up her back. Olivia deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue between Erin's lips as Erin stepped back until she was pressed against the interior corner of the shower wall.

Erin moaned into the kiss as she felt Olivia's fingers trail over her hipbone and toward her core. Erin spread her legs as Olivia's hand cupped her soak center. Olivia broke the kiss looking into Erin's darkened with desire eyes.

"Fuck babe you are so hot and wet," Olivia moaned, sliding two fingers between Erin's folds. Erin thrust her hips forward desperate for more contact. She threw her head back against the wall and wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders and neck.

"Oh fuck yeah…Liv," Erin cried as two fingers pushed hard and deep inside her. Erin moaned loudly as Olivia increased the pace and depth of her thrusts, pleased that Liv had read her eyes and body language. She wanted, needed Liv to fuck her and fuck her hard, and as Erin increased the volume of her cries and moans, and the tightness of her arms around Olivia's shoulders, Olivia inserted a third finger.

"You feel so good, so fuckin' good Erin," Olivia gasped, feeling a surge of wetness pool at her own core as Erin clung tighter to her.

"God Liv…I love…I love when you fuck me hard…when you know I'm all yours."

Olivia pushed Erin further up the wall, her left arm wrapped around Erin's waist as she sped the thrusts and depths of her fingers inside Erin, her palm slapping against Erin's soaked core.

"That's it baby," Liv said huskily as she nipped at Erin's exposed neck. "I can feel it. You're going to come for me, come so hard."

"So yours baby…fuck…so yours," Erin cried as Olivia felt Erin's walls tighten around her fingers and her body shudder as her release crashed over her. Olivia softly curled her fingertips inside Erin, milking the last of her offering.

"Fuck Liv, that was amazing," Erin gasped, between still ragged breaths, and shaky legs. "God, I needed you," Erin whispered placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Olivia tilted her head up and smirked.

"What," Erin smiled. "I always need you…"

"No baby, I was just thinking that since you really seemed to enjoy that…well I was wondering what your thoughts on toys might be?"

"Mmmm, so detective," Erin smiled, sliding her hand up Liv's thigh and guiding them around so Liv was now against the corner wall. "Are you saying you would like to fuck me with a big ole strap on? Maybe one with a harness that rubs just perfectly against you right here," Erin questioned, locking her eyes with Olivia's as she began stroking her swollen clit between her thumb and index finger. "Where I am spread wide for you and as you pound and thrust deep inside me I feel your soaked, beautiful pussy crashing into mine."

"Oh God Erin," Liv cried.

"And I'm calling your name, tangling my hands in the sheets or you have them handcuffed to the headboard. And your clit is throbbing, like it is now, as you take me, fuck me so hard."

"Oh fuck yes," Liv gasped.

"Oh yes baby I would love that," Erin moaned as she quickly slid two fingers inside Olivia as her thumb continued stroking the erect bundle of nerves. "Would that make you come baby? Come hard?"

"God yes Erin," Olivia screamed, the fingers of one hand grasping part of the showerhead, the other clutching Erin's shoulder.

"Are you ready to come now baby? Will you come for me now," Erin husked increasing the speed of her thrusts and the pressure of her strokes over and around Liv's clit.

"Fuck," Liv cried as her hips bucked forward and her release poured over Erin's fingers and into her palm.

"Fuck," Erin laughed, reaching almost blindly behind Olivia with her left hand to try and turn off the now cold water flowing from the showerhead. "Do you think it took over an hour to exhaust the hot water supply?" she giggled, sliding her fingers from inside her lover and bringing them to her lips, first inhaling Olivia's scent then sucking and savoring Liv's juices between her lips with her tongue. "I'll never get enough of you Olivia Benson," Erin sighed, reaching for a towel.

#-#

"Maybe we're all just getting too old," Serena laughed as they walked down Church Street looking for another bar the hotel concierge recommended.

"I felt like I was a Smithsonian exhibit at the last one," Abbie cracked. "I'm sure there are some good looking 40 plus years of age lesbians in Nashville. Have they not seen any before?"

"I think it was just the table of barely 21s at the table next to us," Erin smiled. "And since we were blessed with sitting closest to them we got to hear all their dramas and drunken whispers."

"Well the locals next to us were perfectly nice and hospitable, but it would have been easier to just hand them our bios with all their questions," Angie smirked.

"I just want a place where we can dance, get a table to sit at and hear each other talk," Alex added.

"I think this is going to be the place," Liv said as they arrived at the entrance to the next club. "Said online more of a laid back neighborhood bar/club with DJ or Karaoke depending on the night, but tonight is supposed to be both being New Year's Eve."

"I hope I get a walking boot thingy when I see the doctor next week, but I guess these crutches are great for my arms and shoulders," Erin commented.

"Then you could dance with me too," Olivia smiled.

"I think I can hang on your shoulders again," Erin winked, "For a slow song or two, not ready for Two-Steppin though."

"I don't know how to Two Step anyway," Olivia replied.

"I'm sure Abbie can teach you. Ain't that right Hot Texan?"

"I can indeed, but I tell you my Yankee fiancé is better than me at it, and I'm good," Abbie laughed.

"It's true," Serena said turning her head back to Erin and Liv as they walked into the club. "One of our early dates and Abbie was going to wow me with her country charms."

"She was leading by the third song," Abbie laughed.

#-#

After an hour or so in the club it seemed there was no rhyme or reason to the DJ's selections. A little bit of almost everything was being played and the variety actually was a welcome and fun relief to the group, instead of either the constant pulsating bass of techno, twangy country or sappy slow songs.

The club was crowded but not stifling and they managed to find a table alongside the dance floor that was vacated shortly after they entered. Their table sat on the far side of the dance floor, to the DJ's left and in front of a smaller portable bar staffed by two workers. The larger permanent L-shaped bar which began at the club entrance and extended within 12 feet of the opposite side of the dance floor had at least four bartenders by Erin's count, and three waitresses and one waiter tried to keep up with all the tables.

The crowd was a mix of men and women, mostly gay and lesbian, but definitely some straight folks as well. The dress preferences were as varied as the music, and Erin relaxed into her chair sipping her beer as she watched Serena lead Olivia around the dance floor for a second Two Step try.

"She's picking it up pretty quickly," Abbie said sliding into the chair next to Erin and placing another beer in front of her.

"Thanks," Erin smiled. "I'm glad you convinced me we should just taxi tonight and not worry about driving. These beers are tasting really good."

"And with the tip Alex gave the driver, I know she'll be here to pick us back up at 1," Abbie smirked.

"I don't even have to be to the funeral home until 12:45 tomorrow Abs, so we can stay out later than that if everybody is having fun," Erin replied sincerely.

"Have you been watching Angie and Alex out there on the floor?" Abbie laughed.

"Yeah, that's not Two Steppin', but damn they are fuckin' hot together," Erin smirked.

"Well you and Liv kind of got them worked up. The bathrooms are adjoining too and they were in theirs, changing and putting make up on."

"God it was good," Erin shuddered recalling. "But besides being totally out of my mind with want and need…I kind of thought with the shower on…"

"No Hot Texan 2, not much H2O muffling of those passionate cries," Abbie smiled, taking another swig of her beer. "Of course Serena and I were watching TV and I finally poked my head around the bathroom door because we had heard them talking and then it was quiet for a while."

"So they were listening?" Erin laughed.

"Ears pressed to the wall," Abbie laughed. "Serena and I only got to hear Liv totally coming undone."

"Seriously though, it doesn't bug me in the least. I actually think it's pretty fucking hot if we got Angie and Alex a bit worked up, but how much could you hear?"

"Just shouts and cries. And it was hot, very hot with that," Abbe grinned. "But hey I know it takes a lot more to make you or me blush than it does for Liv when it comes to such things. Alex, Angie, and 'Rena know that too."

"I was rather surprised you all didn't us any grief for being 15 minutes late."

"I would literally strangle somebody if they interrupted what I was hearing happening to me," Abbie smiled.

"I think your woman has got it," Serena smiled at Erin as she and Olivia returned to the table.

"I know she does," Erin smiled.

#-#

**A/N** Very happy and privileged to announce that for those who wanted to read some separate one shots based on the Changing Partners (Laurel Hardy title credit) game earlier in this story, that the remarkable **Airy8** (_Christmas Party Time, Surprises_) is collaborating with me on the Abbie/Erin/Liv threesome to start. The best news is that **Airy8 **is writing most of it while I pretty much simply drool over the hotness she composes and simply suggest additional positions so she'll keep writing more. We should have it posted this weekend under **Airy8Reggieme**


	18. Chapter 18

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 17 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. **

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 18**

"That's one way to keep weight off of Erin's leg," Alex laughed, looking at Olivia's well positioned thigh, and interrupting the kiss between Liv and Erin on the dance floor.

"This from the women who should bring a change of underwear when they go dancing," Olivia smirked.

"For us or you detective?" Angie countered smiling. "I saw you watching us earlier. And you too Erin."

"I'm not even going to deny," Erin smiled. "You two sizzle together."

"You two going back to the table," Alex asked as another slow song started.

"Naw it's 11:55, I want to be dancing with my partner at midnight," Erin winked.

"See you just need to stay out here with me," Alex smiled at Angie.

"But I bet there's no line in the bathroom now," Angie retorted and then sighed softly. "But I will wait until 12:01."

"How terribly romantic of you baby," Alex grinned pressing her lips to the brunette's.

"Maybe there's something in the beer here that makes you have to pee a lot," Olivia said, causing Alex and Angie to break their kiss and laugh.

"Have to Google that one," Erin laughed. "Alex would you be so kind to dance a song with me at 12:01 or two?"

"I'd be honored to," Alex smiled.

"Almost Happy New Year ladies," Serena and Abbie called joining them on the dance floor.

#-#

"I love you Erin Mathison," Olivia nearly shouted as the crowd counted down the seconds to 2011.

"And I love you Olivia Benson," Erin smiled, bringing her lips closer to Olivia's. "Happy New Year baby."

Erin felt the press of soft lips on her cheek, "Happy New Year Erin," Abbie smiled and leaned forward to do the same to Olivia. After the group exchanged hugs and kisses Angie and Olivia made a beeline through the crowd to the restroom.

"How is it feeling?" Alex asked Erin as they swayed softly to the music.

"I can put more weight on it then I thought," Erin smiled, loosening her arms around Alex's shoulders. "I need to thank you again. Liv said, well she said, you two talked while I was gone today and it really helped her."

"I know you make her happy, happier then she has ever been," Alex said sincerely. "And I also trust you to never intentionally hurt her."

"I won't Alex," Erin replied firmly. "What?" Erin added as she saw Alex raise her eyebrows.

"Let her help you process and get through all that stuff that's going through that pretty little head of yours."

"I know," Erin smiled. "I need to. I just…"

#-#

"Fuck Alex," Erin grumbled. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It just scared the fuck out of me," Alex smirked. "What the hell was that?"

"Me taking you to the floor?" Erin replied, reaching for the top of a large speaker and pulling herself off of Alex and the floor. Alex stood up next to Erin as they both gazed out from behind the speakers.

"Fuck. I'm an idiot. They were only firecrackers," Erin sighed heavily, as she eyed a waiter and waitress cleaning up the fireworks and some shattered glass towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Erin…Erin look at me," Alex demanded. "Erin, I heard the pops and I thought…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erin interrupted.

"I am and thank you," Alex said sincerely, pressing a kiss to Erin's forehead. "Cops got here pretty quick," Alex said pointing across the bar. "Let's go find the gang, okay?"

#-#

"You two okay?" Serena asked as Alex and Erin neared the table.

"Yeah, we're fine," Alex said.

"What the hell happened?" Olivia shouted as she and Angie made it back to the table.

"Where's Abbie?" Erin queried, grabbing her half full beer and draining it.

"She went over to give a statement to the police. She witnessed it. Some stupid ass bitch," Serena sighed. "I guess she was mad that her ex was dancing with a new woman…put some firecrackers in a beer bottle, lit it and threw it down at their feet on the dance floor."

"Anybody get hurt?" Olivia questioned. "We heard some yelling coming out of the restroom, but couldn't see anything."

"I believe the woman who did it, might have a knot on her forehead," Serena laughed. "Turns out that one of Nashville's finest was sitting with her girlfriend at the table right there," Serena pointed. "She had her face planted on the floor and cuffed, before I had a clue of what was going on."

"That might explain the uniforms getting here so quick," Alex commented.

We're you two out on the floor?" Angie started.

"We were over there by the speakers," Alex smiled reassuringly. "We're fine babe. Just took a minute to work back over here through the crowd."

"Actually I tackled your girlfriend over there by the speakers," Erin said shaking her head and patting Angie on the shoulder. "Sorry Ang, I'm going to get another beer. Anybody else ready?"

"I think we're ready for another round," Serena said softly.

"I'll go babe," Olivia said squeezing Erin's hand.

"How 'bout we go together? My leg is feeling fine."

#-#

"C'mere," Alex smiled, pulling Angie into her lap at their table.

"You sure you're okay?" Angie questioned and Alex nodded. "What about Erin?"

"Yeah, is Erin okay?" Serena queried.

"I didn't know what the sounds were either. Scared the shit out of me. Personally I find it sweet and chivalrous that her first instinct was to protect me," Alex said.

"I think it is too," Angie smiled. "I need to thank her."

"I don't know. I'm thinking we let it go. She was embarrassed for tackling me when it was only firecrackers," Alex said. "But like I said the pop, pop, pop startled me too."

"Hell it could have been gunfire," Serena said. "I'm going to go check on Abbie."

#-#

"I bet that was the last time Alex will dance with me," Erin chuckled sarcastically as she and Olivia waited in line to order their drinks. "Jesus babe, I should be able to tell the difference between gunfire and fireworks. What, am I going to jump in a dumpster the next time a car backfires? Or cower in my seat when the rifles are fired at the cemetery tomorrow?"

Olivia cupped Erin's face with her hands. "Babe, is it going to be okay for me to snuggle up in your arms and maybe even cry some during a tough case? Or to ask you just to wrap me in your arms so I feel safe after…What was your term for the two weeks out in the mountains?"

"I said things got hairy or dicey at times," Erin smirked. "And of course I want to be there for you, with you. But Lord, I just brought your ADA to the floor over a few firecrackers."

"And your point, besides the fact that she is not just my ADA, she is your friend too. And I can guarantee you that Alex is seeing what you did exactly opposite of what you think of it," Olivia said, dropping her arms around Erin's waist.

"I'm feeling a bit like a fool and a coward."

"Erin that's ridiculous and you know it. A coward runs away and thinks only of themselves. And even with firecrackers the glass from that beer bottle can become like shrapnel. You were right in taking the closest cover," Olivia replied.

"So you would have done the same thing?" Erin cocked her head.

"With Alex yes. With you it would have been interesting to see if you would have gotten me down before I got you down," Olivia smiled and Erin laughed.

"So even in firecrackers you want to top me?"

"You know I love to top you baby," Olivia winked. "But when we get back to the hotel I really want…"

"Ladies, ladies," the bartender called, "Trust me if we weren't so busy I'd love to hear the rest. Hell, I hope you come back tomorrow night and tell me."

"I'm sorry," Erin grinned at the bartender. "3 Heinekens, 2 MGDs, a Michelob Ultra, and six shots of Cuervo Gold."

"I promised Abbie one shot after midnight to celebrate the new year," Erin turned her head and smiled at Olivia.

"I'm so glad Serena has roped Carmichael in some or I'd be worrying about the two of you in D.C. together."

"I've never been arrested detective, but I was serious when I mentioned those handcuffs in the shower," Erin husked.

#-#

"Yeah shots," Serena cheered as Olivia set the borrowed tray on the table.

"Some odd resolution so you are suddenly excited about shots," Olivia quipped.

"No, but Abbie might be drawn back to the table by the smell of tequila," Serena smiled. "And Alex and Angie might actually break from their make out session," Serena said loudly, "long enough to at least do a shot with us all."

"What time is that taxi picking us up again?" Angie smirked, after breaking her kiss with Alex.

"Mary will be here with the van at 1," Serena said. "So 35 minutes from now."

"We get the back again," Alex smiled, reaching around Angie who was straddling her on the chair to grab a Heineken.

"You remembered the shots Mathison," Abbie grinned walking back to the table.

"Of course I did," Erin grinned.

"I invited Officer Trent and her girlfriend Kathy over to join us, but they had to get home. They told me a couple of restaurants and off the map stores we should check out," Abbie smiled. "Really nice women."

"So Carmichael," Erin grinned. "Don't you have a special little toast for our first tequila shots of 2011?"

"Actually I don't, but I do believe Counselor Cabot has one," Abbie smiled, winking at Alex.

"I do indeed," Alex laughed, reaching into a back pocket of her jeans. "But I had a little help from Ang."

* * *

**A/N- Hope to have the Airy8Reggieme Abbie/Liv/Erin one shot up before the Super Bowl.**

**A/N II- For those who have been wanting some Alex and Angie story time / bonding time / smut time - Chapter 19 will definitely include a lot.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 18 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. **

**And sorry for the very long delay between chapters! Will try to keep posting more regularly and am hoping to finish up Talk, Ask, Listen this weekend finally.**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 19**

"Abbie sit down," Alex called as she unfolded the paper and held it close to her chest. "Okay," Alex resumed as Abbie sat. "We have three quotes here, two tied directly to New Year's and the other about friendship."

"Serena if you can name the authors of two of the three quotes you officially win our Jeopardy competition from earlier. If you get all three you're auditioning for the show," Angie smiled.

"And I originally wanted to come up with some humorous toast…"

"Just read the quotes babe," Angie encouraged.

Alex nodded and began reading-

"New Year's Eve is like every other night; there is no pause in the march of the universe, no breathless moment of silence among created things that the passage of another twelve months may be noted; and yet no man has quite the same thoughts this evening that come with the coming of darkness on other nights."

Serena smiled confidently as Alex finished reading the first quote.

"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."

"That's one of my favorite quotes," Serena grinned.

"And the last one," Alex smiled.

"Cheers to a new year and another chance for us to get it right."

"First quote Hamilton Wright Mabie, second Maya Angelou and the third I have no clue," Serena replied.

"Anyone on the third?" Angie queried.

"We don't have to guess it before we can do the shots do we?" Abbie grinned.

"You're the one who turned toast duty over to Alex," Olivia smiled.

"Oprah said the third one. And all three quotes are incorporated into the toast," Angie said.

"They are," Alex said sliding her fingers around her shot glass and lifting it as the others followed.

"To having the partners whom with the thoughts and dreams this night brings we can share. And the friends here who listen through happiness and despair. Who do what they say, but don't need to say what they do. May we strive to do right, but always stay true."

"Here, here," Erin called first after Alex finished.

#-#

Abbie reached her arm blindly over the back of the long seat in the taxi van she was sharing with Serena and Olivia. She slapped gently at the arm she felt with her hand.

"You got about half a mile and two stop lights left," Abbie quipped.

"Fuck," Alex moaned. "You should have worn the skirt."

"I know baby," Angie groaned and the threesome in front of them busted out in laughter.

"Maybe it is some sort of fucking bucket list they have," Serena commented.

"Does it count if neither comes before we get to the hotel?" Olivia blurted.

Erin turned in the front passenger seat.

"Babe, I didn't realize you were watching. Could have at least been doing the play by play then," Erin smiled.

"Have you ever done it in a cab Erin?" Serena asked.

"No not a cab. In the back of an Army transport truck. But it was just sitting in the motor pool and the benches aren't comfy at all," Erin grinned. "What about you all? Liv, ever in your patrol car?"

"Ummm, considering I think I have ever only been alone in my squad car with El, Munch or Fin…"

"Good point, but I'm thinking if Alex was a cop you two would have parked it a few times. Hell, I would've." Erin laughed.

"Does a hotel shuttle van count the same as a taxi?" Serena queried.

"Lord, please tell me this isn't another competition between you and Angie," Olivia sighed and smiled.

"If it was Benson you'd be sitting up there on Erin's lap, bad leg and all, so we'd have some room here," Serena laughed leaning into Olivia's shoulder.

"Who was the hotel shuttle with babe?" Abbie queried.

"My first real girlfriend in college," Serena said.

"Did you have imaginary girlfriends before her," Erin quipped.

"Shut up Mathison," Serena said leaning forward and slapping Erin on the shoulder.

"Fuck…fuck yeah," Alex gasped loudly.

"Get it Cabot," Abbie shouted gleefully.

"Yeah baby," Angie sighed.

"Green light," Serena laughed as they pulled through the intersection toward the hotel entrance.

"Here," Erin laughed grabbing the roll of paper towels and bottle of hand sanitizer Mary the driver had tucked in the console between her seat and the passenger's seat and handing both to Abbie. Abbie softly tossed both behind her.

"Please clean up for the next passengers," Abbie laughed.

#-#

"So you all want to meet for breakfast around 10?" Alex asked, her arms wrapped around Angie's waist from behind as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"Sounds good. Hell, it's only about 1:30," Abbie smiled, glancing at her watch.

"I definitely want to eat before I have to head to the church," Erin added.

"Ten is good," Olivia said as they all stepped into the elevator. "Abs and Serena you want to come to our room for a beer or a drink?"

"Hmmm," Serena smirked. "I've listened to you and Erin get off in the shower and Angie and Alex on the ride back here…kinda think I'm ready to make and hear Abbie now."

"I love my fiancé," Abbie grinned. "I'm sure Erin can think of ways to keep you entertained Liv."

#-#

Alex pulled the sheet and blanket over her hips and adjusted the pillows against the headboard of the bed. She flipped channels on the TV with the remote, growing somewhat impatient with Angie who was still in the bathroom.

"Babe, are you okay?" Alex called after lowering the volume on the music channel she settled on.

"Fine, be there in a sec," Angie replied pleasantly. "Unchained Melody, aren't you romantic," Angie added hearing the beginning of the song.

"Was that sarcasm?" Alex sighed.

"No, I love the song and you know it was in Ghost and when Liv and I were in the restroom line…"

"I'm beginning to think there's a line to this one too," Alex interrupted.

"Shut up," Angie laughed. "Anyway this woman in the line said she thought I looked like Demi Moore in Ghost, if my hair was black and not dark brown and if it were short."

"And I think you are a little taller…babe oh my," Alex finished with a gasp. "And fuck…I was going to say I love your hair longer…I do…Jesus…"

"So you like," Angie husked as she strutted slowly toward the bed in a black lace flyaway babydoll and matching panty. "And I am going to keep my hair longer for a few more years I think," Angie smirked.

"God you are so beautiful, so sexy," Alex moaned, pulling the sheet and blanket off of her naked body and inviting Angie into the bed.

"So are you baby," Angie husked, trailing her fingernails along Alex's thigh and then turning and walking around the bed.

"Ang, where…"

"I got a surprise for you babe," Angie said, reaching into one of her bags on a chair. Angie placed the slender rectangular box behind her back and walked back to the bed. She straddled Alex's hips and leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you Alex," Angie said softly after breaking the kiss. "Happy New Year," she added, handing Alex the box.

"Oh my god Angie," Alex gasped, looking at the delicate silver trace chain and the silver locket engraved with the fleur-de-lis in her hand. "It looks and feels exactly like my mom's."

"I took a copy of the picture of your mom with hers on to a jewelry designer…"

"It's exactly…I don't think if mom were still here she could even distinguish between hers and mine," Alex stammered. "I love you," Alex smiled opening the locket.

"I figured I would let you choose the picture if you want one in there," Angie smiled as Alex put the necklace back in the box.

"I don't want it to get damaged," Alex said as she put the box on the nightstand. She ran her hands under the lace partially covering Angie's abdomen. "This is so sexy babe," she husked. "You really spoil me."

"I love you, and you're not so bad with spoiling me either," Angie whispered, lowering her scantily clad center and drawing a moan from Alex as she felt her lover's wetness just below her navel.

Alex leaned forward bringing her lips to Angie's neck as her fingers undid the loose ribbon tie of the babydoll. She slid the garment off Angie's shoulders and down her arms as her mouth trailed lower taking a taut dark nipple between her lips. Angie wrapped a hand around Alex's head pressing her tighter to her breast.

"God Alex," Angie moaned, beginning a steady rocking of her hips. "I think you could get me off just sucking and kissing my nipples and breasts."

"Mmmm," Alex purred, placing soft kisses between Angie's ample breasts, "but I want all of you."

Alex guided Angie onto her back alongside her and laid a quick path of kisses down the brunette's chest and then across her stomach. She slid her hands around Angie's hips, sliding the lace panty over Angie's thighs then further down and off.

Alex rested her head on her hand looking over her naked lover.

"Baby," Angie sighed. "I said you could probably make me come just sucking my breasts…but as gorgeous as your eyes are I'm not sure they alone…"

"Really," Alex smiled. "I was just really taking in how gorgeous, how sexy you are and how lucky I am," Alex continued as she settled on top of her lover. She pressed her thigh into Angie's center and Angie instantly arched into her seeking more contact.

Angie trailed her fingernails down Alex's back, lifting her head to reach Alex's lips. Alex deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking Angie's as she began rocking harder against her with her thigh. Alex slid her right hand up Angie's thigh and then between soaked folds.

"Please baby inside," Angie gasped after breaking the kiss.

"So wet, so hot," Alex husked meeting Angie's eyes as she easily slid two fingers deep into her lover. She lowered her head and began sucking hungrily Angie's more sensitive left nipple. Angie tangled one hand in blonde locks, pressing Alex tighter to her breast, her other hand reaching back and gripping the headboard.

"God yes Alex," Angie called rolling her hips up to meet the thrusts of Alex's fingers. "Fill me babe."

Alex pushed her head back against Angie's hand, her mouth sliding lower as she teased at Angie's entrance with a third finger. Angie spread her legs further apart and Alex inserted the third finger on her next thrust.

"You feel so good Ang," Alex moaned as she slid between Angie's legs. "So fuckin' good." She blew softly over Angie's swollen nub as she curled her fingers inside.

"Fuck Alex please…" Angie cried. Alex could feel Angie's walls tightening even more around her fingers. She teased the tip of Angie's clit with the tip of her tongue before taking the swollen nub between her lips.

"Yes Alex…yes," Angie moaned loudly as her muscles clamped down around Alex's fingers and her body shuddered. Alex stilled her fingers inside her lover as she moved her body higher until her head was nuzzled on Angie's shoulder. Angie wrapped her arms around Alex's back, always loving the feeling of Alex's body pressed against hers after climaxing.

"Baby," Angie whispered as she kissed along Alex' neck and jaw line. "Slide on up baby, so I can taste you."

Alex propped herself up on her knees over Angie, gliding her center over her stomach. "I'm so wet already babe."

"I feel," Angie smirked. "Now come here so I can really feel and really taste."

"Damn woman…" Alex moaned sliding closer to where Angie wanted her. "I'm not going to last long. You know what having your tongue inside me does to me."

"I love what it does to you," Angie husked, wrapping her arms around Alex's thighs and urging her closer. "And how hot it makes me when you come in my mouth." Alex grabbed the headboard with both hands as she lowered herself and Angie stroked through her folds and over her clit with her tongue.

"So fuckin' good," Angie murmured as she brought her lips around Alex's clit stroking the tip swiftly. She tightened her grip around Alex's thighs as her tongue worked lower again slipping between her folds and teasing at her soaked entrance.

"Yeah baby…Oh god fuck me Angie," Alex called as Angie plunged her tongue inside her. As Angie continued to thrust and stroke inside her, Alex swiftly moved her right arm behind her, her hand cupping Angie's center, before stroking and pinching her clit between two fingers. Angie's hips bucked off the bed at the contact.

"I want you to come with me baby," Alex husked and Angie moaned into her. Alex slid two fingers easily into Angie, the pad of her thumb now softly stroking her clit. "Fuck," Angie called, moving her lips and tongue to Alex's s pulsating bundle of nerves as she plunged two fingers deep inside.

"God yes," Alex cried pushing down on Angie's fingers and mouth as she felt the first waves of her orgasm crashing through her. Angie followed quickly, feeling and tasting Alex's release and her lover's fingers inside her. Alex lifted slightly allowing Angie to withdraw her fingers. Angie kissed the insides of Alex's thighs and then stroked through her folds softly once more, savoring her partner's taste.

Alex lied down next to Angie pulling the sheets and covers up over their hips. "Thank you baby," Alex whispered, kissing Angie on the cheek as she wrapped her arm around her waist and snuggled into her shoulder.

"For the orgasm?" Angie chuckled.

"Well always those too," Alex smirked. "But for not only not running away in those early months, but being patient with me, letting me go through what I needed to, being my friend first."

"Even though I wanted to jump you about an hour after I met you…"

"An hour and not minutes?" Alex smiled.

"You were so fuckin' serious the first 55 minutes. I thought you were gorgeous and smart as hell, but I wasn't sure you had a smart ass remark in you or a sense of humor."

"There were three other people in the meeting when I first met you in person. I had to act semi-professional for a while at least," Alex laughed. "Besides I talked to you on the phone first and I know…"

"Jesus," Angie exclaimed as the shrill ring of the hotel room phone startled her.

"Fuck," Alex said rolling over to reach for the phone on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. "It's three in the morning."

"Hello," Alex answered curtly.

"We wouldn't expect you to be cranky after that last orgasm," Erin laughed.

"Oh definitely not cranky Erin," Alex smiled and turned the receiver as Angie slid over to hear. "Did we keep you two up?"

"Um no, I think we were just a little more reserved over here or it was the pillow Liv made me moan into after the shower spectacle earlier," Erin added.

"So we can tease her about it now?" Angie laughed.

"Serena already busted on me in the elevator," Olivia laughed, "but I don't think you two were listening. Anyway, we kind of worked up an appetite over here, so since you two are still awake…room service just delivered our order…cheesecake and some huge brownie sundae thing. We can't eat it all, so if you want to come over."

"Ice cream sounds good," Angie smiled.

"Unlock the door we'll be over in a second. Oh and I can't wait to show you two what Angie got me," Alex said excitedly.

"Will you wash it off first?" Erin quipped.


	20. Chapter 20

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 19 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. **

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 20**

"Hey," Olivia mumbled softly still awakening. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes. I heard my phone beep. Text from the CAO. Meeting them at the church instead of the funeral home and a few minutes earlier. They're now expecting more people than the pretty large turnout they thought before," Erin replied.

"Are you working on your remarks again?" Olivia asked as she headed to the bathroom.

"No, was reading and watching online some of the local coverage about her death and the funeral today," Erin said, pushing her chair out from the desk and standing up. "I got you a coffee too when I went downstairs. Figured you would be up soon."

"Thanks babe. I need it. Be right out," Olivia added.

Erin propped a couple of pillows against the bed headboard and leaned her back against them, her legs stretching out over rumpled sheets and covers. She handed Olivia her coffee as she settled in the bed next to her.

"I'm glad we pushed breakfast back to 10:30. I sent a text to Abbie to let her know," Erin said.

"And you've really only been up a few minutes? And how did you carry two coffees on crutches?"

"Good morning babe," Erin smirked, pressing her lips to Olivia's.

"Ok," Olivia smiled, breaking the kiss, "I know I haven't been exactly helpful with complying with your recovery instructions, but please tell me you are going to use or at least bring your crutches with you today."

"I am. I can't put enough weight on it yet to get up the steps to the podium in the church. I'm thinking if you all are still good with coming you should probably get to the church by like 1:30."

"Of course we're coming Erin," Olivia said, squeezing Erin's hand. "And I know how to get to the church even without the GPS."

"It's a big church…very old, but solid stone. And when you stand up at the podium you see rows and rows of pews and then there's a balcony that extends over the pews towards the back. I'm nervous already," Erin admitted. "I didn't cry when I was speaking at my mom's funeral yet I'm afraid I am going to here."

"Babe, I've been to a few funerals where men in uniform choked up speaking and I felt for their pain, their grieving but certainly didn't find it unprofessional…And you said you were pretty much in a fog…like I was too…when your mother died. I didn't really cry until like a week after she died. The first few days I did the arrangements and worked, it didn't seem real."

"That's true. My mom died on a Sunday morning and by Wednesday morning she was buried. That Friday when I went to her house, and for the first time since her death there was no one else there, was when I lost it," Erin sighed heavily. "That's when it was finally real to me and I wasn't on automatic pilot anymore. I don't know…Mom's death was so unexpected and certainly Cassie's wasn't but…"

"But you knew it could happen to you or any you were serving with," Olivia added.

"Yeah," she replied resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I am so glad for her family, that there were so many people at the visitation yesterday…and selfishly for me too…it kept me from losing it," Erin said softly then took a long sip from her coffee. "I…well you know if you are killed by an explosion, hit by shrapnel…often there's not much left to bury…And I know for her family it would have…"

"So they were able to see her body?" Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, visitation was open casket. She was dressed in her Class A uniform. And I was next to her parents most of the time. I had so many people talk with me about how they knew her and how long they knew her and some that didn't know her at all…just wanted to pay their respects for her service," Erin swallowed hard.

"Did they ask you a lot about her as a soldier and the time in Afghanistan?"

"I had more, mostly her friends from college, telling me about like what Kelly told me, that Cassie wanted to make a career of it now, become an officer. That she really felt like we were making a difference. And how much she looked up to me," Erin chuckled uncomfortably. "I did have one pretty old guy, a veteran himself, I guess he's a distant uncle, tell me that women need to stick to being nurses and jobs that will keep them out of harm's way in the military."

"What did you say?" Olivia smirked.

"I listened to him ramble about 'back in his day,' which was after World War II but before Korea, and then when he was done I smiled and thanked him for his service," Erin sighed. "Kelly was there of course and her parents were with her the whole time, and friends in and out throughout the day. Great people. But Kelly heard what he said to me and about lost it, so we took a little walk outside and sat and talked for a while."

"You know there are some, probably more than I'd care to admit, that in your position, especially being injured and all who would have just sent flowers and maybe made a phone call to the parents."

"I can't imagine not being here, since I could be," Erin said firmly.

"Which is one of the many reasons I am in love with you," Olivia smiled.

"I so love you Liv. And I am so glad you are here with me, helping me through this," Erin said wrapping her arm around Olivia's shoulders. "I have to sit up front with the family at the church, but I can ride with you all from the church to the cemetery and sit, well probably stand, with you all there."

#-#

Abbie laced her fingers with Olivia's as they watched and listened as Erin began speaking from the podium in the massive church. The five of them were sat in a pew about halfway back. Abbie and Serena on Olivia's right and Alex and Angie on her left.

"Thanks," Olivia mouthed softly to Abbie, squeezing her hand. They had each wiped a few tears away and had even laughed with so many others in the packed church when the long time pastor had spoken about Cassie and the Weston family. It was obvious he knew them all well and had taken much time in preparing his sermon and remembrance of her life.

"…I had just returned to Camp Phoenix and Cassie caught up to me in the dining hall. She was wearing that ear to ear grin, but yet I could tell she was a bit nervous," Erin continued. "I asked her to sit down and she said, 'Ma'am you know how some of those schools and community centers that we've been to don't really have any supplies," Erin paused as the pastor grinned and some people in the crowd laughed obviously having some familiarity with the story.

"I said yes," Erin smiled. "And Cassie said, 'Well I kind of mentioned to my mom and dad that, you know some school supplies and things like that are needed over here and then they mentioned to my pastor and…'

Erin took a deep breath. "That first wave of supplies, because of her and through you back here totaled about five pallets. She couldn't go out on every mission to deliver them, but on the ones she wasn't on the soldiers that did, took pictures, and you will see some of those later. The faces of those you and she gave hope and opportunity…"

"Did you know about that?" Alex whispered in Olivia's ear. Olivia nodded. "We talked a lot this morning, before and after breakfast."

As Erin limped slightly on one crutch back to the front pew after finishing, Cassie's father embraced her tightly, tears filling his eyes.

"She did really, really well," Abbie said softly, still holding Olivia's hand. They could see some tears staining Erin's cheeks as Mr. Weston pulled away to take his turn at the podium.

"She did," Olivia replied, fighting back tears herself once again.

#-#

Abbie, Serena, Alex and Angie stood outside the SUV soaking up the bright sunlight as people continued to exit the church. Olivia stood at a side exit next to the pastor's parking space waiting for Erin.

"Well hello again Abbie, ladies."

"Officer Trent," Abbie smiled and then introduced the officer to Serena, Alex, and Angie.

"Danni please. I'm up on point with my partner for the processional to the cemetery," she said pointing to her motorcycle in front of the hearse. "I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't realize when we talked last night, Abbie…"

"It's fine," Abbie said and then explained why they had all come.

"Awww look," Serena said pointing toward the side exit where Erin stood now wrapped in a hug, her head resting on Olivia's shoulder.

"Please tell her if I don't get the chance that my partner and I thought she gave an amazing eulogy. We're both vets and that's why we volunteered escort. I've worked with him ten years and not much chokes him up," Danni sighed. "But both of us, between what Erin said and Specialist Weston's father."

"They both gave great remembrances, celebrations of who she was," Alex said.

"And the funny stories too," Serena chuckled.

"I know," Danni said looking back and seeing the pallbearers loading the casket in the hearse. "I need to get back. Nice meeting you all."

"Abbie you've got the keys right?" Angie queried. "Think maybe you should drive. I think Erin could use a little more of Liv's shoulder on the way to the cemetery."

"Good idea," Abbie said climbing into the driver's seat.

"I'm glad Erin is letting her emotions out with Liv and really talking to her," Alex said.

"Me too," Angie agreed. "But she's only been back here a week and it's been chaos and a lot of bad for her lately, so I understand just trying to have some fun, some laughs and trying to relax some."

#-#

"Damn Carmichael…thank you for the waterproof, smudge proof everything proof mascara," Erin chuckled, looking into the mirror of her makeup compact as soon as she and Olivia climbed into the Yukon. "I still look a mess, but I'd be looking like a psychotic mime or something if I had used my mascara."

"Trust me Erin there wasn't a person around us who didn't shed a few tears during that service. And certainly we all did. You did wonderful and so did her dad," Abbie replied.

"I'm not a big church, religion person, but I thought the pastor did a really nice job too," Angie interjected. "But you and Mr. Weston were awesome. Even if I wouldn't have known anything about Cassie coming in…You both just did a great job of telling her story."

"I'm glad I didn't lose it while I was speaking," Erin sighed heavily. "But in the pew when David…Mr. Weston…was speaking and he spoke of Kelly and them together. Well Kelly started crying and Mrs. Weston reached over and grabbed her hand and held it the rest of the time David spoke."

"That is so good she finally reached out to Kelly in a sincere way," Serena said.

"It is. And I tell you it really helped me having you guys out there in the crowd."

"Did you see us when you were speaking?" Alex questioned.

"I did, but I saw you put your arm around Liv and you had a couple of tears and Liv had her head down and I didn't want to choke up then, so I looked at that cute old lady with the pinkish hair that was across the aisle from you all," Erin smiled as the processional sped up slightly to a slow crawl.

"Wow," Serena smiled looking in the passenger side mirror. "Took us a bit to get out of the parking lot and there's still so many cars behind us. That's so good."

"Well the cemetery is only a few minutes away and the route we're going goes through Cassie's neighborhood and by the house she grew up in, where her parents and siblings still live." Erin said. "The graveside service will be pretty brief. A couple of prayers, the firing of three volleys and Taps."

"We're not in a rush Erin," Serena said sincerely.

Erin nuzzled her head against Olivia's shoulder and they all looked out the windows as they edged slowly down side streets, many with people standing on the sidewalks or sitting in lawn chairs with signs and American flags.

"You all still up for some food and drinks after we're done at the cemetery? I could use a little or maybe a lot of both," Erin asked.

"I brought your bag with a change of clothes," Olivia said, kissing Erin on the top of the head. And the hangers for your Blues."

"I'll text Danni to see a good place to go nearby or how to get to those places she told me about last night," Abbie said. "Erin, the cop that busted that woman last night is up front on the escort."

"Really," Erin laughed.

"I know," Serena smiled. "If she wasn't a cop and didn't already have a girlfriend, I might be a bit suspicious of her seeming interest in my other half."

"Oh shut up you two," Abbie grinned. "She volunteered to do this today because she's a veteran."

"She didn't see me take Alex to the floor last night, did she?"

"Erin you need to stop fretting about that already," Alex said sternly. "And for the record Officer Danni Trent and her work partner were very impressed with you today. He's a vet too."

#-#

"Ok," Erin sighed climbing into the Yukon. "I'm not crying anymore today. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here. Hell, where's everybody else?"

"Serena and Angie are walking around. Turns out there's a couple Southerlyn headstones they stumbled upon right over there," Olivia smiled. "And Alex and Abbie went to talk to Danni."

"I feel a little better then."

"Erin honestly, we're all here because we want to be. Stop worrying like you're inconveniencing anyone," Olivia said sternly. "That so many people wanted to talk to you here too, makes me even prouder. You talked about Cassie up there today and how many lives she touched and you did the same with these people with what you said and did yesterday and today."

"That's the sweetest most loving deserved reprimand I have ever received," Erin smirked. "And I certainly won't now be impatient myself even though I'm starving and really want a beer."


	21. Chapter 21

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 20 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sorry for the delay between posting. A lot of real life stuff over the past week. One of the many positive things was watching a movie "Taking Chance" It is based on a true story of a Marine officer escorting the body of a Marine killed in action in Iraq from Dover, Delaware to his small Montana hometown for the funeral and burial. Had tears in my eyes most of the movie, but yet it was so powerful and beautiful in many ways. Highly recommend and no worries, won't be adding a movie recommendation every chapter. "Taking Chance" is just an exception I wanted to share.  
**

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 21**

"Oh do I love coming home," Olivia grinned before she even had closed her apartment door behind her.

"And I love that you have been home by six all week and it's the weekend now," Erin smiled walking out of the bedroom in a loose white tank and gray lounge pants. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist from behind as the detective hung up her jacket in the closet. "How was the rest of your afternoon, babe?" Erin asked kissing Olivia on the cheek and then resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Uneventful," Olivia said turning in Erin's arms and kissing her as her hands slid under the hem of her tank. Olivia quickly deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue through Erin's eager lips. Erin started slowly walking backwards pulling Olivia with her towards the couch until they were interrupted by four quick beeps.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, breaking the kiss.

"It's the timer on your oven," Erin laughed. "I could show you how it works sometime."

"That'd be great," Olivia smirked, "'cause the timer on my treadmill is broken."

"And how long do you usually run on the treadmill?" Erin smiled as she padded to the kitchen.

"30 minutes, sometimes 40, why?"

"There's a lot of things your oven can bake in that amount of time," Erin joked.

"And there are five restaurants that will deliver in about that amount of time," Olivia said striding into the kitchen. "You're really spoiling me with making me breakfast and dinner…"

"I am kind of liking being your kept woman," Erin grinned, grabbing some potholders and removing the stuffed shells from the oven. "You know babe," Erin added reaching into the refrigerator to grab two beers, "when I was driving up there this morning to see the doctor, there actually was a little part of me hoping that he might recommend me for a medical evaluation board. You know retire a little earlier than planned. But of course I am glad it is healing well."

Olivia kneeled down in front of Erin and lifted her left pant leg. "This cast doesn't look as bulky."

"It feels much better. Maybe because it is fiberglass, and waterproof as I said on the phone. But I think possibly the best was just having the other one off and having it shaved and washed and then some lotion…before this one was put on," Erin said. "And of course having the 'lil walking bootie now."

Olivia stood up and grabbed her beer. She leaned against the counter opposite of Erin and took a long drink of her beer. "I'm happy it is healing well babe. I want you to retire on your terms, your timeline."

Erin cocked her head and smirked. "Didn't I just say something similar to you the other night? Do you want to eat now?"

"I do and I did," Olivia grinned grabbing some plates from a cabinet. "But even after you retire next year, are you really going to want to come back here and live here for another four to five years?"

"You want salad too? I cheated and bought it from the deli," Erin said taking the package and some salad dressing out of the refrigerator. "Liv, I love New York. Not sure when we're older and all the wear and tear we've put our bodies through catches up to us, if I'll want to deal with the snow and cold…but hopefully that is many, many years away," Erin said.

"I just don't want you to feel like everything with us is on my career timeline or…"

"I certainly don't," Erin smiled, starting to get up from the table again.

"What do you need babe?" Olivia asked.

"Bag of parmesan cheese from the deli on the second shelf, please. And I would say Afghanistan certainly wasn't on your timeline."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Olivia gasped looking in the refrigerator. "Thank you," she murmured looking around the loaded shelves and trays and grabbing the cheese. "But please tell me just because you are allowed to walk now you didn't haul all this up yourself."

"I paid Mrs. Addison across the hall," Erin smirked, referring to Olivia's 80 something year old neighbor with a cane.

"Yeah right," Olivia laughed, leaning over the back of Erin's chair at the table. "Thank you baby," she whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Erin's neck. "And Afghanistan wasn't something you had any control over so that is different. I could look at early retirement options or other options."

"But like I said before if we weren't together you wouldn't even be considering that," Erin replied.

"Because it was basically my whole life before, and I thought that was good enough. Thought I was fine with it and happy," Olivia countered.

"You love it though and it's a big part of who you are and one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

"You didn't fall for my badge and gun," Olivia smiled.

"No, I fell for the heart, the passion and the determination that makes you among the best to carry them," Erin said between bites of food. "And you seem to be forgetting that I could have turned down the Pentagon assignment and come back to Hamilton and finished out."

"Yeah but you would have been in Afghanistan another six or seven months."

"Not as it turned out," Erin smirked. "But you still supported me going to D.C. even though it extends my time to retirement by a few months."

"And I may fall in love with D.C. after coming to visit you a few times and want us to settle there after you retire."

"I did make a few calls this afternoon to check on my retirement paperwork," Erin said between bites of pasta. It should be officially, official in a few weeks that my retirement date will be May 5th of next year. So that gives you 15 months after I report to the Pentagon to decide if you really want to see me on a daily basis," Erin smirked.

"Well, I want you to at least cook for me 3-4 times a week. Of that much I am sure," Olivia grinned. "This is delicious."

"I can do that, but want to hire a cleaning person a couple times a month. I'll do the daily maintenance cleaning stuff though."

"Erin when I've thought of retirement cooking and cleaning have never been the first two things to jump into my mind," Olivia replied. "Tell me something fun you want to do."

"Okay, I want to learn to skate well enough so I can learn to play hockey. They got women's rec teams springing up all around the northeast now. But I've only been on ice skates twice in my life and neither time very successfully."

"I have never played hockey, but I can skate a little," Olivia smiled, collecting their dishes and taking them to the sink. "But hockey skates are different and it's been a long while since I've been on skates period."

"But you'd be willing to teach me, learn with me?"

"And body check you for sure," Olivia husked as Erin pressed into her from behind.

"So you'd pin me against the boards trying to get my puck," Erin started then laughed, running her hands up the sides of Olivia's shirt. "That sounded so much sexier in my head."

Olivia leaned her head back onto Erin's shoulder. "Well, I'm not embarrassed that it was working for me." Erin slid her hands forward, cupping Olivia's breasts. "Mmmm," Olivia hummed. "Just know that yes my job is still very important to me, but it isn't number one for me anymore. We are."

"I definitely, most definitely feel the same," Erin said softly, kissing Olivia's neck.

"I'm going to ditch these dirty clothes and shower."

"And then," Erin husked.

"And then I'm thinking that with all the food and drinks in the refrigerator now that the most clothing I plan on wearing this weekend is a robe."

"I really, really love that idea. I'll finish cleaning up while you shower," Erin whispered.

#-#

Olivia noticed the gift bag next to her robe and the fresh towel Erin had laid out for her on the counter next to the bathroom sink. She grabbed the folded note from the top of the bag.

_I'm all yours. Hope my choices please you. Just shopping for them and imagining you…_

Olivia felt a surge of wetness at her entrance as she pulled a double ended dildo and then a strap on with harness and lube.

"Did I already tell you how much I love you?" Olivia smiled standing in the doorway of the bedroom holding the bag.

"I'm almost done cleaning," Erin smirked. "You aren't going to keep me waiting alone in our bed long are you?"

"Fuck no," Olivia hissed. "Quickest shower ever."

#-#

Olivia adjusted the harness and let out a soft moan as she felt the base of the strap on press against her clit. She brushed through her damp hair once more and slid on her silk thigh-high robe. She was already beyond aroused with just the thought of thrusting into her lover, but when she opened the bathroom door to see Erin lying on her side on the bed in just a red lace bra she felt her inner walls clench and her nipples harden.

"You like baby," Erin husked as her eyes roamed over Olivia's body. Olivia licked her lips as she placed the lube and the bag with the other dildo on the nightstand. Erin sat up and quickly undid the loose tie of Olivia's robe. She ran her hand between Olivia's thighs and between her folds, moaning at the heat and wetness her fingers encountered. She slid her hand along the shaft of the dildo warming it with Olivia's juices. "God I want you Liv."

"You are so beautiful, so hot and so sexy," Olivia gasped. "Lie down baby."

"And all yours," Erin whispered, sinking two fingers inside herself and then bringing the slicked fingers to Olivia's lips. Olivia hungrily took the digits in her mouth as her fingers popped the clasp on the front of Erin's bra.

"Kiss me baby, Erin husked, running her hands up Olivia's shoulders and around her neck. Olivia pressed her body to Erin's, the shaft of the toy sliding against Erin's center. Erin arched her hips desperately seeking more contact as Olivia crashed their lips together pushing her tongue into her mouth.

Olivia slid her right hand over Erin's hipbone wrapping her fingers around the shaft of the dildo as she moved her mouth lower kissing and sucking at and around Erin's pulse point. She slid the tip of the toy through Erin's folds teasing at her entrance.

"You're so wet, so hot," Olivia moaned. "God that turns me on."

"Liv…oh fuck yeah…yeah baby," Erin purred as Olivia pushed into her slowly. "You feel so good Liv." Erin slid her hands down Olivia's back and arched her hips and spread her legs further. Olivia pushed deeper until the dildo was fully buried, locking eyes with Erin as she began thrusting back and forth in a steady rhythm.

"Fuck you feel amazing," Olivia husked.

"God Liv…I love you," Erin moaned as she adjusted slightly and wrapped her right foot and lower leg over Olivia's calf. "Take me baby like you want…"

"Faster and harder," Olivia smirked.

"And deeper," Erin swallowed hard as her breaths became more ragged. "I know you feel how close I am…And you…fuck yeah…"

"When I fuck you hard," Olivia said pushing harder and deeper with her hips so each thrust had her center crashing into Erin's.

"When you fuck me hard knowing that I'm yours…all yours…and only yours," Erin cried gripping Olivia's ass as her legs began to tremble.

"That's it Erin," Olivia called. "Give it to me baby…fuck…God yes." Olivia crashed her lips to Erin's once again, feeling her body tighten under her and her walls tighten and convulse around the shaft.

Erin broke the kiss throwing her head back on the pillow as her release kept crashing over her in waves.

"God damn…that was so fuckin' good." Erin stammered, opening her eyes as she took a deep breath trying to stabilize her breathing.

"It's always so good with you babe," Olivia whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Erin's forehead.

"I love the sappy romantic side of you too," Erin grinned.

"What else do you love about me?"

"That I haven't already told you?" Erin smirked trailing her fingernails over Olivia's back.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, slowly pulling out of Erin and unfastening the harness.

"I love your nose," Erin smirked, sitting up and reaching for her beer on the nightstand.

"My nose," Olivia laughed, snagging the beer from Erin's hand after she took a sip.

"It kind of got warm babe," Erin added as Olivia took a sip and grimaced.

"Yeah and bottom of the bottle too," Olivia replied walking away from the bed toward the kitchen. "My nose…not my tits or ass or smile or eyes even," she murmured.

"Stop that Benson," Erin laughed. "It was tell you something I love that I hadn't told you so before. I believe I told you the first night we met that you had a gorgeous ass and I know I covered tits, smile and eyes within the first week."

"Ok, you did say something new," Olivia said striding back into the bedroom with two fresh beers. "But please tell me if someone asked you, what was the first thing that attracted you to me physically, my nose wouldn't be your choice?"

"Thanks," Erin smiled, taking one of the beers as Olivia climbed in bed next to her. "Your slightly embarrassed grin was the first thing that got me and then your eyes. But I checked you out entirely just as quickly you did me. You just didn't notice me doing it."

"Whatever," Olivia smirked. "So why do you love my nose?"

"Because it is cute and…it's cute," Erin laughed.

"And what…"

"It's adorable how you scrunch it a couple times right before you come," Erin said softly.

"Really," Olivia laughed. "So when you're fucking me you're watching my nose?"

"No, I'm not focusing on your nose. It's just something I noticed and I think it is really cute. And certainly much better than my heel or toes digging somewhere into you or the bed when I come."

"I like that you do that and that little tremor that runs down the inside of your right thigh right before…"

"Right before I come into your mouth, or over your fingers and into your palm," Erin husked. "And did you feel that tremor with our new toy?"

"Oh yes, that and so much more," Olivia smiled. "Anytime I'm inside you it is amazing and beautiful."

Erin straddled Olivia's waist, setting her beer on the nightstand and grabbing the bag with her other toy purchase. "I need to be inside you babe, feel you. Feel us together," Erin husked kissing Olivia's neck and jaw line as she pulled the double ended dildo from the bag. She poured some lube in the palm of her hand and then ran it over and around the toy.

"May I," Olivia rasped, sliding two fingers between Erin's folds and teasing at her still soaked entrance. Olivia leaned forward palming one of Erin's breasts while her tongue swirled around the nipple of the other.

"Baby…you're going to make me come again before I…"

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Olivia smirked, placing soft kisses on Erin's breast.

"Definitely not," Erin moaned, handing the toy to Olivia. "I just really want to be inside you, to fuck you deep and hard and come with you."

Olivia slid the tip of the more slender end of the toy the length of Erin's slit and then back again. She teased the head at Erin's entrance and Erin pushed down on it as Olivia began to slide it slowly deeper inside of her. Erin reached her right hand behind her back, trailing her fingertips up Olivia's thigh.

"God…I want you inside me," Olivia whimpered as Erin's hand cupped her sex and then her fingers softly stroked and danced the length of her. Erin slid her body down so her hips were resting between Olivia legs.

"I love you Liv," she whispered lowering her mouth to awaiting soft and swollen lips as she pushed her hips forward and guided the opposite thicker end of the dildo inside Olivia's walls.

"Fuck," Olivia moaned, breaking the kiss, rolling her hips and arching her center as she wrapped her legs around Erin's. "You feel so good…so amazing."

"Tell me how you want me babe," Erin husked, starting a slow but steady rhythm, and nipping and biting at Liv's pulse point.

"Fast and deep," Olivia moaned, tangling her hands in Erin's hair. "I wanna feel your beautiful pussy pounding into mine."

"Frickin' hell…I love your smut talk too," Erin gasped, thrusting harder and deeper as Olivia's hands slid quickly south over her ass.

"Fuck babe….so close…Oh God Erin," Olivia panted, tightening her legs around the backs of Erin's and digging her nails into her ass as she thrust hard into her again.

"Fuck yeah babe," Erin cried, reaching her hands above Olivia's head and grabbing a rail of the headboard as she slammed into her as deep as possible. Erin's thighs trembled as Olivia bucked hard into her, her body going rigid as her inner walls tightened…the convulsions shooting along the toy and sending Erin over the edge with her.

"Fuck," Erin panted as her hips jerked erratically, the tremors of her release still overtaking her.

"Beautiful," Olivia gasped, between still ragged breaths, relaxing her legs around Erin's. Erin slowly withdrew the toy from Olivia and then from herself, collapsing on her back next to her.

"I love you Erin," Olivia said turning her head toward Erin.

"I know," Erin gasped, choking back tears. "I am so lucky…And I love you too, so much."

"Come here," Olivia whispered, extending her arm and Erin curled into her. "Why are you crying babe?"

"Because I…"


	22. Chapter 22

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 21 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

#-#

"I love you Erin," Olivia said turning her head toward Erin.

"I know," Erin gasped, choking back tears. "I am so lucky…And I love you too, so much."

"Come here," Olivia whispered, extending her arm and Erin curled into her. "Why are you crying babe?"

"Because I…"

"**Double Time" Chapter 22**

"**Because I…**Well a lot of relationships, a lot of marriages don't make it through deployments. And we were and we still relatively are a new couple…And then I get home injured and then Weston is killed and I have to leave again soon," Erin sighed, running her fingertips over Olivia's stomach and under her breasts. "Fuck, I'm not making much sense…You just…you amaze me. You keep giving and loving me more."

"I get so much in loving you, being in love with you Erin…"

"There were just some times over there, that I was afraid you might decide that it was just too much, that you might meet someone…or that Alex and Angie might split…"

"Erin," Olivia said softly, sliding a finger under her chin so Erin looked up at her. "I don't want to be with anyone else. I'm grateful for our friends and I love them. And among our friends I am in many ways closest with Alex, but I see that now kind of like you and Jeff. I'm happy for Alex and Angie. They're great together."

"They are really good together," Erin said cracking a smile.

"And hell you and Angie should come down to the precinct sometime soon. Besides El, Munch and Fin and everybody you've met so far, I'd bet there'd be many others who would be thanking you two for making Alex and I so much more enjoyable to work with and around," Liv smiled. "And the core group would tell you both that they have never seen either of us happier."

"Babe it's not like I had those insecurities a lot, and when I did have any of those fears when I would talk to you…you made them go away."

"But you didn't tell me ever. And I wish you would have," Olivia said. "It was hard with you gone, but it was hardest because of the fear that you wouldn't come back alive. And those hours waiting when I thought you might be, when I thought you had been killed…were fuckin' unbearable."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I really wish the first time you would have heard anything about was from me after we were rescued," Erin sighed.

"I don't know. You would have downplayed it."

"Kind of like you did after you were shot," Erin asked sincerely.

"But I don't think I really did, because you had already talked to El and Alex and Casey and heard my doctor before I did get to talk to you," Olivia replied. "I mean once I got to talk to you I might have downplayed the amount of pain I was in slightly."

"Okay, I'm guilty of that one too," Erin smirked. "After you found out I was okay, was that when you started thinking about…"

"Other career options?" Liv smirked. "Yeah, it was. But not just because of the potential dangers. You being in D.C. is going to be a lot easier in many ways then you being in Afghanistan, but the reality is still that if we get to see each other on average twice a month that is probably going to be pretty lucky."

Erin sat up, propping a couple of pillows against the headboard and leaning back into them. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Erin with a frown.

"What…I wasn't comfy enough?"

"You're very comfy, but I was just finding it difficult to concentrate on this conversation with my lips mere inches from this nipple," Erin smiled, pinching it between her thumb and forefinger. "And I could go on about every other distracting sexy thing…but we should probably continue this conversation."

"Okay," Olivia pouted playfully sitting up and handing Erin her beer. "Where was I?"

"About how we will be lucky to see other twice a month once I get to D.C. And unfortunately I think you're right," Erin sighed lightly. "I'm not thinking I am going to have a Monday through Friday, eight to five job, like it was most of the time at Hamilton. I don't think there will be too much travel though. But Liv I don't want you giving up your career for me, especially not over 16 months."

Olivia took a long drink of her beer and ran a hand through her hair. "The thing is Erin, it wouldn't be just for you, it'd be for me too, for us. And I guess…I don't understand why you seem so opposed to it as a possibility."

"Because I'm afraid," Erin started, blankly looking straight ahead, "I'm afraid that you would regret it and I would be the constant reminder of that regret and then I'd lose you…so that's my selfish motivation about it. And the other part is I love you too much to want you to give up something that is so important to you."

"Erin you're not going to lose me," Olivia said firmly, running her hand over Erin's thigh. "And I'm not thinking about it seriously just because of 16 months. It's the 18 hour days, the 3 a.m. phone calls. I don't know that I want those when you are retired either."

Erin turned her head towards Liv and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers. "Do you think 16 months in different cities is going to be too tough for us to navigate through?"

"No, definitely not…you don't either do you?"

"God no Liv. You're it for me," Erin said, pressing her lips to Liv's cheek. "Listen maybe I haven't said enough. I think there's a part of me that's in a little bit of denial that I do have to leave again in a few weeks. And that we are going to be separated again. I would love it if we didn't have to do it again."

"And I'm just saying that we don't necessarily have to. I mean I could take a leave of absence, not for the whole time, but some of it. I'm sure I could find some part-time work or something short-term."

"Liv," Erin chuckled. "You certainly wouldn't need to work if you were to take a leave of absence."

"Well it would be unpaid so I…" Liv started.

"No you wouldn't," Erin interrupted. "You're my partner. And coming from me, I can't say we're rich, but we are doing well."

"But…"

"But what," Erin grinned. "You obviously have looked into and thought a lot about possibly changing your career or taking a break from it for us, and you are going to try and argue with me about a joint account and all."

"Okay," Olivia nodded and then continued. "I was looking over related career things and if I go back to school and get a master's in criminal justice, I could potentially get a job down the road as an adjunct professor."

"I think you would be a great teacher. They'd be lucky to have you with all the knowledge and experience you have already. Plus I would love to sit in one of your classes and see all the young lesbians fawning all over you," Erin laughed.

"Oh shut up. I'm already old enough to be their mother," Liv said, slapping Erin on the thigh. "And you my dear are making a somewhat stereotypical assumption of the demographics of such classes."

"But you are incredibly hot and smart so I am sure you will have some male and female coeds crushing on you," Erin said, swinging her good leg over Olivia's hips and straddling her. "And as far as my alleged stereotype I'll bet you a hundred that we'd find a few more lesbians in criminal justice courses over let's say elementary ed."

"Ok," Olivia laughed. "I'll take that bet."

"Really?" Erin grinned, cocking her head.

"Sure," Olivia smiled, running her hands up Erin's back. "I'll just take the one hundred out of our joint account."

"You are such a smart ass," Erin laughed. "And I love it."

"So we all good with this discussion?" Olivia asked.

"Very good," Erin said leaning forward and capturing Olivia's lips.

"Wait," Liv sighed, breaking the kiss. "So you are good if I look further into taking a leave of absence."

"I am, but I want you to be sure it is what you want too," Erin smiled, sliding her legs between Olivia's and lowering herself on top of her. "And if it is, you know my first couple of months at this new job, I'm speculating they'll be the busiest while I learn the ropes and get to know the press corps there."

Olivia ran her hands through Erin's hair and over her shoulders. "I need to definitely talk to El about it before I even talk to the captain. But I was thinking a couple of months down the road too. Like maybe starting in mid-May or beginning of June."

"I am so going to lose my highly elevated status with Elliot," Erin smirked. "Munch and Fin will…Hell I better go in and visit before you discuss this with the gang. I might be banished after. But, you know you could start working on your master's in the summer then without having to juggle it with work."

"No, you won't be banished. Far from it," Olivia laughed. "You will be elevated to an even higher status for your prowess."

"Oh please," Erin gasped. "They're not going to be happy about you leaving for a while. It's going to be a huge void for them that they can staff but not replace."

"I know they'll miss me. And they were great and very supportive while you were in Kabul. But now that you're back they have already started again with their normal precinct humor. Munch called you Colonel Climax when I was leaving today," Liv snickered.

"That's kind of lame, but it is also kind of cute," Erin laughed. "And a lot less vulgar then I was expecting you to say."

"Oh trust me," Olivia smirked sliding her hands down Erin's back and over her ass. "I get the pussy whipped comments too, mostly from El, but Fin has some fun as well."

"Well I am most definitely PW with you among other parts and things," Erin chuckled. "Oh, I have to visit the precinct and maybe have a t-shirt made with Benson's Babe or something like that printed on it."

"I know you can definitely hold your own with those guys. That's one of the many reasons why they adore you. Just don't make it a mandatory leave for me," Olivia laughed.

"Happy to share my gutter humor and sarcasm with them," Erin grinned. "And no I won't get you in trouble."

"So tell me something," Olivia smirked sliding her fingertips back up over Erin's back.

"What babe?" Erin hummed, kissing along Olivia's jaw line.

"Did I scrunch my nose again?"

"I don't know," Erin laughed. "My eyes were closed. I don't watch…"

Olivia interrupted Erin's words with her lips. Erin moaned as Olivia's tongue claimed hers and her hands slid back over her ass, pulling her into her. Olivia rolled Erin onto her back, capturing her lips again in a deep but tender kiss as she slid her thigh between her legs pressing into her softly.

Erin began rubbing her slick center against Olivia's thigh.

"I love you Erin," Olivia whispered, kissing along Erin's jaw line and down her neck.

"I love you babe," Erin said, tilting her head back further into the pillow, revealing more of her neck to Olivia. "God you feel so good Liv."

"So do you," Olivia husked, palming one full breast as her mouth slid toward the other. Erin tangled a hand in Olivia's hair as she felt her lips and tongue sweep over and around her hardened nipple. Erin arched her back into Olivia's touch and rocked her pelvis faster around her thigh.

Olivia slid her hand between Erin's legs, trailing her fingers through soaked, trimmed curls.

"Oh please Liv," Erin gasped. "Inside me baby. I want to feel you inside me."

Olivia laced the fingers of her other hand with Erin's as she trailed kisses across Erin's taut abdomen. She slid two fingers between Erin's folds, moaning as Erin arched into her touch. She inhaled Erin's scent as she moved lower wrapping her lips around Erin's swollen clit as she slid two fingers inside her.

"So good, so good baby," Erin moaned, squeezing Olivia's hand and pulling it to her breast. Olivia could feel that Erin was so close already, but instead of sending her over with a few knowing curls of her fingers or deeper strokes around and over her clit, she maintained a steady rhythm with her fingers and a soft stroke with her tongue, savoring the feel, the scent and the taste of her lover.

Erin looked down, her inner walls tightening around Olivia's fingers as she watched her partner love her so intimately. Olivia's eyes were closed and Erin could see her gorgeous lips moving around her clit and hear her soft moans and purrs.

"God Liv…you are so beautiful," Erin gasped. Olivia suddenly felt Erin's eyes on her and looked up as she stroked her firmly and faster with her tongue and curled her fingers inside her.

"Yes…oh God yes Liv," Erin cried as Olivia felt the very familiar and welcome tremor run down the inside of Erin's right thigh. Olivia sucked on Erin's clit trying to extend her release as she felt her juices pour over her fingers and into her palm. Erin's hips bucked into her once more before collapsing back into the bed. Olivia stilled her fingers and placed soft kisses on the insides of Erin's thighs. She withdrew her fingers and ran her tongue through Erin's folds, savoring her taste.

"You are amazing," Erin smiled through still somewhat ragged breaths.

"I am definitely pussy whipped for you," Olivia smirked.

"As I am most definitely for you. So I really think you ought to slide all the way up here," Erin husked, patting the pillow with her palms, "and let me show you again."


	23. Chapter 23

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 22 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel. Sorry for the long break in between chapters, some real life stuff and then my muse disappeared. Not sure if it is fully back, but hoping to get in a groove again.  
**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 23**

Erin stretched her arms out over her head and slowly opened her eyes. The other side of the bed was empty and light was streaming in around the blinds. She glanced at the clock on the end table and saw that it was nearly 9:30 a.m. The bedroom door was closed and Erin could hear the faint sounds of music coming from the living room.

She climbed out of bed and slowly padded to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and then washing her face. She ran her hands, then a brush through her disheveled hair before deciding that a shower was the most desirable remedy.

"You're making us breakfast," Erin smiled, walking into the living room and toward Olivia in the kitchen, with pans, bowls and utensils on the stove and counters.

"I am, so what kind of omelet do you want?" Olivia asked.

"What are my choices?" Erin asked as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek and then her lips.

"Since you went shopping, about any type you want. I was going to make bacon, mushroom and cheese for me."

"Sounds really good," Erin said, reaching into a cabinet for a coffee cup. "You want some help?"

"No help, but I do want another kiss," Olivia smiled.

"Gladly," Erin grinned, putting down her cup of coffee and closing the short distance between she and Olivia.

Olivia slid her hands inside Erin's robe and around her back, capturing her lips with her own as she pulled her closer.

"Mmmm, good morning," Olivia husked, breaking the kiss.

"It is," Erin grinned. "But aren't you supposed to be either naked or just wearing a robe? It's only Saturday."

"I know," Olivia smirked, "but Jeff called a 'lil while ago and he and Casey are spending a day in the city with Amelia. Jeff is bringing…"

"I told him I would come get it next week," Erin interrupted.

"Well Amelia hasn't seen you since you've been back and Jeff and Casey only once," Olivia countered.

"I know," Erin sighed, kissing Olivia on the forehead and then turning away and grabbing her coffee. "What time are they going to be here?"

"Around 11," Olivia said as she resumed making breakfast. "You want to tell me…"

"I was just looking forward to us having this weekend alone," Erin said.

"That's part of the truth. Now why don't you tell me the rest," Olivia said firmly.

"Because Liv…Hell we've been back from Nashville just five days. And I'm just getting Afghanistan out of my head…I just didn't want to revisit it yet," Erin said softly, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "You know it is kind of like you said with hopefully not getting a real tough case while I'm here."

"You are a spin doctor," Olivia chuckled. "I believe I said I don't want any cases while you are here that keep me out until midnight or call me out at three. I don't know that I ever want the hellacious cases."

"How about we just leave my stuff in the boxes and duffle bags this weekend though?"

"What about the letter?" Olivia quickly asked.

"That's part of the reason there's so much food here," Erin laughed as she grabbed some bread to make some toast. "I called Jeff yesterday when I was waiting to see the doctor and he told me that Cassie's final letter to me arrived."

Olivia slid the omelets out of the pans onto plates. She turned and slid her arms around Erin's waist.

"Babe, whether you choose to read it this weekend or want to wait, I would just highly prefer that you read it while I'm here," Olivia said, pressing a kiss to Erin's neck. "Let's eat."

"I didn't stop to get it yesterday, not only because I didn't want to deal with it yesterday," Erin said as they moved to the table to eat, "but because when I do I do want you to be around…to be with me. If I would have picked it up I would have read it right away."

"Because it would have driven you nuts if it was in front of you," Olivia said. "I can understand and relate to that."

"I'm going to want to read it," Erin replied.

"I know it is going to be tough, but I'll be here. I'll hold you while you read it and if you want to talk about it, we will," Olivia said.

"Thanks," Erin smiled. "Very good omelet by the way."

"Thank you," Olivia smiled. "You did a fine job on the toast as well. So what's up with you and Jeff?"

"What did he say?" Erin asked, shaking her head.

"Said that he wanted to make sure you were talking to me because you haven't been talking to him much," Olivia said.

Erin laced her fingers behind her head and sighed. "So did you tell him I have been talking to you?"

"Yeah," Olivia said firmly training her eyes on Erin's. "But that doesn't answer why you are annoyed with him."

"I'm not really. He wanted to come over yesterday afternoon after I didn't come by and I told him no. So he has it in his head that I'm not dealing with things, or maybe it's just not dealing with them the way he thinks I should."

"I think," Olivia smiled straddling Erin's lap, "that he just wants to try and help his best friend out and she's shutting him out a bit."

"Is that right detective?" Erin smirked, sliding her hands under Olivia's sweatshirt. "Is there something wrong with wanting to spend as much time as possible with my incredibly beautiful and sexy partner?"

"Ha," Olivia laughed. "You'll never hear me complain about that. But I do think you should spend some time and talk with him."

"He said he would take a day off so it wouldn't cut into our time. And I'm really not trying to push him away…it is just I mean…I am telling you things…"

"Erin I am glad you are, but listen even with similar careers, I've never been to Afghanistan or Iraq. I think that it is great that with what we do there is so much we can relate to and understand, but there are things that Jeff will get better than me and he is a trusted friend, just like El is for me," Olivia said.

Erin leaned forward and captured Olivia's lips with her own. She slid her hands up higher under Olivia's sweatshirt unclasping her bra and quickly palming her breasts. Erin moaned into the kiss as Olivia's tongue found hers. Olivia grabbed at the bottom of her sweatshirt, quickly pulling it up and breaking the kiss as she discarded the garment on the floor. Erin slid the loose straps of Olivia's bra down her shoulders and arms, taking a taut dark nipple between her lips. Olivia wrapped a hand around the back of Erin's head, pulling her tighter against her breast.

"Fuck baby," Olivia moaned as Erin bit her nipple and rocked her hips up into her.

"God I love your tits," Erin murmured as she slid her mouth to Olivia's other breast. Olivia stepped off the chair grabbing Erin's hand and pulling her towards the bedroom. "And they love you," Olivia smirked.

"Liv, it's almost 10:30 already," Erin sighed.

Olivia quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans sliding them and her underwear down her legs and off.

"So you don't want," Olivia husked as she grabbed the tie of Erin's robe and pulled her towards her. "'Cause I really want you to fuck me Erin. And I know you can make me come at least once before they get here."

Olivia started walking backwards towards the bed, but Erin placed her hands on her hips and pressed into her, guiding her until her back was pressed against the wall. Olivia slid the robe off of Erin's shoulders and arms, sliding her hand between Erin's legs before the garment hit the floor.

"I love how wet you get for me," Olivia moaned as she slid two fingers between Erin's folds and then thrust deep inside her.

"And you for me," Erin husked as she nipped at Olivia's pulse point and penetrated her easily with two fingers. "Fuck you feel so good…so fuckin' good."

Erin increased the speed and intensity of her thrusts, her palm slapping against Olivia's soaked center. "Oh yeah…I love you…I love you Erin," Olivia gasped, futility trying to keep her eyes opened and locked with Erin's as she felt her walls clench and her hips buck as her orgasm crashed over her.

"That's it beautiful," Erin panted, riding Liv's fingers harder as she teetered on the edge momentarily until she felt her lover's release pour over her fingers and into her palm. "I love you Liv," she moaned.

#-#

"We could have stayed up against the wall longer," Erin smirked as Olivia walked into the kitchen. "Jeff left a voicemail they'll be here about 11:30."

"Amelia changed clothes eight times?" Olivia commented.

"I didn't realize you knew the boy crazy young teen so well," Erin laughed.

"I told you Jeff brought her over for a few cookouts at El's while you were gone and of course the end of season party. She's a smart kid though."

"She is. So were you pretty boy crazy at her age?" Erin asked as she finished cleaning the kitchen.

"No, Mom just kept getting worse with the alcohol and by the time I was Amelia's age I knew about my mom's rape and that being how I got here," Olivia sighed. "I was too busy trying to take care of her and get her approval. Once I got to my junior year though I just wanted to get out of there."

"Off to Sienna?" Erin questioned softly. "That makes sense."

"Actually, I was involved with one of my mom's students then and it was pretty serious. He…well he was a good man," Olivia said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"You loved him," Erin said simply as she hung up a dish towel and leaned against a kitchen counter.

"I did. He wanted to marry me and at that time I wanted that too. We split because of my mother, and it…it was just a bad time for me," Olivia said walking over next to Erin. "I mean a few years later I was so grateful I didn't get married so young."

Erin folded her arms over her stomach and leaned her head back against a cabinet. She took a deep breath and looked at Olivia.

"Do you miss being with men…sexually?" Erin questioned somewhat hesitantly.

"Babe, where's that coming from?" Olivia asked stepping in front of her. "The answer is no. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"That's not what I asked," Erin countered.

"Erin, listen to me. I don't miss being with men and I don't miss being with other women."

"I thought you have only been with me and Alex as…"

"Yes, you and Alex are the only women, but that's my point. It doesn't matter what my sexuality is, I'm monogamous with you and that's what I want," Olivia said with a sigh. "I thought I was just answering your question about what I was like as a teenager."

"And I appreciate you telling me that. I wasn't trying to start an argument."

"Are you sure about that," Olivia mumbled walking to the couch.

"Yes, I am sure," Erin snapped. "I just asked a question."

"And I've answered it twice the same way honestly. I mean when we first started sleeping together I was a bit nervous, okay more than a bit, because you had been with other women and I didn't know how I'd measure up," Olivia said fidgeting with the label on her bottle of tea. "But as far as my physical, my sexual attraction to you it's been there from the start."

"Well you know how surprised I was when you told me that I was your first," Erin smirked slightly walking over to the couch.

"Wait…wait…wait," Olivia exclaimed. "Are you asking me now about men because of using the toys?"

"No, I enjoyed that very much too. And I have used them before," Erin said sitting on the couch next to Olivia. "I don't know. I guess you talking about almost getting married to a man that you were in love with even though you were quite young. I mean since we've been together there have been a lot of changes for you and a lot you have had to deal with."

Olivia rested her head on Erin's lap and stretched her legs across the couch.

"So have you. But falling in love with you, being with you on all levels, and definitely including intimately has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You're too good to me," Erin smiled. "I feel the same Liv. I'll get my groove back babe and stop with the random insecurity attacks."

"I'd much rather have you tell me. And I don't think you have lost your groove at all," Olivia smirked reaching a hand behind Erin's neck. "I'm certainly not complaining."

"I love you," Erin said as Olivia met her lips with her own.

"And I love you," Olivia smiled as she broke the kiss. "They really need to get here soon 'cause they're really cutting into our naked time."

"I know," Erin said as the apartment intercom buzzed.


	24. Chapter 24

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 23 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 24**

"It's about damn time you brought your ass in here colonel," Fin said with a grin as he got up from his desk and wrapped an arm around Erin's back before she pulled him into a full embrace.

"I know, I know," Erin smiled. "I'll make up for it tonight. I'm picking up some rounds."

"No need to do that. Munch has been watching the clock all day. He's more excited that we're all going to Humphrey's than he was for his last date," Fin laughed.

"I actually do have a date tomorrow night, a third date…with the same woman," Munch cracked as he approached Erin and Fin. "Welcome back Erin. Glad we got you back."

"Thanks Munch," Erin smiled. "It's good to be back. So you didn't invite your new woman to join us tonight?"

"I haven't made it past a first date in months…"

"Years," Fin interrupted. "You afraid we'll scare the new one away?"

"Precisely, and not only do I like this woman, she finds me handsome. So I'm not chancing the possible sex on the horizon," Munch said, looking at Fin.

"Well us women would have talked you up to her," Erin smiled, patting Munch on the shoulder.

"I appreciate that colonel," Munch smirked. "But I wouldn't want the four hottest lesbians in the city awakening any latent bisexual tendencies Evelyn might have."

"I think that was a compliment," Erin laughed, taking a seat on the corner of John's desk.

"It was," Fin shook his head. "My man with all his worries and worst-case scenarios."

"I'm just saying if I was a straight woman," Munch started.

"Christ no alcohol yet and you all started a drinking game already," Angie interrupted with a huge grin on her face. Angie hugged Fin and then placed a kiss on Munch's cheek.

"Hey gorgeous," Angie smiled at Erin. "You got your hair cut. Looks good."

"Just trimmed. Thanks," Erin replied, taking in the power suit with pencil skirt Angie was wearing. "You look great Ang. A lil bit overdressed for Humphrey's perhaps."

"Just came from afternoon meetings. I was going to change, but there's a strategic advantage wearing an outfit like this when playing pool against Alex, sans the jacket," Angie smiled.

"Not just against Alex," Fin offered.

"I have to agree with him," Erin chuckled.

"Aw…thanks you two, but I was actually meaning the four inch heels, gives me a little more reach over the table," Angie smiled. "Alex said she was changing after court, so no heels for her, height advantage gone."

"Special little wager on the pool table tonight?" Erin arched a curious eyebrow.

"Haven't thought of anything exciting yet. But since we're both so competitive the joy of smack talk is usually satisfying enough," Angie said as Erin felt her phone vibrate against her waist.

"They're going to Humphrey's straight from court," Erin said after reading the text. "Munch, Fin you ready to get out of here?"

"Absolutely ladies," Munch nodded and Fin grabbed his jacket.

"Erin ride over with me?" Angie suggested more than asked.

"Sure I cabbed it here."

#-#

"So what's up Ang?" Erin asked as they walked towards Angie's car.

"How are you and Liv going to handle being separated again?" Angie sighed. "I just got today preliminary itineraries for five business trips, three overseas, two of those for 12 days, in the next three months."

Angie hit the remote on her key chain to unlock her car. "Good news though is one of the domestic trips is to DC in April," Angie smiled.

"I signed a six-month lease on an apartment today so you can be my first guest," Erin smiled getting into the passenger's seat. "So I take it Alex doesn't know about these trips yet? You going back to Africa?"

"Congo 12 days, Sudan three weeks later for eight. The other international is back to The Hague for 12 at the beginning of June," Angie stated as she drove towards Humphrey's. "I took this job for a lot of reasons, but being based in New York was one of the main ones."

"Everything okay with you and Alex?" Erin asked softly.

"Yeah," Angie said taking a deep breath and smiling at Erin. "You know ironically it is Alex now pushing me to just totally move in and sell or sublet my apartment. We were talking last night because I knew I would find out about some travel today."

"And," Erin nodded.

"Well…Erin I knew she loved me before, I really did, but she just overwhelmed me last night…Said if I didn't want to be doing this job just to resign and take whatever time needed to find the right position or start something new," Angie smiled.

"She loves you," Erin grinned, patting Angie's hand. "So what do you want to do?"

"The impossible," Angie laughed. "I want this job, because I am passionate about it and it is important. But I guess I want Star Trek too…Beam me home at night or beam Alex to me."

"Think Skype is the closest thing we're going to get," Erin laughed as Angie pulled into a parking space across the street from Humphrey's.

"I did commit for a year minimum in this position, so I think I need and I want to do that. And I really have no reason to whine about biz trips, especially to you and Liv," Angie said.

"It's fine Ang. I'm glad you told me. It is hard especially when you are so far away and when you can call it is 3 a.m. back here. It's tough," Erin replied.

"And you two have to be separated again. Thankfully, same time zone and not a war zone," Angie said as she reached to open her car door.

"Wait," Erin said grabbing Angie's arm. "Liv put in for a leave of absence starting June 1st through the end of the year. She's going to come down to D.C. with me and start on her master's."

"That's great Erin," Angie smiled sincerely and pulled her into an embrace. "Who else knows?"

"Captain Cragen of course. And she told Elliot yesterday. She was supposed to tell Alex at lunch today but Alex…"

"Got called into Petrovsky's chambers," Angie laughed slightly. "I think that woman just loves challenging her. So how did El react? Is she…are you worried about Alex's reaction?"

"Elliot was/is a little less enthusiastic than I had hoped. And frankly I think a little condescending," Erin murmured. "I understand he doesn't want to lose his partner for six months, but this morning he was on her like this was some rash decision and what if we break up. I understand he wants to be protective, but that part pissed me off."

"What'd Liv say?"

"That I'm her partner and it was her idea. And not only is it not a rash decision she had to do quite a bit of convincing to get me on board with it," Erin smiled.

"She loves you," Angie grinned, repeating Erin's words from earlier. "Alex will be sad on one hand. It will be an adjustment to them all not having Liv there, but she'll be happy for you both. I don't think she'll be very surprised though. She talked to Alex about possible career changes…"

"After the helicopter crash," Erin nodded.

"We're going to miss both of you, but I guess we have to lend you two to Abbie and Serena for a while," Angie said then smiled. "Can we go in for some drinks now? I'll kick Elliot in the shin with one of these heels if he doesn't stop pouting."

"Thanks and yes. I do believe it is beer time," Erin said opening her door.

#-#

"You two drive around the block an extra time or two so we'd buy the first round?" Fin questioned as Erin and Angie sat at the group's favorite table towards the back of Humphrey's.

"Of course," Angie laughed. "And Erin is buying second round."

"That's fine. I'll get it now and will only be buying for four. Your third round will be for seven or eight," Erin smirked.

"I think you are buying for eight too," Munch said looking over Erin's shoulder. Erin turned her head just as she felt Olivia's hands slide around her waist.

"Hi gorgeous," Olivia whispered, inhaling Erin's scent as she pressed several quick kisses below her ear.

"Hey sexy," Erin smiled, placing her hands over Olivia's. "Missed ya."

"Come to the bathroom with me," Olivia said softly.

"I'm easy," Erin chuckled.

"Mmmmm…not my original intention, but now that you mentioned it," Olivia smirked unwrapping her arms from Erin's waist and stepping towards the bathroom.

#-#

Alex started to sit down in the seat next to Angie when Angie stood and gestured to Alex towards a small unoccupied table.

"We'll be right back," Angie smiled at Munch, Fin and Casey.

"Alright Novak," Fin said pouring her a beer from the pitcher. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Casey said somewhat oblivious to what Fin was referring to. "I was just getting out of my car when Liv, Elliot and Alex pulled up. So I have seen them all of two minutes. I know the jury didn't reach a verdict today, but Alex said they didn't even begin deliberations 'til almost three."

"Partner you think I'm over the top with my conspiracies. There's nothing odd about two women using the bathroom together or going to another table to chat," Munch countered.

"Usually I'm with you on that partner, but something is up," Fin said and then took another drink of his beer.

"Probably a quickie in the women's restroom and Angie and Alex certainly look like they are doing just fine as well over there," Munch observed. "Maybe just waiting for their turn in the restroom."

Elliot shut his cell phone and took a seat at the table taking a long drawl from his bottled beer.

"You get a promotion and think you're too good to drink from the pitcher?" Munch questioned sarcastically.

"Hardly," Elliot scowled. "Feel more like I got kicked to the curb. Buddy of mine from the two-seven bought me this one. Maybe he'll be my new…" Elliot caught himself.

"New what?" Fin probed. "I knew something was going on."

Munch leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head.

"When did you know John?" Elliot huffed.

"I don't know that I do," John replied firmly.

"Wait a minute," Casey demanded. "This is about Liv isn't it?"

"So you knew too. I've been her partner for twelve fuckin' years…"

"You need to stop right there El, because you are jumping to conclusions without having a clue what the fuck you are talking about," Olivia said tersely.

Elliot looked up at Olivia from his chair. He knew from her tone and then the look on her face that he had crossed a line.

"You know what," he started. "I'm being an ass and I just need to go home."

"You're right. You are being an ass…but before going home join me for a beer at the bar," Erin stated. Olivia turned her head towards Erin and arched a curious eyebrow. "It's okay," Erin said softly.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm not good company tonight and Kathy wants me home anyway," Elliot said after finishing his beer. "You all have fun," he added as he stood up and started walking away from the table. Erin stepped to follow, but Olivia grabbed her arm.

"Let him go babe," Olivia said. "I want an apology when he is sincere. Kathy will let him know what a selfish prick he's being anyway."

"She's right," Alex smiled at Erin. "Besides he's also pissed about how he did in court today anyway."

"He's got me livid now," Erin sighed. "Might be best he did leave." She pulled out a chair and took a seat. At least Alex and Angie were being supportive. Liv had told her in the bathroom that she had spoken to Alex in her office after the jury had gone into deliberations. Elliot had seemed to be coming around but after a phone call from Cragen his overall mood changed once again. Cragen had been in the court room when Elliot testified and he was none too pleased that Elliot had let the defense attorney rattle him. Despite some emotional outbursts from Elliot on the stand both Alex and Cragen were confident the jury would return a guilty verdict, still his conduct was unprofessional and inexcusable.

Erin poured Olivia a beer and Olivia sat down next to her. Alex and Angie took chairs across the table from them. Olivia took an extended drink of her beer.

"You okay Liv?" Fin queried.

"I am. You've seen worse between El and I and I don't think this is all about me," she sighed. "However, I'm hoping you and Munch will have a more favorable reaction to my news," Olivia smirked.

Casey tilted her head, eyeing Olivia. "You too Case," Olivia laughed, "but it doesn't impact you as much."

"Out with it Liv," Fin said firmly.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair and felt Erin's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"I'm going to take a six-month leave of absence effective June 1. I'm going to go to D.C. to be with Erin and start working on my master's. Somewhere down the road I'd like to teach some CJ courses at the college level," Olivia said rather quickly.

"Gonna miss you girl, but I'm happy for you, for you both," Fin smiled. "Think you'll make a rockin' prof down the road too."

"Thanks Fin," Olivia smiled. "I appreciate that."

"Me too," Erin added.

Fin slapped Munch on the shoulder. "I do have a new appreciation for you partner. Going to have to let the captain know how much I like working with you before he gets to thinking pairing me with Stabler for six months is a good idea."

"We'll talk to the captain together," Munch smirked at Fin. He took a drink of his beer and then looked at Olivia and Erin.

"No one can ever take your place Liv. You will be missed incredibly. I might even download Skype to stay in touch. Erin you're a lucky woman."

"I know it," Erin started.

"But so is Liv," Munch finished.

"Thanks John," Erin smiled. "Liv will be back here before me, but we're both coming back."

"Casey?" Liv asked.

"I'll miss you, but I think it is great," Casey gave a slight smile.

"But what?" Erin queried noticing Casey's expression.

"No, I do think it is great and Liv going back to school…I agree you'll be an awesome teacher."

"Your reaction is already 100 times better than El's, so out with whatever you're holding back," Olivia said.

"I was…I was just thinking that…well I was looking at your hands for rings," Casey blushed.


	25. Chapter 25

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 24 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 25**

"We didn't tell you about getting married in Nashville?" Erin cracked.

"Yeah, we didn't want to take away from your and Jeff's wedding or Abbie and Serena's," Olivia laughed. "An Elvis in drag did the honors."

"Oh both of you shut up," Casey laughed. "It is Liv's fault for pressing me on what I was thinking."

"Actually Casey we're having a double wedding next year," Alex smiled.

"And if Munch and Evelyn want to make it a triple…" Erin started.

"One…never again for me," Munch smirked as he popped some cocktail nuts in his mouth. "And two, for the rest of the table, Colonel Confidential is jumping way ahead for my coupledom at least. I merely have a third date with a woman I like."

"A third date is pretty significant for you partner," Fin laughed.

"And thank you once again for that vote of confidence partner," Munch stated, patting Fin on the back.

#-#

As Alex and Angie got up from the table and moved quickly to the now open pool table Erin dug into her pocket and threw a twenty on the table.

"You buying a round of ice waters with that twenty?" Casey joked.

"Casey Novak made a funny," Erin smirked as she elbowed her friend playfully. "No, I'm putting twenty on Angie to win this game. Any Alex takers?"

"I'll take that bet," Munch said pulling some money from his wallet. "If the table would have been open when we sat down, probably wouldn't, but all of Angie's pre-game smack talking…Alex looks like she's ready to face off with Petrovsky."

"Yeah I'll take Alex too. She has that look," Olivia said throwing a twenty on the table.

"You can bet on her babe, but no more taking," Erin smiled and winked at Olivia.

"So our double wedding isn't a double honeymoon?" Olivia gasped as she ran her hand over Erin's thigh.

"Hmmm, hadn't thought about that," Erin laughed. "Fin, Casey you getting in on this bet? Alex is about to break."

"My money is on Angie," Fin grinned, looking over at Angie who was chalking the tip of her pool stick. "Petrovsky may not be able to break her focus, but Angie has some other assets to break her concentration."

"I'll hold the money," Casey added.

"Fin you really think Alex is going to lose the game because Ang is showing some cleavage and leg?" Olivia said as she refilled beer mugs.

"You obviously noticed Liv," Munch mused.

"Ok Liv, without looking back, what color shirt is Alex wearing?" Fin challenged.

"A light blue knit V-neck," Olivia said, "but I did ride over here with her. I'm just saying that if Angie's tactic is to try and distract Alex while playing the game she won't be able to."

"Really?" Erin questioned. "You think Alex is that unflappable with her gorgeous girlfriend?"

"In a public place like this yes," Olivia replied.

"So in a women's bar?"

"Babe I'm just saying when Alex has her game face on…"

"And I think you should turn your chair and witness," Fin interrupted as Angie leaned over the table to size up her next shot.

"Hello," Munch called. "It's not like Alex isn't looking pretty hot herself just because she is wearing jeans and a tight sweater."

"Good point John," Olivia nodded.

"Not disagreeing," Fin countered. "Just saying Liv…I mean you and Erin are both gorgeous women, but I've seen you dressed up and you're absolutely stunning and sexy when you do."

"I've only seen pictures from the holiday formal. And Fin's right…breathtaking babe," Erin smiled pressing a quick kiss to Olivia's cheek. "Fin you clean up quite nicely as well. One of the pics Liv sent me was of you two."

"Not like you don't look very hot in uniform, but I've only seen you in a skirt with your Class A's and Blues," Liv smiled. "I have never seen you in a dress. Not even pictures."

"Ummm…score update. Alex has two solids left and Angie three stripes," Munch interjected as Casey fumbled through her purse looking for her phone.

"Yeah, but it is Angie's shot and look at the leave she has. She can run the rest of the table," Erin smiled confidently.

"Side wager on running the table," Munch queried.

"Said she could, didn't say she would," Erin grinned.

"Just a tequila shot Erin," Munch persisted.

"You're not licking the salt off her wrist," Olivia glared at Munch and then smiled.

"You still want that bet?" Erin questioned as Angie sank a shot.

"Yeah, even if she knocks in her remaining, the eight ball is in a bad place," Munch observed as Angie sauntered confidently over to their table.

"Betting against me John and Liv," Angie smirked as she refilled her beer mug. "I guess I'll just have Erin and Fin help me with one of the two body shots Alex and I have wagered on this game."

"Only one of 'em," Fin pouted playfully.

"The second one is reserved for when we get home," Angie winked and took a sip from her beer. "A 'lil more private and involving a lot more skin."

"We are so winning," Erin said high-fiving Fin as Angie strode back to the pool table. She slid an arm around Alex's waist and whispered something in Alex's ear that caused the blonde to close her eyes and run the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip.

"I want to know what kind of help with the body shot?" Munch protested loudly as Angie hit in another shot, leaving just one stripe and the 8-ball to win.

"Here you go Liv," Casey smiled handing Olivia her phone. "Your woman looking drop-dead sexy, smokin' hot."

"Damn," Olivia almost moaned looking at the picture of Erin in a strapless short black dress.

"Oh that was for Casey's work. Annual fundraising dinner and silent auction. Not too long before I met you," Erin said casually as she looked back to the pool table where Angie was lining up what could be the game-winning shot.

"I like your hair up like that too," Olivia added as she e-mailed the picture to her account. "Very hot babe."

"I did that," Casey smiled. "A 'lil soft curling and up loosely, instead of the tight bun she has in uniform."

"Yes," Erin shouted as she watched the 8-ball drop. Alex placed her stick on the table and walked towards the bar.

"So you ladies ready?" Angie smiled at Erin and Olivia.

"Absolutely! We're ready to take you two on," Erin replied.

"Please tell me body shots are being wagered on this match-up too," Munch commented.

"Jesus Munch, you do need to get laid," Erin laughed as Angie stepped behind Olivia.

"Very hot Mathison," Angie said leaning over Olivia's shoulder to look more closely at the picture on the iPhone.

"Pass it over," Fin said. "Liv you've got the real thing right next to you. No need to keep drooling over the picture."

"I still have that dress and a few others," Erin said turning her head towards Olivia. "I'm sure I'll have to go to a few shindigs down in D.C. Hopefully, not until I get the damn cast off."

"I usually hate those things," Olivia said lacing her fingers with Erin's.

"Me too, but I would love to have you with me if you're willing to go to a few," Erin smiled.

"So who's the blonde with you in more than a few photos?" Olivia asked softly.

"Oh, Captain Kelly. She's the sister of one of Jeff's colleagues and she was home on leave from Iraq so she came to the fundraiser," Erin said. "So you ready to play pool?"

"Sure," Olivia murmured as Erin got up from her chair.

"Very, very nice Erin," Fin said as he passed the phone to Munch and headed towards the pool table.

"Munch, Casey get over here," Alex called from the pool table.

"Wait I thought only Fin and I got to help with the body shot," Erin grinned.

"One, I can't believe I lost and two I can't believe I agreed to this bet…so I need a perimeter of perverts I at least know and love," Alex sighed.

"She just called us pervs," Munch feigned hurt.

"But lovable ones," Erin grinned.

"It's only from your navel babe," Angie laughed.

"And I'm just the sex crimes ADA about to be half-sprawled over the pool table of a mostly cop bar," Alex said sarcastically as she put a lime wedge between her lips. She started leaning back on the table when Angie grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. She handed Alex one of the shot glasses and then picked up the second.

"Let's just do a shot together babe," Angie smiled.

"I agreed to the bet though," Alex replied.

"I know, but just someone walking by to or from the restrooms and taking a picture. I can see it in the papers already with some dumbass headline. You all work too hard to take that risk," Angie said sincerely.

"As much as I wanted to ogle, I admire your judgment Angie," Munch smirked.

"She's a keeper Cabot," Fin added.

"I know," Alex smiled. "And I trust you all, so if you want to witness it we'll save the body shot for the next get together at our place."

"When's that?" Erin laughed.

"Before you leave smart-ass," Angie countered. "It's your D.C. send off."

"I thought Elliot would be organizing that," Erin quipped and they all laughed, but Olivia only slightly.

"Nah, he volunteered to drive her to the airport," Fin joked. "When do you have to leave?"

"I drive down on February 3rd and Liv flies down on the 4th," Erin said as Alex and Angie downed their shots.

"They're going to dinner at Senator Rushing's private residence on the 5th," Alex added.

"You can break out that black dress again for Liv," Casey said.

"Earliest I get the cast off is the tenth unfortunately. Don't think it accessorizes nicely," Erin finished as she heard the familiar ringtone from Olivia's phone indicating Elliot was calling. Olivia walked towards the restrooms but returned quickly.

"Guess he is still in a bad mood?" Erin queried as Olivia approached.

"Actually he wants to talk. I'm going to go to the pizza place down the street and call him back. It is quieter down there and I'll order a couple of pizzas and bring 'em back here, okay," Olivia stated.

"Okay," Erin drawled. "Something else I should know?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be back in twenty or thirty minutes," Olivia said, running her hand down Erin's arm.

"Good luck babe. Love you," Erin said softly.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon," Olivia replied as she headed towards the front door.

#-#

"I owe you Casey," Erin smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "You carried us."

"She more than carried you," Alex smirked. "I think you only hit one in in two games."

"So Casey where's your man? I thought he was supposed to be here almost an hour ago?" Fin asked.

"Good point," Casey said fishing for her phone in her purse once again. Casey looked at her watch as she read the text message from Jeff and then passed the phone to Erin.

"He's bringing Kevin and Karen with him?" Erin questioned softly.

"I thought you'd be happy to see them," Casey said leaning closer to Erin to keep their conversation private.

"Actually I am," Erin whispered. "Just not sure how Liv's going to react."

"What's there to react to? She has exes too," Casey said firmly.

"I don't know that I consider Karen an ex," Erin smirked. "We had fun for a couple of days before she headed back to Iraq. I'm just feeling that Liv's anger and hurt because of Elliot's bullshit is going to be directed at me."

"Think positive. She's been down at the pizza place quite a while. Maybe Kathy knocked some sense into him and he's apologizing," Casey said as she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous," Jeff smiled as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to his fiancé lips.

"Lookin' good Erin," the tall, slender short-haired blonde smiled.

"You too Captain Kelly," Erin said standing up. "Your hair looks good short."

"Major Kelly now and I got tired of trying to keep it up under my Kevlar. Not to mention all the frickin' sand that gets everywhere," she smiled. "Jeff said you just got back from Kabul."

"Courtesy of this lovely cast," Erin smiled. "Got me home to my girlfriend quicker though."

"Happy for you," Karen said and then took a long drink of her beer. "But I can't say that personally I'm not a little disappointed."

"So when did you get back from Iraq?" Erin transitioned, but was interrupted by Jeff as he introduced Karen and Kevin to the remainder of the group.

Karen took a seat next to Erin after Jeff finished the introductions.

"I got back in October and now I'm down at Belvoir," Karen said. "Love being around D.C."

"Of course you are, don't all MI officers get assigned there at least twice in their careers," Erin smiled.

"Jeff said that you are headed to the Pentagon soon," Karen continued as Erin looked over her shoulder to see Liv approaching with two pizza boxes.

"I am," Erin said as she stood up and looked toward Liv. "Hey babe," Erin smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 25 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 26**

"Liv this is, well now Major Karen Kelly and her brother Kevin," Erin said as Olivia put the pizza boxes on the table.

"Nice to meet you Kevin," Olivia said shaking his hand first as he was closer. "Nice to meet you Karen," Olivia said as she shook the blonde's hand. "And congrats on your promotion."

"Thank you Olivia," Karen smiled. "I can see why Erin is a very happy woman these days."

"So am I," Olivia said sincerely. "I think there's plenty of pizza, so help yourselves. Can you excuse us for a moment," Olivia added as she laced her fingers with Erin's.

Erin followed as Olivia led the way to the bathroom.

"Liv…" Erin started as Olivia pushed open the restroom door. "Karen and I hooked-up a couple of times before she went to back to Iraq. Before I met you…"

"Ummm…," Alex interrupted loudly as she exited a stall. "Just let me wash my hands quickly and I'll get out of here. But Liv after hello Erin told her about you…This woman is from Erin's past and it wasn't too…"

"Alex…Alex," Olivia smiled and then laughed. "It was just casual right?" Olivia arched a curious eyebrow towards Erin.

"Yes and I haven't talked to her since she went back to Iraq. She sent me an e-mail to let me know she was back in Baghdad and that was it," Erin said as Alex moved to the door.

"Alex, stay a minute please," Olivia said surprising both Alex and Erin. "Look Erin I was going to ask you about Karen, but that's not the main thing I wanted to talk about. She is a pretty little young thing, emphasis on young," Olivia laughed.

"I'm not saying I wasn't willing, especially since I was drunk initially but she pursued me," Erin said.

"Quit before I do get real jealous or mad," Olivia replied and then gave Erin a quick peck on the cheek.

"So what's up Liv?" Alex asked, still wondering why Olivia asked her to stay.

"Look I don't want to bad mouth El in front of Munch and Fin, he is my partner, but damn it he is so frustrating," Olivia sighed.

"It didn't go so well again?" Erin questioned.

"Started out all good…But you've known him for a long time Alex. You know how he gets when he is convinced he's right," Olivia said.

"He almost always thinks he is right," Alex smirked.

"He told me when I called back that last night Kathleen announced her engagement to some Army guy she met six months ago," Olivia said.

"She is an adult. This is her junior year in college right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but long story short he's five years older, headed to Fort Bragg and they plan on getting married this summer and she is going down there after she finishes this semester," Olivia said. "El's upset about that. Thinks she's too young, won't finish college, hasn't known Craig long enough, all that stuff."

"So is this the good part of the conversation with him?" Erin asked.

"In the sense that at least I found out what else was going on with him," Olivia said. "I mean Kathleen went through some rough stuff not too long ago and I can understand him worrying about her not finishing college…"

"So he feels like he is being abandoned by two very important people in his life," Erin started. "And instead of looking at the positives for you, for us…and potentially Kathleen he is making it all about himself and what he thinks is right and will keep him happy."

"Well I can understand him being a little concerned Kathleen," Olivia sighed. "Kathy isn't thrilled by the news either. She hasn't known Craig long and he'll probably be deployed again."

"And so let me guess," Erin sighed. "Elliot got back on his kick about how long we've known each other, actually been together in the same location…"

"Yes," Olivia sighed. "He started on it again and I told him I didn't want to hear it. He says he just wants to make sure I've thought it through…how a leave of absence is going to look in my personnel file."

"Liv if there wasn't so much evidence to the contrary…If I thought this was just him trying to be a real good friend, I'd cut him some slack," Erin stammered. "But before he stomped out of here he was pissed because he thought you told Munch and Casey before you talked to him about it."

"She's right," Alex added. "That's all about his ego, not true concern about what's best for you…And besides what right does he have to question your relationship with Erin. It's bullshit Liv."

"I know and that's what I told him…again, just more forcefully this time," Olivia sighed. "Told him my decision is made and I am very happy with it and if he can't accept it then maybe he should talk to Cragen about finding a new partner now."

"Babe I'm sorry," Erin said softly, sliding her arm around Olivia's waist. "I didn't want…"

"I love you Erin. And don't apologize, you don't have anything to apologize for," Olivia said running a hand through her hair. "Yeah I'm hurt and angry by his reaction. I thought he was really happy for me, for us, but it seems obvious that was only true when…I don't know, when it didn't impact him."

"Do you want to go home?" Erin asked softly, pulling Olivia closer.

"No, I don't. I want to enjoy our evening with our friends. I just needed to vent, but I don't want to discuss Elliot out there," Olivia sighed.

"I'm pissed, but I don't want to give him the power to ruin our evening," Alex added.

"I did actually come in here to use the restroom too," Olivia smirked. "So I'll meet you two back out there."

#-#

"I have a meeting with him tomorrow morning at 10 to go over a pending case," Alex said as she and Erin left the restroom. "Ok with you if I give him a piece of my mind?"

"Oh please do. I probably shouldn't but I am tempted to do so anyway," Erin grinned. "And thanks for jumping in there regarding…"

"Karen," Alex smirked. "You do have very good taste Erin. But I know you love Liv and that you are very smart."

"I don't want anybody else," Erin smiled.

"I believe that totally. And besides," Alex laughed, "There are too many people at that table who love Liv who would kill you and know how to get away with it if you ever cheated on her."

"Alex," Erin said grabbing the blonde's arm so they stopped out of earshot of the group at the table. "Are you truly good with her taking the leave?"

"I am because it is what she really wants…but I think you're really asking if I trust you," Alex said softly and Erin nodded. Alex leaned over and whispered in Erin's ear, "Yes, and just in case you're considering, ask in your Dress Blues."

"Really," Erin smiled widely.

#-#

"Babe what ya doing?" Erin called stepping out of the bathroom and seeing the bed unoccupied.

"I'm looking for a frame. I know I have one," Olivia said as she rummaged through some desk drawers in the living room. Erin padded into the living room.

"Not sure why you need one at almost midnight, but anywhere else you want me to look?" Erin smirked.

"Found it," Olivia smiled. "You in the sexy black dress and heels is coming with me to work tomorrow. The one of just you."

"I kind of figured that was the one you were referring to," Erin laughed as she walked to the kitchen. "Do you want a glass of water? And by the way, not that I'm not flattered, but you already have three of me on your desk."

"Yes please on the water and I don't think three is too many. Besides I might turn one to face Elliot just to piss him off," Olivia laughed.

"Photo paper and everything," Erin grinned setting a glass of water on the desk.

"I might have borrowed some from Alex's stash. She's never missed it. You've been in her study. I think Staples orders from her," Olivia joked.

"Wow, it just hit me that for the first time in my career I'll be able to put the pictures on my desk that I want. Of us, of you and not have to pretend your some cousin or something," Erin grinned. "Do you need any more frames? I'm going to have to go get some for my desk tomorrow."

"I thought you said I have enough pictures of you on my desk," Olivia laughed.

"You do, but you could use a few more of me out here, maybe," Erin smiled. "I definitely want that same one you have of us at Madison's that first day we met on my desk. And the one of you and Abbie on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Makes me smile every time I look at it. And of course the one of you leaning against your desk in your leather jacket with your gun and badge…"

"See, making fun of me and you're up to three already without even taking a breath," Olivia smiled turning off the desk lamp and grabbing her glass of water. "Let's go to bed sexy."

#-#

"I had fun tonight," Olivia smiled as she snuggled up against Erin. "I was glad though when Karen left to meet her friend."

"Me too," Erin sighed. "Jeff said he had invited Kevin and then Kevin said…"

"No babe," Olivia started as she slid her hand under Erin's t-shirt trailing her fingertips over a taut abdomen. "It really didn't make me uncomfortable…and she' pretty funny…and seems nice…but Lord she talks fast and a lot."

"I know. Her father is an auctioneer," Erin chuckled. "And I think she has five siblings. Too much stimuli at that dinner table I imagine."

"Well even though I thought Munch's head might explode, I think he had a blast challenging a military intelligence officer with conspiracy theories," Olivia said as she inched Erin's t-shirt up higher. "Let's take this off," she added as she lifted her head from Erin's shoulder.

"Better," Erin smiled as she tossed the t-shirt towards the dresser and settled back in the bed.

"Yes," Olivia whispered as she pressed soft kisses to Erin's neck and circled her breast with her fingertips. "So will you get all dressed up for me like in that picture…just for an evening out for us?"

"You did really, really like," Erin smiled. "Of course I will. And I would do it this weekend if it weren't for the cast. I actually like getting all gussied up every once in a while."

"Yum," Olivia grinned pressing her lips to Erin. "Thank you," she said as she began trailing kisses along Erin's jawline.

"Do you have any preferences on where we go?" Erin asked as she felt Olivia's hand sliding over her breast.

"I want you to surprise me baby," Olivia husked as she slid a thigh between Erin's legs and pinched a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"And what are you going to be wearing?" Erin asked softly as she slid her hand down Olivia's back.

"Mmmmm," Olivia purred as she pressed her thigh against Erin's center. "That's my surprise for you baby. But I think you'll like…very, very much."

"Liv," Erin moaned as she rocked her hips seeking more contact. Olivia pulled back the top sheet and covers. She dropped her hands to the waistband of Erin's shorts sliding them down as she peppered kisses along her stomach.

"Much better," Olivia murmured as she pressed her body into Erin's and kissed along her neck. "Why did you have clothes on anyway?"

"Because I was cold, you were yawning in the cab and you have to be up in six hours," Erin said sliding a finger under Olivia's chin.

"Are you warm now?" Olivia smirked pressing her lips to Erin's as her hand skimmed over a taut nipple. Erin moaned as Olivia deepened the kiss and her fingers glided down her torso. "You feel pretty warm now baby," Olivia said meeting Erin's eyes as her fingers snaked through trimmed soaked curls. "Mmmmm, hot and wet…very wet."

"And so glad you didn't want to go right to sleep," Erin hummed as she reached for the handle of a nightstand drawer.

"Something you want?" Olivia husked knowingly as she thrust two fingers inside Erin.

"You pick babe," Erin gasped as her hips bucked and she spread her legs further. Olivia reached into the drawer with her left hand securing the double-headed dildo, while maintaining a slow but steady rhythm inside Erin. She rocked back on her knees, straddling Erin and handing the toy to her.

"So gorgeous…so fuckin' hot," Erin sighed as she stroked along and then between Olivia's soaked folds with two fingers. She brought the fingers to her lips, sucking the tips as she slid the more slender shaft of the toy with her other hand through dark curls. Olivia moaned as she felt the head of the toy probing at her entrance. She withdrew her fingers from Erin as she pushed down on the toy, allowing it to slowly fill her. She slid her coated fingers over the thicker shaft while locking her eyes with Erin's.

"I love you," Olivia said as she slid towards the end of the bed. She leaned down kissing low on Erin's abdomen then trailed her tongue lower, stroking her clit softly before briefly sucking it between her lips.

"God Liv," Erin moaned bending her knees and rolling her hips. Olivia pushed Erin's thighs further apart as she stroked the length of her sex with her tongue. "Baby please," Erin hissed as she felt the head of the dildo glide gently across her entrance. Olivia crashed her lips to Erin's as she thrust deep inside her.

"Fuck yeah," Erin cried breaking the kiss and throwing her head back on the pillow. Olivia quickly moved her mouth to Erin's pulse point, kissing and sucking as she tried to hold off her own release. Erin moved her hands to Olivia's ass digging her nails in and pulling her even harder into her and meeting every thrust. "So good Liv…so…so good."

"You feel so fuckin' awesome babe," Olivia husked as she increased the speed of her thrusts. "So beautiful."

"Yeah babe," Erin screamed as her walls clenched and her climax cascaded through her body. "Get it Liv…I know your close baby," Erin murmured.

Olivia bit at Erin's pulse point as she thrust hard and deep into her again.

"Fuck," Olivia cried as her legs shuddered and her release flooded over the shaft inside her.

"Ride it…fuckin' ride it Liv…You're gonna make me come again baby."

#-#

"Hey you," Olivia smiled seeing Erin approach her desk with a Starbucks coffee traveler and bags in hand.

"Thought you all might want some real coffee and some munchies," Erin smiled, depositing the items on Olivia's desk.

"Always," Fin grinned getting up from his desk.

"Elliot you want some coffee?" Erin said after he hung up his desk phone.

"Thanks, but I have a meeting with Alex," he said hurriedly as he put on his suit jacket and slid his chair under his desk. Erin rolled her eyes as Elliot walked away.

"It's okay babe," Olivia said softly. "He's been tolerable so far this morning. I was just going to call you to see if you wanted to meet for lunch later."

"Sure. Call me when you're ready," Erin smiled as she took one of Olivia's pictures off her desk and put it on Elliot's. "I'm just going shopping for a few things," she winked.

Olivia placed the picture of Erin back on her desk and grinned. "He's being tolerable, not enjoyable."

#-#

Alex entered her office and tossed her suit jacket on the back of her chair.

"I would apologize for being four minutes late," Alex said curtly as she sorted some folders on her desk. "However, the jury requested a read back of a portion of your testimony."

"It won't happen again," Elliot said firmly.

"I know," Alex smirked. "Don has assured me of that."

Alex proceeded to go over the details of another case with Elliot. Her words and tone were professional as she worked efficiently through the details of the case. As Alex closed a case file and handed it to Elliot the detective began to stand.

"Sit down please," Alex commanded. "We're not finished yet."


	27. Chapter 27

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 26 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 27**

"Okay," Elliot said sliding back into his chair. "What else is there to discuss?"

Alex slid her glasses off and placed them in her purse. She pushed her chair back slightly from the desk and leaned back looking at the ceiling briefly before retraining her focus on Elliot.

"Are you in love with Olivia?" she asked in almost a nonchalant tone.

"What!" Elliot exclaimed, his shoulders bolting forward.

"You heard me," Alex replied firmly.

"No, no I'm not. I love my wife damn it," Elliot said his voice full of anger. "Where the hell did that come from Alex?"

Alex leaned forward propping her elbows on the desk and lacing her fingers. "Because, even though it still wouldn't be justified it's the only reason I can come up with for you being such a selfish prick."

Elliot sat stunned for a moment, but Alex saw a reddish hue spreading up his neck and across his face. She knew she had pissed him off, but she didn't care about his ego or his feelings right now, she cared about Olivia, Olivia and Erin.

"Oh," Elliot smirked and then chuckled sarcastically. "This is fuckin' priceless from the woman who has walked out and reappeared in her life how many times now? Wait, don't answer that 'cause I sure as hell know. I was there…each and every time."

Alex licked her bottom lip and smiled only irritating Elliot more. "Almost verbatim the response I expected. But you're right. I hurt her…not because I intended to or ever wanted to, but because I was so blinded and so selfish in my thinking I thought I knew what was best for her," Alex said sternly. "And I am damn lucky that we have the friendship we do today."

"As touched as I am by your tidbit of Sapphic sweetness," Elliot glared, "I think you're full of shit. Maybe that is how you console yourself since she fucked you a few times and chose Erin anyway."

"Really Stabler," Alex smirked, "Does your brain only send signals to your fists and dick?"

"You know what Alex, fuck you," Elliot yelled bursting from his chair. "Are you going to be there if it doesn't work out? Or is that…"

"Christ Elliot," Alex stammered and then took a deep breath. "You want her to be happy right? Please tell me that you do?"

"Of course I do," he responded, his voice slightly calmer. "Look Alex, nine months ago she was talking to me about promotion possibilities. I like Erin," he sighed as he sat back down in the chair. "But c'mon this is all pretty quick. They haven't even been together a year and most of that time has been with Erin in Afghanistan."

"I understand that, but you know it would have been so easy for either one of them to walk away when Erin got her orders…or not even totally walk away, just make it casual," Alex said thoughtfully. "But they both wanted more."

"And it wasn't the outcome you wanted," Elliot interjected.

"No…no it wasn't. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Hell," Alex smirked, standing up from behind her desk. "I wanted Erin to fuck up, find something damning about her. And just like the rest of us Erin is not perfect, but what I have seen, what I believe is she is perfect for Liv."

Elliot took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "I think they're good together so far. And of course I know the captain is going to want her back, but with a leave of absence his hands could be tied. Six months is a pretty significant chunk of time. They're going to have to bring somebody in and they don't have to save her same spot," Elliot said calmly. "And the mayor is talking about department reductions because of the budget…the economy."

"I know that," Alex nodded. "But more importantly so does Liv and so does Erin. This wasn't a rash decision."

"Erin hasn't even been back a month and this isn't rash, isn't emotional?" Elliot challenged.

"No, and for that matter, not as drastic as she was considering," Alex said, her voice raising slightly again. "And why did you say so far?"

"Because like I said before, this relationship is still new…Haven't spent much time together," Elliot said gesturing with his hands. "And other than you…well you know…she's been into men."

"Elliot you're talking like she is a teenager. Treating her like one…You've been her partner all these years. You know this is the happiest she's ever been…and instead of supporting her you're trying to put doubts into her head," Alex said exasperated.

"Her career has been everything to her, and now she is suddenly willing to jeopardize it. I mean if she and Erin are really that strong, why can't she just stay here while Erin's in D.C. like she originally planned?" Elliot questioned loudly.

"Because I don't want to Elliot," Olivia said as she pushed open the door to Alex's office and quickly shut it behind her. She calmly took a seat in the chair next to Elliot across from Alex's desk.

"You're right, my career has been everything or almost everything," she paused meeting Alex's eyes, "and when Alex went into WITSEC it had to be for my sanity, as crazy as that might sound, or I was going to turn into my mother. Those first few months I drank almost every day and the weekends I had totally off I drank myself numb, or tried to. "

"You never told me that…not that it got to that extent," Alex said softly.

"Why didn't you come to me Liv?" Elliot asked sincerely.

"For one I hadn't even told Alex how I felt and she hadn't told me," Olivia sighed. "And I didn't want to seem weak to you. And even though it was Alex I wasn't sure how you would react to me wanting to be with, being in love with a woman. Alex was gone and I didn't know if I'd ever see her again."

"How long were you listening…" Alex started.

"From where you told El this wasn't a rash decision," Olivia interrupted smirking. "And El, if Erin and I were to split, after I recovered which I know would take a long time, a very long time, I would want to be with a woman again."

"I just think this taking a leave of absence and moving is too quick Liv," Elliot sighed.

"Too quick for me or too quick for you?" Olivia rebuked. "Because Alex is right, you're acting like I'm 16 and I don't have a clue on who I want and what I want for myself…And you couldn't be more wrong. I have what I want and a whole lot more because I finally stopped trying to convince myself that my career alone could keep me happy. I finally not only faced a lot of my fears, I walked through them and for the first time in my adult life I am truly happy."

"I know you are happy now… and I am glad you are," Elliot said softly.

"El it's not just Erin, she's definitely a huge part of it, but it is the friendship Alex and I have now, the friendships with Alex, Abs, Serena, Jeff and Casey…and of course you and the guys…and heck even Kathy. I've made a lot of changes in the past nine months…and I guess some of them can be seen as dramatic," Olivia said standing up, clenching her right hand and pounding it slightly to the left side of her chest, "but El they're changes I wanted to make long ago, but I was afraid to. I like having friendships that go beyond work talk. I like being more than Detective Benson. You've always been more than a detective. I'm not giving up my career…I'm not giving up anything. I'm adding on and branching out."

"Do you think Erin would do the same for you?"

"Ughhhhhh," Olivia exclaimed. "Jesus Elliot, if these are the questions for me I can only imagine the ones Kathleen is enduring. Why don't you come to lunch with us? Hell, I'll sit and talk to Alex and you can drill Erin with all…Well that's up to her…By the way Alex do you want to go to lunch with us, that's what I originally came over to see."

"I would love to go to lunch," Alex replied as she slid on her suit jacket.

"I'll even buy. First purchase on a joint account," Olivia smirked. "C'mon El, let's go."

"I doubt Erin is going to want to talk to me," Elliot shrugged.

"Wrong. She wants us to get things resolved. She knows how much you mean to me and she still actually likes you," Olivia said patting Elliot on the shoulder. "I know you drilled her with a few questions when we first started seeing each other."

"I would like to talk to her," Elliot said as they exited Alex's office.

"And I definitely want to put this behind us and move forward," Olivia replied as she strode to the elevator.

"Twelve years is a lot to just put behind," Elliot mumbled out of earshot from Olivia, but drawing a glare from Alex.

"So how much of this is really about you and what you want?" Alex said tersely grabbing Elliot's arm.

"I'm working on that Alex ok. Trust me I've taken a beat down already from Kathy about it," Elliot groveled.

Olivia turned at the elevator to see Alex and Elliot engaged in conversation still a good twenty feet down the hall. She pulled out her iPhone and sent Erin a text letting her know that they were on their way and that Elliot would be coming.

"You need to know that twelve years means a lot to her. Hell, I know you know that already," Alex continued. "But I asked her if she would really want you to turn down a promotion just to stay her partner and she said no. You can't expect her to stay around as your partner until you retire. You have always had a family and a second work family. But how much significance is that twelve years going to be 10, 15 years down the road if you let this put a wedge between you two now. I'm going to miss her too Elliot, but in this last nine months or so that you say is too quick…it's been a long time coming for both of us. I'm very happy and so is she."

"I'm getting it," Elliot said simply.

"I hope so," Alex smiled. "Now let's go to lunch, before she yells at both of us."

"I can't believe she didn't when she came into the office," Elliot chuckled.

"That should tell you a few things right there," Alex replied, smacking Elliot lightly on the back of the head as they resumed walking to the elevator.

#-#

"Hey gorgeous," Olivia said softly giving Erin a quick peck on the cheek as she walked in her apartment. Erin smiled and pulled the phone away from her face.

"I'll be off in a minute," she whispered. Olivia hung up her jacket, took off her shoes and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator before heading to the bedroom.

"Dylan I'll be there by then and settled in…well a little bit at least. Katie can stay with me," Erin said into the phone. Olivia plopped on the bed and took off her shirt and bra and then threw on a well-worn sweatshirt.

"Or hey I got an idea, why don't you come up too and you can bring dad with you. Save me a trip to Texas," Erin added. Olivia walked back in the living room and wrapped her arms around Erin's waist from behind. Erin leaned back into the embrace and tilted her head to the left, exposing the right side of her neck which Olivia eagerly peppered with kisses. Olivia felt Erin's shoulders tense as she began to speak into the phone again.

"Dylan I'll pay the airfare. And no I probably won't be able to take time off so soon after starting, but I thought you said Katie's conference is from Thursday 'til Saturday. I just thought dad might want to come to D.C. again and that you could use a trip to," Erin sighed, shaking her head. "I'd be off Saturday and Sunday at least."

"I love you," Olivia whispered as she squeezed Erin tightly before breaking the embrace and walking to the kitchen. She took out a menu from a drawer for their favorite Thai delivery restaurant and held it up for Erin to see. Erin nodded and gave her a thumbs-up sign as she continued her phone conversation with her brother. Olivia stepped into the bedroom to call in their food order, growing more and more irritated with Dylan as she was hearing Erin's responses.

"Dylan we're not getting anywhere here. How about you just think about it and talk to Katie and we'll talk this weekend. Liv just got home and we've got dinner on the way."

Olivia saw Erin nod her head a few times as she padded from the bedroom towards the couch.

"Love you brother, but I'm not going to do this with you tonight," Erin said with a biting tone as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I told you I already talked to dad today. And I didn't have the best day either," Erin sighed as she opened another beer. "Going now…Bye," she added and promptly ended the call.


	28. Chapter 28

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 27 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#### New Community created by Rach5 (Olivia/OFC Stories) featuring stories with Olivia and original female characters or Olivia with female characters from other shows. Thanks Rach5 for creating and please let us know if we are missing some that you like. #####**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 28**

"You okay babe?" Olivia asked as Erin connected her phone to the charger.

"I'm sorry. I had this plan of cooking us a nice dinner, but I've been on the phone the last two hours," Erin smirked as she joined Olivia on the couch.

"I had a taste for Thai anyway," Olivia said pressing her lips to Erin's. "So bring me up to speed."

"Well one our dinner with Senator Rushing has been postponed. Confidentially and ironically she will now be in Kabul on February 5th with a few other members of the Senate Armed Forces Committee," Erin said.

"I'm sorry babe. I was looking forward to it too," Olivia said stroking her hand through Erin's hair.

"I'm disappointed, but the good news is that she assures me that it will be rescheduled where you can still come with me. And I'll be cast free so I'll be able to wear the new dress I bought today," Erin smiled. "I am supposed to have a lunch meeting with her on the 10th now."

"I want to see the dress," Olivia smiled enthusiastically and started to get up until Erin snagged her arm.

"It's not here babe," Erin laughed. "Needed some slight alterations, besides I don't want you to see it until I'm in it."

"Not fair," Olivia pouted slightly and then smiled. "I'm going to have to get a new one too, because you've seen all three of mine in the closet."

Olivia got up from the couch as she heard two knocks on her door. She paid the delivery man and Erin set out plates, silverware and napkins on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"So when is this conference your sister-in-law might be coming to D.C. for?"

"Third week of February, 24th through the 26th I think," Erin said loading up her plate. "I don't know if my brother or sister-in-law is the bigger drama queen. If they do come up that weekend I don't think that is a weekend you will want to come down."

"I thought you wanted me to meet them," Olivia said in between bites.

"I do babe," Erin stuttered slightly. "I was just thinking they would be much more tolerable in Texas where we would have a hotel room. Katie's school is only giving she and the other two teachers she is going with a stipend which covered her airfare…but now Dylan's work hours got cut and he's stressin' about finances."

"So why was Dylan upset with you?" Olivia questioned. "You seem to have magic powers over Elliot."

Erin smirked and shook her head. "No, no, no…not me with El. That was Alex. I think by the time he got to me he was just afraid of losing his other testicle. Really, when we talked Alex had whipped him into shape. I pretty much just got the, if I hurt you lecture…."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said planting a kiss on Erin's cheek.

"Nah, that's nothing and kind of cute…well maybe a bit annoying. But since it isn't going to happen…and it was less harsh than what Alex told me would happen to me if I ever hurt you," Erin laughed.

"What and when?"

"Oh just that my body would never be found," Erin smiled. "Last night at Humphrey's. I just wanted to make sure that she was really okay with you taking the leave."

"Gotta love Alex," Olivia smiled. "You know…it would really suck if any in our group broke up," Olivia sighed. "I don't see that happening, but it would be tough."

"I agree on both counts," Erin said setting her half eaten plate of food on the coffee table and walking to the bedroom. She returned moments later with a glass encased candle, placed it on the coffee table and lit it.

"Your way of telling me I'm not being romantic enough tonight," Olivia chuckled.

"No," Erin laughed sitting back down on the couch. "As dorky as this may sound, I told Munch I would light a candle for his date with Evelyn tonight. And he should be picking her up about now."

Olivia leaned forward inhaling the scent of the candle. "Smells really nice. Ocean breeze," she muttered as she read the label on the glass. "So does the scent have anything specific to do with his date. Did I tell you that John was the one who told me what the orange and yellow roses that you sent after our first date meant?"

"You did tell me it was him. No real secret meaning with ocean breeze, just like it. And John and I were talking about how we're ready for winter to be over and to get some beach time. Well actually for John, some sailing time," Erin said. "He really likes this Evelyn. Not that I really think the candle will make a difference, but positive thoughts."

"You're adorable and kind and now I'm even more pissed off at Dylan," Olivia responded.

"He pisses me off sometimes too, but I know why he does what he does. I'm just hoping by the time he hits 40 he'll get over the sibling rivalry. Well maybe 41 since he turns 40 in October and…well he'll be in a better mood once dad bitches to him about me retiring," Erin said as she took their plates to the kitchen.

"What?" Olivia questioned. "Didn't he say just a few weeks ago that he was fine with it, almost supportive?"

Erin leaned her back against a kitchen counter and began recalling her father's words. "Erin, sure it shook me up that you were almost killed. But you'll be a full-bird. Even if you go back over they wouldn't be putting you on the road as a colonel. Hell, my whole time in 'Nam I saw nothing higher than a gold oak leaf and that was comin' out of a whorehouse in Hanoi."

Olivia just looked at Erin slightly dumbfounded by her father's words. "Jesus isn't four deployments to war zones, nearly 25 years of service and retiring as a colonel enough for the man," she finally stammered. "And did he really need to recall his whorehouse adventures."

"That's dad," Erin smirked. "whorehouses and all. He…he just thinks since I'm getting promoted ahead of most of my peers to colonel and that I'll be in a pretty high visibility position in Washington that I should hang in there and go for the star," Erin said solemnly. "But you know even if I was so inclined, it is so political to get promoted to that level. First you have to get recommended by an in-service promotion board, then you have to wait 'til someone retires or croaks, then the President has to nominate you and then you have to be confirmed by the Senate."

"If you knew you would get one star, would you want to stay in?" Olivia asked as she began rinsing their plates and silverware.

"No…I told you that before. I believe I told you on our first date, before I fell in love with you, that I was retiring," Erin said as she snagged a couple of beers from the refrigerator. "And super hypothetically, if the political landscape were to be favorable six or seven years from now where I could get that star, then I would always wonder if I got it more for my service record or my sexuality ironically. First out lesbian general possibly. I wouldn't want that Wiki entry."

"Don't get me wrong, I definitely like the idea of you retiring, especially because I don't want you deployed again, but someone is going to be the first…"

"Not going to me babe, this position is going to be public and political enough," Erin smirked. "Besides would you really want to be a general's wife? Don't get me wrong I've met a few who have their own careers and interests, but the majority I have met…well I've had more fun alone in a foxhole."

"Shit," Olivia mumbled hearing Erin's cell phone ring.

"If it's a heterosexual male, I'm not answering. I've had enough of them today," Erin muttered.

"Even Jeff?" Olivia questioned looking at the screen on Erin's phone. Erin gestured for Liv to hand her the phone.

"Sorry, will just take a minute. I'm going to meet up with him sometime tomorrow afternoon I think," Erin said.

"No problem. Gonna take a quick shower," Olivia said, still contemplating Erin's most recent words, especially one.

#-#

"Hey Jeff hold on," Olivia heard Erin say as she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Erin padded into the bedroom, phone in one hand and her beer in the other. "Yum," she smiled seeing Olivia wrapped in just a towel. Olivia dropped the towel and smiled before sliding on a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"It's cold babe," Olivia grinned seeing Erin's slight frown. "Promise they'll be off later."

"Crystal clear connection," Jeff said loud enough that even Olivia could hear. "So why am I holding on?"

"Ummmm…not to listen to us later," Erin laughed. "Because I want to put you on speaker and tell you both what else pissed me off today and then I'm done bitchin'."

Olivia stretched out on the couch propping a pillow up against the arm rest and leaning back. Erin sat back so her head was resting against Olivia's chest. She hit the speaker button on her phone and rested it on Olivia's thigh. After Jeff and Olivia exchanged greetings Erin interjected.

"So blah, blah, blah with this new position of course there will be a standard bio, but the public affairs office is already putting together a video bio on me for the website and on this DVD in a DADT press kit. My bio is like two minutes on this whole DVD on transitioning and training with the DADT repeal," Erin said quickly.

"Hey ladies," Casey piped in. "Just got home from a board meeting. Did Elliot pull his head out of his ass yet?"

Olivia and Erin both laughed. "More like Alex yanked it out…at least partially," Erin said.

"He made a lot of progress today," Olivia added. "I still don't know everything Alex said to him. Just glad between the three of us he seems to be getting it now."

"So what about the bio?" Jeff asked as Casey took a seat next to him.

"Well after I was done talking to Senator Rushing, I had to talk to her lovely press secretary T.J. McCoy again," Erin sighed. "Essentially I was scolded by him for not informing them that I was attending and speaking at Cassie's…Specialist Weston's funeral."

"What the hell for?" Olivia seethed.

"Because I as a public affairs officer should have known that a 'lil footage of my eulogy of Weston would have been great on the video bio and to have in the can for other possible uses," Erin said sarcastically. "So T.J. is on the hunt now for video because you know the Nashville affiliates had crews there for at least part of the service."

"Did the Army send any public affairs staff?" Jeff queried.

"A photojournalist, but not a videographer," Erin replied. "And you know Jeff… I get it. It is news and I want broadcast and print media reporting these deaths, covering the funerals, recognizing the sacrifice 'cause a lot of people don't even think about the wars we're in on a daily or even weekly basis. But I'm pissed because I don't want her family or friends to ever think that there was any other reason for me being there then to recognize her as a soldier and her service."

"And is this just T.J.'s idea or do you think Senator Rushing wants it too?" Olivia asked.

"I wish it was just T.J., but I know from what he said she's backing his play on this," Erin sighed.

"You know they're going to get what they want," Jeff sighed. "And you know Cassie's parents could have prevented the cameras inside the church if they would have wanted to."

"Yeah, but don't you get the difference between that as a news story and this as them trying to package me up in this two minute piece. It's promoting me, not remembering Cassie," Erin said.

"Erin," Casey started softly, "Have you talked to Cassie's girlfriend or Mr. Weston since Jeff gave you your letter?"

"Well…it only has been a few days," Erin said as she sat up and leaned against the back of the couch and in the process knocked the phone off Olivia's thigh and onto the floor. Olivia reached down grabbing the phone and apologizing before placing it on the coffee table and sitting alongside Erin.

"Sorry," Erin continued. "I was going to call Kelly at least this afternoon…and yes I have been procrastinating it, but Case, like Liv and Jeff already know between T.J., my dad, and Dylan I not only didn't have time to call her, I would have been too…I just need to be in the right frame of mind."

"Why don't you call when you are over here tomorrow?" Jeff queried. Erin glanced toward Olivia and Olivia squeezed her hand and nodded in agreement.

"Do they know what your new position is?" Casey asked. "Because I think you should just be honest. Pentagon public affairs staff putting together a bio and they are requesting some footage from the service to possibly include."

"You make it sound so easy," Erin chuckled. "Kelly knows the exact position. Mr. Weston just that it is a public affairs position at the Pentagon."

"Babe, I think she's right. I know you're not going to open the conversation with it," Olivia said. "And I know that we weren't in Nashville long, but you went above and beyond and spent a lot of time with Kelly and Cassie's family. I think they have a pretty good idea of your true character."

"I agree," Jeff said. "Rushing and McCoy are requesting footage from affiliates, it's not like you brought your own camera crew there to record it or ask that an Army crew be assigned."

"You know T.J. even asked if Liv or one of my other friends might have recorded on their phones or anything. I obviously knew before that Rushing has a lot of influence and some that she has used already has been good, good for me and Liv, but I'm already starting to feel like her puppet," Erin sighed.

"But I think she picked you because she knows exactly what she has," Jeff argued. "The truth is that you are that officer who does the right thing, above and beyond like Liv said. Hell, you read the file she has on you and know how thorough it is. There's nothing tarnishing in your record professionally or personally."

"Maybe Dylan," Erin laughed uncomfortable with Jeff's praises. Olivia got up and walked to the kitchen. "Jeff you certainly know I'm no saint myself." Olivia returned and placed another beer for Erin on the coffee table. She stepped away mouthing to Erin that she was going to the restroom.

Olivia closed the bathroom door and sat on the ledge of the bathtub. She took a long drink of her beer then set it on the floor, burying her face in her hands as old fears and insecurities resurfaced.


	29. Chapter 29

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 28 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#### New Community created by Rach5 (Olivia/OFC Stories) featuring stories with Olivia and original female characters or Olivia with female characters from other shows. Thanks Rach5 for creating and please let us know if we are missing some that you like. #####**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 29**

Olivia walked back into the living room once she heard Erin end the call with Jeff and Casey. Erin had knocked once on the bathroom door to check on her and Olivia had quickly assured her she was okay.

"You feeling sick babe?" Erin asked softly. "I don't think it's the Thai food because I feel fine…but then again I haven't been off MREs long so maybe my stomach can digest about anything."

"No the food was fine. I'm not sick," Olivia said leaning her back against the armrest opposite of where Erin was seated on the couch and crossing her legs on the cushion. "I just needed to think for a few."

"I'm sorry babe. I haven't even asked you about your afternoon, just been bitchin' about mine since you got home," Erin said sincerely.

"My afternoon was fine," Olivia muttered.

Erin arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "So…so did I do something or say something wrong. Just got tired of hearing me whine."

"No…no Erin…You didn't do or say anything wrong. And you did have a shitty afternoon, and it makes me mad that Dylan and your dad and TJ said what they said," Olivia said getting up from the couch quickly. "Do you want another beer?"

"Will it make you tell me what is going on?" Erin smiled trying to lighten the sudden tension.

"Do you want one or not?" Olivia snapped.

"Now I do for sure," Erin shot back. "Please," she added softly. Erin knew that her nerves were already frazzled and her temper short from the afternoon phone conversations, so even being perplexed by Olivia's mood swing she tried to regain her composure.

Olivia handed Erin a fresh beer and leaned down and briefly kissed her on the top of her head, whispering softly, "I love you," before she resumed her previous position on the opposite end of the couch.

"I love you too," Erin sighed. "Babe what's going on?"

Olivia took a deep breath and fiddled with the label on her beer bottle, before looking up finally and locking eyes with Erin's.

"I think…I think maybe we should reconsider me going to D.C.," Olivia sputtered.

"What?" Erin shouted incredulously stepping off the couch quickly. She turned her back to Olivia and ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself. She bit her bottom lip feeling flooded with emotions. "Liv…I don't understand," Erin said, her voice breaking and her back still to Olivia.

"It's not you," Olivia replied.

"Jesus," Erin whirled around. "Are you breaking up with me too? What the fuck Liv?"

"Babe…God no," Olivia said bolting from the couch towards Erin.

"Then please don't ever use that line with me…even if you are breaking up with me," Erin stammered, stepping back slightly from Olivia.

"Fuck, way to go Benson," Olivia mumbled, shaking her head. Olivia took a deep breath and extended her hand towards Erin's. "I'm sorry," Olivia said taking a tentative step closer to Erin. "I started this conversation totally wrong. Can we go sit on the couch and I'll start over?"

"Yeah," Erin sighed, loosely grasping Olivia's outstretched hand and walking back to the couch.

"Erin exactly how thorough was that report that Rushing has on you?" Olivia asked.

"I don't get where you're going? I'm not hiding anything from you," Erin replied.

"I'm not saying you are. That's not why I am asking," Olivia said calmly.

"I'm not getting this," Erin said trying to quell her frustration, "but okay it went back to high school as far as having my GPA, extracurricular activities, same for college. A summary of all my military reviews, promotions, awards, credit history…" Erin paused trying to recall everything she read and glanced through.

"What about your personal life?" Olivia asked.

"It didn't have any in-depth narrative on my personal life. Basically, a list of names…family, close friends and a few exes and check boxes on their criminal history. And results of credit reports on some," Erin sighed.

"Was I in it?"

"Yes Liv…Obviously no criminal record, good financial history, your relationship to me, your title, how long you've been with NYPD," Erin said then shrugged her shoulders. "Can you talk to me like your girlfriend. Just ask me the question you want the answer to."

"This…this is hard for me…and once you mentioned Dylan when Jeff was talking about Rushing knowing exactly what she has in you…"

"Liv, I was just joking. Trying to deflect Jeff's praises of me. Dylan's just a pain in the ass sometimes. Besides you know the kind of stuff they're looking for," Erin said.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "So how good does a girlfriend with a rapist father, literally falling down drunk mother and a half-brother accused of rape who oh by the way shot a cop sound to the Senator?" Olivia questioned pointedly.

"Tell me which one of those things you are responsible for," Erin shot back immediately. "None of them. Simon shot a cop because she tried to frame him and was possibly going to kill him. He was cleared, you told me that."

"You're the PR person Erin…I'm not saying any of that is my fault, but how does that look?" Olivia replied. "You can't tell me that if you were crafting this story it wouldn't be highly preferable to have the colonel's partner come from a normal family."

Erin sat silently for a moment, she had plenty of thoughts, plenty of answers running through her head, but she was debating which one to offer first.

"See, I tarnish you." Olivia started, but Erin quickly interrupted.

"Bullshit," Erin seethed. "Is that what you tell victims? That they might be just fine themselves, but that they'll always be tarnished goods in the eyes of others. That because of their circumstances, what was done to them, they only deserve a certain level of happiness."

"Of course not," Olivia said heatedly.

"Would you be with me if I was a womanizing, active alcoholic who liked to punch walls, sometimes people in bars, and occasionally roughed up my wife or girlfriend if they got in my way? 'Cause that was my dad when he was my age and for more than a few years after," Erin fumed. "Do I tarnish you because of that? Because I don't hold myself responsible for my father's sins."

"You aren't responsible, and that's not who you are," Olivia murmured.

"So why don't you believe that about yourself?" Erin said softly as she scooted slightly closer to Olivia and squeezed her hand. "I love you Liv."

"Do Rushing and TJ know about my family?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," Erin answered honestly.

"I mean there is part of me that thinks they have to know, because looking back TJ knew about Alex and me," Olivia concluded.

"But like TJ and Rushing explained that's when they were investigating, checking me out for the position…So for it, whether I was single, dating or in a relationship was and is relevant," Erin said and then finished her beer. "And I know TJ was an ass to you that morning at the hotel, but he's been great since…unless there is something you haven't told me."

"No, they have been great. I told you that Rushing's office sent flowers after I was shot," Olivia said as she made her way back to the refrigerator for two more beers. "And of course calling me after your helicopter crash…Erin…can you call Senator Rushing and tell her?"

"If that's what you want me to do I'll try calling her tomorrow," Erin said softly, taking a beer from Olivia. "She didn't flinch when I gave her a little background on my dad."

"So you thought that was important to tell her obviously," Olivia countered.

"Actually I was just telling her about him going into the retirement home, having dementia. Senator Rushing when she has more than two minutes is pretty easy to talk to and pretty funny," Erin smiled. "So she asked me how long dad had been in the home and I ended up telling her about him trying to report for duty at Fort Sam Houston after he relapsed."

"What was that TJ said you were on your first meeting?"

"A smart and agile knight to a loyal and lethal queen," Erin chuckled slightly.

"I don't want to piss off the queen," Olivia smirked. "I mean if it were to come out somewhere and she hadn't known…Just better to let her know now about that and my plans to take a leave so if she has any concerns."

"I can't imagine that she would, but even if she does…and trust me she will get an earful from if she does," Erin sighed. "I don't understand why that would impact you coming to D.C."

"You had said before with this position that it might lead to a few articles or stories about you with us included."

"True," Erin replied with a bit of a smirk, "But I'm not thinking a two-page spread in People or anything. Probably more like military media and gay and lesbian media. And I could grab the laptop and write the military one and the one for let's say AfterEllen in probably 30 minutes."

Olivia just sat quietly staring at the blank TV screen across the room.

"I don't know Erin," Olivia finally mumbled. "I guess Rushing pulling that with the footage from Cassie's funeral…It just makes me nervous and uncomfortable. I mean how much control is she going to have over your life, our lives?"

"Liv…Yes, I'm pissed off about the funeral service footage, but since I've been back I have gotten a total of two e-mails and one call from TJ and Rushing. I really think as long as I do my job…" Erin paused for a moment, leaning back into the couch. "But wait are you thinking once I tell her about your background she'll want you to keep a low profile or is that what you are hoping she'll say?"

"I don't want to hurt your career," Olivia replied.

"That's crap," Erin gasped. "There's nothing about you or your background that can hurt my career. Why don't you just tell me what you are really afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't know that I want all my personal business out there," Olivia replied sternly.

"Including us or just about your mother and father…because I'm pretty damn confident…and I'm going to be the main focus, that anything coming out about my father will only mention that he is a decorated, retired Vietnam veteran," Erin stammered.

"You don't know that for sure," Olivia quipped.

"Hell Liv, mainstream media, not including Fox, played a role in getting this stupid ass policy repealed. So yes it is the highest profile position I will have ever been in, but not even a 10 minute blip on the radar of D.C. politics," Erin sighed. "I know how this works…if anything any media coverage is going to make me look better than I am."

"Don't try to spin me," Olivia rebuked harshly.

"I'm not. I told you way back in D.C. that yes there could be some media on us as a couple and you were fine with it then. And you still haven't answered my question. Which is it or is it both?"

After being met with silence for a few moments, Erin got up from the couch and walked briskly into the bedroom. She slid off her sweat pants and pulled on a pair of jeans, struggling as her hands shook to pull the left pant leg over her cast. "Fuck," she mumbled before finally succeeding in her task. Erin went into the bathroom stripping off her t-shirt and touching up her make-up. She was buttoning up a black long sleeve blouse she pulled from the bedroom closet when Olivia walked into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked softly.

"I'm going out," Erin hissed.

"Erin…c'mon let's just talk," Olivia said moving closer.

"About what Liv…my dad who I've disappointed by putting in my retirement, my brother who won't come to my promotion ceremony, or my girlfriend who is apparently ashamed of our relationship," Erin ranted as she moved past Olivia and walked hurriedly to get her coat, cell phone and keys.

"Erin damn it, that is not what I said and you know it," Olivia huffed.

"Your silence spoke volumes. I could have potentially turned this job down a few months ago," Erin added as she grabbed her billfold out of her purse and tucked it in a jacket pocket. "I can't talk anymore about this right now. I'm too pissed off and hurt."

"So you're just going to run?" Olivia snapped.

"No…I'm going to take a cab up to Madison's and get shit-faced with Tracey, Stacey and Tonya."

"So you just call your lesbian posse when you get pissed off," Olivia snarled. Erin pulled her phone back out and tapped at the screen frantically and then handed the phone to Olivia.

_Madison's tonight karaoke & pool C'mon Erin bring Liv too. We miss you both!_

_We'll get together before I leave. Having a shitty afternoon. Just want to stay in with Liv. Have fun ladies_

"Satisfied," Erin cracked as Olivia handed back her phone.

"No…I don't want you to leave. Come on let's just go to bed and talk…" Olivia pushed.

"It's not even nine Liv. I've been hit from a lot of directions today and I just need to process it all," Erin said opening the front door. "Let's just try and talk about this tomorrow."

"So you're not even coming home?" Olivia questioned angrily as Erin walked out the door.

"Probably not. Don't think I've pissed off or disappointed Petraeus or Jeff today so I'll probably crash over there."


	30. Chapter 30

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 29 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#### New Community created by Rach5 (Olivia/OFC Stories) featuring stories with Olivia and original female characters or Olivia with female characters from other shows. Thanks Rach5 for creating and please let us know if we are missing some that you like. #####**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 30**

Olivia glanced at her watch as she heard the key in the lock. It was just about 11:30 p.m. and she was sitting on the couch, a small blanket covering her feet and legs. Her laptop was open on the coffee table and a case file sat under it. Her attempt to bury herself in work, her usual standard operating procedure for escaping, denying, ignoring her own emotions hadn't worked…not at all.

She had flipped channels on the TV, checked her iPhone numerous times for text messages, even though it hadn't once signaled the receipt of one. She finally settled on one of the music channels after the news on CNN just brought word of more U.S. soldiers killed in Afghanistan.

"Hey," Erin said softly as she closed and locked the door behind her. "I'm glad you're still up."

"I'm glad you're home," Olivia said sincerely as she watched Erin hang up her coat and then put her keys and billfold back in her purse. "There's water for tea on the stove if you want some," Olivia added.

"Thanks, I'm just getting some cold water. Do you need more tea?" Erin asked, relieved that Olivia was not only up, but seemingly in a similar conciliatory frame of mind.

"I need you," Olivia said contritely.

"I need you to Liv," Erin said softly as she filled her glass with ice. "I'm sorry I stormed out of here. The softball gang says hello. I told them you were working a case."

"Thank you," Olivia chuckled slightly. "I tried to do a 'lil work, but wasn't successful."

Erin took a seat in the middle of the couch. She snagged the remote from the coffee table and hit the "Guide" button. "Soft rock channel," she smirked.

"Been flipping between that and adult contemporary," Olivia said with a bit of a lopsided grin.

"It was a karaoke contest tonight. I guess like an ongoing American Idol type deal. So there's nine finalists left and tonight they had to pick 80's or 90's ballads to sing," Erin said turning her head towards Olivia and smiling. "I didn't stay for all nine, just six of 'em, 'cause Tonya was number six."

"Were they good?" Olivia questioned sliding her hand over Erin's knee. "What did Tonya sing?"

"Yeah," Erin nodded. "They were all good, but Tonya and this other woman who sang Faith Hill's _Breathe_ were exceptional. And the guy who went fourth, good ole handsome cowboy, he sang _I Swear _and he sounded just as good as John Michael Montgomery."

"Who's that? I know the song, I like the song, but I thought it was a group," Olivia asked curiously.

"Montgomery is country. He made it a country hit first I think and then All 4 One covered it and it became a huge pop and R&B hit," Erin said covering Olivia's hand on her thigh with her own. "Then Tonya sang _Get Here_ and that was like a two-by-four to the head that I needed, I wanted to get back here."

Olivia chuckled slightly before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Erin's lips.

"I grabbed the box of Kleenex somewhere between McCartney's _Maybe I'm Amazed_ and a live version of Elton John's _Your Song_," Olivia said as she leaned back into the couch cushion.

"I shouldn't have left, but it really hit me in the cab on the way home that I was only looking at this from my point of view…I've always been with women and I've always had to lie, pretend or hide and soon I don't have to," Erin said. "I wasn't seeing that it would be a huge step for you…and that it would be scary. And I wasn't thinking about how so soon after we got together you introduced me, us as a couple to the most important people in your life."

"You're the most important person in my life," Olivia said standing up and extending her hand as a new slow song started to play. "Dance with me?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Erin smiled, lacing her fingers with Olivia's as she stood up. Olivia led them around the coffee table into the middle of the mostly darkened living room. Olivia draped her arms and hands around Erin's waist and Erin entwined her fingers around her neck. "Liv, you're the most important person in my life too."

Olivia locked eyes with Erin and then pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She exhaled softly as she gazed back into Erin's eyes.

"I want you…I need you to know and believe that being your partner, being on your arm makes me nothing but happy and proud," Olivia said sincerely as they began softly swaying to the music. "I could never be ashamed of that and I am so sorry you…that I made you think that…feel that."

"I didn't really think that, I guess," Erin admitted. "It was just after what my dad said to me, it really hurt…And my mind then just kind of ran with what you said from there."

Olivia sighed and shot Erin a lopsided grin. "I kind of ran with what your dad said to you and a few other things you said. And I didn't want you to leave tonight…but after you did it made me get honest with all my fears…and even if all the worst case scenarios I dreamt up in my head were to happen…they're nothing in comparison to what losing you would be like," Olivia stammered a bit nervously. "Do you want to sit back down?"

"I'm liking dancing with you. Having your arms wrapped around me again," Erin whispered as she trailed kisses along Olivia's neck. "So tell me these worst case scenarios."

"God Erin some of them even sound dumb to me now," Olivia sighed in frustration with herself.

"Please," Erin said simply. "I can't even really try to alleviate them if I don't know what they are."

"Okay," Olivia said taking a deep breath. "As I thought about it more it's not really any stories on us. Not saying I want to hire a publicist or become an activist," Olivia grinned. "But I am proud of you and you being selected for this position. And as you said the people who do count in my life are all behind me, behind us or dragging up the rear in Elliot's case."

"I won't seek any stories on us and will do what I can to try and steer the powers that be from any," Erin nodded.

"I appreciate that, but ironically," Olivia grinned, "I also want it well known that you are very much taken."

"I am very happily completely and totally taken by Detective Olivia Benson," Erin smiled as she slid her hands along Olivia's shoulders. "So what else babe?"

Olivia dropped her head slightly before she answered Erin's question.

"I took when you said that I wouldn't want to come down the weekend your family might be up, combined with the crap your dad told you…" Olivia paused. "And I came up with if your dad can't be proud of you already he's certainly not going to approve of me. And what Dylan and Katie will think of me…It snowballed from there in my head to Rushing thinking I'm not good enough for you, the people you'll be working with and for at the Pentagon. I mean everybody in our Humphrey's gang knows that I am a product of my mother's rape and that mother was an alcoholic who died like she did. They don't judge me because of it."

"But you're afraid that others will," Erin replied.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "And I feel like a bit of a hypocrite on it. When I tell rape victims they shouldn't blame themselves, I mean it. But after Sealview I did put some blame on myself…that because I was a cop I somehow could have prevented what happened. And of course in my years I've met victims impregnated by their rapist and I've met teens and adults like me. And I don't want them to feel shame, and I don't believe they should."

"But somehow we still manage to hold ourselves to a different standard, don't we?" Erin whispered in Olivia's ear. "Even though we shouldn't, I understand."

"I always end up feeling better when I finally spit out what I'm thinking. I'm just still not used to doing it even though I trust you and you either totally get it or relate," Olivia muttered.

"I do too, babe. I trust you, but we both have a tendency to try and deal and fix things on our own. And yes I am referring to not totally spilling to you about those two weeks in Taliban land until we read Cassie's letter," Erin affirmed.

"I wish you would have told me sooner, but I do understand and now I am just glad you told me."

"Me too. It helped a lot," Erin smiled, lacing her fingers with Olivia's and walking back to the couch. "I don't like this song and I could use a drink of water."

"You didn't get shitfaced," Olivia laughed.

"No," Erin smiled. "Not even close. One beer, one soda, and a chocolate shake to go from the diner next to Madison's while I was waiting for the cab. I kind of knew already on the cab ride up that I really just wanted to come back home, but I had already texted Tracey that I was coming."

Olivia started speaking again as Erin took a drink of her water after they sat back on the couch.

"And I also imagined all those wives you told me neither of us would enjoy spending time with and them judging me," Olivia sighed. "But then when you were gone it struck me not only how selfish I was being on that…but what a fuckin' wimp too. I mean you are going to be labeled by some as the lesbian colonel the minute you walk in the Pentagon," Olivia gasped at her words as Erin broke into laughter.

"I do like when your blunt detective," Erin smiled. "But yes you're right. And I have to admit as it gets closer it does make me a bit nervous. The smartass side of me would love to get it over with by reporting with Abbie's Do Ask, Do Tell t-shirt on."

"I'm sorry," Olivia grinned shyly, clutching Erin's hand. "I shouldn't have phrased it that way."

"I'm glad you did. It is true. I've dealt with some assholes in my career, but for the most part once I demonstrated my competency as an officer my assignments have been good, with a lot of good people," Erin replied. "And Liv I certainly can't say that I haven't been stung, hurt by gossip, but most of the time I realize that if someone is going out of their way to try and tear me down it's more about what they've got or don't have going on themselves.

"I know that too," Olivia sighed, snuggling into Erin's shoulder. "And I've been able to deal with it professionally for years with some people outside of our core SVU group. I'm just going to have to learn to deal with it on a personal level."

"As I've told you I prefer to avoid as many official and unofficial functions as I possibly can, so maybe…" Erin stopped as Olivia pressed a finger to her lips.

"I don't want to be signed up for Bridge Club or bake sales, but the functions we should attend I will be there with you."

"I love you so much," Erin said as she met Olivia's lips with her own. Olivia quickly deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue between Erin's slightly parted lips. She threw her left leg over Erin's hips straddling her lap as her hands began making quick work of the buttons on her blouse.

"Baby wait," Erin murmured as she broke the kiss.

"Huh?" Olivia questioned. "I thought we were at make-up sex."

"Just make-up sex or mind-blowing make-up sex?" Erin smirked sliding her hands under Olivia's sweatshirt and caressing her lower back.

"I was going for pretty fuckin' amazing, but you stopped me…"

"Because I have an idea, and if it sucks or if you like it we can…I want to still definitely pick up where we left off," Erin smiled.

"Well out with it babe," Olivia said rocking back slightly on her knees.

"I was thinking that since Rushing rescheduled our dinner, maybe you could change that day off you requested on the 4th, and take it next Friday instead and we could fly to San Antonio and I can introduce you to my family," Erin said hurriedly. "And if we can't tolerate them for more than a few hours we can spend a day and a half or so down on the coast. It's only like a two and a half hour drive to Corpus Christi."

"You're sure you are ready for your family to meet me?" Olivia asked softly.

"Yes I want them to meet the amazing woman I'm in love with, my partner," Erin said adamantly. "And I want you to see for yourself that my dad will adore you. Besides that as you already know he thinks you're hot, he likes that you're a detective. I can't tell you how Dylan will be, but if it is tense it will be because of his issues with me and his issues with dad."

"If I can't get the Friday, but can take the Monday off would that work too?" Olivia queried as she kissed along Erin's jawline.

"Yes," Erin moaned as Olivia's hand slipped under her shirt and cupped her breast. "So you'll go?"

"Can we go to the coast for a little bit even if they like me?" Olivia said with a lopsided grin. "I've never been to the Gulf."

"Hmmmm," Erin smirked as she lifted Olivia's sweatshirt and watched her lover toss it on the floor. "Making love to you by the beach. Yeah, I think that can be arranged," Erin moaned as she peppered kisses between Olivia's breasts. "Any other requests detective?"

"Yeah baby," Olivia purred as she finished unbuttoning Erin's blouse and began working on her belt. "Tell me what you want…what you want me to do to you or for you now to make it mind-blowing."


	31. Chapter 31

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 30 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#### New Community created by Rach5 (Olivia/OFC Stories) featuring stories with Olivia and original female characters or Olivia with female characters from other shows. Thanks Rach5 for creating and please let us know if we are missing some that you like. #####**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 31**

Alex opened her desk draw upon hearing the ring of her cell phone. She grinned widely as she saw the name on the screen. She grabbed the phone and leaned back in her chair.

"Well good morning Colonel Climax," Alex answered with a laugh.

"Huh?" Erin questioned.

"Don't huh me. I saved your other half about an hour ago from a day of endless razzing from the guys. Didn't you notice when she left this morning?" Alex continued.

"I just got up a few ago and I'm still on my first cup of coffee," Erin said a bit puzzled.

"Well Liv was only half awake with still damp hair pulled up slightly in something resembling a loose pony tail," Alex howled. "So I drug her from her desk into the bathroom so she could see the back of her neck."

"Oh Lord," Erin gasped. "God we owe you Alex."

"You go cowgirl, but I don't think you owe me. Because Liv in all her wisdom chose to tell me as she was brushing her hair out over your hematoma that you asked her to go to Texas last night," Alex said still chuckling. "I was done. I laughed so hard, because of course my mind was in the gutter with smartass riding remarks."

"God Alex," Erin laughed. "I think I'm almost blushing myself or at least for Liv. But at the same time I'd like to give her a little grief for obviously not remembering me putting it there. I thought that moment was pretty damn memorable," Erin mused.

"I think you should give her some shit," Alex replied.

"Well hopefully she'll mention it, because I don't want her to know that we talked," Erin countered.

"Really…so does that mean you might be ready to do some ring shopping?" Alex asked enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Erin exclaimed. "And I was wondering if I could take you to lunch and throw a few things off of you. But Alex…I know what you said at Humphrey's, but still if being involved with this is too weird, uncomfortable…"

"Erin," Alex nearly shouted. "Stop, I would love to help you in any way I might be able to. You two are meant for each other."

"Can you meet at 11:30?" Erin asked. "And do you like sushi?"

"Yes and yes. The place by Humphrey's?" Alex followed.

"That's what I was thinking," Erin said. "As long as we're in a sushi restaurant basically no chance of Liv catching us."

"Very true," Alex laughed. "Unless there's a perp in there she's not coming in. So when are you thinking of asking her?"

"Actually now I want to ask her while we're in Texas. I was going to wait until spring and try to come up with something at least half as romantic as Abbie's proposal to Serena, but…"

"Hey Liv, can you give me just a minute?" Alex interrupted Erin as Olivia poked her head around Alex's office door. Olivia nodded and stepped back outside the office.

"Tell her I said hi," Erin said and then caught herself. "Check that, that'd be pretty stupid."

"You need to drink some more coffee," Alex laughed. "And maybe check yourself in the mirror before you go out in public. I'll see you in a 'lil while."

#-#

"So did Cragen have anything pressing for you all?" Alex asked as Olivia took a seat in front of her desk.

"Nah," Olivia shrugged. "Just wants us to catch up on paperwork. Ok'd me taking off next Friday and the Monday for going to Texas as long as I am up to date on all mine."

"I'm glad we've had a slow week. Angie and I have been able to get most of her stuff out of her apartment into mine, which is good because we already have some prospective tenants to come look at hers Sunday," Alex said. "So when exactly are you going to be in Texas?"

"I don't know, probably Friday through Monday. That's up to Erin. I just tried calling her to tell her I took both days off, but it went to voicemail," Olivia said.

"Maybe you wore her out last night and she's still sleeping," Alex laughed as she looked at her computer screen. "God Liv, it's 72 in San Antonio today. Angie and I may have to go with you guys."

"Funny Cabot," Olivia blushed slightly. "What's the seven-day forecast?" Olivia queried. "And Erin and I don't really have anything planned this weekend. We can help you and Angie with moving stuff. Erin's pretty mobile now."

"Obviously," Alex laughed again and then looked back at her computer screen. "Highs in upper 50's, lower 60's through next week. Not too shabby for the end of January. I think Ang and I are okay with the apartment, but maybe we could all get together for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sounds good. Let you know for sure when Erin calls me back," Olivia said. "Can we go to lunch today? I want to talk to you about something."

Alex shook her head slightly. "Would like to, but I already have lunch plans and can't change them. I have time now though."

"Okay," Olivia said taking a deep breath and shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"Out with it Benson before you make me nervous or your brain explodes," Alex commanded.

Olivia lifted her head and wrung her hands together. "I think…I know I want to ask Erin to marry me while we're in Texas but I don't have a clue the right way to do it," Olivia blurted hurriedly.

"What? Really!" Alex exclaimed.

"You think it is too soon," Olivia said bolting from her chair and pacing in front of Alex's desk. "Or maybe this is too over the line…"

"Liv sit down," Alex interrupted. "No I don't think it is too soon and no it is not too whatever you were going to come up with. Do you remember the ass chewing I gave to Elliot yesterday? Or that Angie is all but totally moved in with me?"

"Okay, okay. It just could be weird," Olivia stammered still pacing.

"I think our group is well past that," Alex laughed. "But I will be pissed if I'm not part of the wedding party. Now sit down please. I hate when you pace."

"It helps me think," Olivia countered, reluctantly plopping back into the chair.

"Yeah but it won't make for a very romantic proposal," Alex countered. "So how far along are you in planning?"

"Ummmm," Olivia grinned. "I'm on step one, talking to you about it. I've thought about it certainly before now, but I think since I'm going to meet her dad…I mean even if he won't give his blessing, I still want to ask him."

"I think that's good," Alex nodded in agreement.

"I mean I know that's quick," Olivia sighed. "Meet him on Friday and ask him on Saturday, because I'm thinking I want to ask her when we go to the coast. We're going down to Corpus Christi," Olivia rambled.

"A beach proposal. I like that," Alex smiled. "But more importantly think Erin would love it. You know Angie is a beach girl and she and Erin we're talking a lot about loving beaches and the ocean when we were putting the photo albums together for Cassie's parents and Kelly."

"Yeah her mom used to take her and Dylan down to the coast a lot when they were kids. And speaking of her dipshit brother," Olivia sighed, "I may tell him in advance, but I'm not asking him. He's so jealous of her accomplishments that he won't even come to see her get promoted in March," Olivia ranted.

"I don't think that's standard protocol anyway Liv," Alex grinned. "From the little I've heard from you and Erin about Dylan I totally agree with you anyway." Alex paused a moment, her grin replaced by a solemn expression. "And Liv, if you don't receive the desired response from her dad, don't freak out and bail on asking her. It's about you and Erin and what you two want."

"Well he does have dementia…early stages. I'm not sure how he'll be while we're down there," Olivia shrugged. "So…you'll think she'll say yes?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Would I be sitting here helping you plan if I thought she'd say no?" Alex rebuffed. "So have you picked out a ring?"

"No, but I know she likes the Lucida diamond shape from Tiffany's, because Serena was going back and forth between Lucida and round," Olivia said. "I know her ring size is 7 because that gold ring she wears on her right hand sometimes from her mom fits me. I just don't know whether she would prefer gold or platinum."

"Which do you like better?" Alex queried.

"I prefer gold, but I want to get her what she wants," Olivia replied.

"I was just wondering in case you two wanted the same rings or similar rings," Alex deflected.

"I just want her to say yes," Olivia smiled.

"But when she says yes, she's going to want to know what you want," Alex challenged, cocking her head.

"I really like that Lucida too," Olivia said as she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the text from Elliot and grumbled. "Guess the captain is wondering why I'm not at my desk doing paperwork."

"I think you have a pretty good handle on this already Liv," Alex smiled.

"Not really," Olivia laughed. "I have no idea what I am going to say when I propose."

"Keep it simple…save the stress for writing the wedding vows," Alex grinned.

"Oh thanks Alex. You know you and Angie are next, especially since you two are officially living in sin now," Olivia smirked.

"And I might be calling on you to use some of your detective skills soon," Alex declared.

"Whatever I can do," Olivia said sincerely as she opened the office door.

"Hey Liv," Alex called causing Olivia to stop and turn. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks Alex, but wait 'til she says yes," Olivia winked.

"Go do your paperwork before Cragen yanks your days off," Alex said sternly.

#-#

Alex locked her office door as soon as Olivia left and quickly called Angie on her cell phone. She glanced at her watch after Angie's phone immediately went to voice mail.

"Shit, conference call," Alex mumbled to herself remembering Angie's morning schedule. She disconnected the call without leaving a voicemail, instead opting to send Angie a text message saying she should be home early. Alex knew if she said to call her as soon as she was done with her conference call she would be barraged with text messages from Angie wanting to know what was going on. And she didn't want to try to explain the morning's events via text or e-mail.

Alex tried to focus on some work in the 45 minutes she had until she needed to leave to meet Erin for lunch. Instead she found herself looking at the Tiffany's website eyeing not only the rings Olivia described, but also ones she thought Angie would like.

#-#

Alex took a deep breath as she neared the entrance to the restaurant. She was determined to keep the confidences of both Olivia and Erin, while using the information she received from each of them to help the other. She had already successfully gotten a lot of information from Olivia to assist Erin, but she knew she would have to continue to use her courtroom skills to not inadvertently tip either of them off of the other's plans.

"Game face," Alex muttered softly as she heard Erin's voice from behind.

"Hey you," Alex smiled as she turned to greet Erin.

"Thanks so much for coming Alex," Erin said opening the door to the restaurant.

"No problem," Alex smirked. "I can't wait to hear exactly what you are planning."


	32. Chapter 32

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 31 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#### New Community created by Rach5 (Olivia/OFC Stories) featuring stories with Olivia and original female characters or Olivia with female characters from other shows. Thanks Rach5 for creating and please let us know if we are missing some that you like. #####**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 32**

"So is your dad doing okay?" Alex asked after they placed their order. "I know you two had talked about going to Texas before you leave for D.C., but I thought you had decided to wait."

"Yeah you're right," Erin sighed. "But a lot of stuff happened yesterday…some disappointing family stuff for me…but dad is doing fine." Erin leaned back in the booth and took a deep breath. "Liv didn't tell you about our night?"

"No we really haven't had much of a chance to talk today," Alex fibbed as her mind worked furiously to try to put pieces to a seemingly incomplete puzzle together. Olivia hadn't told her why they had decided to go to Texas after all, and she hadn't mentioned a thing about what had happened last night.

"We weren't going to go until spring at least, but first our dinner with Senator Rushing got postponed so I'm not going to drive to D.C. until the 5th. You okay Alex?" Erin questioned noticing Alex's faraway look.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Alex said. "So can I ask about the disappointing family news?"

Erin briefly went on to explain Dylan not wanting to attend her promotion and her father nagging her about retiring. She told Alex about TJ and Rushing seeking video from her speaking at Cassie's funeral for her video bio and potentially other uses.

"So anyway," Erin continued, "I wasn't in the best mood when Liv got home from work."

"I wouldn't have been either," Alex smiled shaking her head. "But I have to say I am a little perplexed why you would want to move up your trip to Texas? Wouldn't be a much longer flight to Cancun."

"I know, right?" Erin laughed as their waiter brought their food and quickly moved on to his next table.

"So?" Alex questioned.

"God Alex," Erin groaned. "Liv and I ended up in a pretty huge fight last night…I left for a while."

"Well you both seem to be pretty happy today," Alex replied, a little unsure of what else to say.

"We got it all worked out last night," Erin smiled. "But one of the misunderstandings we had was regarding my family. Long story short…my brother and sister-in-law might be coming up to D.C. for a few days next month. I told her that would be a weekend she probably wouldn't want to come down…"

"And she took it as you weren't ready for her to meet the family?" Alex smirked knowingly.

"Yeah," Erin sighed. "We kind of had a few things snowball. Some insecurities on both our parts. So I want her to meet my family…besides that dad was giving me grief about not visiting him. And it will be nice to get away from snow and bitter cold for a few days," Erin shrugged.

"So you started saying on the phone that you were going to wait until spring to propose," Alex said gently, "so your family is why you want to ask her now?"

"I guess a little part of why now…but also because I want to before I am officially under the grasp of Senator Rushing and TJ. I want Liv to know that I am asking because it is what I truly want," Erin said firmly. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so the more I thought about it the less sense it made to wait any longer to ask her."

"You really think Rushing is going to exert that much influence over your life?" Alex questioned.

"I…I don't know. But I want to keep as much as possible of my life with Liv private, not only because she wants that…but because I want that too," Erin said as she loaded more sushi on her plate. "I never wanted to have to hide and lie who I am to have my career, so I'm excited that I finally won't have to do that…but even with the politics of this position…I want to be evaluated on my skills, not my sexuality."

"And that's totally understandable, but you knew and frankly so did Liv that you weren't selected for your skills alone," Alex said firmly.

"I know," Erin nodded. "And if I were single, I'd be more willing to play the game. I guess I didn't really grasp 'til last night…I mean it was already huge that Liv was open about us early on, but to be out publicly and more publicly than most…I understand her being nervous about that."

Alex shook her head and took a deep breath. Erin looked at her quizzically. "What Alex? Just say it."

"Ok, ok," Alex said sliding her plate for the waiter to pick up. "I can understand her being a bit nervous, but frankly it sounds more like some of the shit Elliot was trying to put in her head. I mean she's never mentioned it to me before when talking about your position."

"I don't know. Certainly Elliot could have said something, but I think it is the reality of it being closer now and the unknowns of how much of a puppet I am going to be and her by proxy. Alex…she thought or still thinks since my dad is on me for not going for a star, that he'll think she's not good enough for me because she's just a detective," Erin sighed making quote marks with her fingers, "Or whether military wives are going to think she is good enough. I love her for who she is now, not for someone or something I hope she becomes. And I wish I could add happy memories to her childhood where there aren't any, but even though I can't do that, it doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve happiness now and going forward…I'm rambling…sorry."

"No," Alex smiled. "I think you pretty much have your proposal in those last few sentences."

"I hope so…and I hope she doesn't think it is too soon. I mean I don't think she'll say no, but…"

"Erin don't stress yourself about something else. She loves you," Alex smiled. "Hell, even if I didn't know for sure…I would have wanted to think it would have to be a pretty amazing woman for her to dump me for. I do have a bit of an ego."

"I think Angie is a very luck woman," Erin chuckled.

"I am too," Alex nodded. "So…what about the ring?"

Erin grabbed her phone from her purse and scrolled to her pictures. "Big assist to Serena and Abbie there. I know what she likes. But what do you think?" Erin asked handing the phone to Alex.

"I think it's beautiful and perfect," Alex grinned, knowing exactly how perfect it was indeed.

"That's really good to know since it is already on my credit card," Erin smiled widely. "It's getting sized and engraved and I pick it up Wednesday."

"What's the engraving?" Alex queried enthusiastically.

"That's first for Liv to see and read," Erin replied grabbing the check from the waiter and placing it out of Alex's reach.

"I guess that's appropriate," Alex pouted slightly. "So let me see, you've got the ring, pretty much what you're going to say when you pop the question…what did you need me for?"

"Not true," Erin laughed. "I didn't know what I was going to say. You just said whatever I said sounded pretty good so I'm going to go with something like that. But I don't know exactly where and when."

"Liv seemed pretty excited about going down to the coast," Alex commented.

"Yeah," Erin nodded. "I was thinking while we're down there, because I want her to meet my family first. And if dad is lucid I plan on telling him before I propose. So we fly Friday morning, spend all Friday in San Antonio and then leave Saturday early afternoon for Corpus Christi."

"Are you going to propose on the beach?" Alex asked casually and then took a sip of her tea.

"If it is nice out, definitely considering on the beach. But I also got us a suite at the Omni, a small one," Erin laughed. "I do want to retire next year. So I don't know…I may just ask her in our room. Keep it private. What do you think?"

"I think you'll know when the moment is right," Alex said glancing at her watch.

"Isn't that the Cialis tagline?" Erin laughed.

"I think it is, or something close," Alex laughed. "But seriously, I think either on the beach or in the room and without a lot of build-up before so it is a total surprise."

"I know you said at Humphrey's about her liking me in my dress blues, but I figure even if I sent them to the hotel ahead of time, the minute she sees me in them she would figure it out. Plus then I would have to propose in the room as with DADT repeal not certified yet, still have to be somewhat careful," Erin said.

"That's so stupid, but maybe you can save the blues for the wedding," Alex commented.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Erin nodded. "But I'm hoping by this fall the repeal will be certified and gay marriage will be legal here. I'm thinking Liv would like to get married in New York rather than going out of state."

#-#

Alex walked into her apartment and smiled seeing two framed photos of she and Angie that use to reside in Angie's apartment on the mantle above the fireplace. She hadn't seen or talked to Liv after returning to her office from lunch, but then again she had only worked for about 90 minutes before packing up and heading home for the weekend. She was eager to get home to Angie and share the day's events with her.

Alex dropped her attaché in the study, fully having expected to find Angie in the room on the phone, but she wasn't. She still didn't want to yell out for her in case she was on a business call somewhere in the massive apartment. Alex padded to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Alex," the blonde heard her girlfriend call from the direction of the master bedroom.

"Where are you babe?" Alex smiled as she called back walking from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"In here," Angie said loudly and Alex turned her attention to the partially open master bathroom door. "I just got in."

"God you're beautiful," Alex sighed taking in the site of her girlfriend in the whirlpool tub, her hair loosely pinned up and her arms and shoulders resting along the back of the tub.

"I'm glad you're home early," Angie smiled, sipping her beer as she watched Alex quickly shed her suit jacket and go to work on the buttons of her blouse.

"Me too. How was your day babe?" Alex asked as she continued shedding her clothes.

"It was fine, but much better now," Angie husked as she blatantly ogled Alex's now nude form from head to toe. "I'm a very lucky woman," Angie continued as Alex slowly sauntered over to the tub.

"Funny, I was just telling Erin at lunch how lucky I am," Alex purred as she slid in the tub behind Angie and wrapped her arms around her. Angie turned her head and pressed her lips to Alex's. "I love you Alex Cabot and I love the life we're building together," Angie smiled as she broke the kiss.

"I love it too," Alex said sincerely as she moved her hands to Angie's shoulders and began working knotted muscles with her fingers and palms.

"That feels so good," Angie murmured. "So what's up with Miss Erin?"

"Oh nothing," Alex laughed. "She and Liv are just each planning to propose to each other next weekend in Texas and I, and now you, are the only ones who know it."

"Really, that's awesome!" Angie exclaimed tipping her head up towards Alex. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I tried calling but you were on the conference call this morning. First I had Erin call me and tell me and ask me to go to lunch, then while I was still talking to Erin on the phone Liv pops into my office," Alex continued.

"I actually didn't get off my last call until about ten minutes before you got home," Angie said as she ran her hands over Alex's thighs, gently stroking and massaging them. Alex filled Angie in on all the details as they continued to relax and cuddle in the tub.

"So what do you think? I mean I think it is going to be about perfect since both are intending on proposing, but I think it might be better if Liv catches Erin by surprise," Alex queried as she ran her fingers along the sides of Angie's breasts.

"Well it is win-win either way, but I want Erin to drop to a knee first," Angie said as she turned slightly so her head was nuzzled in Alex's shoulder. "I want Liv to have that moment, that memory that I don't think for a long time she allowed herself to believe she would ever get."

Alex just smiled at Angie for a moment before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Pretty convincing argument counselor…and very sweet and romantic too."

"Are you actually conceding that easily?" Angie grinned, peppering kisses up Alex's neck.

Alex trailed her fingers across Angie's stomach. "I might be, but partially because I want something else more," Alex husked, her blue eyes now darkened with desire.

"I think you should take it," Angie whispered as she straddled Alex and pressed her center into the blonde's lower abdomen.

"I love you baby," Alex said as she crashed her lips to Angie's and slid her hand lower in the water. Angie moved her hands back along the side edges of the tub adjusting her body so Alex's hand could have access to where she needed and wanted her most. Alex leaned forward taking an already taut nipple between her lips as she began stroking Angie's swollen clit between her thumb and forefinger.

Alex wrapped her other arm around Angie's waist supporting her further as her fingers slid from her clit in between slickened folds. "Yes Alex…please," Angie moaned as Alex moved her mouth to her other breast. Alex stroked the firm nipple with the tip of her tongue as she thrust two fingers deep inside Angie.

"Fuck you feel so good…so good," Alex said throatily as she began a steady rhythm with her fingers.

"More Lex…more of you," Angie almost pleaded. Alex pushed a third finger inside and moaned as Angie started riding her fingers in earnest. She pulled her mouth away from Angie's breast taking in the site of her lover. Angie's head was thrown back, her eyes closed and moans and pants emanating from her parted lips.

"Fuck babe…you are so hot," Alex purred, the palm of her hand slapping against Angie's clit at an almost frantic pace. The muscles in Angie's arms were flexed, but as Alex felt her release approach her arms started shaking. Alex slid her free arm just above Angie's waist supporting her as her walls tightened and her body shuddered.

"God yes…Alex," Angie shouted as she rode out her orgasm before collapsing forward into Alex. Alex pressed soft kisses to the top of Angie's head as she held her tightly. "I love you and I really, really like this tub," Angie murmured in between still ragged breaths.

"Yeah, I kind of like this tub too," Alex chuckled, "but I'm thinking we might want to get out now."

"I haven't had my turn with you," Angie protested.

"I just want us to move to the bed babe," Alex said as Angie stood up and reached for a towel. Alex followed, briefly patting her damp hair with a towel before wrapping it around her torso. Alex slipped around Angie out of the bathroom and walked briskly to the dresser in front of the bed. She opened the bottom drawer as Angie walked out of the bathroom.

Angie ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and took a deep breath. "Which one do you want me to use?" Angie husked as Alex stepped away from their toy drawer and towards her.

"You pick," Alex smiled. "I'm all yours…always," Alex finished as her phone began ringing. She stepped towards the living room to retrieve her phone.

"I thought you were all mine," Angie quipped.

"Just want to check since I left early," Alex smiled. "Casey," she said looking at the caller ID.

"Go ahead and take it," Angie grinned as she walked by towards the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and poured Alex a fresh glass of wine.

"Do we want to come up for dinner tonight?" Alex repeated Casey's question for Angie to hear. "You and Jeff and Erin and Liv at 7," Alex continued.

Angie handed Alex the glass of wine and whispered. "Sounds good to me. May be the last time we can all…"

"No, we'll be there Casey. That's true since they're going to Texas this could be the last chance for us all to get together before Erin goes to D.C.," Alex grinned as Angie slapped her on the ass.

"Hey Case, I need the address to Jeff's, Erin's old place. We haven't been there," Alex continued talking as Angie walked back into the bedroom and reached into the open dresser drawer. She picked out the dildo she knew Alex liked best and tightened the straps on the harness. Once fitted she stood in the bedroom doorway and whistled softly to get Alex's attention.

Alex turned and smiled. "Thanks Casey. We'll see you all at seven." Alex strode past Angie into the bedroom and set her glass of wine on the nightstand. She pulled the covers back on the bed and adjusted a couple of pillows so they were propped against the headboard. Alex dropped her towel to the floor and climbed on to the bed, spreading her legs and sliding the thumb and forefinger of her free hand to her clit.

"I appreciate that," Alex said into the phone as Angie moved to the end of the bed and rubbed some lube over the toy. "No, I don't think we'll be there earlier than seven, we have a few things to do before leaving," Alex smiled. "But thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 32 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#### New Community created by Rach5 (Olivia/OFC Stories) featuring stories with Olivia and original female characters or Olivia with female characters from other shows. Thanks Rach5 for creating and please let us know if we are missing some that you like. #####**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 33**

Erin checked her purse again for the box containing Olivia's ring as she sat in the back of the cab. She had picked up the ring from Tiffany's earlier that afternoon and she Olivia, Alex and Angie were scheduled to meet for drinks and dinner at 5:30. Angie and Erin had agreed to meet at 4:30 so Angie could see the ring and they could talk privately prior to Olivia's arrival. However, 5:30 quickly was pushed to six and then seven, Olivia and Alex both stuck at the precinct working on a case that had consumed their time since early Monday morning.

At 7:30 Alex had called apologetically, hopeful she could be home within the next couple of hours. Olivia and Elliot were still interrogating the suspect, and although Alex and the detectives were confident they had their rapist the lack of physical evidence made getting a confession crucial if not vital to securing a conviction if the case went to trial.

It was just about 10 p.m. when Erin finally heard the key in the lock. She got up from the couch and headed towards the door to greet Olivia.

"Hey gorgeous," Olivia said with enthusiasm as she wrapped her arms around Erin's waist and pulled her in for a sensual kiss. Erin pleasantly surprised by Olivia's mood after a nearly 16-hour day deepened the kiss before they both pulled away for air.

"So you got the confession," Erin smiled running her fingers through Olivia's hair.

"We did," Olivia smiled. "Total team effort. Alex was great and things seem back to normal between El and I."

"That's good. So how did you finally break him?" Erin asked as Olivia moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "There's two pieces of pizza and some lasagna in there from the restaurant," Erin added.

"Thanks babe," Olivia said snatching the carton with the lasagna and putting it in the microwave. "It'll be a better story when you can hear it from Alex and Elliot as well…next time we all go to Humphrey's. But we knew he went after her because his ex-wife had dated her, so we did a little role playing," Olivia smirked.

"Really?" Erin queried. "Can I just get the condensed version now at least?"

Olivia hung up her jacket and then walked to the bedroom to put her gun and badge away as her food heated in the microwave. "Well babe we gave our perp…pretty much led by Alex…the impression that Alex and Elliot were separated. That Alex had left Elliot for me, but that Elliot wanted Alex back."

Erin brought the lasagna from the microwave and some silverware to the small dining room table where Olivia was now seated. She began massaging Olivia's shoulders as she ate.

"Is that it of the condensed version?" Erin laughed.

"I might give you a little more after I get done eating. I haven't eaten since this morning," Olivia said in between bites looking up towards Erin. "Thank you for getting me lasagna…God your hands feel good."

"I'm glad you're home. Angie and I had a nice time, but of course we missed you and Alex."

"We would have loved to have been there. But good news, I don't have to be in until 9:00 tomorrow," Olivia added. "If we get a new case, Munch and Fin take it so hopefully I'll be home well before six. Alex was thinking maybe we could try dinner tomorrow night though."

"That sounds good. You want me to run a bath for you?" Erin asked as she pressed a kiss to the top of Olivia's head.

"Are you being romantic or trying to tell me something?" Olivia laughed. "Actually I just want to take a quick shower and crawl into bed…preferably with you."

"Well I hope with me," Erin chuckled.

"Shut up," Olivia shot back playfully. "It's not even 10:30. Didn't know if you'd want to go to bed so early."

"I do and I'll give you a good massage. Your shoulders are tight as hell," Erin commented as Olivia stood up and turned towards her.

"If you give me a massage I'll be asleep in 10 minutes," Olivia grinned pressing a kiss to Erin's lips. "I've missed your hands and mouth more in other places."

"Ummm, me too baby, I just thought you might be too tired with this case the past three days," Erin muttered.

"Not saying I have enough energy for one of our marathon sessions…"

"Definitely not complaining," Erin interrupted with a wide smile. "Go take your shower. I'll be waiting for you."

#-#

Olivia paced in front of Alex's desk anxious for her to conclude her phone call. Alex smiled at Olivia nodding her head as she tried to end the phone conversation.

"I think I'm ready for a vacation already too," Alex said after hanging up the phone and grabbing her coat.

"That bad?" Olivia questioned.

"My third call with Trevor in the past two hours…need I say more?" Alex smiled elbowing Olivia. "Let's go get the ring," she added grabbing her attaché and turning off her office lights.

"Quiet day in our parts so maybe you'll at least have an easy Friday," Olivia suggested.

"Well considering we're actually walking out of here just before four today, I'm optimistic," Alex agreed. "We should even have time for a drink or two before we meet Angie and Erin at the restaurant."

Olivia whistled for a cab as they hit the sidewalk. For a late January day it was actually pretty mild and the sun was shining brightly.

"So any new details of your plans you want to share?" Alex asked as they slid into the back of the taxi. Olivia shouted the Tiffany's address to the driver as she pulled the door closed.

"Erin said she wants us to go to a nice seafood restaurant on the beach Saturday night, so that works well," Olivia smiled. "And I checked the weather forecast, highs in the upper 60s, lows in the mid-50s in Corpus Saturday and Sunday."

"That will seem warm to you two, but it is cold enough that you should have a pretty empty beach for the proposal," Alex said eagerly. "You need to at least send me a text, if not a photo between proposal acceptance and sex."

"I'm glad you're so confident she will say yes," Olivia chuckled.

"C'mon Liv, you know she will say yes," Alex countered.

"I am pretty confident of that," Olivia admitted, "but now that it is only like 48 hours away I'm a bit nervous."

Alex reached into her purse to grab money for the taxi as they pulled up in front of Tiffany's, thankful that Erin had picked up Olivia's ring the day before. Even with being busy at work, it had been hard for Alex not to inadvertently slip up in the few times she had separately spoken to Erin and Olivia since they had first shared with her their individual proposal plans. Olivia tried to hand the driver the fare, but Alex blocked her hand with her arm.

"Remember I know how much the ring costs," Alex grinned. "I can handle the fare."

Olivia walked briskly to the salesperson she had placed the order with while Alex browsed leisurely around the store. Alex walked over to Olivia once she saw the saleslady with the box and the ring. Olivia slid the platinum ring with the Lucida diamond onto her finger.

"It's beautiful Liv," Alex gasped. "I think you're right that Erin will prefer the platinum band over gold."

Olivia took the ring off her finger and handed it to Alex. Alex slid the ring on and smiled. "Just in case Angie doesn't know I'm a size six."

"Maybe we should have that double wedding," Olivia laughed.

The saleslady looked at Alex and Olivia slightly perplexed.

"You okay?" Alex asked her smiling.

"Yes," the lady nodded. "I…I just thought for a moment the ring was too big…and then…"

"She had me, but she dumped me," Alex giggled drawing an elbow from Olivia.

"Oh," the saleslady responded uncomfortably.

"It's okay," Alex teased. "I think I'll at least be a bridesmaid if not her maid of honor."

"Why did I bring you with?" Olivia blushed.

"Oh you got yours engraved too," Alex said holding the ring up to the light.

"Too?" Olivia questioned.

"Huh," Alex downplayed. "I'm trying to read the engraving. I think I need my glasses," she lied setting the ring on the glass counter.

"Engravings are pretty popular. Just had a woman in here yesterday…"

"I imagine they are," Alex interrupted, glaring at the sales lady who retreated with Olivia's credit card to finish the purchase.

"It's Fearlessness," Olivia said softly as Alex eyed the engraving. "Double meaning for us. I love you too, so we could say it or write it while she was deployed."

"I remember you telling me that. She's going to love the ring and the engraving Liv. Now sign your next 20 or so paychecks away and I'll buy the drinks," Alex smiled. "I'll go shag us a cab."

#-#

"I'll buy dinner if you show me the ring," Angie grinned wrapping her arms around Olivia's shoulders as she and Alex sat at the bar in the restaurant.

Olivia turned her head and smiled at Angie. "No need to buy dinner, but you need to look really quick. Erin should be here in less than five minutes."

"Then hand it over," Angie demanded with a smile.

"Let's go in the bathroom," Olivia said sliding off her bar stool. "Just to be safe."

"And when you come back you can buy your gorgeous girlfriend whom you haven't even acknowledged dinner," Alex quipped at Angie.

"Love you sexy," Angie winked at Alex. "We'll be right back."

#-#

"Sorry I'm late," Erin said greeting the threesome at the bar. "I was actually outside for the last ten minutes on the phone with my dad."

"Everything okay with him?" Olivia asked squeezing Erin's hand.

"With him yes," Erin laughed, "I don't know about us though," she added as she ordered a beer.

The hostess approached Alex and then led the foursome to their table for dinner.

"So what's up with us and your dad?" Olivia asked curiously as soon as they were seated.

"It's for a good cause…"

"That's almost always a disclaimer warning when you start with that," Angie interjected laughing.

"Actually, I think it will be all right. We just have to get up really early Saturday morning too," Erin said patting Olivia's thigh. "I have to. You don't if you don't want to, but dad kind of volunteered you already."

"What are we doing?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"Helping with the pancake and sausage fundraising breakfast at dad's VFW post," Erin grinned. "It's to benefit some local families of wounded soldiers, so a really good cause. We're working from six to 9:30."

"Liv in an apron and hairnet," Alex laughed. "You must take pictures."

"I'm hoping we can get away with ball caps and ponytails or bus tables and take out trash," Erin countered.

"Hey," Olivia objected loudly. "Alex you had already left when I went undercover at that awful meat packaging place as a cleaning lady. I pulled that little white cleaning uniform off…but yeah would rather serve pancakes in a ball cap."

"You ever go undercover as a maid?" Erin questioned.

"Oh please tell me that is not one of…" Olivia hesitated. "I'll just say I love you but it ain't happening darling."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it Liv," Angie laughed.

"Really?" Erin questioned Angie.

"No, I just like seeing Olivia blush," Angie retorted.

"Keep it up Ang and when your steak arrives I'll just start talking about all the pleasant things I saw at Donna Rosa's Meats," Olivia countered.

"And Liv, Munch showed me some pictures from that assignment. You can rock a bandana, but the cleaning uniform was pretty hideous," Alex smiled, shaking her head.

"And okay I'll behave," Angie smiled. "By the way I now have another short trip to D.C. at the end of March. Just a Wednesday through Friday. I sent Abbie and Serena an e-mail. Maybe the four of us can get together for dinner," Angie continued, looking at Erin.

"That would be great," Erin said.

Olivia and Erin were back at the apartment by 8:30 after finishing dinner. Olivia still had to finish packing and they had to get up early for the 8 a.m. flight.

#-#

"You okay?" Erin asked Olivia softly as their plane pushed back from the gate.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed.

"Is that why you suddenly have a death grip on the arm rest?" Erin asked placing her hand over Olivia's.

"I just hate taking off," Olivia mumbled, "then I'm usually fine."

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like to fly?" Erin queried.

"Not like we could have driven to San Antonio," Olivia quipped. "I'll be fine babe. One we get in the air and I can have a Bloody Mary and watch a movie…I'll relax."

"I'll upgrade us to first class on the flight back so we can drink before take-off," Erin smiled. "But why didn't you tell me before?"

"I…I just figured since you survived a crash and you aren't nervous…"

"Liv, you should have told me. Look flying doesn't make me nervous, but a few years back I took scuba lessons. Did all fine when we were in the dive tank and a pretty deep lake dive," Erin sighed remembering. "Then went on a dive off the Cayman Islands and I freaked."

"I have no interest in going scuba diving so you're safe there…but I'm not sure how that story is supposed to help," Olivia smirked.

"Okay…I'm trying," Erin cocked her head and leaned closer to Olivia. "I could talk dirty to you."

"Nice," Olivia chuckled, "but then I would have that tension too for the next four hours or so…because really…airplane bathrooms don't appeal to me."

Erin and Olivia sat quietly for a moment as they listened to the co-pilot make pre-flight announcements. Olivia relaxed slightly when he said they anticipated a smooth flight all the way to San Antonio, but tensed again when he said they were now third in line for takeoff.

Erin squeezed Olivia's hand and then laced their fingers. "I'll order a Bloody Mary too and you can have most of mine."

"I'm sure they'll let me have two or three. It's a long flight," Olivia grinned. "Don't worry I'm not going to get sloshed before meeting your family for the first time."

"I'm not," Erin reassured. "Besides we'll be at the hotel for a little while before going to see dad anyway, and Dylan and Katie not 'til dinner."

"Okay maybe four drinks then," Olivia said softly, closing her eyes and leaning in towards Erin.


	34. Chapter 34

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 33 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#### New Community created by Rach5 (Olivia/OFC Stories) featuring stories with Olivia and original female characters or Olivia with female characters from other shows. Thanks Rach5 for creating and please let us know if we are missing some that you like. #####**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 34**

Erin looped the strap of her carry-on bag over her shoulder as she stood behind Olivia as they waited for those ahead of them to exit the plane. She leaned forward slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to Olivia's neck.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked softly as she turned her head back towards Erin.

"I'm glad to be safely on the ground too," Erin cracked a slight smile. "That patch of turbulence…"

"Had you scared shitless too," Olivia finished firmly.

"I was nervous," Erin admitted with a wide grin.

"I know, but you still did an admirable job of trying to hide it and helping me stay semi-calm," Olivia said as they finally started moving towards the exit.

"Well at least on the way back we have a late afternoon flight," Erin commented.

"I don't think that guarantees it will be turbulence free," Olivia countered.

"No but we can down a few drinks at the bar by our gate so we fly buzzed," Erin smiled.

"Very true. Not that I wanted our flight attendants bounced around the cabin when the turbulence got bad, but it would have been nice to have gotten a second drink," Olivia said as they entered the terminal.

"Ironically, we arrived 10 minutes early," Erin chuckled glancing at her watch.

"I would have rather been 30 minutes late than have a thunderstorm propel us," Olivia rebuked. "Hell it is January…thunderstorms really."

"Flying over Arkansas, Louisiana and into Texas it sure can be," Erin said wrapping her free arm around Olivia's shoulders as they continued walking towards baggage claim. "You okay now?" Erin asked softly.

"I am sweetie," Olivia sighed softly. "And the sun is out now," she added as they walked along a long windowed portion of the terminal.

"I love you," Erin smiled. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Love you too," Olivia said as they entered the baggage claim area. "Why don't you get in the rental car line and I'll grab our bags?"

"You sure?"

"Yep, it will get us to the hotel quicker," Olivia smiled.

"Got a 'lil tension you want me to work out?" Erin hummed.

"Mmmm, I think you might have some too," Olivia winked. "I'll meet you at the Avis counter."

#-#

Erin checked her phone for voicemails and text messages as she waited in the moderately short rental car line.

"So I guess we won't be playing any flag football this visit?" Erin heard a very familiar male voice behind her.

"I could probably kick a field goal or two," Erin smiled turning towards her brother and pulling him into an embrace. "When did this happen?" she said reaching up and running her hand over the top of his head. Dylan dropped his head slightly.

"Look, even short you can see damn grey hairs. Guess I got the early grey hair gene from dad. Too much of a pain to keep it long and dyed," he smirked. "Katie hated it when I first cut it short."

"But now?"

"But now she loves it because I had my third interview for a civilian IT position over at Fort Sam Houston this morning," Dylan smiled widely. "They haven't made an official offer but I think I am going to get it…so your rebellious brother might be working for big brother after all."

"Way to go bro," Erin said playfully punching her four inches taller brother in the shoulder.

"Not there yet, but looking good," Dylan replied. "So where's Olivia?"

"She's getting our luggage…"

"How rude of you," Dylan joked. "What carousel?"

"Number four I think," Erin said as Dylan quickly turned and headed towards the carousel.

"Be right back," Dylan called over his shoulder. Although Dylan's unexpected arrival at the airport had most certainly quashed any ideas of even a quickie for she and Olivia at the hotel, Erin was pleased to see her brother looking so well and seemingly happy and optimistic. When things were going well for Dylan, Erin couldn't ask for a better brother, but when he hit speed bumps in life he had a tendency to blame someone or something rather than to look at himself.

#-#

Dylan scanned the crowd around carousel four looking for Olivia. Erin had e-mailed several pictures to him since their relationship had begun and he was confident he could pick her out from memory. He looked to his left and right as he edged through the crowd on one side of the carousel, before spotting the woman he was sure was Olivia on the other side of the moving carousel. He worked his way back through the crowd to the other side of the carousel and then maneuvered his way through that group towards Olivia.

"Excuse me…Olivia?" he smiled tentatively as he moved next to the brunette. Olivia turned her head and looked up slightly.

"I'm Dylan," he added as Olivia said his name at the same time. "You've probably only seen pictures of me with long hair," he smirked.

"Yeah," she blushed slightly. "But wow the eyes, high-cheekbones the similarities are even more striking in person."

Dylan rocked on his heels slightly and smiled widely, "I can't wait to tell Erin you noticed my high-cheekbones. She's gorgeous but she thinks I have a better smile than she does because of my higher-cheekbones."

"And how long has this been going on?" Olivia queried with a grin.

"Since I was a freshman in high school and she was a senior. A new girl moved to our neighborhood…very, very cute. Erin was interested in her at first. She was a junior and played basketball with Erin," Dylan smiled as he told the story. "It's kind of a long story, but it turned out she was coming over to study with Erin a few times because she thought I was really cute…my smile and my high-cheekbones."

"So it is an ongoing rift between you two?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Only in a fun way. It didn't take long before Erin decided Amber, although a good basketball player and quite cute was too much of a ditz for her. I went on one date with Amber and that was all I needed to concur with Erin's assessment," Dylan laughed. "But it still makes her grimace when someone compliments my high-cheekbones."

"Good to know," Olivia responded as she grabbed her suitcase off the carousel. "I want to hear a lot of Erin stories."

"I've got plenty," Dylan winked. "Do you have more luggage?"

"Yeah, that maroon duffel and garment bag coming are Erin's," Olivia replied.

"She still using Aggie luggage?" Dylan questioned shaking his head.

"Beats the Army duffel bag I think," Olivia chuckled as Dylan scooped up Erin's luggage.

"You got a point there," Dylan agreed as they made their way back to the rental car area.

#-#

"I was beginning to wonder if I was going to see you before dinner," Erin commented only half-jokingly as Olivia entered the hotel room.

"Dylan and I ended up having another beer," Olivia said as she joined Erin on the bed, propping up two pillows next to her.

"I love him to pieces when he is like he has been so far today. Not only did I not expect him to come to the airport and have lunch with us, I thought he would have bagged on dinner with us and dad tonight," Erin said lacing her fingers with Olivia's.

"Why did he tell you though on the phone he couldn't meet us 'til dinner because of work when he knew he was off and had the job interview?" Olivia questioned.

"He didn't say it, but I think because I would have told him everything I thought he should do to prepare for the interview, and would have made some phone calls to see if I could pull some strings," Erin sighed. "I hope he gets this position, not just because he and Katie need it financially, but because he will have done it on his own."

"I hope he gets it too, but you would have only been trying to help him. People use connections, networking to get jobs all the time," Olivia said kissing Erin on the cheek.

"I just should get a little better with listening to him sometimes…when he is non-committal or indecisive I just lose patience and bark out orders," Erin replied.

"Don't get me wrong I'm really enjoying your brother so far…getting to know him…lunch was great fun, but Erin when he's being an ass you need to call him on it," Olivia finished bluntly drawing a laugh from Erin.

"I know and dinner could be a fuckin' disaster before we even get the appetizers," Erin smirked.

"And when do we need to leave to pick up your dad?" Olivia asked.

"In about two and a half hours. Do you want to explore the Riverwalk or see the Alamo?"

"I'd rather do that Sunday when we get back or Monday morning," Olivia hummed as she straddled Erin's hips with her knees.

"The Alamo isn't really that exciting," Erin husked as she watched Olivia quickly shed her shirt and bra. "And we were going to work off some of that turbulence tension."

"Mine's gone. I just want to make love with my beautiful partner," Olivia said locking eyes with Erin as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

#-#

"You okay babe?" Erin asked glancing towards Olivia as she continued driving northeast of their downtown hotel.

"More than fine," Olivia smiled recalling their earlier activities and squeezing Erin's hand on the console. "Is this still considered San Antonio?"

"Yeah," Erin nodded. "Downtown isn't very big, but the city itself spreads out pretty far. We're about five minutes away now from dad's retirement community and it is close Randolph Air Force Base. Not a real large base, but a busy one."

#-#

Erin pulled into the main parking lot of the retirement community and quickly found a spot near the entrance to the main building which stood 12-stories tall. Erin explained that the taller building had a separate wing to the rear for skilled care while the first three floors of the main building were dedicated to administration, food services and recreation and social areas. The floors above were assisted or independent living apartments. The majority of the residents were retired military or retired federal workers.

"You ready?" Erin questioned lightly as she pulled the key out of the ignition of the rental car. Olivia took a deep breath and smiled.

"You really think he is going to like me?" Olivia queried again.

"Probably you more than me," Erin grinned placing a quick kiss to Olivia's lips before opening her car door and getting out.

"Okay if we need to go to a retirement home, it needs to be something like this," Olivia said as they walked towards the entrance. "Somewhere warm with grass and I don't know just a lot of space."

"Wait 'til I show you where they hold the walker and wheelchair races," Erin grinned.

"Oh shut up," Olivia exclaimed shrugging her shoulder into Erin's. "I'm just saying this doesn't have that typical…it's just nice."

"It is," Erin smiled at Olivia. "I'm really glad we were able to get dad in here," she said as she pulled open an entrance door for Olivia. "We go to the right to sign in to go…"

"God it is good to see you, Em," Erin's dad said loudly as he quickly strode to her and pulled her into a firm hug.

"It's good to see you too Dad," Erin said kissing him on the cheek and then trying to pull away from his embrace to introduce him to Olivia.

"Let me hug you a minute longer," he whispered. "I was an ass about all that general shit. I'm so proud of you already and am so glad you're home."

"Thank you dad," Erin murmured trying to contain her emotions at his unexpected words. He had almost always supported her, but the amount of times he had ever told her he was proud of her was now five.

"Love you Em," Daniel Mathison said releasing his daughter from the embrace and turning his attention to Olivia. "Detective Benson it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said pleasantly, first extending his hand and then pulling her into a slight hug. "You've made her really happy and that makes me happy," he whispered softly before pulling away.

"Thank you sir," Olivia smiled and noticed Erin chuckle.

"Call me Dan or Daniel, but never sir," the balding but well-built man smirked. "I earned my living in the Army."

"Forgot to tell you that," Erin grinned. "Never call an enlisted man sir or you get some bullshit response like that, like us officers don't do squat."

"I don't know seems to be pretty true in police work too," Olivia laughed.

"You're right Em, she is a keeper," Daniel smiled.

Olivia blushed slightly and told Daniel that he could call her Olivia or Liv. They had about 30 minutes before they needed to leave to meet Dylan and Katie at the restaurant so Daniel took them on a mini-tour of the community introducing them to staff and fellow residents alike. Daniel was approaching 70, but Olivia was struck by how much younger he looked and the rugged handsomeness he still possessed. She was also awed by the fact that not only did he introduce his daughter with tremendous pride to others, but her also…"My daughter Colonel Erin Mathison and her girlfriend NYPD Detective Olivia Benson."

Sometimes he said girlfriend and sometimes he said partner, and whether all he introduced them to, comprehended the full nature of their relationship was not of his concern. He was simply proud of his daughter and seemingly her as well.

"Hey I was wondering if it was okay if my friend, well the woman I am dating now," Daniel grinned, "meet us at the restaurant for dinner? It's fine if you want it to be just family, I'm having dinner with her tomorrow night."

"Sure she can join us dad," Erin said looking quizzically towards Olivia as they waited for the elevator to his apartment on the third floor. "But dad shouldn't you have given her more than a few minutes' notice?"

"She was originally supposed to go to her granddaughter's basketball game tonight, but the poor kid has the Chicken Pox," Daniel shrugged. "I've talked to her about both of you a lot and she'd really like to meet you two."

"How serious is this Dad?" Erin smiled as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Not nearly as serious as you two," he smirked. "But I think you'll both like Betty…For starters she's the one who told me not only what a stupid jackass I was in telling you should stay in to get a star, but that I should stop trying to make Dylan something he's not."

"What number is Wonder Woman on your speed dial?" Erin laughed. "I'll call and invite her myself."

#-#

"So how much prep time do you want before leaving to serve pancakes and sausage for four hours?" Erin grinned as she rolled over to request a wake-up call.

"We have to be there by six, right?" Olivia asked as she adjusted her pillow.

"And leave her by 5:40," Erin added.

"4:45," Olivia said evenly.

"At least we can still get about six hours of sleep," Erin said after hanging up the phone. "God, I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Olivia sighed. "But other than the flight, today was awesome."

"I'm glad you thought so too," Erin smiled.

"I did indeed Em," Olivia chuckled softly.

"Oh shut up," Erin giggled.

"I like that your dad calls you that. It is cute."

"It's just my initials…not that original, but he has called me that since I was little," Erin said snuggling into Olivia. "It's better than him shortening my first name to Er, like error or something."

"I need to come up with a nickname for you," Olivia said stroking Erin's hair with her hand.

"You already have two," Erin said pressing a kiss to Olivia's neck.

"I do not," Olivia protested.

"Okay maybe just one. You call me babe a lot."

"That's a term of endearment. And I call you babe a lot too," Olivia countered. "What was the other one you were thinking?"

"Fuck," Erin laughed. "But that's just because I love your potty mouth when you're about to come for me or make me come. You say fuck more than Erin or babe then."

"I love you fucker," Olivia whispered capturing Erin's lips with her own and thinking that if all went as planned "Em" Erin Mathison would be her fiancé in less than 24 hours.


	35. Chapter 35

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 34 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#### New Community created by Rach5 (Olivia/OFC Stories) featuring stories with Olivia and original female characters or Olivia with female characters from other shows. Thanks Rach5 for creating and please let us know if we are missing some that you like. #####**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 35**

Erin scanned the remaining crowd in the make-shift dining room of the VFW. The breakfast had ended less than a half-hour ago but with the numerous volunteers the room was nearly restored to its usual meeting room appearance.

"You looking for Olivia?" Dylan asked the pretty obvious. "Dad took her across the street to the bakery for coffee."

"Isn't there enough coffee and food here?" Erin mused.

"Obvious why you aren't a military intelligence officer…or maybe you should have been," Dylan laughed. "He took your cop for a donut and coffee…"

"Oh fuck," Erin accidently said loud enough to turn a few heads.

"Relax Erin," Dylan said patting Erin on the shoulder.

"God he is probably going to scare her away with grilling her about her intentions with me crap," Erin shrugged.

"Stop worrying, you already know he really likes her. Actually I think he likes Olivia more than you," Dylan smiled. "Maybe you should be worried about him telling her not to put up with your shit."

"Thanks bro. Like I'm not already nervous enough about proposing tonight," Erin smirked, slapping Dylan's shoulder. Dylan squared his shoulders and turned to face Erin directly.

"She loves you sis. She's going to say yes," Dylan said softly and sincerely. "You are a very good catch."

#-#

"Thank you for volunteering us to help with the breakfast," Olivia said as she and Daniel slid into one of the small booths at the bakery each with a cup of coffee. "Just some absolutely amazing people."

"Thank you for not only doing it, but embracing it…the people like you did," Daniel replied.

"I don't bullshit, don't say things I don't mean," Olivia said firmly. "I had more emotions flowing through me serving pancakes and bussing tables then I would have ever anticipated. It really was a privilege to just do the little that I did."

"I know you don't BS…one of the many reasons I like you and my daughter loves you. So I am counting on you to look me in the eye and tell me your intentions with Erin," Daniel said earnestly.

"Actually I was going to ask you to talk privately," Olivia replied without hesitation maintaining her focus on Daniel. "I love Erin and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am going to ask her tonight to marry me and even though you don't know me well I am hoping to get your blessing."

Daniel took a drink of his coffee before responding, trying not only to hide his smile that Olivia had the same intentions as Erin just hours from now, but to also make her sweat…just a little.

"You have my blessing on two conditions," he replied in an even tone.

"Okay," Olivia nodded eagerly.

"Erin has only told me bits and pieces of this last deployment. And she has told me a little of a few cases you've had since you two have been together. Don't tell her you're fine when you're not. Don't shut her out and don't let her shut you out," Daniel said firmly. "I hope Erin will never physically be in harm's way again, but as you know death and killing end only with those who died."

"I understand," Olivia replied knowingly. "I'm not saying I still don't have some room to improve with opening up, but I also think it is one of the things that make Erin and me so good together. We have different experiences, but we both know the same emotions with them."

"Good," Daniel nodded. "I'm sure Erin told you no amount of women or whiskey and a few other things ever helped me after my tours in 'Nam. It took me way too long to get my shit together and I hurt a lot of people along the way, especially Erin's mom and of course Erin and Dylan."

"I respect your honesty…" Olivia said and then paused, running a nervous hand through her hair. "So with what you just said I hope that means you'll be coming up for Erin's promotion."

"I thought this was my interrogation detective," Daniel smirked. "I screwed up on that, but I already told Erin earlier I will be there."

"I'm glad," Olivia said as she sipped her coffee.

"So the second condition is that when my daughter says yes to becoming your wife that you two get married while my memory is still somewhat intact. If Erin chooses I would like to be the one who gives her away," Daniel said hopefully.

"Well assuming Erin says yes tonight, I don't want to wait real long either. But we have two very good friends getting married in D.C. in June and I think Jeff and Casey are shooting for August for their wedding now," Olivia said thoughtfully. "I would like to do it this year while I'm on my leave of absence still."

"You definitely want to have it when you can go on a honeymoon," he said. "You two deserve a vacation and I think you ought to go on one of those all lesbian cruises…like to Alaska. Erin would really like that."

"We have talked about going on one of those all lesbian cruises," Olivia laughed.

"I was just meaning so you could be open," Daniel quickly retorted. "I didn't mean any offense."

"Oh I know. Erin has told me you have never had any qualms with her sexuality…that you just want her to be happy."

"And she is happy, very happy now that she is with you," Daniel smiled squeezing Olivia's hand.

"Me too. And I'm pretty decisive like Erin too so once she says yes, I don't think it will take us long to set a date and make plans for the honeymoon."

"Good," Daniel said sliding out of the booth. "We should probably get back before we get too much grief about not pulling our fair share of the cleanup."

"I think you're right," Olivia smiled putting her jacket back on. "So I have your blessing right?"

"Yes you do Olivia, but make sure you two decide on that honeymoon trip pretty soon since I'll be paying for it."

"You don't have to do that," Olivia gasped.

"You're right I don't," Daniel smiled holding the door open as they exited the bakery. "So I'll give you a choice of wedding gifts. I either pay for the honeymoon or small kitchen appliances that you don't need or want."

#-#

Olivia awoke from her nap in the separate sleeping area of the suite to near darkness. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was nearing 6 p.m. They had arrived at the hotel in Corpus Christi just a few minutes before their scheduled 2 p.m. massages and then had collapsed on the bed shortly after. It had been nearly 70 degrees when they arrived in the beachside city and looking out the window at the Gulf of Mexico the only indicator that it was late January here as well was the darkened skyline.

Olivia padded to the living area to look for Erin, still trying to fully awaken herself. The TV was off and only a small desk lamp illuminated the living area of the suite. She called out for Erin but received no response. She grabbed a water from the mini-bar and walked to the bathroom.

_Babe,_

_Getting a pedicure. Extra tip for the toes on the casted foot. I'll be in the hotel bar by 6:45. We don't need to leave for the restaurant until 7:15. I set the alarm next to the bed for six, so if it didn't already wake you up…_

_Love you,_

_Erin_

Olivia smiled and walked back to the bedroom to shut the impending alarm off. They had agreed before the trip that for this dinner at an upscale restaurant that they would each dress up, not formal, but out of their usual apparel and in something the other hadn't seen them wear before. Olivia had been tempted to sneak a peek in Erin's garment bag on a couple of occasions, but she opted not to knowing Erin would be able to tell if she had done so.

#-#

Olivia opened her clutch once more ensuring the ring for Erin was still safely tucked in the gift box. She checked herself once more in the full-length mirror, satisfied that the sleeveless and strapless cobalt bandage tiered dress which accentuated her chest and hit mid-thigh would be to Erin's liking. She wore simple diamond-stud earrings and a thin gold watch.

From the interior glass elevator Olivia could see a portion of the lobby bar. She gazed down as the elevator made a stop at seemingly every other floor on the descent to the lobby. It was when they were stopped on the fifth floor that Olivia saw Erin striding towards the bar wearing a twist-front black strapless dress that clung to her hips and extended not far below. Even with her still casted leg, the short length of the dress made Erin's lanky frame even more stunning.

Olivia slinked up behind Erin at the entrance of the bar wanting to press her lips to the exposed skin of Erin's shoulders and back and wrap her arms around her waist, but opted not to as a group of young men shuffled past and into the bar. Instead she stopped just short of Erin and leaned her head forward over Erin's shoulder.

"You look absolutely stunning Erin Mathison," she whispered. Erin turned towards Olivia and Olivia flashed a cocky grin as she watched Erin appraise her from head to toe but lingering on her breasts.

"My God," Erin husked. "Do you just want order room service? You are so beautiful."

"I think you ought to at least buy me a drink first," Olivia grinned, grabbing Erin's hand and leading them into the bar. She looked to her left and seeing that a small corner table was open she steered them to it.

As soon as they ordered their drinks Erin's phone began ringing. She opened her small purse and fished the phone out mouthing to Olivia that it was Dylan.

"No, not yet Dylan," Erin continued hurriedly trying to wrap up the phone call.

"I will," Erin sighed a moment later.

"Proud of you. Congrats! We'll celebrate tomorrow. Love you. Going now," Erin said enthusiastically but quickly, before ending the call and putting her phone back in her purse.

"Sorry babe," Erin smiled.

"No problem. Sounded like good news though?" Olivia queried.

"It is. They offered Dylan the job."

#-#

"Alex it isn't even eight there yet. I bet they are still at dinner," Angie surmised.

"I know, but I want to know. You know how hard it's been to keep their secrets? And all I got was one text from Liv saying they arrived okay," Alex pouted.

"They both said they would send you a text after the proposal, not play-by-play," Angie smirked.

"You're lucky that I know what a romantic you truly are, because right now you're sucking at it," Alex quipped, pouring a glass of wine.

"It's the romantic in me that says that neither of them would like to have their pre-proposal dinner interrupted by a phone call from you despite your much appreciated earlier assistance in each of their plans," Angie retorted.

"Ok I'll give you that point," Alex said sliding on the couch next to Angie. "I'll just send them each a text message."

"Saying what?" Angie laughed.

"I don't know. I just want to know. It's like waiting for a jury to return."

"No, no, no, it is not," Angie exclaimed with a smile. "No matter how strong of a case you never know what a jury is going to do. The only thing we don't know here is who is going to ask first."

"You're right on that too so I'll just send Olivia a text to build her confidence, because she is probably really nervous," Alex said grabbing her phone off the coffee table.

"Just one?" Angie questioned hopefully.

"Ok….unless of course she asks me a question or something," Alex smiled.

#-#

"This is really, really good," Olivia almost moaned between bites.

"Hard to top Texas beef and Gulf shrimp," Erin smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I was thinking maybe we could walk back along the beach to the hotel…burn off some of these calories," Olivia grinned a bit nervously.

"I would like that…Liv…you are," Erin started before they were interrupted by two beeps of Olivia's cell phone. "It's okay, check it," Erin smiled.

Olivia reached into her clutch and snared her iPhone.

"Text message from Alex. Just wants to know if we're having a good time," Olivia said as she quickly texted Alex back saying that they were still at dinner. She put her phone back in the clutch and looked at Erin.

"What were you going to say?" Olivia asked.

"Just something about you always being beautiful but you're absolutely breathtaking tonight," Erin said reaching her hand across the table and lacing her fingers with Olivia's.

"May I get you ladies anything else?" the waitress asked as she removed their dinner plates. "Cheesecake or pie maybe?"

"Liv?" Erin asked still holding her girlfriend's hand.

"I think I'll have my dessert back in our room," Olivia husked as she slid her chair back and stood up. "I'll be back in a moment."

Erin asked the waitress for the check but her eyes stayed on Olivia as she walked across the restaurant towards the ladies' room.

"Special night?" the waitress asked Erin softly as she returned with the check.

"After all we've been through, they're all special," Erin replied. "But yes tonight is extra special," she smiled widely.

"You two look dazzling together," the waitress smiled sheepishly.

"You were going to get a real nice tip anyway," Erin chuckled as she slid her credit card in check holder. "But thank you very much."

#-#

"I felt your eyes on me as I walked to the restroom," Olivia whispered as they exited the restaurant.

"Are you objecting?" Erin smirked.

"Not at all. Does it make you uncomfortable that I can't take my eyes off of you?" Olivia hummed as they reached the beach. She placed a hand on Erin's shoulder to brace herself as she slipped off her heels.

"No, it makes me incredibly hot and wet for you," Erin husked, wrapping her arm around Olivia's waist as they began walking across the beach towards the hotel.

"Me too," Olivia said glancing towards Erin. "But just for the record I find you beautiful, hot and sexy regardless of what you are wearing or especially not wearing."

"You are a charmer Olivia Benson…but other than in my hands or mouth your tits have never looked sexier to me than they do in that dress," Erin admitted with a wide grin.

"Mmmm, I had picked a similar dress, but it didn't show quite as much of your girls," Olivia smirked. "Alex said you would like this one better."

"I love Alex more and more each day," Erin chuckled. "And thank you for calling them my girls."

"They love your touch and admiration," Olivia smirked. "And I love that we're about the only ones out on this beach," Olivia replied.

"Well it is rather chilly out for the locals at least, but it is pretty with the moon and soothing with the sounds of the waves coming in."

"This weekend has been amazing," Olivia said sincerely as she spotted a simple wood bench ahead of them. "Can we sit and take it all in for a minute or two?" Olivia asked a bit nervously gesturing towards the bench with her hand that held her clutch.

"Sure. Someday, hopefully not too long from now, I want to make love to you on a warm secluded beach," Erin drawled.

"Your dad thinks we should go on one of those lesbian cruises," Olivia said as they took a seat on the bench. Olivia dropped her shoes to the sand and moved her clutch to her left side away from Erin. "I think he's right."

"I already told you that I would love for us to go on one. I want to have dinner like tonight with you, but where I can wrap my arms around your waist, press a kiss to your lips, your back, your neck, and not worry about stares or rebukes or worse," Erin rambled as Olivia unsnapped her clutch and grasped the ring box.

"I think we should go on one every year or at least every other year," Olivia said enthusiastically as she stood up and then knelt the best she could in the dress before Erin. "Didn't practice the kneel part in this dress," Olivia murmured with a lopsided grin.

"Olivia," Erin gasped as Olivia placed one hand on her thigh, the other hidden behind her back.

"Erin Mathison you have opened my eyes to a bigger and brighter world, my heart to love and joy that if I believed ever existed would not be experienced at such a level by me. Your love, your dedication, determination, humor, strength and hope inspire me. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Olivia said in a steady rhythm that surprised even her. She brought her left hand forward and opened the ring box.

"Erin Mathison will you marry me?" she asked looking into Erin's now tear-filled eyes.

"Absolutely…yes, yes, yes I will," Erin gasped extending her left hand. Olivia slid the ring on Erin's finger.

"Do you like it?" Olivia asked.

"It's beautiful Liv…absolutely beautiful. I love you so much babe," Erin declared as she cupped Olivia's face with her hands and pressed a soft, adoring kiss to her lips.

"It's inscribed too," Olivia said as she broke the kiss and sat next to Erin on the bench. "Fearlessness and the date we met."

"I think we are meant to be," Erin exclaimed with a chuckle as she dabbed away almost dried tears with a Kleenex.

"Just think?" Olivia queried with an arched eyebrow.

"No…I know Olivia Benson for many reasons, but also because when we get back to the room you will be able to see a very similar engraving on this ring," Erin smiled as she opened her hand and revealed the ring to Olivia. "I guess I don't really have to ask you now if you will marry me," Erin chuckled nervously. "And the exact words I had planned…well not only can't I remember them all now, they weren't nearly as beautiful as yours. But Olivia Benson you make me happier then I have ever been, and I mean ever," Erin said softly and then took a deep breath. "I want and need to ask you anyway," Erin added and Olivia nodded encouraging her.

"Olivia Benson I am yours body, mind, heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I can't wait to be your wife," Olivia smiled as she extended her left hand and watched Erin slide the ring onto her finger. "It's gorgeous babe," Olivia said crashing her lips to Erin's.

"Let's get back to the room," Erin purred after breaking the kiss for air.

"Let me just text Alex first," Olivia said grabbing her phone. "I promised her…"

"Really, because I was ordered to text her after I proposed to you," Erin laughed.

"How about I text Alex and Angie and you text your dad?" Olivia smirked. "I kind of asked for his blessing this morning at the bakery."

"And he didn't give it away that I was going to ask, because I told him on the phone before we flew down that I was going to propose?" Erin asked as they began walking to the hotel again.

"No not at all," Olivia said. "I'm adding to the text to Alex that we will call her tomorrow."

"Same with dad and Dylan," Erin smirked. "I can't wait to make love to my fiancé."

"Phones off and do not disturb on the door," Olivia smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before reading this sequel)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note (Especially for laurel hardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Thanks for reading and the reviews for the first 35 chapters. Love and appreciate the reviews and it means so much that so many are reading this sequel.**

**#### New Community created by Rach5 (Olivia/OFC Stories) featuring stories with Olivia and original female characters or Olivia with female characters from other shows. Thanks Rach5 for creating and please let us know if we are missing some that you like. #####**

**#-#**

"**Double Time" Chapter 36**

Olivia slid the key card into the door and quickly opened it and hooked the Do Not Disturb sign on the outside handle as Erin stepped into the bathroom.

"Don't you dare take off that dress yet," Olivia called to Erin.

"Trust me babe I still have plans for this dress and definitely yours," Erin said as she quickly touched up her minimal makeup.

Olivia secured the deadbolt and the chain on the door and dropped her heels on the floor. She tossed her clutch onto the coffee table in the living area. She turned the TV on to one of the music channels and grabbed a beer from the mini-bar, smiling at the diamond on her left ring finger as she twisted the cap off the bottle. She walked to the window overlooking the beach and the water.

"This is real Olivia," she murmured to herself and smiled.

"Very real," Erin husked sliding her arms around Olivia's waist from behind and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "And the best day of my life so far."

"Mine too," Olivia smiled relaxing into Erin's embrace. She felt Erin's lips and tongue stroking and kissing her bare shoulder and then her neck.

"Erin I want you to do to me what you have been wanting to do to me since you first laid eyes on me in this dress," Olivia husked as she slid Erin's right hand to her breast. Erin eyed an unobstructed portion of the wall near the window. She slinked around to Olivia's front and guided her back to the wall. Olivia set the beer on the nearby desk as she felt her back press against the wall.

"I want to be inside you…feel your walls clenching, quivering around my fingers…feel your release gush over them and into my palm as it slaps against your beautiful, throbbing clit," Erin stated hungrily.

"Yeah baby," Olivia growled sliding her hands to her own hips and slowly inching up her dress while maintaining eye contact with Erin. Erin's brown eyes were darkened with desire. She rocked her hips into Olivia as her hands caressed still mostly covered breasts.

"You are so incredibly gorgeous and sexy," Erin husked as her lips crashed into Olivia's and her tongue demanded entrance. Olivia moaned and ran her hands around Erin's waist then slid them lower, pulling Erin hard into her. Erin deftly moved her hands to the bottom of Olivia's dress sliding it up higher on her thighs and then looping her fingers under the sides of the silk material underneath and sliding it down until it dropped to the floor. Erin skimmed two fingers between soaked folds and then brought the digits to her kiss swollen lips.

"I love your scent, your taste, so delicious," Erin husked as she took the fingers into her mouth and pressed a muscled thigh against Olivia's sex. Olivia immediately began grinding against Erin's thigh and her fingers dug deeper into her fiancé's taut ass.

"Oh God…Erin…yes," Olivia moaned as she felt her lover palm her breasts hungrily through the dress. Erin reached one hand behind Olivia's back and partially lowered the zipper. She moved her lips and mouth to a now bare breast as her right hand trailed lowered until it reached a drenched, hot center. She thrust two fingers easily deep inside and Olivia spread her legs further apart.

"More baby?" Erin questioned breathily in between nips and kisses of an ample breast.

"More of you," Olivia moaned. "Fill me Erin."

"God Liv…You feel so good," Erin gasped as she slid a third finger deep inside her fiancé. Olivia pushed down on Erin's fingers as Erin once again wrapped her lips around a taut nipple, circling it and flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Olivia rocked her hips forward as Erin's thrusts increased in speed and depth.

"Yes Erin…so good baby," Olivia murmured as she snaked one hand through Erin's hair holding her tightly to her breast while her other hand gripped the edge of the desk for stability. "So close baby…make me come Erin," Olivia cried as Erin's fingers plunged deep enough so that her slicked palm was slapping against her folds and clit with each thrust.

Erin scissored and then curled her fingers at the spot she knew would send Olivia crashing over as she bit down not so gently on the firm nipple between her lips.

"Fuck…oh fuck…Erin," Olivia shouted as the orgasm powered through her and her head banged against the wall. Erin stilled her fingers, but dropped to her knees, deftly lifting the hem of the dress higher as her lips wrapped around Olivia's swollen and very sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh God, Erin…I don't know if my legs…" Olivia started, but Erin quickly moved her hand from Olivia's dress and lifted her left leg over her shoulder. Erin began softly stroking inside Olivia as her tongue and lips massaged her clit.

"You're going to kill me before the wedding," Olivia mused happily drawing a muffled chuckle from Erin. Erin could feel Olivia's thigh begin to tremble on her shoulder and she wondered briefly if she should break contact and move their activities to the bed, but any doubts she had on the stability of Olivia's legs were answered when the brunette's hand found its way to the back of her head and pulled her tighter against her.

"Fuck I have the best fiancé ever," Olivia moaned as she felt another climax quickly approaching. Erin tried to stifle the giggle she felt building within her from Olivia's musing, not wanting to lose the next release she knew Olivia was so near. So she sucked harder on the erect bundle and stroked the flat of her tongue over and around it quickly sending Olivia once more over the edge.

#-#

Erin laced her fingers with Olivia's and led her towards the bedroom of the suite.

"Did I pass out against the wall long enough for you to get roses and champagne?" Olivia queried with a lopsided grin as her eyes focused on the cart by the bed.

"No babe," Erin laughed. "I made arrangements for this before we checked in. And if you look it is only a small bottle of champagne, the other bucket has beers in it."

"Romantic and knowing," Olivia chuckled.

"I'm not a big champagne fan either, but figured every lesbian engagement should have flowers and champagne," Erin grinned as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Olivia walked to the cart containing the vase of red and orange roses and inhaled the fragrance.

"They're beautiful Erin. Thank you," Olivia said sincerely as she grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured each of them a partial glass. She placed the glasses back on the cart and finished unzipping her dress and slid it all the way off.

"Mmmm," Erin purred. "I definitely like seeing you only wearing a diamond."

"You can get very, very used to it, because the diamond is not coming off," Olivia said as she walked over to the bed with the glasses of champagne and a cold bottle of beer. "Thank you for the best day of my life," Olivia said as she sat next to Erin and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Mine too," Erin said leaning over and pressing her lips to Olivia's.

"It's not over yet," Olivia said as she slid to her knees between Erin's legs. Olivia took a sip of her champagne and tapped her glass to Erin's before setting hers on the floor. She slid her hands along the sides of Erin's thighs and under her dress. She looped two fingers of each hand under the waistband of Erin's silk panties and slid them down her legs.

"Lay back beautiful," Olivia purred as she pressed kisses along Erin's inner thighs. "I've been wanting my lips and tongue under this dress all night."

"I've been thinking of that, wanting that too," Erin said after quickly draining the rest of her champagne and rolling the glass behind her on the bed. "I need you Liv."

Olivia momentarily paused her kisses that were working towards Erin's center and glanced up at her fiancé. "You know I love your taste, your scent…when you totally let go and come hard in my mouth."

Erin lifted her hips as she felt Olivia's hands and arms slide under and around her thighs. Olivia pulled Erin gently closer to the edge of the bed. "Beautiful," Olivia sighed before trailing the tip of her tongue along Erin's folds and then up, over and around her clit. She reached for her glass of champagne as she continued her light strokes along Erin's sex.

Erin reached behind her head blindly, finding the top end of the comforter, pulling it down the bed slightly and gripping it with one hand while her other hand drifted over her breast, fingers playing her own hardened nipple through the soft fabrics of her dress and bra. Olivia pulled her lips back slightly to take a quick, small sip of champagne. She kept the chilled liquid in her mouth and briskly wrapped her lips around Erin's swollen bundle of nerves.

"God Liv," Erin gasped as she felt the warmth of Olivia's lips and the chill of the liquid simultaneously on her clit. Olivia moaned at Erin's response and began flicking in earnest the tip of Erin's erection with her skilled tongue. She spread Erin's legs further apart gripping her thighs tightly as she buried her face deeper in Erin's soaked pussy. Olivia soon felt the familiar tremor shoot down Erin's right thigh signaling her impending release. She heard Erin almost chanting her name in between pants and moans and she pressed her own thighs together, her own arousal nearing another peak.

Olivia deftly thrust her tongue inside Erin and felt her walls clench around her. She moved her right index finger and thumb around Erin's clit, stroking the nub as Erin's release poured over her mouth and down her chin.

"Jesus Christ Liv," Erin gasped as Olivia crawled up on the bed next to her. "I think we need an insurance policy on that tongue of yours."

Olivia chuckled and pressed a kiss to Erin's forehead. "My tongue can't get enough of your taste."

Erin opened her eyes and gazed up lovingly at Olivia who was propped on one elbow alongside her. "I'm going to be Olivia Benson's wife," Erin smiled, reaching her left hand up and stroking Olivia's cheek.

"That sounds so good, so beautiful," Olivia smiled widely. "I think as good as being Erin Mathison's wife."

Erin pressed a kiss to Olivia's lips and then got up from the bed. She quickly unzipped her dress and slid it down and off her body. She unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor as well. She grabbed two beers as Olivia moved up to the head of the bed and propped some pillows against the headboard. Erin climbed into bed next to Olivia and handed her a beer.

Erin took a sip of her beer and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"So how does Erin Mathison-Benson sound to you?" Erin asked softly.

"You really want to add Benson? Mathison-Benson…Erin Mathison-Benson," Olivia mused, surprised that Erin might want to take her name.

"I do," Erin smiled as she sipped her beer. "I think it sounds better when you say Erin Mathison-Benson. Just Mathison-Benson kind of sounds like a car dealership to me right now."

"Babe," Olivia sighed. "I'm really touched, but you have a great name, a family and a lot of history, military history with Mathison. You know, I don't have really any of that with Benson."

"I want to keep my Mathison, hence the hyphen," Erin smiled pressing a quick kiss to Olivia's cheek. "But I want to be Olivia Benson's wife in name as well."

"I love you," Olivia smiled.

"I hope so, you are close to being legally stuck with me," Erin smirked.

"You know I think Benson-Mathison flows better," Olivia observed. "Maybe I should become the hyphen."

"I want to take your name," Erin said firmly.

"Well I could take yours too," Olivia countered.

"But then we wouldn't have the same last name. And I am not open to some combination of our last names like Benmathison or some such shit…then we'd lose both of our names."

"Oh really," Olivia laughed. "So this is how it's going to be. You take my name but make all the decisions for us. Win all the arguments."

"Not all of them," Erin chuckled. "I really love decisive, take-charge, confident and cocky Olivia Benson too."

"I love that side of my colonel too," Olivia husked and then sighed deeply. "We've had a lot of amazing sex, but that was…against the wall…that was."

"It was," Erin said as she slid off the bed and strode to her duffel bag. Erin reached deep into her duffel bag and pulled out a dark plastic bag. She handed the bag to Olivia as she got back into bed.

"Can I look?" Olivia asked still holding the bag.

"Mmmm Detective Benson, you can look, but I'm really hoping that after you finish that beer you will do much more with it," Erin whispered throatily into Olivia's ear. "I bought it especially for tonight."

Olivia opened the bag and grinned. "I really don't need to finish this beer now." Erin snatched the bag from Olivia and pulled the sheet and covers down the bed partially.

"You just sit back and enjoy the rest of your beer while I put this on you," Erin husked as she pulled the harness and dildo from the bag. "Think about how you want to take me with it…how deep…how hard…how hard you are going to make me come."

Olivia lifted her hips as Erin fitted the harness and the thick dildo to it. She sipped her beer and moaned as she watched and felt Erin's lips close around the tip of the strap-on.

"God Erin…you're so hot…so sexy babe," Olivia gasped. Erin lifted her mouth from the toy and began rubbing the shaft along her soaked folds.

"How does that feel babe?" Erin husked. "Is it tight enough?"

"It's really good babe," Olivia smiled as she took the final drink of her beer.

"Are you ready gorgeous? To fill me…to fuck me?" Erin purred as she guided the tip of the toy to her entrance, her knees straddling Olivia's hips.

"Yes," Olivia husked as she moved her hands to Erin's hips. "I want you to ride me."

Erin lowered herself slowly onto the toy, gripping Olivia's shoulders with her hands and arching her hips and back as she went lower. "Can you feel me Liv?"

"Oh yeah baby," Olivia growled. "Are you good?"

Erin didn't answer verbally instead she crashed her lips to Olivia's as she began a slow but steady up and down rhythm with her hips.

"More Liv," Erin moaned as she broke the kiss and wrapped her arms snuggly around Olivia's neck. Olivia tightened her hands on Erin's hips increasing the pace Erin had previously established.

"You feel so good detective," Erin purred as she nibbled and kissed at and below Olivia's earlobe. "Now let me feel your thrusts."

"Fuck Erin…I'm going to come before you," Olivia moaned as she adjusted herself slightly.

"I think it's going to…oh, oh, yes," Erin moaned as she felt the first thrust of Olivia's hips driving the toy deeper inside her.

"Good babe?" Olivia questioned.

"God yes Liv…Keep going, keep going, so good," Erin panted.

"Come with me beautiful," Olivia whispered huskily. "Let me feel your walls tremor as they clench around my shaft and your sweet juices pour over my pussy."

"Awww fuck Liv…so close," Erin cried as they both neared an almost frantic pace. Erin bit down on Olivia's neck as her fiancé's next thrust timed perfectly with her hips' descent. Olivia cried out as she felt the powerful shudders and spasms reverberate down the toy to her own drenched sex. Olivia's hips bucked forward again, but involuntarily as her own orgasm overpowered her.

"Oh my God, that was amazing," Erin said in between still ragged breaths as she eased off the toy and rolled onto her back next to Olivia. Erin pressed a kiss to Olivia's cheek and then tucked her head between her shoulder and neck. Olivia finally opened her eyes and stroked Erin's shoulder and arm with her hand.

"That was incredible. You are amazing," Olivia said softly then chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Erin asked tilting her head up to look at Olivia.

"Nothing…it's just something that I can't believe took me so long to realize about myself," Olivia smiled.

"Tell me," Erin insisted as her fingers danced across her partner's stomach.

Olivia shook her head playfully.

"Tell me Olivia Benson," Erin demanded as she began tickling her.

"Ok, ok," Olivia gasped. "The thought just ran through my mind…how much…totally of a lesbian I am."

"Well I was hoping you were at least sliding that way since you're marrying one," Erin laughed.

"Not just one," Olivia started sincerely. "The best one. The best woman, the best person I could ever dream of marrying," Olivia finished as she pressed a chaste kiss to Erin's lips.

"Nice romantic save," Erin smiled. "And I feel the same. I can't wait to be your wife."

#-#

**Sorry for the incredibly long delays between recent chapters. Life has become incredibly busy. I plan on wrapping up Double Time in the next few chapters and then take a little breather until I have more time to write consistently. I am going to do my best however to write the final few chapters of Double Time in a timely manner. Thank you all so much for sticking with the story and all the nice reviews and private messages for both Double Time and Stepping Time. Your kind words and support mean so much and I thank you sincerely.**


	37. Chapter 37

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below this chapter)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Author's Note #2** Once upon about 20 or so chapters ago, the chapters were somewhat synching with the actual months. Now however-incredibly behind, but thankfully two very welcome developments have happened in the real world. Gay marriage legal in New York and DADT certification-so on Sept. 20, 2011 gays and lesbians will finally be able to serve openly. Besides being incredibly happy with both, referencing both here because currently in **Double** **Time** it is only Feb. 2011 and DADT certification and gay marriage in New York are not yet realities for Liv and Erin and the others.

#-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 37**

"Take your hands out of your pockets and show me the damn ring," Alex smirked as Olivia entered her office.

"Easy counselor," Olivia smiled widely. "Besides you saw it before me anyway."

"Not the same, but it was nice to be part of the planning," Alex smiled as Olivia extended her left hand. "Looks gorgeous Liv. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks so much," Olivia said pulling Alex into a tight embrace. "You're an amazing woman, an amazing friend. And not surprisingly you did a superb job of keeping our proposal intentions secret."

"Definitely tougher than keeping professional stuff quiet," Alex smiled as she stepped back to her desk. "I almost slipped with Erin and I thought the woman at Tiffany's was going to tip you off, because she was talking about Erin when we were in there."

"You did great Alex."

"So does it seem real?" Alex asked. "Has it sunk in?"

"It does. Real and magical at the same time." Olivia smirked and then continued. "The real of course also includes having to come to work this morning. And that Erin leaves for D.C. in five days."

"But she'll be going as soon-to-be Colonel Erin Mathison-Benson," Alex countered.

"Her wanting to take my name, that still doesn't seem real…but by sometime this fall it will be," Olivia added.

"Got some dates narrowed down?"

"September or October. Looking good that by then we'll be able to get married in New York and DADT repeal better be certified by then too," Olivia said. "And I'll still be on my leave of absence."

"So do the guys know yet?" Alex asked as she grabbed her coat.

"Nope. Came here first. I guess I should probably get to the precinct," Olivia said. "Where are you headed off to?"

"Going with you," Alex grinned. "I have a meeting with Munch and Fin in about 30 minutes anyway."

"I was hoping you were going that way," Olivia said pulling Alex's office door open.

"You nervous?" Alex asked following behind.

"Hoping that Elliot will be happy for me," Olivia shrugged. "I know the captain and Munch and Fin will be."

#-#

"So is dinner still on for Friday night?" Munch asked hurriedly as Olivia and Alex strode into the squad room.

"I don't see why not," Olivia cocked her head questioningly, stopping in front of Munch's desk. "Something I should know."

"No, Evelyn is just looking forward to seeing everybody again…so as long as it still is on…I get at least one more date with her," Munch smirked.

"John I do hope you are a little more self-confident when you are in her presence," Alex cracked.

"Absolutely, I save my insecurity attacks for my friends," Munch mused. "So did you and the good colonel avoid falling in the murky waters of the Riverwalk?"

"We stayed out, but we pushed a few in," Olivia joked as she walked to her desk.

"Hey Liv," Fin said walking back to his desk. "I'm not going to be able to stay for dinner Friday night. But thinking maybe I could meet up with you and your girl before for a couple of drinks."

Olivia slipped off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair. "That sounds good Fin, I'm up for drinks and pretty sure my fiancé will be as well," Olivia smiled widely and extended her hand.

Munch and Fin both moved briskly from their desks to Olivia's, sincerely congratulating her.

"What…did Liv bring donuts?" Elliot questioned loudly with a wide smile as he entered the squad room and saw Fin and Munch hugging Olivia.

"I didn't think of donuts but I'll be happy to buy a round or two after work," Olivia smiled again as Elliot approached and Fin and Munch moved to the side.

"What are we celebrating…the start of February?" Elliot mused, but then took notice of the ring on Olivia's left ring finger. He stopped in his tracks and locked eyes with Olivia. "Over the weekend?" he questioned. Olivia nodded yes. "In Texas right…I mean you didn't already like make it legal in Mass?"

Alex took two steps closer to Olivia's desk, glaring at Elliot.

"We're engaged El," Olivia shrugged, unsure of Elliot's tone and meaning. "I proposed to Erin in Texas…well we both proposed actually."

"Congratulations," Elliot smiled, quickly closing the distance between them and pulling Olivia into a firm hug. "I…I'm happy for you and Erin?"

"Really?" Olivia asked hopefully pulling back from the embrace and looking directly at her partner.

"Yes, yes, I really am," Elliot exclaimed sincerely.

"Then why did you ask if they went to Massachusetts?" Alex interrupted.

"I was kind of hoping…I don't know to be involved somehow…I mean at least have time to get a wedding gift…not one after the fact," Elliot countered evenly, although internally he was annoyed by Alex's questioning.

"That's true," Fin interjected. "So have you two set a date?"

"In the fall. Hoping marriage will be legal here by then. We'd like to get married in New York. If not we'll do it D.C.," Olivia replied.

#-#

"What are you smiling about?" Olivia asked thoughtfully.

"You mean other than cuddling naked with my gorgeous fiancé, why am I smiling?" Erin inquired and pressed a kiss to Olivia's neck.

"Yep…why else?"

"Because the only thing that sucks, and yes it really sucks is that I have to leave in four days," Erin replied.

"That is a really big suck," Olivia sighed.

"It is, but wow, I'm scared to jinx it, but everything else…Dylan, my dad, Elliot. I mean we seem to have support from everybody who's important to us. Dylan got a good job, my leg is almost healed," Erin recited.

"You're right," Olivia chuckled slightly. "Ever since we made up from our fight, most everything seems to have fallen remarkably in place. People are acting like we want them to," Olivia laughed.

"And most importantly you agreed to marry me," Erin smiled.

"Not quite how it happened," Olivia grinned, rolling Erin onto her back and hovering above her. "You agreed to marry me which means I had already decided to marry you."

"And now you're going to top me, to try and prove your point?" Erin teased with a wink.

"Actually it's not that complex," Olivia chuckled. "I'm topping you because you are absolutely delectable and I'm horny."

"Really?" Erin husked as she trailed her fingers down Olivia's back.

Olivia smiled as she bent her elbows and skimmed her breasts over Erin's while simultaneously rocking her hips into her. "Would you like me to continue?" Olivia grinned as she once again hovered above her lover.

"I did accept your proposal first," Erin conceded as she pulled Olivia down to her.

**3 a.m., Saturday, February 5**

Erin turned on her side on the bed after reaching a sleepy hand for the sleeping body she expected near her and finding nothing. She opened her eyes and glanced towards the red numbers on the digital clock on the nightstand. They had only fallen asleep a few hours before having had a dinner out with Kathy, Elliot, Alex, Angie, Casey, Jeff, Munch and Evelyn before returning to the apartment and making love, watching a movie snuggled together, and making love again.

Erin rubbed her eyes and slid her legs off the bed grabbing her t-shirt from the floor and slipping it on before standing up. Olivia heard the knob on the bedroom door turning and adjusted the volume on the TV set.

"I'm sorry babe," she said as Erin stepped into the living room. "I swear they still make the commercials louder."

"How long have you been up?" Erin asked groggily as she took a seat on the couch lifting Olivia's outstretched legs over her lap.

"Golden Girls mini-marathon on TV Land. Just starting the third one," Olivia chuckled softly.

"Couldn't set the DVR?" Erin questioned teasingly.

"Couldn't really sleep," Olivia said turning her head towards Erin.

"Really detective," Erin laughed. "As much as I enjoy this show as well…I'd be a 'lil hurt to know that my fiancé would rather sit on the couch alone then sleep next to me on our last night…our last night together for about three long weeks."

"I tried to sleep," Olivia said softly as she pulled her legs of Erin's lap and then gestured for her to scoot between them and rest her head on her chest. "But I couldn't and wanted you to get sleep since you have to drive and all."

"It should take less than five hours," Erin reassured, standing up from the couch and grabbing Olivia's arm. "Let's watch the Golden Girls in the bedroom."

"You sure…you really should sleep," Olivia questioned, hesitating to get up. Erin leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Olivia's lips. "I'm sure," Erin said. "I'll sleep better, even with the TV on as long as you're holding me."

Erin fell back to sleep within 30 minutes of them making it back to the bedroom. Olivia alternated between watching Erin sleep and the Golden Girls until she finally fell asleep about 90 minutes later. She was dreading the goodbye, even knowing that it was only short-term.

#-#

Erin slid her body further under the sheet and blankets positioning herself between toned olive colored thighs. She pressed gentle kisses to each thigh just above the knees as she slid her arms under them and spread them further. As Erin continued her trek she heard a faint moan followed by an indiscernible murmur. Erin extended her tongue as her lips met their destination.

"Oh God Erin," Olivia moaned, lifting the covers and looking down at her lover. "Feels so good."

Erin purred as she locked eyes with Olivia. Olivia arched her hips and tangled her fingers in Erin's hair, pulling her tighter against her now swollen and soaked center.

#-#

It had been three hours since Erin had finally driven away. She had only left an hour or so after they had originally planned, but 30 minutes or so of that delay was spent right outside Olivia's apartment building at Erin's car, talking about nothing and anything to delay saying goodbye. Olivia had gone for a run since, started some laundry and tried to start reading a new novel Alex had recommended. Instead she found herself sitting on the couch flipping through the channels already tempted to call Erin to see how the drive was going. Calling wouldn't make the separation any easier and with light snow projected along Erin's route to D.C., she didn't want to add any distractions to her driving.

The rasps of three quick knocks on her door startled Olivia from her thoughts and for a second she had hoped Erin had forgotten something and returned.

"Dumbass Benson," she chuckled sarcastically to herself as she headed to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Elliot standing on the other side.

"Hey," Olivia said softly as she opened the door. "Everything okay?"

"Yep," Elliot nodded entering the apartment. "Just thought maybe you could use some company. I brought beer," Elliot smiled as he set the brown bag he was carrying on a kitchen counter and grabbed two bottles from it, before putting the rest in the refrigerator.

"Thanks El," Olivia smiled sincerely, grabbing the offered beer. "Thank you for being here."


	38. Chapter 38

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below this chapter)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Author's Note #2 **Once upon about 20 or so chapters ago, the chapters were somewhat synching with the actual months. Now however-incredibly behind, but thankfully two very welcome developments have happened in the real world. Gay marriage legal in New York and DADT certification-so on Sept. 20, 2011 gays and lesbians will finally be able to serve openly. Besides being incredibly happy with both, referencing both here because currently in **Double** **Time** it is only Feb. 2011 and DADT certification and gay marriage in New York are not yet realities for Liv and Erin and the others.

**Author's Note #3 **Taking a little bit from Season 12 episode "Pursuit" for this chapter and possibly the next. "Pursuit" is the episode where Sonya Paxton returned for a final time and it happened to air in February. Harding, played by Debra Messing, was the character who hosted a program like "Dateline Predator." In the "Pursuit" episode her sister had been murdered 25 years earlier and Paxton had been involved with that case from the start. I know "Double Time" certainly isn't cannon, but liked Paxton and my muse wanted to incorporate a little bit of that cannon in Liv and Erin's world as "Double Time" wraps up. #-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 38**

**8:30 p.m., Monday, Feb. 14**

Erin propped her feet on a pillow on the coffee table in her apartment. She lifted her left leg several times and curled her toes, still amazed how light the extremity felt now that it was finally cast free. She sighed as she assessed the muscle tone in comparison to her right calf, knowing that she still had a long road back to full recovery. Still it was nice to finally be relieved of the cumbersome cast and have a clean shaven lower leg again. She had sent a picture to Olivia on her phone earlier, but had only received a quick but loving text back and a promise to Skype as soon as she got home.

Erin knew the latest case had been taking a toll on Olivia. She had worked through most of the weekend and Erin had seen the exhaustion on her face during their two weekend Skype sessions. Even with the long hours Erin smiled as she looked to her dining room table and saw the beautiful red and orange roses that had been delivered to her office just before lunch. Yes, it was easy to send the flowers; it had taken her mere minutes to the do the same for Liv, but it was wonderful to come back to her office after a two hour meeting to see the gorgeous flowers adorning her desk. So far Erin's position was going well. She had a civilian secretary, Mrs. Keady who had been at the Pentagon for nearly twenty years. She was well-liked and well-connected and was answering unasked questions from Erin, making the transition to her new position flow smoothly. Six work days into it and so far Erin's days were consumed with meetings, briefings, and reading…seemingly endless reading on everything and anything regarding the repeal of DADT.

#-#

"Hey baby," Erin smiled as she answered Olivia's Skype call.

"Happy what's left of Valentine's Day," Olivia smirked, running a hand through still damp hair from quickly showering prior to calling Erin. "The roses are gorgeous. Thank you."

"Thank you too. Any good leads today?" Erin asked.

"We're not there yet. And this Harding woman is reckless among other things," Olivia sighed. "Sonya and I had words today. I like her, she's tough, but she can be so fucking aggravating."

"What did she say to you?" Erin questioned assertively.

"It's okay babe. It's over. We patched things up. Tensions are just running high. Like I told you this weekend, she's been on this one for essentially 25 years. It's personal to her and probably a bit too personal."

"And you pointed that out to her?" Erin queried with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah I did, but because it is affecting her judgment, which affects or can affect our case. I want to catch the bastard too," Olivia stated defensively.

"Then you were right in pointing that out to her," Erin replied softly. "I think we all have to be reminded of that in certain instances."

"Yeah," Olivia chuckled. "She reminded me of my pursuit of trying to find my rapist father. Low shot, but true. But especially low because it was in front of the captain."

"That was totally uncalled for," Erin huffed.

"It was, but like I said we worked it out later. She started her drinking over this case years ago. I don't want to see her do it again…Enough of my work babe. How's the leg feeling and how was work?"

"Feeling great and work was fine. Short day with going to the doc. I was reading one of the instructor's guides to training the troops on the DADT repeal. Any Army training manual is pretty dry reading, but this beats most I have read." Erin said and then took a drink of her soda. "Oh and Major Kelly stopped by office just before I went to my doctor's appointment."

"Really?" Olivia smirked sarcastically.

"She sends congrats on our engagement," Erin said sheepishly.

"I'm sure she does," Olivia chuckled as she sipped her beer.

"She knows I'm absolutely off the market. She had a meeting at the Pentagon so she stopped by," Erin replied.

"The Pentagon is such a small building. Wasn't out of her way at all to stalk you in your office," Olivia smiled. "She came to see if you dumped me and were back on the market."

"I'm not saying they were sincere congrats," Erin laughed, "but she did say congrats."

"And what else did she say?" Olivia questioned playfully.

"That she has meetings at the Pentagon pretty often and we should catch up over drinks sometime," Erin said matter-of-fact. "I didn't commit to drinks."

"I'm just giving you a hard time. I trust you Erin," Olivia said sincerely.

"Thanks. I trust you too," Erin said.

"I don't have a gorgeous ex pursuing me though," Olivia smirked.

"A fling, not an ex," Erin protested.

"But still gorgeous."

"Attractive," Erin countered with a smile. "You're gorgeous."

"I'm feeling that way now," Olivia laughed. "Even with a shower I look like the walking dead."

"Still look beautiful…tired but beautiful to me," Erin said sincerely.

"How many more days?" Olivia asked.

"I'll be there in eleven," Erin sighed. "Not soon enough, but eleven."

"Wish I wasn't on call this next weekend. I'd fly down," Olivia complained.

"I know baby. Get some sleep…in our bed…not on the couch."

**10:05 p.m., Wednesday, Feb. 16**

Olivia stared blankly across the nearly empty squad room. Elliot had offered more than once to give her a ride home, take her for a few drinks, grab a sandwich, anything to get her out of the precinct for at least a few hours. She politely declined the first few times he asked and prodded, but by the fourth time she snapped angrily at him, insisting that he leave her alone for the night and go home to his family. She knew he was only trying to help and berated herself internally for a moment…but only for a moment. After twelve years they understood each other well, and he should have known after two declines she rationalized, to stop pushing her.

"Fuck," Olivia muttered to herself running a hand through her hair and leaning back in her chair. "He'll get over it."

"He will," Captain Cragen said softly as he took a seat on the side of Elliot's now vacant desk, one leg still firmly planted on the floor. "So what are you blaming yourself for?"

"I just snapped at Elliot a little," Olivia replied.

"I'm not concerned about that," Cragen smirked. "I'm asking regarding Sonya."

Olivia's head snapped up and her jaw dropped at the unexpected comment from her captain. "What?" she questioned incredulously. "Your way of telling me IAB thinks we…I did something wrong?"

"Not at all Liv," Cragen stated firmly. "I just know you…And since Fin was, probably still is, despite my best efforts blaming himself, because he thinks if he would have taken a right at 43rd instead of going up to 45th you two would have been there in time…"

"That's bullshit," Olivia huffed. "Traffic was backed there too. He saw that. Hell, I don't think we would have gotten there in time with lights and siren…"

"And you had no justification to run them," Cragen interrupted.

"No we really didn't," Liv shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to tell Sonya that we knew that the video wasn't her fault…Wanted to make sure she went to the meeting, not to a bar…Fuckin' Harding…she's reckless. This bastard wouldn't have gone after Sonya, if it wasn't for that news video. She made her a high-value target."

"He's ultimately responsible Liv…for however many he's killed. I can't tell you I've been happy with a lot of what Harding has done since we got involved in this, but I do know we have to catch him and we will. Phone lines are traced and officers are assigned to Harding's building."

"I know," Olivia nodded as she took a sip of her soda. "I don't think he'll make another move tonight, but I want to be part of bringing him in."

"You'll be called no matter what time it is. Now go home," Cragen encouraged. "You need to try and relax and get some sleep.

"I'm just going to crash in the crib. It's late already and I've got a bag in my locker," Olivia mumbled.

"Are you really going to make me order you to go home?" Cragen questioned more firmly.

Olivia looked down at the paperwork on her desk, tapping the pen in her hand on the desk repetitively. "I'd rather just crash here sir."

"You want to talk about it? When's the last time you ate anything decent?" Cragen persisted. "Let's go down to the diner."

"I did eat, but thank you cap'n," Olivia gave a slight smile.

"You talk to Erin yet?"

"No. She was having dinner at Senator Rushing's tonight and she has an early morning tomorrow. Just sent her a few texts and let her know I was working late," Olivia said evenly.

"It's not even 10:30," Cragen countered gently. Even if Olivia couldn't order him to leave her alone, he could tell that she needed to talk and the fact that she hadn't asked to be dismissed or said that she would go home made that more evident.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I don't want to ruin her night," Olivia said standing up from her desk.

"If you don't call her or Alex then you have to sit here or at the diner talking to me," Cragen said with a smirk.

"Alex called me from Albany earlier. I'm glad she had training up there this week and I'm glad Angie is up there with her," Olivia said weakly trying to keep her composure as she pressed her palms against the top of her desk. "I…I look at my hands…my fingers…and I can see…I can feel Sonya's blood…and Alex's," Olivia sighed. "And after Sonya took her last breath I looked away for a second and when I looked back down I saw Alex again on that sidewalk…And then Fin said something to me…and I was back to seeing Sonya," Olivia chuckled snidely at herself. "And it's fucked up…but I thought thank god this wasn't Alex's case."

"That it wasn't Alex there," Cragen finished. "I've been to a lot of funerals Olivia, too many, too many good people who died serving…but Alex's…I don't want to do a second time. A loss of a squad member is always brutal…but you don't need to feel guilty because you're grateful it wasn't Alex."

"I'm beginning to think being a SVU ADA is more dangerous than being a cop. At least we have training and weapons," Olivia said tersely. "They didn't sign up for this shit."

"No, but they did sign up for justice," Cragen replied. "And we're going to get it for Sonya and his other victims and their families."

"Yeah, Sonya ensured that by biting the fucker," Olivia smirked as she grabbed her coat from her chair and shrugged it on. Just vocalizing some of her thoughts to the captain had made her feel better and she knew trying to convince him that she should stay at the precinct was a losing battle. The thoughts of a long hot shower and a beer or two suddenly seemed quite appealing as well.

"Share a cab?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah…thank you captain," Olivia said as she heard the familiar ringtone from her iPhone. "It's Erin."

"I've seen you walk and talk, answer it," Cragen smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below chapter one)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Author's Note #2 **Once upon about 20 or so chapters ago, the chapters were somewhat synching with the actual months. Now however-incredibly behind, but thankfully two very welcome developments have happened in the real world. Gay marriage legal in New York and DADT certification-so on Sept. 20, 2011 gays and lesbians will finally be able to serve openly. Besides being incredibly happy with both, referencing both here because currently in **Double** **Time** it is only Feb. 2011 and DADT certification and gay marriage in New York are not yet realities for Liv and Erin and the others.

**Author's Note #3 **Taking a little bit from Season 12 episode "Pursuit" for this chapter and possibly the next. "Pursuit" is the episode where Sonya Paxton returned for a final time and it happened to air in February. Harding, played by Debra Messing, was the character who hosted a program like "Dateline Predator." In the "Pursuit" episode her sister had been murdered 25 years earlier and Paxton had been involved with that case from the start. I know "Double Time" certainly isn't cannon, but liked Paxton and my muse wanted to incorporate a little bit of that cannon in Liv and Erin's world as "Double Time" wraps up. #-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 39**

"You're still in your Blues," Olivia commented as her Skype call with Erin began.

"I just wanted to get home and see you and talk to you. I'm so sorry babe that I can't be there for you," Erin sighed.

"How did you find out?" Olivia asked. Since Olivia had been about to step into a cab with Cragen when Erin called while driving home from the senator's they had agreed to Skype instead when they both got home.

"I would have found out earlier if I would have set some of my Google alerts to come directly to my phone instead of just my e-mail. I'm so sorry," Erin said sincerely.

"Erin please stop apologizing. So how did you find out then?" Olivia queried again as she stood up from the couch to go to the kitchen and grab a beer. "I'm just grabbing a beer," Olivia shouted from the kitchen.

When Olivia plopped back on the couch with beer in hand Erin was away from the camera on her laptop. When she returned moments later her dress blue jacket and blouse were gone, replaced by a Texas A&M t-shirt.

"You could have at least stripped in front of the camera babe," Olivia smirked.

"Still have to lose the uniform pants, but they aren't so uncomfortable," Erin smiled as she took a sip of her own fresh beer. "And to answer your question I got a long text from Elliot just as I was getting ready to leave. And about that same time TJ pulled me aside. He had just seen it on the internet."

"What did Elliot's text say?" Olivia huffed.

"Baby don't be pissed at him. I would have called you as soon as I found out anyway," Erin countered. "I'm glad he sent me a message. I just wish I would have found out earlier."

"I didn't have time to call you until just before you called anyway," Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"When were you going to call?" Erin queried.

"Probably not until the morning," Olivia admitted. "But I really am glad we are talking now…I know you have to get up early though."

"So do you babe. And do you really think I'd get much sleep without talking to you?" Erin smirked. "Besides I know neither of us average more than six hours of sleep a night anyway, even figuring in days off or vacation."

"Ain't that the truth," Olivia replied after taking a long swig of her beer. "So how was the dinner?"

"You really want to hear about that?" Erin asked sincerely, "What about…?"

"Can we talk about your day first, please?" Olivia stated more than asked. "I will tell you…I just need…"

Erin nodded in understanding, knowing how many phone calls she had made to Liv from Afghanistan where she wanted to at least initially talk about anything other than 'her day. 'Erin continued, "Well it was at her residence in D.C., but it wasn't the intimate dinner I was led to believe, unless 35 to 40 people can be considered such in D.C. politics. But they were mainly staffers so it was pretty relaxed."

"So were you paraded around by TJ as the lesbian colonel?" Olivia questioned with a laugh.

"Would have preferred that," Erin laughed. "Think most of her staff already knew that…just putting a face with a name. Instead it was "war hero" crap," Erin said using her fingers to make air quotes. "Think TJ was a bit disappointed my cast was off."

"Sounds like TJ," Olivia smiled.

"I don't know babe. That was about it. The food was good. The part of her townhouse we saw was beautiful. It was a pretty enjoyable evening."

"That's good. So did you get to speak to Senator Rushing at all?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. And it's kind of ironic that I get handpicked for this position, partially because I am a good looking lesbian with a hot detective girlfriend…

"Fiancé," Olivia corrected. "And you are better than good-looking. You're beautiful."

"Thanks sexy," Erin smiled widely, "but I was actually paraphrasing the Senator who called you hot and me good-looking."

"And she was commenting on our physical qualities why?" Olivia asked.

"That it is ironic that despite all the planning because DADT isn't certified, I can be the spokesperson for it of course, but I probably have to stay pretty much in the closet until the 60 days after it is certified," Erin smirked.

"Get out," Olivia exclaimed. "Why?"

"It is still being debated above my pay grade, but the concern is that if the DADT colonel is out before then, some troops might be confused and come out too, which could cause needless problems and headaches for commanders. The court injunctions have already spurred a few cases that are being handled quietly."

"Are you okay with that?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah…I don't need the personal press. Keeps us private…a little longer at least…and takes some wind out of Rushing's PR sails. I mean some of the press I have met already know I'm gay…Rushing kind of leaked that to a few of her favorites. But they're cool, they understand where things are at," Erin said.

"Didn't she anticipate this prior to now? Hell she had you picked for it months ago," Olivia questioned.

"Exactly, months ago…when she and others thought they could get the repeal passed without the need for certification and then a 60-day waiting period. Wouldn't have gotten the votes in the House or Senate from a few moderate democrats and some of what turned out to be decisive republican votes without those additions to the repeal legislation," Erin fidgeted a hand through her hair, "Liv…can you tell me a little more about this case? About today? Are you safe? Why did he come after Sonya?"

"I'm fine…I'm safe. Door is locked and deadbolted," Olivia said reassuringly. "The bastard needs to worry about me, not the other way around."

"C'mon…" Erin sighed. "He's a serial killer, and in less than a week a body dump of six and now an ADA…"

"Erin…it's okay. I'm not downplaying it. Obviously he is dangerous, but he also is now reckless and desperate. We're close and we're going to get him…And I promise you despite my anger and hate of this vile piece of shit, I will not take any unnecessary risks to catch him."

"Thank you," Erin said softly. "I know your job is dangerous…everyday…This one though…like you said desperate and he…"

"Erin," Olivia interrupted. "I promise as soon as we slap the bracelets on him I will at least text you," Olivia said firmly. "Erin…I might have been a little…brave and crazy…check that reckless earlier in my career…but I've seen too much…been too close…I know I'm not invincible."

"Because we have both stared the possibility of death in the eyes…so any disillusions of invincibility have long since disappeared…maybe if there is any part of that which is good it's that we know how precious life is," Erin proposed.

Olivia gazed at Erin and let a slight smile emerge. "I have too much to live for now to take any, as you would say unnecessary risks. And damn it I know life isn't fair, but we deserve our happy time and a helluva lot more of it," Olivia ranted.

"We sure do," Erin agreed.

"God Erin…it's such a fucked up world," Olivia exclaimed.

"I know baby," Erin nodded.

"Did Elliot's text say that I was the one who found her? I mean Fin was pretty much right behind me…but he slashed her neck…and I knew she was dying…she knew she was dying," Olivia shook her head. "It's such a helpless feeling. And it's so fast…but yet it's like frozen in time…and all the things that ran through my mind."

Olivia drained the remnants of her beer and gestured with the bottle to the screen indicating she was going to grab another one before Erin could even respond.

"God that woman could piss me off," Olivia continued before she was even seated back on the couch. "But you know I also respected her…she acknowledged her fuck ups and confronted them…so many just deny, blame and/or run away. She wanted to do better, try and make a lot of things right and I was cheering for her."

"She was making amends," Erin added. "Trying to be better."

"I know my mom did the best she could…As I got to know Sonya better I saw a lot of similarities between them…and not just the alcoholism," Olivia sighed. "Her last words were about getting him. We figured out that she meant that she bit him…and Melinda did recover one of his hairs from Sonya's mouth and his blood once she got Sonya on the table at the morgue."

"So you got DNA," Erin commented.

"Yeah…and we don't in his other murders so this will bring him down. I keep trying to keep myself thinking that it brought her peace…knowing that after 25 years she did play a significant part in getting the bastard," Olivia muttered.

"I think from what you've told me about her it probably did Liv," Erin surmised. "I don't think any fighter wants to die, but certainly none want to die in vain."

"She definitely did go down fighting. And I…we need to ensure it wasn't in vain by catching this guy," Olivia stated firmly.

"I know you will…but babe why did he go after Sonya?"

"We have a few theories," Olivia replied.

"Care to share any?" Erin smirked nervously.

"I think to get at Harding, for her taunting of him on the video. He obviously enjoys, in his mind, the game the two of them are playing. He raised it with the six bodies and she raised it with her fucking news piece calling him out," Olivia said tersely.

"Was the news piece that ran on the local affiliate the same that aired nationally?" Erin queried quickly.

"The one on the affiliate here was a little longer, but it was basically the same b-roll…"

"Were you in it more?" Erin questioned forcefully. "I just pulled up the national one on my work laptop and you can see you pretty clearly twice. I pulled the video up on my phone on the drive home, but pretty much could just listen to it then."

"Erin…I'm being careful. Honest. I'm not going to bait him. I'm just going to catch or help catch him," Olivia reassured.

"If that Harding bitch tries to bait him with you like she did Sonya, I'll kill her," Erin said in a rage that Olivia had never seen before.

"Erin," Olivia almost yelled and then paused, taking a deep breath. "We're really close to getting him…and trust me Harding will not be airing anything else, or doing anymore interviews until after we do."

Erin shook her head before continuing. "I just wish I was there or better yet you were here and not on this case."

"I can quickly recall a few Taliban hunts I wish you wouldn't have had to go out on," Olivia smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Awwww fuck," Erin sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm certainly not helping here."

"It's okay. I wish I was there with you too," Olivia said as she heard her iPhone ring.

#-#

"God how is Alex handling this?" Erin asked right after Olivia ended the phone call with the ADA.

"I'm glad she's up in Albany with Angie. Of course Sonya's murder in itself has her upset, but she admitted it has caused some flashbacks for her too," Olivia sighed.

"For you too?" Erin asked softly.

"Yeah…," Olivia chuckled humorously. "Most vividly actually at the scene and a few times since. I looked away for a second while my hands were applying pressure and when I looked back down and saw them covered in blood…I saw Alex on that sidewalk again."

"That's understandable," Erin nodded.

"Really? I mean I guess it is…but is it understandable that when I saw Sonya again and not the image of Alex I was grateful?" Olivia commented somewhat tersely.

"It sure the hell is understandable!" Erin exclaimed. "When I saw Elliot's text and ADA and murdered in it…fuck my heart rate…I think I read it three times to make sure it said Paxton and not Alex or Cabot."

"Well Captain Cragen said something similar," Olivia said.

"I think it is back to our reality of having seen too much death. Maybe the only way to stay sane sometimes is to be grateful that it wasn't one even closer to you. Baby, don't beat yourself up over thinking that…for being relieved that it wasn't Alex," Erin said almost pleadingly.

"Getting a master's and becoming a part-time professor is becoming even more appealing," Olivia let out a frustrated laugh.

"Alex would be a great professor too…but I'm just going to get another beer," Erin smiled. "It has to be 100% your decision."

"My decision now is to take you to bed," Olivia smiled when Erin returned.

"Naked?" Erin questioned with a grin.

"It is technically Thursday now which can mean the end of the discussion for now on an awful Wednesday," Olivia said as she placed the laptop on the bed and propped some pillows against the headboard. "And also since it is Thursday that means only eight more days 'til I can have your sexy naked body pressed to mine."

"And cast free body," Erin purred. "But I just made a decision too and it's not going to be eight, it's going to be one. I'm driving up Friday after work."


	40. Chapter 40

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below chapter one)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Author's Note #2 **Once upon about 20 or so chapters ago, the chapters were somewhat synching with the actual months. Now however-incredibly behind, but thankfully two very welcome developments have happened in the real world. Gay marriage legal in New York and DADT certification-so on Sept. 20, 2011 gays and lesbians will finally be able to serve openly. Besides being incredibly happy with both, referencing both here because currently in **Double** **Time** it is only Feb. 2011 and DADT certification and gay marriage in New York are not yet realities for Liv and Erin and the others.

**Author's Note #3 **Taking a little bit from Season 12 episode "Pursuit" for this chapter and possibly the next. "Pursuit" is the episode where Sonya Paxton returned for a final time and it happened to air in February. Harding, played by Debra Messing, was the character who hosted a program like "Dateline Predator." In the "Pursuit" episode her sister had been murdered 25 years earlier and Paxton had been involved with that case from the start. I know "Double Time" certainly isn't cannon, but liked Paxton and my muse wanted to incorporate a little bit of that cannon in Liv and Erin's world as "Double Time" wraps up. #-#

"**Double Time" Chapter 40**

"Jesus Abbie," Erin started before she had even fully opened her apartment door. "I'm so sorry. Running late…obviously," Erin added looking down at her loosened desert boots and partially unbuttoned ACU pants.

"Calm down Mathison," Abbie smiled as she stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "It's not like we can't get Thai here after 7 p.m. And you know they deliver in this town too," Abbie continued as she removed her coat, gloves and boots.

"True," Erin replied hurriedly. "I just…after having to cancel on Tuesday with you and Serena I wanted to be on time tonight at least."

"I am going to open one of these beers for me and one for you and plop on your comfy couch," Abbie said calmly, noticing Erin's continued almost frantic pace.

"Thanks, but I can be ready in a matter of minutes," Erin stated as she scurried towards her bedroom to finish changing. Abbie grabbed two beers from the six pack she brought and put the rest in the refrigerator.

"I'm fine if we just order in. It is snowing pretty good. And…"

"Fuck," Erin shouted when the ring of her cell phone interrupted Abbie. Abbie sat quietly as she listened to Erin's responses into the phone. It was obviously a business call from her frequent "yes sir" and "no sir" replies. Abbie could see Erin pacing in her bedroom from where she was seated on the couch in the living room.

"God damn it," Erin mumbled as she tossed her phone on a pillow and then sat on the bed, briefly burying her face in her hands. When she opened her eyes and looked up she felt Abbie's arm around her back and her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here Erin," Abbie said softly. "Tell me what's going on sweetie."

"I like the ordering in idea," Erin sighed, trying to keep her composure. "You know this morning was good…hell this afternoon was good until about four hours ago. I mean there's still major good," Erin continued, ringing her hands together and staring down at the carpeted bedroom floor. "Liv is okay. Grafton is in custody. I get to see her tomorrow night," Erin shrugged her shoulders. "Thank God she's okay and they got the bastard."

"She is," Abbie said reassuringly. "Was that your boss on the phone?"

Erin turned her head towards Abbie and sighed. "It was the one-star I'll be traveling TDY with around Afghanistan with for about three weeks."

"Fuck Erin…that's bullshit," Abbie exclaimed angrily. "You just got back and just got the fuckin' cast off."

"Couldn't say it better myself," Erin smirked.

"Why? I don't get it," Abbie huffed. "You're the DADT spokesperson now."

"I'll be doing a lot of that on this trip. An emphasis of the implementation towards certification is ensuring that the troops in combat zones are among the first trained on the repeal," Erin said as she got up and walked to her dresser, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"A lot of that and what else?" Abbie asked turning on the bed to see Erin pulling the sweatpants over toned thighs. "Sorry," Abbie blushed slightly.

"I think my bikini bottoms are more revealing than my boy shorts," Erin smiled and then shook her head. "But I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess I'm just…between sports and the Army used to changing…"

"It's fine Erin," Abbie interrupted with a smile. "Serena and I did take your pants off in Nashville."

"And ironically if I still had that damn cast on that I couldn't wait to get off, I wouldn't be going on this trip next month," Erin said extending her hand towards Abbie. "C'mon our beers are getting warm."

"When next month?" Abbie asked grasping Erin's hand and standing up.

"Don't have TDY orders yet, but probably about the 10th," Erin replied as they walked to the couch.

"Do you know how to ski?" Abbie queried with an arched eyebrow.

"Not really well," Erin said and then took a long drink of her beer.

"Still plenty of snow in the Adirondacks. Hell, I thought I was going to die just going down some hills by Serena's parent's house on a tube. I'm sure you could fuck up your leg again on some skis," Abbie grinned. "I know you're government property, so it has to be an accidental break, or maybe just a bad sprain would work."

"I'm thinking if I have about five more beers that idea might become even more appealing," Erin chuckled and then squeezed Abbie's knee. "I'm glad you are here. Thank you."

"I'm glad I'm here too. I like hanging out with you, and truth be told, even as long as Serena and I have been together, I still miss her terribly when we're apart. Even these short little business trips," Abbie commented and then grimaced. "Jesus, I can't believe I just whined about my fiancé being gone for three days."

"It's fine. You and Serena are so great together, it's sweet. But God, I'm dreading telling Liv about this TDY," Erin sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Maybe I should just say I'm going to some training exercise in Alaska."

"You have to tell her the truth Erin," Abbie said sympathetically.

"She just watched Sonya die yesterday. And now I'm supposed to tell her that in a few weeks I'll be flying around in Blackhawks all over fuckin' Afghanistan again," Erin said angrily as she bolted from the couch and strode to the kitchen. "I'm sorry Abbie. I'm not meaning to take this out on you."

"Don't apologize," Abbie said firmly. "I would be worried if you weren't pissed off about it. Liv's going to be pissed off, but at the Army not you. I'm pissed off, but I'm glad you told me and that you are talking to me about it."

"I hate it Abbie. Just the worry I went through this week with this Grafton psycho. I thought I was done putting her through it. I mean I knew a TDY there or Iraq was possible, but not probable…not so soon after, and certainly not such a long one. Thought if there even was one, it would be three or four days in country maximum."

"Why is it so long then?" Abbie asked curiously.

"Because about a week of it will be back at Camp Phoenix in Kabul. Don't exactly have a normal change of command when you are Medevac'd out. Some intelligence briefings and after action reviews and shit."

"Please tell me you're not going out on any more missions though? At least that," Abbie asked, shaking her head in frustration.

"No…shouldn't have to kick down any doors, winning hearts and minds," Erin laughed sarcastically. "Not on this adventure. That is a benefit. One less possible way of getting killed."

Erin cocked her head and smiled at Abbie. "You want to get drunk? 'Cause I do. What time you have to be at the office tomorrow?"

"I'm not saying I don't want to, but you have to work tomorrow and then drive," Abbie countered.

"I have to work until two and then I'll be riding a train. I can very well do that slightly hung over," Erin rebuked as she strode to the kitchen. "You're not in court tomorrow are you?"

"No…actually I was going to work from home," Abbie admitted shyly.

"Good for us! Then you can just crash here. Tequila, rum, vodka, whiskey…pick our poison," Erin said enthusiastically.

"You pick, but how about just one shot for now and we order that Thai?" Abbie suggested.

"Don't be a pussy Carmichael. I've drank with you enough to know two beers and a shot and you're not even remotely buzzed."

Abbie walked into the kitchen and poured two shots of whiskey. "These are mine," Abbie grinned. "You got more shot glasses?"

"We could just refill, but yes I do," Erin said reaching into a cabinet for two more glasses. "Is there a method to your madness Abs?"

"Hopefully," Abbie laughed. "But to be honest, I'm still working it out in my head."

Erin smiled widely and chuckled as she poured herself a shot of vodka and a shot of tequila.

"What?" Abbie elbowed Erin in the shoulder.

"Let's do a shot first," Erin said. After they finished their first shot Erin leaned against the counter and looked at Abbie. "I guess I just appreciate your honesty…that you're not saying that everything is going to be fine, all that stuff that well-meaning people say when they're trying to be helpful but don't know what the fuck to say."

"I'd like to think that even though I don't know what the hell to say, I'm still well-meaning," Abbie smirked and then turned stoic. "I hate it Erin that you have to go back. It scares the shit out of me. And frankly I feel a bit guilty. Serena and I both bitch if one of us has to work late and it alters plans like going to a frickin' movie. And that I get to work from home tomorrow and you…you and Liv. I take this nice little cozy life me and Serena have for granted."

"Don't take it for granted, but by all means enjoy it. And it's not like you don't have your own challenges and frustrations with your work and things…"

"Yeah, we had to call the exterminator last week 'cause there were ants in the pantry," Abbie cracked. "Why don't we do this next shot, grab a couple more beers, sit on the couch and you tell me what you're feeling. I have absolutely nothing to bitch about except you and Liv having to go through this again."

"So you're going to stay and drink with me?" Erin asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah, you're one of my closest friends," Abbie smiled. "But I am going to order us dinner."

"Thank you," Erin said sincerely, pulling Abbie into a hug and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I know getting drunk won't solve anything," Erin whispered as she loosened her embrace.

"I trust your judgment Erin," Abbie said as she held Erin's arms. "If it will help you tonight…"

"I don't know that it will help. I just," Erin said softly and then dropped her head. "I just didn't think I was coming home alive the last time," she added shakily and Abbie felt a tremble in her arms. As Abbie wrapped her arms around her to pull her into another hug, Erin's phone rang.

"That's Liv," Erin said recognizing the ringtone. "Thanks Abs," Erin added as she stepped back and quickly downed her second shot before sprinting to the bedroom to grab her phone. "Go ahead and order if you will."

"Hey baby," Erin answered her phone enthusiastically, her composure fully restored. "Are you home now?"

Erin walked back into the kitchen and reached into a drawer and handed the menu of her new favorite Thai restaurant to Abbie.

"Yes all good here. Abbie is hanging out with me tonight. We're just ordering dinner now," Erin said seemingly happily and then took another swig of her beer. "And best of all, no offense to Abbie, I'll be up there with you tomorrow."

**A/N So sorry once again for the long wait in between chapters. This chapter still ended up somewhat long, but trying to write shorter chapters than usual so that the updates aren't so few and far between. Thanks for sticking with the story through all the delays-each time I think real life will slow down and allow for some writing time-something seems to come up or my muse goes AWOL.**


	41. Chapter 41

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below chapter one)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**Author's Note #2 **Once upon about 20 or so chapters ago, the chapters were somewhat synching with the actual months. Now however-incredibly behind, but thankfully two very welcome developments have happened in the real world. Gay marriage legal in New York and DADT certification-so on Sept. 20, 2011 gays and lesbians will finally be able to serve openly. Besides being incredibly happy with both, referencing both here because currently in **Double** **Time** it is only Feb. 2011 and DADT certification and gay marriage in New York are not yet realities for Liv and Erin and the others.

**Author's Note #3 Sincere thanks and apologies. I so appreciate people still sticking with this story-reading, reviewing and sending PMs. I should be working less overtime hours in the coming months which will hopefully lead to more writing. As a reader of more than a few fan fic stories as well, I know how frustrating it can be when updates are few and far between. I'm thinking the majority of you reading my stories already read snuffynyc and kd Williamson. They are absolutely brilliant writers in my opinion. I won't be able to ever match their skills, but besides immensely enjoying reading their work I'm trying to learn a thing or two from them. So if you have yet to discover snuffynyc and kd Williamson highly recommend. You can find both on Live Journal.**

"**Double Time" Chapter 41**

"I couldn't tell her tonight," Erin sighed as soon as she ended the phone call with Olivia. "She's exhausted but she is…I don't know satisfied maybe. They got him…Not only did he murder Sonya, Liv said he confessed to 42 others. One for each despicable year of his life. I don't know that justice can be served, but at least he can't kill again."

"Save the taxpayers money and drop his ass in with the Taliban. Sociopath like that doesn't deserve even lethal injection," Abbie scowled. "Make him feel a bit of the terror and torture his victims did."

"I like your thinking Carmichael," Erin smirked and then took a swig of another fresh beer. "Who knows though they might not kill the bastard…instead make him …I don't know congratulate him for killing American women."

"So when are you going to tell Liv?" Abbie asked softly.

"I guess there's a memorial service for Sonya Saturday afternoon, so I'm thinking I'll wait 'til after that," Erin said leaning back into the couch cushion and propping her feet on the coffee table. "Hell, that's my plan, but she might know something is up as soon as she sees me. What do you think?"

"I think you were right in not telling her tonight, but I agree…and she is a detective," Abbie shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "I think she will sense something right away and when she does I think you should tell her."

"If she does, I won't put off telling her, but I really would prefer not hitting her with it until after the service at least," Erin nodded.

"I knew something was up well before the phone rang tonight. Even as responsible, reliable and courteous as you are, I knew you wouldn't be so frazzled about running a few minutes behind on our dinner plans," Abbie said seriously, squeezing Erin's hand.

"I'm afraid everyone is going to be able to see my fear on this one," Erin muttered. "My fear…my guilt…my anger. God Abbie I took Alex down in that nightclub over a few firecrackers…then I thought I was okay. I relaxed into the routine Liv and I settled into, even though it was only a few weeks."

"And since you've been down here and back to work?" Abbie queried.

"I guess you could say I've had a few restless nights…a few soaked t-shirts," Erin admitted and then chuckled. "And it's not early menopause."

"Didn't figure," Abbie smiled briefly. "Is it the same or similar nightmare each time?"

"All over the map. I think it would be better if it was just one. Sometimes it is the helicopter crashing again…but it's crashing with…God Abbie…this…this is going to sound bad, weird… fuck I don't know," Erin stammered.

"It's okay," Abbie reassured softly.

"It's just me and a faceless pilot on the bird and we go down exactly where Sheila's crash was. And when we hit I can hear Sheila calling for me," Erin said shakily. "And I go…I go running towards her and then I hear three shots…and she falls before I can reach her. And then I feel the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of my head…That's when I wake up…well the three times I've had it so far."

"Did you have similar nightmares soon after Sheila died?"

"No…never before," Erin shrugged. "Usually when she was in my dreams after she was killed it was actually happy or routine stuff. The nightmare was waking up…you know to the reality."

"So you had this one the first time right when you moved down here?" Abbie asked curiously.

"The second Saturday I was here. But if it can make any sense, it did then, at least to me 'cause I had visited her grave that day," Erin chuckled tersely. "Told her that I was happy like she told me she wanted to be…that Liv and I were getting married. God…I don't know…maybe it is as simple as having some underlying guilt."

"I certainly don't know two people more deserving of happiness then you and Olivia," Abbie said sincerely. "And you've said Sheila and you talked…"

"We did," Erin interjected. "I loved her Abs…was in love with her…but it's a different…I don't know…level, intensity with Olivia."

"You two are soulmates or whatever you want to call it. Nothing at all to feel guilty about," Abbie said with a confident tone and a wide smile. "Trust me Alex would have stayed in the fight longer and I would have encouraged her if she or I would have thought you were anything less than the same for Liv."

"Alex is a pretty amazing woman," Erin said as she got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"She knew Liv would be happiest with you and she is. And yes I'll take another," Abbie said holding up her beer bottle.

"You want another shot too?" Erin asked and Abbie shook her head no.

"Me neither," Erin smiled as she put the liquor bottles away and grabbed two more beers. "Hey Abbie…I know it is a bitch of a thing to ask, but if I don't come back this time make sure you tell her too I want her to move on and find love and happiness again."

"I hate even thinking of that possibility," Abbie said sternly as she accepted the beer from Erin.

"But you…"

"Yes," Abbie nodded and then sat silent for a moment. "Do you want to talk about those other nightmares you've been having?"

Erin took a swig of her beer and smiled. "How 'bout we watch a movie instead?"

"Erin I really don't mind…I mean I think it is good for you to talk. And I don't know really what to say, but if just me listening helps," Abbie said tentatively.

"You've helped a lot Abbie. You really have. I just want to think about something else. Hell, I may be waking you up at 2 a.m."

#-#

"Hey Abbie," Erin whispered softly as she gently shook Abbie's shoulder trying to awaken her. Erin smiled as Abbie mumbled something indiscernible but seemingly in protest as her face turned further into the pillow. "I'm going to get you some coffee," Erin added a bit louder as she shook Abbie's shoulder once more.

"I'm up," Abbie sighed rubbing her eyes and rolling onto her back.

"Not a morning person are you?" Erin chuckled as she walked from her bedroom to the kitchen.

Abbie climbed out of bed and padded to the master bathroom where she saw a still packaged toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for her next to the sink.

"Your coffee is on the counter," Erin said as Abbie walked into the kitchen. "You need cream or sugar?"

"Just cream but I can get it," Abbie said. "God your bed is comfortable. I slept…," Abbie shook her head in frustration at herself. "Shit, how did you sleep? I was supposed to be here for you."

"You were here for me," Erin said patting Abbie on the shoulder. "I slept the best I have since probably I got down here. You're a great friend Carmichael."

#-#

Erin knocked a second time on Olivia's apartment door. They had talked just a few hours before while Erin was on the train and Olivia was getting ready to leave the precinct. Pressing her ear to the apartment door, Erin didn't hear any movement or sounds from the TV or stereo so she sat her duffle on the floor and rummaged through her purse for her keys.

Once she stepped through the door she heard the faint sounds of music emanating from the bathroom.

"Liv," Erin called as she dropped her purse and bag on the couch and walked towards the bathroom. As she neared the partially open door she heard the water from the shower and Olivia humming along to the music. "Liv," Erin said louder as she pushed the door open further, but slowly not wanting to startle her fiancé.

"You're early," Olivia smiled poking her head out around the curtain. Erin cocked her head and arched an eyebrow as she stepped closer.

"I hope you're not disappointed. I could go stand in the hallway for about 20 minutes so that I'm on time," Erin countered playfully.

"Definitely not," Olivia husked as she pressed her lips to Erin's.

"God I've missed you," Erin gasped as they ended the kiss.

"You too," Olivia smiled. "Now go grab a beer and relax. I'll be out in a few."

"You're not going to invite me to join you?"

Olivia lifted her left foot and rested it on the ledge of the tub. "If you join me I won't be able to finish shaving this leg."

"Your legs are gorgeous even with a little stubble," Erin grinned.

"They'll feel so much better smooth," Olivia winked. "And you smell great already. Now get out of here gorgeous."

#-#

Erin eyed Olivia from the couch as the detective stepped out of the bedroom, her toned body and feminine curves only partially covered by a white ribbed tank and a pair of well-worn navy NYPD shorts.

Olivia paused taking in her fiancés form stretched across the couch.

"What are you thinking?" Erin questioned softly.

"How much I've missed us," Olivia said as she stepped closer to the couch.

"Me too baby," Erin affirmed as she spread her legs so Olivia could snuggle up against her across the couch. Olivia leaned down pressing her lips to Erin's as she lowered her body to the couch.

"I'm so sorry about Sonya," Erin whispered as she ran her hands over Olivia's back.

"It sucks," Olivia mumbled, in between soft kisses to Erin's neck. "Thank you for coming baby."

"I wish I could have been here sooner," Erin sighed softly.

"Stop," Olivia said as she unbuttoned two buttons of Erin's blouse and trailed kisses below her collarbone. "You're here now and that's all I want to focus on tonight."

"Did you get to see Alex and Angie after work?"

"I did," Olivia smirked looking up at Erin as she undid the remaining buttons on Erin's blouse.

"And?" Erin smiled.

"And this is a new bra," Olivia hummed as she brought her lips close to Erin's and cupped her breasts with her hands.

"It is," Erin grinned. "And God you feel good…your hands feel so good."

"You feel so good," Olivia smirked. "And they're doing okay. We're going to meet them tomorrow before the service if that's okay?"

"That's good. I just…"

"I know. And I love you because you are so caring for me, our friends, but unless you want to talk now…" Olivia finished as Erin's lips met hers and she felt her fingers slide under the hem of her tank urging it up. Olivia broke the kiss and her tank over her shoulders and off. She slid her right hand over Erin's taut abdomen and deftly unhooked her belt.

"I just want us tonight. I need you."

"Bed," Erin gasped.

#-#

The tip of Erin's tongue caressed Olivia's soaked entrance as her fingers pinched and rolled hardened nipples.

"Oh God Erin," Olivia moaned, wrapping one hand around Erin's head pulling her closer against her. Erin thrust her tongue deep inside Olivia drawing another moan from her lover. "So good…so, so good," Olivia murmured as Erin's tongue continued stroking inside her.

"Delicious and beautiful," Erin purred as she lifted her head and swiftly re-entered Olivia with two long fingers. "Come for me baby," Erin husked as her lips descended around the swollen bundle of nerves.

"Fuck…Erin…God baby," Olivia cried as her hips bucked and her walls clenched around Erin's thrusting fingers.

Erin pressed gentle kisses along Olivia's torso as she savored the small tremors still reverberating around her now stilled fingers.

"Oh God I needed that and need this," Erin smiled as her lips closed around a still erect nipple.

"I love you baby," Olivia said moving to guide Erin on to her back but Erin resisted.

Erin smirked as she released Liv's nipple from between her lips. "I love you too gorgeous, but I'm just getting started with you. Close your eyes."

"I've done that a lot the last few weeks imagining you being here," Olivia chuckled. "I want to savor actually having you naked against me."

"And I'm pretty confident that if you just close those beautiful eyes for a moment," Erin started but finished with a simple thank you when Olivia complied.

"You know one of the things I have been fantasizing about since we've been apart," Olivia continued as she felt Erin shifting on the bed, "is tasting you again."

"Mmmm, I like that," Erin purred and then brought two coated fingers to Olivia's lips. Olivia hungrily took the digits between her lips and Erin moaned as she felt the seductive dance of her lover's tongue around her fingers.

"Definitely more of that later," Erin hummed as she pulled her fingers from Olivia's mouth. Erin brought her mouth to Olivia's ear and she lowered her hips guiding the head of her recent purchase with her hand through soaked folds. "I bought this for us a couple of days after getting my cast off. I'm thinking I'll be better at this with no cast and two healthy legs."

"You were extraordinary slightly impaired," Olivia said opening her eyes and arching her hips seeking more contact. "You are so sexy. I can't get enough of you."

"I love you so much," Erin whispered as she guided the head of the toy to Olivia's entrance.

Olivia slid her hands down Erin's back and turned her head kissing Erin's cheek and then seeking her lips. "Please" she moaned into the kiss as their eyes locked and Erin's hips thrust swiftly forward.

"God you feel amazing," Erin smiled as she eased into a steady rhythm.

"And you are a very good shopper," Olivia murmured as she peppered kisses along Erin's neck and chin.

"Really," Erin husked as she felt Olivia's hands slide lower and cup her ass.

"Oh yes," Olivia moaned. "And you are going to feel just how good later."

"It's pretty damn good inside me now too," Erin panted as she sped up her thrusts. Olivia wrapped her calves around the backs of Erin's thighs and dug her nails into tight, rounded cheeks.

"Fuck Erin," Olivia gasped before biting down on exposed flesh of Erin's neck.

"God I love you," Erin cried as she slammed harder and deeper and felt Olivia shudder.

"Come with me babe," Olivia gasped again, crashing her lips to Erin's.

#-#

"What are you thinking?" Erin asked softly as she watched Olivia's fingertips tracing lazy patterns across her stomach. Olivia tilted her head up from Erin's shoulder and chuckled.

"A whole bunch of sappy stuff that a year ago I wouldn't have thought myself capable of feeling or having."

"Such as?" Erin asked as she continued stroking her fingers along Olivia's back.

"That I can't believe I have your ring on my finger and you're wearing mine. That Fin caught me looking at a Brides magazine and I actually asked his opinion on a few dresses in it," Olivia grinned.

"Do you have the magazine here?" Erin questioned with a wide smile.

"No," Olivia said, lightly pinching Erin's side. "We were waiting at the hospital on a case to talk to a doctor. I found it in the waiting room while Fin went to get us some coffee."

"Current issue? Or was it one from like four years ago that you usually find in waiting rooms?" Erin inquired.

"Not telling," Olivia whispered as she pressed her lips to Erin's.

"Please," Erin murmured as she nibbled on Olivia's lower lip.

"I've decided that I definitely want to surprise you on our wedding day," Olivia said as she swung a leg between Erin's and peppered kisses along her collarbone. "You…you manage to make me all sappy and romantic…and I want to take your breath away when you see me on our wedding day."

"You already do that Liv," Erin said with a sincere smile. She stroked a hand through Olivia's hair as she felt her tongue swirl around her once again erect nipple. "So does that mean you know what you would like me to wear?"

Olivia lifted her head and then pressed another kiss to Erin's breast. "It should be your choice babe."

"I went back and forth on whether a dress or my Blues for proposing. If you have a preference I really would rather know."

"Okay then, Blues…and then for the reception I figure if we want, we both can change into something more casual," Olivia said enthusiastically.

"Works for me. And since we're on a roll, we really should set a date and find a location. And let my dad know about the cruise."

"I really like the idea of a 10-day cruise around Alaska…and definitely an all women cruise. Your dad though he doesn't…

"Your future father-in-law wants to, so please Liv lets let him do it," Erin said as her phone began vibrating on the nightstand next to the bed.

"It's Abbie," Olivia said as she grabbed the phone.

#-#

"Hey Carmichael, what's up?" Olivia answered as she rolled onto her back and put the phone on speaker.

"Just had a question for your better half…but listen I'm really sorry about Sonya. You doing okay?"

"Much better since Erin got here. Thanks for your concern Abs…I do appreciate it…but we're just enjoying tonight."

"You two deserve it and sorry for interrupting," Abbie replied.

"No worries, we were just doing naked wedding planning," Erin replied with a chuckle.

"You two are genius," Abbie laughed.

"Oh c'mon you and Serena haven't done some of the planning that way?" Olivia questioned.

"So you didn't mean it was going to be a nude wedding?" Abbie kidded. "Seriously though Serena and her mom are doing most of the planning on ours. I just sit on the couch and nod while they Skype."

"What are you doing tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Just watchin' TV with the dogs. Petraeus is fitting in well, but Erin the reason I was calling was your note in his bag said that he is supposed to get one orange pill each evening, but I've checked three times and there aren't any."

"Sorry Abbie. I'm sure I forgot to put them in his bag. Don't worry about it though, it's just a multi-vitamin that Jeff started giving him while I was in Afghanistan. He'll be fine without until I get home Sunday night."

"If you tell me what kind I can just go to Petsmart tomorrow," Abbie volunteered as Olivia excused herself to go to the kitchen.

"You're really missing Serena, aren't you?" Erin asked as she sat up and brought the phone to her ear turning off the speaker.

"I am, but I do have to run some errands tomorrow so it's not a problem."

"They're called Senior Chews and thanks," Erin said sincerely. "And thanks again for being there for me."

"Off speaker right?" Abbie asked softly.

"Yep."

"You're still going to tell…"

"I don't know."

"Erin," Abbie said firmly.

"Like Liv said we're just enjoying tonight," Erin said and smiled as Olivia returned to the bedroom with two glasses of water.


	42. Chapter 42

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below chapter one)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**(So sorry for the long delay between chapters again. I'm really trying to find more time to write. I miss having the time to do it, but am trying to do so as I can so I can wrap this story up and hopefully properly. Thank you so much for your patience and continuing to read!)**

"**Double Time" Chapter 42**

Olivia walked from the bedroom towards the smell of fresh coffee, her eyes still adjusting to the morning light. She noticed first the coffee cup resting next to the coffee maker and then the note under it.

_Morning Babe-Went for a run. Be back by 9:15 or so with breakfast. Love you!_

Olivia glanced at the clock and saw that it was just before nine then she looked to her right and saw sections of the morning paper neatly stacked on the dining room table next to Erin's laptop.

#-#

"Good run?" Olivia asked as Erin stepped into the apartment.

"Pretty good. It's a bit cold out this morning," Erin said placing the bag of bagels and breakfast sandwiches on the kitchen counter and then stepping back towards the door to take her shoes off.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Erin's waist and then pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Morning babe," Erin smiled.

"Morning," Olivia replied softly, running her hands over the back of Erin's sweatshirt. "I missed waking up with you. But thank you for getting breakfast. I'm starving," Olivia finished with another quick kiss and smile.

"Me too," Erin said as they walked to the kitchen. "There's a pic of you and Elliot in the paper taking Grafton into custody by the way."

"What's the angle on the story?" Olivia asked as she grabbed silverware and plates for their breakfast.

"It's more of a tease for their story," Erin started, curling two fingers of each hand into quotation marks, "_Inside the Mind of a Serial Killer_ to be in tomorrow's paper."

"Oh give me a fuckin' break," Olivia grumbled. "What the hell do they think they know about Grafton?"

"Page two," Erin said as Olivia swiftly moved to the table.

"If Harding went to them, I swear," Olivia mumbled as she opened the paper.

"Harding won't give away her exclusive for free," Erin snarled. "She's probably out in LA already renegotiating her TV show contract and shopping movie rights. They would have mentioned her in the preview if they had the story from her."

"This one is going to drag on for fucking ever anyway. Forty-four murders over a 20-plus year span in multiple jurisdictions and so many remains yet to be searched for let alone found," Olivia said tersely.

"So who goes first based on what Grafton gave you and Harding?"

"Crapshoot," Olivia sighed. "Grafton has such a huge ego I don't think he Bs'd us for over six hours, but he knows the only power and control he has anymore is the information he has of his crimes. It's not like he handed us over a notebook with grid coordinates. He became a lot less detailed after victim fifteen."

"But you're done with him right?" Erin asked.

"I won't be interrogating him again. Federal charges are coming against him too. I just want the families to get some closure, have something to bury and bury properly. Then I hope somebody renders some prison justice," Olivia sighed.

"C'mere," Erin said softly pulling Olivia into an embrace and stroking a hand through her hair.

"Thanks for being here," Olivia said sincerely, kissing Erin on the cheek and then pulling back slowly from the embrace. "Let's just eat before I lose my appetite."

#-#

"So what time did you get up anyway?" Olivia queried as they ate their breakfast.

"Around six. Couldn't fall back asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I got out of bed about 6:30," Erin replied.

"I wouldn't have complained, depending on how you woke me up," Olivia grinned.

"I was quite tempted. Well actually more than tempted. I placed a few soft kisses on your back and shoulder before scooting out of bed," Erin smirked. "You've had an exhausting week though and you were sleeping so sound."

"I always sleep better when I'm with you," Olivia replied.

"I usually do too," Erin said as Olivia got up and started clearing the table.

"But?"

"Well," Erin said nervously as she grabbed their glasses from the table and walked into the kitchen. She rinsed the glasses and put them in the dishwasher and then leaned against the counter. "My official promotion ceremony has to be moved up a week or pushed back a few weeks because I have to go TDY for three weeks starting on March 11th."

Olivia stopped cleaning up and leaned against the counter opposite of Erin. She stretched a dish towel between her hands, wrapping it around her wrists and then off again.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" she stated more than asked.

"Afghanistan again," Erin sighed. "I didn't find out for sure until Thursday evening."

"Do you want to have your promotion ceremony before you leave or when you come back?" Olivia responded without hardly any hesitation, dropping the towel on the counter and wrapping her arms loosely around Erin's waist. "I'm kind of thinking we should move it up so when you come home we can focus on our wedding."

"I'm good with that," Erin smirked and shook her head. "You amaze me Olivia Benson."

"I love you Erin," Olivia said squeezing Erin's hand as she pulled away from their embrace. "Do you want some more coffee?"

"Sure," Erin responded somewhat surprised at her lover's reaction. Olivia poured the coffees and they walked to the couch and sat down.

"So what does the Army need my woman to do over there now?" Olivia asked after taking a deep breath.

"Mainly hit a few of the major U.S. bases with a general on the DADT repeal and implementation. Train the trainers, some briefings, all that fun stuff. Like I told Abbie they want those in combat zones to be among the first to receive the training."

"Ok," Olivia nodded. "So what is the non-mainly stuff you'll be doing?"

"I'm not going out on missions Liv. I do have to spend about a week of it back at Camp Phoenix. Intelligence briefings and planning."

"Are you and the general going to have to do this DADT training stuff in Iraq too?"

"No, they have another group going over there thankfully," Erin smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to Olivia's cheek. "Maybe I need to knock on wood, but I really think any Army travel after this will not be to combat zones."

Erin slid behind Olivia on the couch and snaked her arms around her. She rested her chin on Olivia's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry baby."

"There's really nothing to apologize for."

"I feel guilty."

Olivia laced her fingers with Erin's and tilted her head up to make eye contact. "Why do you feel guilty?" Olivia asked softly. "I don't want you feeling guilty. I want you to be focused while you're over there."

"I will be. I just…I just want this to be done with so we can get on with our plans," Erin sighed heavily.

Olivia sat up fully and turned so she was facing Erin, crossing her legs across a cushion of the couch and resting her hands on her lap.

"Why are you feeling guilty?"

"I didn't want to add more bad news to your plate. I was really worried about you and not that I could have done anything literally with your case…I just wish I could have been here this week. And I wanted to at least be here this weekend without…like I said adding more."

"Erin…I know this week wasn't easy on you either. This really was one of the toughest cases of my career, and not just because of Sonya's murder and finding her…Grafton is just pure evil. He makes my skin crawl," Olivia said forcefully. "Trust me I miss having you here. I loved coming home with you here. And there have been days where I just want to walk in the captain's office and ask to move up my leave of absence. But I tell you what, moving on from this case a year ago…it's hard for me to even imagine. All I really had…all I really let in was work. Now there's nothing more important to me then you. And I'm incredibly grateful that you are here, but even if you couldn't have been here, you're still with me."

"You're right," Erin nodded. "Without us…and our friends. I just…I just need to get my shit together," Erin scolded herself.

Olivia cupped Erin's face with her hands and spoke softly but firmly. "What I want you to do, what I need you to do is stop trying to protect me from worrying or whatever and let me in. We promised each other that we would do that."

"I know. I didn't find out for sure until I got the phone call Thursday night when Abs was over. I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Erin," Olivia whispered pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "Trust me I wish you didn't have to go again, but you didn't choose it and were going to make it through this too. Of course you are going to e-mail me or call me each day."

"I will because of course I need to know you're safe too."

"So you want to share a shower with me?" Olivia asked, popping up from the couch.

"Oh so I am allowed to this morning?" Erin questioned with a playful smirk.

"Definitely," Olivia said as she shed her t-shirt and tossed it over her shoulder at Erin. "What did Abbie say about you going back?"

"She said I should reinjure my leg skiing," Erin chuckled as she followed Olivia to the bathroom.

"Not a bad idea, but maybe we might just slip in the shower instead."

#-#

Erin turned the pages of the menu reading through the descriptions of the many entrees at the upscale Italian restaurant in which they were seated. Angie glanced over the top of her menu and broke the silence at the table.

"The vegetable lasagna is my favorite here, but the chicken marsala is delicious too," Angie said helpfully.

"We come here pretty often and everything I've ordered has been excellent," Alex offered as she sat her menu down on the table.

"Thanks," Erin smiled. "All looks good, just a lot to choose from." Olivia returned from the restroom and sat in the chair next to Erin across from Alex and Angie. She quickly perused the menu as the waiter approached with their drinks.

#-#

"You okay babe?" Erin asked softly as she placed a comforting hand on Olivia's leg after they placed their order.

Olivia nodded and squeezed Erin's hand, lacing their fingers. "I'm sure Sonya chose her AA sponsor based on much more than her profession…"

"You just wouldn't have thought she would have been a detective?" Alex queried.

"I don't know. She mentioned her sponsor to me several times, but never offered much up about her," Olivia said.

"Probably just protecting her anonymity," Angie added.

"That and if she would have offered that she was taking suggestions from a homicide detective I would have certainly suggested she take a few from her SVU detectives," Olivia smirked.

"You definitely would have," Alex smiled widely.

"It was a really nice service…well obviously Sonya had a lot of friends," Angie interjected.

"A lot of very funny friends. I didn't expect to be laughing so much at a memorial service," Alex grinned.

"There was quite a bit I didn't know that I guess I misjudged about Sonya," Olivia said solemnly.

"You're not the only one Liv," Alex said reassuringly. "I thought she had this quiet little life outside of work. Well, maybe not quiet, but I don't know more like a loner. And yet it was such a diverse crowd."

"I didn't even know she had such a long-term boyfriend," Olivia commented.

"But I wasn't surprised to find out he's a musician and blue collar guy," Angie said and Erin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah from how you talked about her I didn't imagine if she had someone that he'd be a corporate type," Erin said glancing at Olivia, who was gripping her napkin with her free hand. Sonya bloodied and dying on the bathroom floor played through Olivia's mind once again as well as her final words.

"She had much more to live for than I imagined," Olivia said softly. "Twenty-five years this case was part of her life…and her obsession with it as we got closer to solving it made me think when she said she got him…I don't know…that she felt it was her life's purpose…but she had so much more and did so much more."

"She undoubtedly saved lives by biting him and getting his DNA. And for her last words…it definitely was important to her. What she did led to taking him off the streets before he could kill again," Erin replied.

"I get that," Olivia sighed lightly. "She just had…hell I know this makes no sense…more than I thought."

"She touched a lot of lives. And from that service I would say she was pretty aware of that too, Liv," Alex said.

"It makes me more pissed that Grafton took her away," Olivia huffed.

"So if?" Angie started, but then opted to just take another bite of her food.

"So if what?" Olivia challenged, lifting her hand from Erin's leg and looking intently at Angie.

"Nothing Liv. I'm sorry," Angie said contritely.

"If you have something to say Angie, say it. We're all friends, right?" Olivia said harshly.

"We are and it's been a tough day for all of us and a very difficult week for you Liv," Alex said firmly.

Olivia leaned forward in her chair, sliding her plate of partially eaten food to the side. She bit her bottom lip and then exhaled deeply. Erin rubbed a comforting hand along her back. "To answer what I think you were going to ask or state Angie," Olivia said calmly, "Yes, in some sort of fucked up way it made it harder that I didn't get to that bathroom in time to have a chance to prevent it when we walked into her service and I saw all those people and then heard and learned so much more about who she truly was. But that's about me and wishing I could go back and change what happened, even though rationally I know that I, that Fin and I, did all we could do."

"Olivia, I was out of line. I just agree that there was nothing you could have done to change what Grafton did and is solely responsible for," Angie said sincerely.

"Rationally I know it is only Grafton," Olivia nodded. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you. You only were going to say what I had about already said anyway and definitely what I was feeling and thinking. This one just has been really tough."

"So how about another round of drinks?" Alex queried as she eyed the waiter approaching once more.

"And a new subject," Olivia smiled. "It's been a while since the four of us have been able to get together."

"Sounds good to me," Erin said finishing the last of the beer in front of her.

"Agreed," Angie smiled. "So Erin what's been going on with you? Any exciting news with the new job?"

Olivia and Erin looked at each other simultaneously. Erin smirked briefly, before they each broke out in laughter.


	43. Chapter 43

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below chapter one)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**(So sorry for the long delay between chapters again. I'm really trying to find more time to write. I miss having the time to do it, but am trying to do so as I can so I can wrap this story up and hopefully properly. Thank you so much for your patience and continuing to read!)**

"**Double Time" Chapter 43**

"What's that shot you ordered for us earlier?" Olivia asked Angie as they settled back into their seats along the bar.

"It's called a Woo Woo," Angie smiled. "Vodka, cranberry, peach schnapps and you can have it as a regular drink, not just a shot."

"So if I say I want a Woo Woo the bartender isn't going to look at me like I'm crazy right?" Olivia grinned. "I don't know if I should trust you Ang."

Angie spun around in her chair quickly and waved towards the bartender.

"What do you need Ang?" the bartender smiled as she walked towards the duo.

"Thanks Stacy. Olivia would like a Woo Woo on the rocks and I want a Jack and Coke…"

"With lime," Stacy finished with a smile. "Nice to meet you Olivia. First time here?"

"Yes. Nice place."

"Thanks. We've only been open going on four months, but it will be packed in here in about an hour," Stacy said as she was fixing their drinks.

"Stacy and her sister and brother-in-law own this club," Angie added.

"Got tired of the corporate grind," Stacy shrugged as she set their drinks in front of them.

"I think I have found my new favorite drink," Olivia smiled after taking a generous sip. "Very good Stacy."

"It's kind of hard to mess a Woo Woo up, but thanks," she said with a wink. Olivia reached in her pocket for some money for the drinks, but Stacy stopped her before she could place it on the bar.

"Round is on the house."

"Thanks," Olivia said sincerely.

"You're more than welcome," Stacy said looking at Olivia and then glancing towards the dance floor. "So the gorgeous brunette dancing with Alex…"

"Is Olivia's fiancé, Erin," Angie smiled.

"That round still on the house?" Olivia questioned with a lopsided grin.

"Of course," Stacy chuckled. "And two for Alex and Erin. Having those two dancing together certainly is good for my business."

"Well Stacy I'll agree my fiancé is the better half, but…"

"But I saw that gorgeous ring on your finger before I was even halfway down here."

"Erin has a quite similar one," Olivia countered jokingly.

Stacy eyed the dance floor once more and laughed. "It's not quite as obvious from here and with her hand wrapped around Alex's waist."

"She has a point," Angie laughed. "If I didn't know better I might conclude our girlfriends were going home together tonight."

"They are incredibly hot together…and quite comfortable with each other," Olivia husked as she watched Alex's arm wrap around Erin's waist from behind and Erin press back against her.

"And you're the one very fortunate woman who's fucked both of them," Angie said nonchalantly.

"Jesus Ang," Olivia gasped.

"What?" Angie smirked as she took a sip of her drink and then set it on the bar. "Besides I hope you haven't forgotten that I picked you in Erin and Jeff's lil drinking game for my one night."

"I thought you picked Abbie," Olivia said blushing slightly. "But I did drink quite a bit that night."

"Alex picked Abbie for our threesome. I picked Serena," Angie said matter of fact. "And you picked Serena and Abbie."

"What did you make an org chart or PowerPoint?" Olivia laughed.

"No," Angie shrugged. "I have a very good memory…and Alex and I…"

"You two miss us?" Alex asked enthusiastically as she slid in between Olivia and Angie's chairs and leaned against the bar.

"More than you know," Olivia joked.

"Angie flirting with you again?" Alex winked as she slid her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Oh your fiancé would like another beer."

"I would," Erin husked as she stepped between Olivia's legs and ran her hands over and up the front of her blouse before cupping her face and kissing her deeply. Olivia wrapped her arms around Erin's waist and pulled her closer.

"I know, I know…I feel the same way Stacy about PDAs," Angie said loudly and sarcastically.

"I think Erin wants another MGD," Alex added.

"Yes please Stacy," Erin smiled as she broke from the kiss but not Olivia's firm grip. "So what were you two so engrossed in conversation about?" Erin asked looking at Olivia and then glancing at Angie.

"Didn't think either of you two noticed," Angie laughed. "But threesomes."

"Really?" Erin arched an eyebrow. "No wonder why Alex and I couldn't keep your attention as much as we tried."

"We were definitely watching," Angie contested. "I believe Alex grinding on your thigh might have led us to the topic."

"Baby you know how unreliable eyewitness accounts can be," Alex challenged playfully.

"Besides Alex was just verifying that my leg had healed up well. Got my strength back," Erin laughed tapping her bottle with Alex's.

"Thought we verified that last night," Olivia quipped. "Alex who did Abbie pick in that Changing Partners game we played?"

"Ang for her one night and Erin for our threesome," Alex responded without hesitation.

"You two scare me," Olivia laughed shaking her head.

"Must I remind you also that I was the only who scored 100 percent when we played," Alex taunted. "I could do my victory dance again to refresh your memory."

"Not if you intend on using Erin's thigh as your pole," Olivia shot back with a wide grin. "I do at least remember you two picked each other."

"Detective Benson I will say that I much more enjoy sparring with you over threesomes than warrants," Alex responded with a wink.

#-#

"Thank you," Erin smiled pulling Alex then Angie into a hug.

"I'm really glad you suggested we come here Angie. Had a lot of fun," Olivia added with sincerity.

"No brave and crazy shit over there in Afghanistan," Angie said firmly.

"Well same to you in Congo. You better e-mail me while you're there."

"I will and we will all get together in DC when I get back to celebrate your promotion," Angie added as she pulled her coat on and the foursome headed towards the exit of the club.

#-#

"Excuse me," Angie huffed playfully as she stepped from the master bathroom into the bedroom as she observed Alex on their bed, computer in her lap, pen and notepad on the nightstand and her glasses perched high on her nose. "I thought we had a rule about not working on Friday and Saturday nights."

Alex glanced up briefly. "I was just checking e-mails while you were in the shower. And if we didn't before, we should have a rule about no flannel pajamas unless you're running a fever of 101 or over. Or at least not on Friday or Saturday nights."

"I was going to let you take them off because I thought you might enjoy what I have on underneath," Angie quipped as she brushed through her damp hair. "But then again you already rode the colonel."

"And I was just sending her a quick e-mail to thank her," Alex quipped.

"Somehow I don't think Erin has her laptop out right now," Angie laughed as she headed back to the bathroom and Alex closed her laptop and set it on the floor.

"She might be if Liv is wearing flannel pajamas."

"Better?" Angie questioned as she padded towards the bed.

"Yes," Alex husked running the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip as she took in Angie's ample breasts barely covered by thin black lace. "But you said…"

"Keep it up Cabot," Angie interrupted with a sly grin as she climbed into bed next to Alex, "and I'll get myself off and then sleep in a Snuggie."

Alex took off her glasses, shed her tank top and dimmed the bedside lamp. "Definitely no Snuggie."

"And I really don't want to self-serve tonight," Angie smiled as Alex adjusted her pillows and turned onto her side facing her.

"I love you Ang," Alex said softly as she traced her fingertips across the brunette's upper chest.

"I love you too, but why so suddenly serious?"

"Seriously sincere," Alex smiled. "I was just thinking about tonight while you were in the shower and you just seem to always instinctively know how to navigate whatever life deals and you help others by doing so."

"So you weren't pissed at me for what I said, almost said to Olivia at dinner?"

Alex smiled and pressed a kiss to Angie's shoulder. "Maybe for a minute, until I realized if you wouldn't have pushed her she would have kept inside what she was truly feeling."

"I care about Liv. Actually I respect the hell out of her too," Angie shrugged. "And since you told me how long she held onto guilt about your shooting, especially without giving voice to it…I just don't want her beating herself up over what Grafton did."

Alex wrapped Angie in her arms and chuckled. "You were trying to provoke her by interrupting her and then apologizing. That was calculated."

"You really think I would do such a thing?" Angie huffed and then broke into laughter.

"I do indeed counselor," Alex said sliding her fingers to the clasp of her lover's bra and deftly undoing it. "You ticked her off enough to make her say it."

"Well Liv has never struck me as a Hallmark card type of woman," Angie added as she lifted her shoulders and let Alex guide the straps of her bra down her arms and off. "But it also could have backfired terribly. We didn't know Erin's news at that point."

"Your instincts were right about that and going to the club. Today could have just been sadness and anger and fear…and not that we can eliminate that totally…but you know how not to wallow it and help others not to either."

"I just wanted to flirt with Badass Benson," Angie grinned as she lifted her hips and shimmied out of her pajama pants. "Plus it amuses me to no end to see her blush. Besides I don't think anything I say sexually related surprises you anymore."

"That is true. But I'm surprised sometimes what comes out of my mouth now," Alex purred as she rolled Angie onto her back and hovered just above her.

"So are you saying I have corrupted the good Counselor Cabot?" Angie husked.

"I prefer liberated," Alex smiled slyly as she lowered her naked body onto her lover and crashed their lips together.

**#-#**

**Shorter chapter and not much action but it is in leading to the end of Double Time. Thanks for sticking with me through the numerous delays.**


	44. Chapter 44

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below chapter one)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**(So sorry for the long delay between chapters again. I'm really trying to find more time to write. I miss having the time to do it, but am trying to do so as I can so I can wrap this story up and hopefully properly. Thank you so much for your patience and continuing to read!)**

"**Double Time" Chapter 44**

**2030, Monday, April 4, 2011-Camp Phoenix, Kabul, Afghanistan**

Erin stepped into her old office and once again took the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Lt. Col. Edwards finished her conversation just inside the entrance to her office before shutting the door and walking briskly to her desk.

"More coffee or a soda?" the petite blond asked.

"Good with my water," Erin smiled holding up her unopened water bottle. "Thank you though. Thank you for everything this week. Many a commander would not have liked this."

"If I may be frank," Edwards started and Erin nodded with a smile. "If we were stateside this type of situation would have ruffled my feathers, but here I wish we would have been able to meet months ago."

"You've done an exemplary job Cheryl. And if there is any way you think I might be able to assist you going forward please don't hesitate," Erin said sincerely.

"You selected superb troops," Cheryl replied earnestly as she settled in her chair after fixing her coffee.

"I didn't select all of 'em, but from sergeant major all the way down all I've heard this week is incredibly positive."

"C'mon colonel," Cheryl smiled. "We've both been in long enough you had to hear something not so positive."

"Okay yeah," Erin chuckled. "I might have heard that you suck at football."

"I do, but I'm one helluva golfer. And I might add that I haven't been injured falling over sandbags in a futile attempt to catch an odd-shaped ball."

"Touché," Erin laughed. "And if you want to kick my ass on the links when you get back it's on me."

"Only 213 and a wake up left," Cheryl grinned. "Then back to Germany for six months and then finally to Belvoir."

"But who's counting right?" Erin smiled slightly and then turned serious. "These are tough enough, but it's hard for me to imagine how much more difficult when you have kids."

"I won't lie. It is tough, but I have a wonderful husband. And you know our kids go to school on post so many of their friends have or have had a parent deployed. I was supposed to go to Iraq in 05 and then found out I was pregnant," Cheryl replied. "So in my mind, despite the very much unexpected and improbable gift of a second child, I still kind of felt that I owed the Army one in terms of another deployment."

#-#

"Come in," Alex huffed closing the file folder in front of her on her desk.

"That bad?" Olivia asked tentatively.

"Grafton and his lawyer. The manipulative bastard. I don't normally believe in torture, but if we could torture the truth out of him for the victims' families I swear I would do it myself," Alex ranted.

"I'm sorry that you are still having to deal with his case," Olivia said sincerely as she plopped onto the couch in Alex's office.

"You want to go grab some lunch?" Alex asked pushing her chair back from the desk and straightening her skirt and jacket almost instinctively as she stood.

"I came over here to rescue you from case files for a while," Olivia smirked. "Figured you could use a break."

"I could use a rum and coke," Alex said as she slid her arms into her coat. "How's your day going?"

"Just DD-5s. How's Angie feeling?"

"We threw out the just jet lag hopes about 3 a.m. this morning," Alex said as they approached the elevator. "She's got some sort of bug. Slight fever, chills and can't keep anything down, poor thing. You hear from Erin yet today?"

"Just a real quick e-mail, but still sounded really good," Olivia smiled.

"She's almost home Liv," Alex said wrapping her arm around the brunette's back and squeezing her shoulder.

"Less than 12 hours 'til her plane is scheduled to leave for Germany. What time are you in court this afternoon?"

"Three," Alex said as they exited the elevator and headed outside. "Then I am going to take my shitload of work home and try to take care of my don't baby me girlfriend."

"Isn't that better than a woe is me I have the flu girlfriend?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Are you saying Erin is needy when she's sick?" Alex laughed.

"No…hell I don't know," Olivia shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "We've only been around each other injured, haven't hit the flu milestone yet."

"Think she'll be just like you, grumpy but not needy," Alex said as they entered the deli.

"You've only ever seen me at the office sick," Olivia challenged.

"That's true, but that's how you've been at work when you're sick. Are you arguing that you are both grumpy and needy?" Alex smiled as she perused the menu as they stood in line.

"No, I'm not needy, but who the hell is cheerful when they're sick?"

"Certainly not me…but I like being pampered a bit when I'm sick," Alex admitted.

"So you want her to allow you to pamper her while she's sick so…"

"Well not just that," Alex said cocking her head slightly and chuckling. "I do love her…and you know she was gone for a few weeks. We've had much more romantic reunions."

#-#

"Thanks Liv. I appreciate you letting me vent," Alex said sincerely as they finished their sandwiches.

"I do want to go with you the next time you meet with Grafton and his attorney," Olivia said firmly.

"If you're not out working a case I'll take you up on that," Alex said glancing at her watch. "I can't believe we actually managed an uninterrupted lunch."

"When are you and Ang going to get a break together?" Olivia asked as they exited the deli.

"Like a true vacation?" Alex smirked. "Away from both of our jobs? I haven't even been back here six months yet."

"But you said before that you negotiated some vacation upon coming back," Olivia countered.

"Is this your not so subtle way of saying I need a vacation?" Alex asked somewhat defensively.

"No more or no less than me. I just had an idea," Olivia said calmly. "But I need to know when you and Angie can get away for at least seven days?"

"She didn't send you that brochure about the swingers resort, did she?" Alex questioned seriously stopping Olivia in her tracks.

"What? Are you telling me…?" Olivia started before Alex finally broke into laughter. Olivia slapped Alex playfully on the shoulder. "You fucker."

"Sorry," Alex grinned. "It is fun to tease you. So tell me your idea?"

"I'm rescinding it," Olivia bantered back. "Besides you didn't even answer…"

"We're looking at the last week of September or first week of October," Alex interjected sincerely.

"Last week of September and come with us on our cruise," Olivia said enthusiastically, now stopping Alex dead in her tracks.

"You want us to go with you on your honeymoon?" Alex asked incredulously. "Angie will…Wait are you even being serious?"

"I'm not saying sharing rooms, but yes I am very serious. You and Angie and Abs and Serena, and I would say Jeff and Casey too, but it is a women's only cruise," Olivia rambled. "I mean why not? You all are my closest friends and the majority of the time we have all been together has been facilitated at least partially by something bad happening. I want us all together celebrating."

"Have you thrown this idea off Erin?"

"Not yet, but I am almost 100% sure she will love it," Olivia replied confidently. "And I can tell it sounds pretty appealing to you."

"It does Liv, but the fact that you would want us all there means the most whether it actually materializes or not," Alex said pulling Olivia into a firm hug. "Just do me a favor and don't tell Erin you threw this idea off of me first."

"I really think she'll agree with me though," Olivia said as they broke their embrace and continued walking. "Do you think Angie will want to?"

"I do, even though she will tease you mercilessly about asking her to go with you on your honeymoon," Alex laughed. "But I'm not mentioning it to her unless Erin really wants us all along too. And Liv she might have some things planned already…so if not this time we could always all go on another cruise together."

"Did she come to you about honeymoon planning too?" Olivia probed.

"I'm sure she doesn't need any tips there," Alex laughed. "But no she hasn't about anything since the proposal planning."

#-#

Olivia awoke from a deep sleep just hours after finally falling asleep to the incoming direct message beeps of her iPhone. She glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand which read just past 4 a.m. as she reached for her phone.

_On friendly soil in Germany Missed military flight to Dover though so prob not flying home til tmrw. Will call you in a few hours. LYB & always!_

_So happy! Let the wedding planning begin. Love you so much Erin Mathison. I'm awake if you can call._

_That's Erin Mathison-Benson. Working on flight. Go back to sleep sexy. _

#-#

**2234, Friday, April 8, Alexandria, Virginia**

"So what do you think of our place?" Erin asked curiously as they walked out of the master bedroom with Petraeus trailing behind.

"It's nice babe. A lot bigger then it looked in pictures," Olivia said.

"But?" Erin smiled handing Olivia a beer.

"Well it could use maybe a little bit more of you. You don't hardly have any of the pictures or paintings that you had in your house hung," Olivia said somewhat sheepishly.

"Serena jokes that I'm actually living in the model apartment of the complex…that they give me a kickback on rent to show it while I'm not home," Erin laughed.

"I love you Erin…but Serena has a point. Although I would have expected Abbie to be the one giving you shit about it," Olivia smirked as they sat on the couch.

"Oh she would have but she knew from the beginning that I want this to be our first place, even though it's modest and temporary. I want it to have some of your touches as well."

Olivia squeezed Erin's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Only about six weeks now 'til we get six months together at our place."

"So I'm figuring we can do just a little decorating and some wedding planning while you're here this time," Erin said softly and then pressed her lips to Olivia's.

"God babe…I'm so glad you are home safe," Olivia said after deepening the kiss and then finally breaking away for air.

"You too. You're out there day in and day out. I've just been…"

"Don't you dare try and diminish what you've seen, what you've done and what you've been through," Olivia said thoughtfully but with firmness.

"I'm not. And trust me I'm thrilled to be home, but ironically I'm glad I got sent back…it helped bring some closure on a few things," Erin said as Petraeus propped his front paws on her lower leg and barked twice. "I do miss having a backyard and a doggie door at our temporary new place."

#-#

"It's Abbie's fault. She's spoiled and babied him," Erin protested as she heard Olivia laugh behind her. "He used to take his pill and vitamin…it just didn't involve two treats and cheering."

"You're adorable," Olivia smiled as Erin stood up and began washing her hands in the kitchen sink.

"And you," Erin started as she turned her head and saw her freshly showered lover dressed only in a form fitting white tank and black boy shorts. "Damn I'm a lucky woman."

"You like what you see?" Olivia prodded confidently.

"I love and lust what I see," Erin grinned as Olivia strode closer. "And it has been way too long."

"Forty-four days without kissing you, touching you, being inside you, and tasting and watching you as you come," Olivia whispered as her lips skimmed over Erin's neck and her fingers worked on the buttons of her blouse.

"I got myself off again this morning imagining you," Erin purred as she slid her hands down Olivia's back, cupping her ass and pulling her closer.

"What was I doing to you baby?" Olivia husked as she slid Erin's blouse off her shoulders and down her arms.

"You were buried deep inside me. Rolling your hips and thrusting into me just perfectly…And my hands were all over your gorgeous tits and my legs wrapped around the back of yours as you made love to me."

"Did you come hard baby?" Olivia questioned as she unhooked Erin's bra and tossed it on a kitchen counter. "Did you call my name?" Olivia continued as she guided Erin towards the bedroom with her hands as her lips peppered kisses to newly exposed skin.

"Yes and yes," Erin gasped as Olivia pushed the bedroom door closed behind them.

"What did you use?" Olivia whispered as she unbuttoned and unzipped Erin's jeans.

"God Liv, I'm going to come before you're even inside me. You've got me so wet," Erin said as she wiggled out of her jeans.

"I like that. I like that a lot," Olivia hummed, pressing a quick kiss to Erin's cheek before stepping over to the nightstand and opening the bottom drawer. "Did you use this baby?" Olivia asked holding up a deep purple dildo.

"That's the one I imagined you using. I used the vibrator," Erin smiled as she dropped her panties to the floor and slid her hands under the waistband of Olivia's shorts, pulling them off. Olivia tossed the dildo and the harness on the bed and fished through the drawer once more, quickly securing the vibrator and handing it to Erin.

"It seems," Olivia said between kisses, "that we have been having very similar thoughts. Except in my fantasy I was able to get here early to find you on the bed pleasuring yourself and calling my name. Would you do that baby?"

Erin moaned as she lifted Olivia's tank and ran her tongue around a taut nipple. "I suppose if I'm sucking on your gorgeous tits while I'm fucking myself you won't have the view you imagined."

"We're just getting started," Olivia husked guiding Erin onto the bed.

"Fuck Liv…and I was worried you'd be too tired."

"Not a chance baby."

#-#

"Erin…God…you're so beautiful," Olivia gasped as Erin bent her legs at her knees and spread her legs wider. Erin slid the vibrator through her folds and over and around her swollen clit before thrusting it inside herself once again.

Erin opened her eyes to see Olivia tightening the straps on the harness. "Liv please," she panted. "I need you."

"I need you too," Olivia husked as she moved onto the foot of the bed and began trailing kisses along Erin's inner thigh. She grasped Erin's hand and removed the vibrator, stroking through Erin's drenched folds with her tongue. "Delicious," Olivia purred as her mouth continued its trek higher. Olivia settled her hips between Erin's legs, guiding the head of the toy with her hand to her drenched entrance. Erin arched eagerly into the contact and Olivia responded by sliding slowly but deeply into her.

"Oh God Liv," Erin's voice rasped.

"So beautiful Erin," Olivia husked. "You feel amazing."

"Good enough to get you off?"

"You know that gorgeous."

Erin palmed and then squeezed Olivia's ample breasts glancing at the muscles in her lover's toned arms keeping her upper body slightly above her, her hips thrusting the toy repeatedly and deeply into her. Erin pinched a taut dark nipple between her thumb and forefinger eliciting a moan from Olivia.

"So good Liv," Erin moaned locking eyes with her lover. "You're so good and so God damn sexy."

"Mmmmm," Olivia purred bringing her lips to Erin's. "Always yours," Olivia whispered hotly as she moved her mouth to Erin's neck and circled her hips.

"Oh fuck Liv," Erin cried, her fingers tightening their grip on Olivia's breasts and her legs wrapping around the backs of hers.

"Like this baby?" Olivia panted as she repeated her motions.

"Yes, yes, yes," Erin chanted.

"Come with me baby," Olivia nearly pleaded as she felt her own release overtaking her.

#-#

"Holy fuck you're amazing," Erin almost giggled as another shiver traveled nearly the length of her body.

"I think we're amazing," Olivia smiled lovingly from her perch on Erin's upper chest as they snuggled closer.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too," Olivia replied as she peppered tender kisses along Erin's chest. "So tell me babe more about getting closure."

"You really want to talk about this now? I at least wasn't done with you yet," Erin smirked.

"I was just looking at this as a very pleasant intermission. And I enjoy our naked talks," Olivia grinned as she removed the harness and slid up alongside Erin.

"I'm really not rushing this just because I really want to go down on you," Erin began, drawing a laugh and playful slap on the arm from Olivia.

"Professionally I can't be bribed, but personally that's just not playing fair."

"I was just voicing the desired intentions of my lips and tongue," Erin smiled as she moved on top of Olivia. "You pretty much know already, since we talked frequently while I was there," Erin said seriously. "But just being able to really talk to sergeant major and my former troops…seeing that they were in very good hands under Lieutenant Colonel Edwards. I was able to answer some questions for Edwards, see how everybody was doing and I guess say a proper goodbye."

"Think that's similar to closing a case," Olivia said sincerely, stroking a hand through Erin's hair.

"Yeah…I'll be staying in touch with sergeant major and a few others, but more out of friendship now…not the guilt I felt about leaving before, even though I knew I shouldn't feel it."

"No, you probably shouldn't have felt guilty, but I probably shouldn't have felt guilty about missing work for so long after being shot chasing a purse snatcher," Olivia countered.

"Ummmm, I do believe you were shot pursuing a murderer whom you saw snatch a purse," Erin objected.

"I could have just let him go and called uniforms."

"No you couldn't have," Erin smiled as she began placing kisses along Olivia's jawline and neck. "Don't try to bullshit me Olivia Benson."

"Ok," Olivia grinned. "Given a similar scenario again I would still pursue…"

"Just shoot 'em," Erin grinned as she took a hardening nipple between her lips and began stroking it with her tongue. "And I say this intermission is over."


	45. Chapter 45

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below chapter one)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

**(So sorry for the long delay between chapters again. I'm really trying to find more time to write. I miss having the time to do it, but am trying to do so as I can so I can wrap this story up and hopefully properly. Thank you so much for your patience and continuing to read!)**

"**Double Time" Chapter 45**

Olivia awoke slowly, her eyes not fully opening until the reach of her hand provided nothing but the feel of pillows or covers. She spied the disheveled dark locks of her partner partially cascading over the sheet that was covering her shoulders. Olivia scooted across the bed, surprised how far apart they had moved from each other in their sleep.

After a few soft kisses pressed to her upper back and neck, Erin shifted and pressed back into Olivia's body.

"Morning gorgeous," Olivia whispered, eliciting an approving moan and smile from Erin.

"Mornin' love," Erin said softly, stilling and squeezing Olivia's wandering hand with her own. "You want to shower with me?"

"Like right now? Do I stink?" Olivia laughed slightly.

"No baby you smell and feel delightful."

"Yeah right, that's why when I woke up you were way over here on the edge," Olivia protested playfully.

"I believe I fell asleep here with you so you must have moved…but I need toothpaste, coffee and shower. Maybe I smell. I know I've got morning breath and bed head," Erin mumbled as she crawled out of bed and padded to the bathroom. "And we need to get up."

"We do?"

"We definitely do," Erin said firmly looking at the clock again. "And I really need some coffee."

"I'll just go make the coffee," Olivia sighed pulling on her shorts.

#-#

Olivia knocked lightly on the partially open bathroom door before stepping through and setting a fresh cup of coffee by the sink.

"Thanks babe," Erin smiled poking her head around the shower curtain. "You want to join me?"

"Do you want me to?" Olivia asked hesitantly, bringing the coffee cup over to Erin's awaiting lips.

"That's so good. Thank you," Erin said sincerely. "Sorry about the way I woke up. I thought it was later and that made me a bit frantic."

"Are we not allowed to sleep in on Saturdays here?" Olivia questioned with a smirk as she placed the coffee cup back on the counter and quickly shed her shorts as she brushed her teeth.

"We definitely are, it is just that I, well we have a little surprise here for you this morning…and Abbie and Serena will be here in about 30 minutes…and I don't know…now I'm thinking it's just…I don't know dorky," Erin rambled nervously.

"Well I do get a bit nervous anytime Carmichael is involved in planning," Olivia grinned as she stepped in the shower and wrapped her arms around Erin, "but the surprises you are in charge of I always enjoy."

"I love that you're so biased in my favor, but if this one…"

"I love you and I trust you," Olivia interrupted and then pressed her lips to Erin's.

"Good morning," Erin hummed happily once they finally broke the kiss for air. "And don't worry we will have more alone time this afternoon. Abs and Serena have a meeting with their wedding planner at one."

"Not worried," Olivia quipped. "I love spending time with our friends and I'm glad Serena and Abbie live only a few minutes from us," Olivia added as she finished rinsing the soap from her body.

"I do too. It's great having them so close," Erin said as she wrapped a towel around her torso.

"What should I wear for my surprise?" Olivia asked as she stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel from Erin. "I am dressed for this surprise, right?"

"Yes," Erin winked all four of us will be dressed. "And we will be staying in the apartment so whatever you were going to wear today."

#-#

"Ok, ok Serena," Olivia heard Erin say as she stood silently just to the left of the closed guest bedroom door. "She can borrow…ok have…but no wearing in public."

"Thanks…I think," Olivia heard Abbie protest. "But if she calls out your name…"

"I won't sweetie. It's hottest because you're wearing it," Serena reassured. "No offense Erin, you know I think you rock it too."

"No offense taken," Erin laughed. "Awww fuck, look at this now. Maybe we shouldn't do this…it is kind of dorky."

"Erin it's not dorky and you can just cover it with the pants," Serena consoled, heightening Olivia's already nearly peaked curiosity. Olivia inched closer along the wall to the door trying to ensure she could hear every word of the conversations in the room.

"No backing out now Mathison," Abbie growled. "I even practiced in the mirror this morning."

"What the hell?" Olivia mumbled quietly.

"I rehearsed too," Serena grunted.

"I appreciate all the effort. I really do," Erin said apologetically. "Do I look all straight?"

Olivia mumbled to herself quietly once again.

"Don't even Carmichael, you know what I am referring to," Erin quickly added. "We should have just already opened the champagne."

"Relax Erin," Serena said encouragingly. "You wear it very well and it's all aligned."

"I'm only wearing this one," Abbie huffed. "You're not getting me in that."

"I only have one of these anyway," Erin quipped.

"You need to pull your collar up. Liv left dental forensics here," Abbie chuckled.

"I'll just take the pictures from the other side," Serena said growing agitated. "How do I look by the way?"

"You look just like you do when you go to court," Abbie replied.

"And by that she means you looking stunning," Erin quickly followed.

"You do babe," Abbie added hurriedly but sincerely.

"Just because I'm dressed normally…"

"I know Serena. You're playing a very important role too," Abbie interrupted.

"You both are. Couldn't do it without either of you. How 'bout I buy brunch after this?" Olivia heard Erin ask in the guest room as her iPhone began ringing in the kitchen. Olivia stepped quietly away from the door to the kitchen to answer her ringing phone.

#-#

"Morning Alex. What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your weekend but trying to get some work done and have a few questions on the Simmons case." Alex replied. "I put them in an e-mail, so when you can find a few minutes…"

"No problem, I'll get it back to you," Olivia answered keeping her gaze fixed on the guest room door down the hallway. "How's Angie feeling?"

"Finally she has gone over 24 hours without a fever and can keep some food down. She's better, but still feeling like crap. She's sleeping now."

"Poor thing. A bitch of a flu bug. How are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine. Ang is stubborn and sweet. She's been in the guest room since we got back from the doctor a few days ago. She doesn't want me to catch it."

"She's a trooper. Tell her we're thinking of her. Hey Lex…did Erin, Abbie or Serena tell you about having some surprise for me this weekend?" Olivia asked just as Serena stepped out of the guest room into the hallway and quickly closed the door behind her.

"I know nothing Liv, but whatever it is I want to hear about it later," Alex said.

"And even if she knew Benson," Serena interrupted, "Cabot wouldn't tell you a thing." Serena added as she snagged the phone from Olivia. Serena talked to Alex for just a moment, not revealing any clues of the surprise awaiting Olivia.

#-#

Serena set the phone down and grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her into the master bedroom.

"This is a really sweet surprise that Erin came up with," Serena said softly. "And I am pretty damn sure you will like it, so detective if you figured it out when you were eavesdropping for I don't know how long, but I heard you when the phone rang…act surprised when we go in, and fake it if you have to. She put a lot of thought into this."

"Now you're making me more nervous than I was before," Olivia gulped.

"It's all good Liv," Serena smiled widely. "You can trust me at least."

#-#

Serena knocked on the guest room door lightly and chuckled slightly when she heard Olivia exhale deeply next to her. They entered the room and Olivia noticed the bed had been pushed tightly against a side wall from its previous position in the center of the room. An American flag was pinned to an open portion of the wall perpendicular to the large walk-in closet.

"Just stand here," Serena said softly. Serena took a couple small steps back and to Olivia's left leaving both facing the flag draped wall. Serena picked up a script that was lying face down on the dresser to her left, took a deep breath and then began reading.

"Good morning everyone. We are pleased you could join us as we recognize Lieutenant Colonel Erin Mathison on the occasion of her promotion to colonel. Before we begin we are pleased to welcome Erin's fiancée NYPD Detective Olivia Benson."

Serena paused and smiled at Olivia who was now standing straight as an arrow, heels together and arms extended along her sides. She gave Serena a quick thumbs up and grin before closing her hand. Serena nodded and continued.

"Honorary Brigadier General Carmichael will officiate today's ceremony. Ladies and gentlemen, General Carmichael."

Abbie strode confidently from the closet in her borrowed Army Combat Uniform. She abruptly halted and executed a crisp right-face so as she faced Olivia she was centered almost perfectly with the flag behind her. Erin quickly followed from the closet in her dress blue uniform. She marched behind Abbie, executed an equally crisp right-face and then stood at attention.

"Welcome Detective Benson," Abbie said sincerely but professionally, staying in character. Olivia nodded and smiled, swallowing hard at the emotions that were pouring over her as she glanced towards Erin. Abbie nodded to Serena who began reading again.

"Attention to orders: Department of the Army, US Total Army Personnel Command, Order Number 41-5.

_The President of the United States has reposed special trust and confidence in the_ _patriotism, valor, fidelity and abilities of Erin M. Mathison. In view of these qualities and her demonstrated potential for increased responsibility, she is therefore promoted in the Army of the United States from Lieutenant Colonel to Colonel. Promotion is effective 1 March 2011with date of rank of 1 March 2011."_

Serena paused for just a second before continuing.

"Detective Benson will you please assist Honorary General Carmichael in pinning on your fiancée's new rank?"

Serena quickly stepped to the dresser and opened a top drawer grabbing the two colonel shoulder straps and handing one to Olivia and one Abbie. Serena snapped pictures as Olivia and Abbie slid the full-bird straps onto the shoulders of Erin's uniform.

"I love you baby," Olivia said softly. "Thank you."

"At ease colonel," Abbie smirked, elbowing Erin who was still standing at attention, but with a big smile on her face. "We're done with the formal stuff now."

"More pictures though," Serena added loudly.

"Thank you," Erin sighed in relief and then kissed Olivia. Olivia broke the kiss quickly and punched Erin in the arm playfully.

"I can't believe you thought I might think this was dorky. No more pictures 'til I change quick. I'm glad I showered, but faded jeans and bare feet don't cut it for this."

#-#

Erin glanced at her phone while they were eating a late breakfast at Abbie's favorite greasy spoon. She smiled and chuckled as she read the text from Angie.

"What?" Abbie asked.

"I guess Angie's feeling better. She wants to know if I have another uniform for Alex or at least a beret I can send back with Liv."

"Alex in combat boots?" Olivia laughed. "I can't imagine that."

Erin chuckled again reading the next text message from Angie.

"Angie is just reassuring me it would be for private use only inside the confines of their apartment."

"As she should, we had to," Abbie affirmed.

"God if I had had any idea of the appeal of the uniform to lesbian lawyers I would have been hanging at law libraries in my twenties," Erin quipped.

"Like you needed any help Mathison," Abbie laughed.

"It's definitely not just the uniform, we see a lot of them around here," Serena added with a smile.

"And with that we better go and meet our wedding planner," Abbie said as she started to slide out of the booth.

"Hey wait. Thank you two so much for helping Erin. Doing all that was very special," Olivia said sincerely.

"It was fun and had to try something to try and make up for the actual one being held in Kabul," Abbie shrugged.

"This one was better. Much more fun and I wouldn't have been able to have Liv acknowledged as my fiancée or kissed if it would have been at the Pentagon. Not to mention as you all saw in the video sent the general who pinned me wasn't nearly as hot. Neither was the narrator," Erin smirked looking at Serena.

"Our pleasure. We'll see you guys around 6:30. Definitely grilling some shrimp and steaks. I love spring here," Abbie said as she did step from the booth and Serena followed.

#-#

"We've got the best friends," Erin smiled after Serena and Abbie left.

"We do and speaking of them, I was wondering…now it is my time to be nervous," Olivia smiled.

"What?" Erin asked squeezing Olivia's hand.

"What would you think of inviting Alex, Angie, Serena, and Abbie on our cruise, our honeymoon cruise?"


	46. Chapter 46

"**Double Time" **Sequel to "**Stepping Time" (Highly recommend you read Stepping Time before starting this sequel but including a brief synopsis of where Stepping Time ended below chapter one)**

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

"**Double Time" Chapter 46**

"Would be fun," Erin said still contemplating after a moment's pause. "But…but can I ask when you came up with this idea?"

"Just a few days ago. And it's not like we couldn't all do a different cruise or vacation together. Alex mentioned that they were planning to go somewhere around the timeframe of our honeymoon," Olivia said and then hurriedly took another sip of her coffee.

"So I take it an all-women cruise around Alaska in early fall sounded quite appealing to Alex and Angie?" Erin questioned with a smirk. "How about Abs and Serena?"

"I didn't screw up that bad," Olivia said grinning at Erin. "I only let this idea slip from my inner thoughts in front of Alex, who by the way told me I shouldn't tell you that. Alex is just still immersed in that Grafton case and we got to talking about vacations."

"Did you already check cabin space, because when I checked for dad to get ours there wasn't much left?" Erin asked and Olivia shook her head no.

"I would like to call Jeff and Casey first. I know we haven't figured out all our ceremony stuff yet, but I wouldn't want either of them to feel slighted. Jeff is about the most supportive straight guy ever, but I doubt he would want Casey to spend a good chunk of her vacation time on a separate trip right after they get married."

"I totally understand, and I doubt Casey would want to go on a vacation without her partner, but with three other couples," Olivia said. "Maybe we should just plan another time so Jeff and Casey can go too."

"Actually I think as long as Jeff and Casey are okay with it, I think we should invite and pay for the fantastic foursome to come with us. Besides being fun and a well-deserved break for us all, it would be a nice thank you for all they have done for us," Erin said sincerely.

"I don't deserve you," Olivia smiled and then leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Erin chuckled. "Easy to say when I agree with your ideas. Let's go home and I'll call while you look to see if there are still cabins available. And I do draw the line there. No slumber parties in our suite."

"Another thing we agree on," Olivia added as they walked to the register to pay the bill.

#-#

"Steak, everything is excellent," Olivia said in between bites.

"Thanks," Serena smiled. "It's great having both of you over."

"Maybe we can alternate weeks and try to do this one night a week once I get down here?" Olivia smiled.

"What's the longest amount of consecutive vacay time you've taken Liv?" Abbie asked curiously.

"Eights days, which included a weekend. Flew to LA and drove up the California coast. Wasn't a bad trip," Olivia replied almost immediately.

"It sounds like it would have been great, so why just not a bad trip?" Serena asked curiously. "Bad company?"

Olivia hesitated, taking a sip of her wine before answering. "I went alone. It was shortly after Alex was shot. Captain Cragen thought Alex was dead and he also thought I needed a break. And he was right."

Erin wrapped her arm around Olivia's back and looked across the table at Abbie and Serena. "So when did you two find out that Alex had been in witness protection?"

"Not till the morning after she arrived in New York for Connor's trial," Serena said solemnly. "I called Abbie when I found out."

"You two weren't together then though?" Erin questioned.

"No, not even close," Serena replied quickly.

"Oh thanks babe," Abbie laughed. "You make that sound like you couldn't even stand the sound of my voice then."

"I always liked the sound of your voice, just took a 'lil while for the words to grow on me," Serena grinned. "Maybe we should invite Branch and McCoy to our wedding. What a group picture that would be, us with them and Alex and Angie and you two."

"Let's save that group picture for when Alex becomes DA," Abbie smiled. "We need to get the gang all together again soon."

"We do, but we also we need to get together later and Liv came up with an idea," Erin said squeezing her girlfriend's leg.

"We talked to Alex and Angie just before we came over and they're in pending vacation time approval, which shouldn't be a problem. We want to take you all with us on our cruise through Alaska. Departs from Vancouver, September 25th and returns October 2nd."

"We cover your cabin and airfare," Erin added hopefully.

"You want us to go on your honeymoon cruise?" Serena probed.

"Makes us kinda lame for just having y' all as attendants at our wedding," Abbie snickered.

"Shut up Abbie. We're honored to be part of your wedding party and that you two will be part of ours," Erin said sincerely.

"And we would like us all together in celebration and fun rather than around helicopter crashes, funerals, and shootings," Olivia smiled. "Despite some terrifying and really tough and trying days this last year has been the best of my life because of Erin and our friendships."

"You don't have to answer right this moment, but we would need to know soon as there aren't many cabins left," Erin added as Serena whispered to Abbie.

"As long as we can get the vacation days then we're in," Serena smiled. "But you really don't need to cover our costs."

"We want to, so please let us," Erin said sincerely.

"Besides we're only covering room and airfare, not Abbie's bar bills," Olivia smirked.

#-#

Olivia pressed a last kiss to her lover's core and then slid up to the head of the bed. Erin rolled on her side and snuggled into Olivia, resting her head on her chest as her fingers traced over her abdomen.

"You're so beautiful Erin."

"You make me feel that way the way you love me," Erin smiled as she captured Olivia's lips with her own. "I'm happier than I've ever been and more than I could've imagined."

"I am too. I loved you all doing the promotion ceremony this morning," Olivia said as her fingers stroked and twirled locks of Erin's dark hair.

"You've said that a few times," Erin smirked. "But I am so glad you liked it."

"I can't wait till my leave starts. I'm liking DC and I love being with you."

"So no second thoughts at all?" Erin asked softly.

"No baby. I want to spoil you and us. I want and I think I need this break," Olivia said as Erin tilted her head up to make eye contact. "Why would you think I might be…?"

"I was just thinking about what you said at Abbie and Serena's that the longest you've been away from the job is eight days."

"In retrospect, I probably should have taken more blocks of time, would have probably done me some good, but I mostly just took a day or two here and there. I still love my job Erin, but I love you more."

Erin sat up and propped her pillows against the headboard. "You've been at it for a long time…I've already started thinking about my retirement and of course the many positives with it, but I know it is going to be odd not putting that uniform anymore, not answering that I'm a soldier when asked."

"You'll always be a soldier Erin," Olivia started and then pressed a finger gently to Erin's lips when she saw her facial expression change. "But I think I can understand a bit that it will be a huge transition for you to make even though you want it. I'm fortunate to be able to take the leave to see how I might like civilian life without turning in my shield for good."

"And if you don't want to go back after your leave…"

"I don't think that's how I will want to put an end to my career, but I have been tossing around in my head a little about maybe putting in my retirement paperwork so I can retire a month or so after you. So basically go back for six months after my leave."

"Whatever would we do with all that time together?" Erin smirked as she brought her lips to Olivia's.

"I'm sure we will think of a thing or two. And a third thing I would like to do is go on a road trip."

"Like a just pack up the car and go type road trip?" Erin asked as she slid out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. "Beer and snacks?" she added and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Pretzels please," Olivia called. "And yes I want to take a month or six weeks after we retire and before we start our next ventures, just driving and seeing some of the country."

"Not many pretzels left. Chips and salsa," Erin said as she strode back into the bedroom and felt Olivia's admiring gaze on her nude form. "Like what you see?" Erin smirked confidently. "So tell me more about our road trip."

"I think we should rent a mini-RV so we can just pull over and fuck whenever we want to," Olivia laughed.

"We may not get very far," Erin chuckled as she handed Olivia a beer and bag of pretzels and sat alongside her on the bed.

"Certainly not if you are walking around in it like this," Olivia husked as she ran her fingertips along the inside of Erin's bare thigh. "Your body is divine."

"And completely yours again…after some beer and chips," Erin smirked pressing a kiss to Olivia's cheek. "Eat your pretzels and tell me where you want to go on this road trip."

"Well basically I've seen a good portion of the east coast, California and our few days in Texas, so that leaves a lot of options."

"And our honeymoon is Alaska which was my top pick, so road trip should be yours."

"Fly to Denver and drive through the Rockies and then up through Oregon and Washington," Olivia said without hesitation. "When I drove through California I wished that I had four more days to continue on up the coast."

"Perfect. There's a lot out that way I haven't seen either. Was California where you and Alex wanted to go together sometime?"

"No…I mean I'm sure it would have been a fun trip, but we had never planned to go before she was shot. I needed to get away and I had wanted to see California so it just seemed like the right place to go."

"Was it?" Erin questioned. "I mean I probably should have done something like that after I got back from Iraq…I drank way too much in those first weeks after I returned."

"You were mourning Sheila and you pulled out of it."

"More like Jeff kicked me in the ass several times."

"As you know, I didn't really let anybody in back then…and even if I had I couldn't have revealed that Alex was alive. Sure Elliot knew she was alive, but he didn't know the extent of my feelings for Alex. I purposely took a trip where I had to drive."

"I'm really glad Jeff pulled me out. I was an angry, self-pitying mess."

"I'm glad he was there for you, but you ultimately pulled yourself out of it," Olivia said placing a kiss on Erin's shoulder. "I threw my share of drinks down when I stopped driving each night. And anytime I stopped for gas or whatever I'd look around and hope by some astronomical chance that I had not only stopped in the town that Alex was sent to, but that she would also magically be at the same gas station at the same time as me," Olivia smirked. "Crazy huh?"

"Not at all," Erin said earnestly. "Did you ever give up hope?"

Olivia shook her head tentatively. "I'm not sure what you mean. Hope of finding Alex? I mean I was hoping to run into her by some fluke, but I knew I couldn't try and find her. There was no way I was going to put her in further danger, just because I hadn't told her how I felt about her before she was shot."

"That must've been hell for both of you," Erin sighed

"Nah," Olivia shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Alex became a pothead in Wisconsin. Not really, but she did some toking. I think Alex could have a bestseller if she chose to write a book on her experience. Like I told you though, she hadn't ever really shared with me what it was like until after you deployed."

Erin took a long drink of her beer staring ahead almost blankly. Olivia nuzzled into Erin's shoulder and laced their fingers on the colonel's thigh. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Olivia asked softly.

"Sorry," Erin blurted, pressing a kiss to the top of Olivia's head.

"No need to be sorry…just tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I think too much sometimes…almost all the time," Erin chuckled a bit apprehensively. "But more specifically I'm thinking about how quickly I fell in love with you and once again…all we've been through to get here. I'm happy for us that along with our wedding we are planning vacations, decorating this apartment together, and planning for nothing at all. It's been a hurry up and wait. Double time to one place and then back to another, trying to savor moments and then count the days to more," Erin said, squeezing Olivia's hand. "And I'm really grateful that Alex and Angie have what they have."

"Thank God you didn't tell me to fuck off that first time you met Alex at Humphrey's," Olivia sighed.

"I believe I said fuck you," Erin smirked.

"Which I well deserved."

"You did," Erin smiled pressing a kiss to Olivia's lips.

"Wouldn't have believed that night that you would agree to marry me less than a year later," Olivia grinned.

"I was already a bit whipped and like I told you I trusted my instincts. And it didn't hurt having Casey in your corner as a character witness. But I would have never guessed that night that I would be happily inviting Alex to join us on our honeymoon," Erin laughed.

"Pretty crazy first year. I'm hoping for a few less adventures in this second year, but regardless you're stuck with me."

"Well," Erin husked as she set her now empty beer on the nightstand and straddled Olivia, "I certainly don't think we need any pre-marital counseling on dealing with stress. I'm confident we have been battled test and can get through anything…except maybe lesbian bed death," Erin smirked.

"Should I be concerned that you needed a break for beer and chips?" Olivia asked with a sly smile.

"Not at all. Now shut up and kiss me," Erin smiled as she pressed her core to Olivia's and leaned forward.

"Always Erin, always," Olivia whispered as their lips met.

#-#

**Epilogue to come. Thank you all for your support and comments along the way. My apologies once again for the numerous delays between posting chapters. Wishing you all a happy and healthy 2012!**


	47. Chapter 47

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* There are several characters I have created. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback.**

**Author's Note #1 (Especially for laurelhardy) Characters guide-Primary SVU Characters **Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot **Primary Original Female Characters **Army Lt. Col. Erin Mathison, Attorney Angie S**econdary SVU and L&O Characters **Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn **Secondary Original Characters **Jeff Stockton, Amelia Stockton, Dylan Mathison, Petraeus (Erin's Chihuahua), Senator Rushing, TJ McCoy

"**Double Time" Epilogue**

**Friday, July 15, 2011 (Alexandria, Virginia)**

Erin strutted happily into Serena and Abbie's new house, Petraeus and Abbie and Serena's two golden retrievers greeting her eagerly. She heard the radio playing somewhat loudly on the back deck and assumed that her fiancée was once again taking advantage of Abbie and Serena's in-ground pool.

Erin dropped her attaché and beret on the couch. She glanced out the window above the sink in the kitchen and spied Olivia, stretched out on a floating lounge, beer in one cup holder, bottled water in the other and a textbook in her hands. Although they spent many evenings at Abbie and Serena's new home with the couple, this week of house and pet sitting while the duo honeymooned in the Caribbean had convinced Erin that once she and Olivia retired a two bedroom apartment or townhome would not suffice. A home with a big backyard and a pool, especially for Olivia, would be required. Even if they would only get three or four months a year of use out of it, it was definitely a perk to come home to Olivia in a bikini, her olive skin polished by the rays and her mind and body relaxed.

Erin shed her ACU jacket, draping it over a chair in the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. Not only was it Friday, she was off from work early and had some very good news to share with her partner. After the many challenges and scares they had endured in the first year of their relationship their time together since Olivia had come to Virginia had been filled with only good and positive things and stability.

Olivia finally looked up from her book as Erin opened the patio door and the dogs charged out through it rather than the doggie door.

"Hey gorgeous," Olivia called as she paddled with one hand to an edge of the pool and placed her textbook on dry pavement. "You're home early."

"I am," Erin smiled, handing Olivia a towel as she climbed out of the pool.

"And you're smiling so?" Olivia questioned curiously.

"Well you're in a bikini, I have a cold beer and it's the weekend now," Erin said coyly. "Three very good reasons to be happy, wouldn't you agree?"

Olivia nodded and slid her index fingers through belt loops on Erin's ACU pants pulling her closer. "Very good reasons," she smiled as she pressed her lips to Erin's for a quick kiss, "but…"

"Next Friday," Erin grinned. "Fingers and toes crossed nothing changes it…but next Friday."

"I'm so proud of you, so happy," Olivia gasped wrapping her arms around Erin's back, pulling her closer.

"I'm just a tiny piece of a puzzle in as you know too well in a very political process," Erin chuckled.

"My incredibly talented, smart and sexy colonel you underestimate your influence," Olivia husked. "She with senators, congress members and Maddow within her contacts."

"Speaking of those contacts could I have the honor of escorting you next Friday evening to a cocktail reception, maybe dinner thingie celebration hosted by Senator Rushing?"

"I love you and would be honored to go to the thingie with you," Olivia smirked.

"We should have more information by Monday afternoon. DADT certification on the 22nd means four days before our wedding the ban will be officially lifted."

"Which is wonderful and the most important," Olivia smiled as she reached to the small poolside table and snagged the cold beer Erin had brought for her. "We don't have to pretend I'm your cousin or anything like that next Friday though, do we?"

"No," Erin smirked looking down at her t-shirt which had two very distinctive wet marks from where Olivia had pressed up against her in her still quite damp bikini top. "From what TJ said it is going to be a semi-casual affair and certainly limited to advocates so thankfully I can introduce you to folks as my fiancée."

"Besides that I missed you, I might have done that purposefully so you'd take it off," Olivia said with a sly grin pointing at Erin's t-shirt. Erin willingly obliged tossing the t-shirt on a pool chair and then pulling the pins from her hair to allow it to fall naturally.

Erin plopped with a satisfied sigh into one of the chairs alongside the pool, spreading her legs and gesturing for Olivia to sit down between them. Olivia quickly complied setting her beer on the pool deck alongside the chair, her hands quickly undoing the laces of Erin's boots and pulling them off, followed by her socks.

"I love our life together," Erin hummed pressing a kiss to the top of Olivia's head as the detective settled back against her mostly bare torso.

"Me too," Olivia replied looking up at Erin affectionately. "Teresa called earlier wanted to know if we might want to meet them for dinner tonight. Told her you were in meetings all day and you had a busy week so I'd get back to her."

"I'm up for it if you are," Erin replied. "I like Teresa and Deb a lot. It's good we're making new friends here."

"You think you'll still be wanting to grab my ass when we've been together 34 plus years?" Olivia asked with a chuckle reflecting on their last dinner with the couple.

"I'm sure I'll be wanting to but when we've been together 34 years I'm not sure if I'll be physically able to," Erin laughed. "They've been together since undergrad, but it rocks that they're still so into each other," Erin added handing Olivia her iPhone to call Teresa and Deb.

"Thank God Teresa is in CJ Management with me," Olivia huffed. "Professor no real world experience trying to tell us how to manage a precinct."

"I'm glad she's in it too."

"Is that your way of saying I bitch too much about that course as it is?" Olivia retorted.

"No, not really," Erin chuckled. "I was referring to your fear that you would be the oldest person in class, and you're not even the oldest lesbian in a class of 15."

"Nice semi-save," Olivia replied pulling up Teresa and Deb's number in Erin's contacts.

#-#

"I can't believe it's almost midnight," Erin remarked as she turned onto Abbie and Serena's street. "Good thing there's a doggie door."

"Four and a half hours at dinner and we'd probably still be there if the restaurant wasn't closing," Olivia grinned. "They're hysterical."

"And very admirable," Erin added. "I know they're not even 15 years older than us but in many ways it's like they started in a…I don't know a whole different era regarding LGBT rights and issues. Artificial insemination for one child and adopting one in the 80's and hosting exchange students in the late 90's."

"They are pretty amazing, but like Deb was saying they knew what they wanted and they went after it," Olivia said undoing her seatbelt as Erin put the car in park in the driveway. "I don't think they think of themselves as pioneers or activists."

"I was just thinking of all the changes since I've been…heck since I knew I was gay. I had a wicked character crush on C.J. Lamb of LA Law in my early twenties," Erin chuckled as she unlocked the door. "She was hot, but I think it was more that it was the first time there was a real or semi-real kiss between non-vampire women on network TV."

"It wasn't much of a kiss for all the hype," Olivia countered as the dogs eagerly greeted them. "Great show though."

"It was kinda lame, but it was groundbreaking at the time. Still a long way to go, but I don't know that even 10 years ago I would have believed that I would be legally marrying the woman of my dreams and playing an official role in the ending of DADT."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Erin's waist and pressed her chest against her back, placing gentle kisses along a patch of exposed neck.

"You seemed pretty interested in their hosting of foreign exchange students. Is that something you would like to do?" Olivia asked softly.

"I don't know. I was interested in being an exchange student myself in high school, but I didn't want to give up my sports here. I wouldn't want to do it until after I retire at least, but I'm a bit intrigued by the idea?"

"They've had three great experiences and I am definitely not opposed to us looking further into hosting, but I want you all to myself for a few years," Olivia replied as Erin turned in her arms.

"Ditto," Erin smiled as she captured Olivia's lips with her own for a tender kiss. "And even though it's a lot different we will be aunts soon."

"I still can't believe that Casey and Jeff have the same due date as Dylan & Katie," Olivia grinned as Petraeus finally hopped off the couch to greet them in the kitchen.

"And of course just eight days after we return from our honeymoon," Erin smirked.

"Better than during," Olivia quipped as she began unbuttoning Erin's blouse as Erin unlocked and opened the patio door.

"I'm going to miss this house," Erin said softly as Olivia's hands roamed across her now exposed abdomen.

"I love the house and the pool," Olivia added as Erin tugged up on the hem of her shirt before being interrupted by the two golden retrievers barreling through the now open patio door.

"I think we are definitely going to have to buy something similar wherever we settle," Erin said opening the pantry door to get the dogs some treats.

"Without the big dogs though," Olivia countered with a grin as she tossed her shirt and then bra on a chair and stepped outside toward the pool. "At least they don't like the pool water."

"It is definitely just our pool tonight," Erin husked as she quickly discarded her own clothing and followed Olivia.

#-#

"Make them stop Erin," Olivia grumbled loudly into her pillow as she blindly extended her arm reaching for her lover but only feeling fur.

"Somebody's at the door, that's why they're barking," Erin replied hastily as she quickly threw on a t-shirt and shorts and then took a look at her watch. "Fuck Liv…you gotta get up anyway, they're going to be home in like an hour."

"I sure hope they had a lot of sex on their honeymoon as I don't know how they can here with these co-dependent drooling, snoring bed beasts," Olivia groaned as she finally lifted her head from the pillow.

"Well maybe they just fuck in the pool too," Erin retorted as she opened the bedroom door and the dogs quickly followed her to the front door.

Erin glanced through the peephole and then quickly shouted for Olivia. She briskly opened the door and ushered the blonde inside, grabbing a piece of luggage that sat on the porch.

"Alex," Olivia said with surprise and suspicion as she stepped into the living room.

"Surprise," Alex said flatly. Even though both Olivia and Erin knew something had to be wrong for Alex to show up unexpectedly with luggage in hand on a Saturday morning in Virginia, her physical appearance gave barely a hint of distress. "I probably should have called first…I just really could use my best friends right now."

"Of course," Erin said softly rubbing a comforting hand along Alex's back. "You know you're…"

"Alex, what's going on?" Olivia interrupted as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"I need a cup of coffee. Not much sleep and grabbed an early flight this morning obviously," Alex chuckled sarcastically.

"I was just going to make some," Erin said stepping quickly away to the kitchen.

"Liv, you definitely look like you can use some too," Alex smirked.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded and then pulled Alex into an embrace that the ADA eagerly returned.

"C'mon and sit down," Olivia said gesturing toward the kitchen island. "I'll be right back."

When Olivia returned just moments later after brushing her teeth and grabbing a sweatshirt Erin was just pouring three freshly brewed cups of coffee. Olivia herded the dogs outside and quickly secured the doggie door to prevent their immediate re-entry.

Alex took a sip of her coffee and then looked absently out the patio door. "Angie and I…we split up. She's moving out this weekend…so I was hoping I could stay with you two a few days."

"Of course Alex," Erin replied immediately as she set the coffee pot back down on the warmer. "You can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks," Alex said with a half-smile. "I have court Wednesday so I'm flying back Tuesday. It's just too hard to be there while she packs up. Has her stuff packed up."

Olivia reached across the table and placed a comforting hand over Alex's.

"Alex…what happened? Olivia asked incredulously. "You two seemed so happy at the wedding. The whole weekend. Hell all the time…Did she cheat on you?"

"No, no she didn't," Alex said firmly. "Right now," Alex shrugged her shoulders and chuckled, "that almost seems like it would be easier to deal with."

Alex reached her other hand over to Erin's quickly snatching the spoon she had been tapping on the table repetitively.

"Sorry," Erin said earnestly. "I didn't even realize I was doing it. I'm just really shocked...and sad."

"It is going to be real tough going for a while…probably a long time," Alex sighed. "You all are very important to Ang too and not that there are sides to take in this…Well if there were I'd probably be to blame," Alex finished as Erin locked eyes with her.

"There's not…" Erin started.

"No, it's not about someone else for either of us. There was no cheating."

"Will you tell us what happened then?" Olivia interrupted impatiently earning a glare from Erin.

"We don't want the same things," Alex exhaled sharply. "And where I was wrong or was mistaken….or confused was not figuring out all I wanted before Angie and I got so serious. Angie doesn't want the house in the suburbs or country…and she doesn't want a child. And as messed up as I was still in my own head after I came back from Congo the first time I didn't think I did anymore either. So that leaves Angie and me…well it sucks," Alex said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab the coffee pot.

"I love her too much to ask her to give up her passions and to try to do something, be something that she has never wanted," Alex said as she refilled the coffee cups.

"And she loves you too much to let you settle for less than what you want," Erin finished.

"She's doing excellent work with the ICC. She's helping people. I don't want her to give that up. I want to stay at SVU a few more years and then go into private practice or work for a non-profit. Of course if it was just about career paths we could probably work through that," Alex sighed.

"So this obviously just didn't come up between you two this week," Erin commented.

"No. A few months ago. Our closest friends all getting married…Casey and Jeff having a baby. Your brother and his wife expecting," Alex added nodding towards Erin. "It just facilitated us discussing what each one of us wanted in the future."

"You both deserve to have all that you want Alex," Erin replied softly. "I…I just wish you both wanted the same too. You and Ang are so good together."

"Me too," Alex sighed.

#-#

"Had Alex said anything to you before today?" Abbie asked Olivia as they finished loading the dishwasher.

"Not a word," Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Seemed as happy as ever. Maybe I've already lost some of my detective skills."

"Nah," Abbie drawled. "I don't think that's the case at all Liv. I think this was just a very difficult decision they had to come terms with themselves."

"It sucks though. I never had seen Alex so happy."

"It does," Abbie agreed "But it would be worse for them to stay together and one or both of them growing to resent the other for giving up what they each wanted."

Abbie opened the refrigerator and grabbed two beers and handed Olivia one.

"I am glad though that you and Erin have already discussed such big issues and are in agreement," Abbie smirked.

"Me too."

"And I figure once they both heal some…well Alex and Angie are both very good catches," Abbie added as Serena walked back into the house from by the pool.

"How's it going out there?" Olivia asked.

"Good," Serena said sincerely. "They're talking about your honeymoon cruise. All the excursions Alex wants to do in Alaska."

"What the hell is Erin thinking?" Olivia huffed and bolted towards the patio door.

"Liv, hold on," Serena said grasping the detective's arm. "Alex brought it up. She and Angie are still both going. Alex booked an additional cabin before she came down here."

"She's better than me. Don't know that I'd want to hear about everybody else's happiness when I'm miserable," Olivia countered.

"Alex has always been better than you Liv," Abbie cracked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Stop feeling guilty about being happy and just support her. She doesn't want us all to be miserable."

#-#

"Thanks Erin. I really appreciate you all doing that. I know it will mean a lot to her," Alex said sincerely as Erin stood up from the chair next to Alex for Olivia to sit in and headed towards the house.

"Hey," Olivia said plopping onto the now vacant chair next to Alex and handing her a fresh beer.

"Hey," Alex smirked. "I'm glad you came out here."

"I'm sorry. I'm just still trying to wrap my brain around this."

"Liv…I adore how loyal and protective you are of the people you care about. And I have to admit that I like that I'm very high on that list…"

"And always will be," Olivia said softly but firmly.

"The thing is I don't need so much protecting anymore. And that's a good thing. This hurts because I do love Angie and she loves me. But I like who I am now…that fear isn't holding me back and I'm not trying to hold Angie back either."

"I don't know how to help here, Alex."

"Stop feeling guilty for being happy and just be the friend you have been. And don't shun Angie. It's going to take some time for Ang and I to transition to just being friends, but that's what we want. I'll never regret my relationship with her, not even close. I'll always cherish it in my heart. She's a very special woman. This is a tough thing, but it's not a bad thing."

"You two are 100 percent sure of this aren't you?"

"98.9 percent sure," Alex chuckled. "And like I said earlier since she leaves Thursday for six weeks overseas…"

"It makes sense to start getting used to it now," Olivia interjected.

"And I have plenty of court dates coming up…but I am not going to bury myself in my work or drink myself silly. I'll probably call more than usual and I might add an extra appointment here and there with my shrink," Alex grinned. "And I'll be happy when you come up to testify and will drag you shopping with me…"

"How about online shopping?" Olivia grinned.

"Nope, not the same," Alex countered playfully. "I am going through a difficult time after all."

"Oh shut up," Olivia laughed and then leaned back fully in her chair. "You know Abbie was talking about when you're ready it shouldn't be that hard for you to find a woman that wants the same things you do. I agree with her."

"I certainly don't know exactly when that will be, but you'll be back in the city by the end of the year and Erin six months later…so of course I'll be relying on your rigorous assessment as well as Erin's of any woman I go on more than three dates with."

"You really did enjoy looking at Abs and Serena's pictures and hearing about their trip, didn't you?" Olivia asked somewhat shyly.

"Is it wrong for me to be genuinely happy for my friends?" Alex countered with a wide grin.

"Of course not," Olivia gasped.

"Look Liv, I've had more love, laughter and inspiration because of Angie and this group of friends in the past year than I've had in all my previous adult years combined. That's empowering."

"I can understand and relate to that," Olivia said after sipping her beer.

"You should. I do know you pretty damn well and you walked through a hell of a lot of your own fears and insecurities to have what you have now…more than you ever imagined. I'm happy for you Liv. Proud of you and it is inspiring."

"Thank you," Olivia responded sincerely. "I think you'll make a great mom…I just didn't know that you really wanted that."

"I had pretty much buried that idea, that hope. And a year ago I didn't think I would make a good one. But a little over a year ago Detective Benson wouldn't have imagined taking a six month leave of absence to be with her female fiancée and go back to school," Alex finished with a sincere smile.

"Touché," Olivia laughed.

"Let's go back inside," Alex smiled as she stood up and extended a hand to Olivia. "I want to visit with Abbie and Serena some more before we go to your apartment."

#-#

Olivia pulled the covers back on the bed and straddled Erin's waist. She snagged the book from Erin's hands and placed it on the adjacent nightstand.

"How's she doing?" Erin asked.

"Very tired, pretty buzzed, but still good," Olivia responded and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Erin's lips.

"And how are you doing?"

"Still a bit shocked. But I think they made the right decision as hard as it was to make," Olivia replied. "And I'm glad she's here."

"I'm glad she's here too, babe. I certainly didn't see it coming either. But I'm relieved that it wasn't over cheating…that's it not an ugly split. I really care about both of them," Erin said as she ran her hands over Olivia's back.

"How is Angie holding up?"

"She got pretty emotional with us calling. She's glad Alex came down here, but was a bit afraid that we all would side with Alex or just think she was an idiot."

"I think I respect her even more for not being selfish and wanting Alex to have everything she wants."

"If I may interject my opinion here," Erin smiled slyly as she slid the pillows propped behind her back onto the bed and laid fully down. "I think you should call Angie tomorrow and tell her that."

"I will," Olivia said as she stretched her body across Erin's. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Whatever Alex wants to do."

"You're amazing Erin Mathison," Olivia whispered as she kissed and nibbled along Erin's neck.

"What if I want a big dog?" Erin grinned.

Olivia lifted her head and locked eyes with Erin. "We'll compromise and the big dog can have its own bed…outside of our bedroom. Petraeus sleeps in his bed most of the time. Big dogs can be trained too."

"You know," Erin laughed, "Abbie said she never lets them on their bed. I think they're smart dogs who played us while their moms were away."

"Played you," Olivia laughed.

"I might have caved a little easier than you."

"You must be tired to concede that easily," Olivia replied pressing a kiss to Erin's forehead.

"No, it is just pretty nice to be alone with you in our bed again."

"I think I can make it a lot better than pretty nice," Olivia husked as she quickly shed her shirt and then slid her hands under Erin's tank top easing it up the long, lean torso.

"I think I'll admit when I'm wrong more often," Erin teased as she tossed her tank off and wrapped her arms around Olivia.

"I'll love you regardless," Olivia whispered as her lips met Erin's.

* * *

**Thank you all to have read and commented on Stepping Time and Double Time. I appreciate so much your support, reviews and private messages. My apologies it took so long to get this epilogue written and I totally tossed out the first draft of it and changed content and directions in this one several times. Real life is still busy and my muse seems to be a less frequent visitor, but my next step is to read Talk, Ask, Listen again. I am hoping that will return my muse so I can put the proper close to that story. I read a lot of stories myself and I understand how disappointing unfinished stories can be. Thank you all again! Reggieme**


End file.
